


Love is in the air...nope that's Jin's cooking

by hopingforbetterdays



Series: Playful Kiss [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute Park Jimin, F/M, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Light Angst, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Parents Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 101,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopingforbetterdays/pseuds/hopingforbetterdays
Summary: Park Jimin was hopelessly in love with Min Yoongi. So fate in the form of Mama Jin comes and helps.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that I'd been holding in my head for a loooong time. It's my first one, so if you have any constructive criticism please put it down in the comments. I'll try to update once a week but it may be infrequent because of school.

A boy with pink hair was walking around the forest. If he looked up, there were leaves with enough shades of green to create 500 more colors. His white shirt was flowing behind him, flowers blooming wherever he walked, as he followed a strange white horse. As he went deeper into the forest, the horse led him to where the sun was shining down on one person, Min Yoongi. Jimin took a sudden breath; the sun was reflecting off of his pale skin and dark hair, making him seem like craftsmanship of Aphrodite herself. Yoongi finally noticed Jimin staring, and flashed him a gummy smile, causing the latter to blush. Yoongi then walked to Jimin who couldn’t move because of the man's charms, and Yoongi slowly bent down until they were face to face. By then their faces were almost nose-to-nose, and Yoongi moved closer and closer...  


“-Park Jimin! Woohoo! Hello? Anyone there?” A high pitched voice asked.  


Jimin opened his eyes slowly, disorientated from the disturbance caused from his friend.  


“Hyung! What’s so important! My dream was just getting to the good part!” He whined at his best friend, Hoseok. As much as Jimin loved his two best friends with all his heart, sometimes he doesn't know what went through their heads. One second Taehyung could be seriously painting, and then he could spout things that people would assume to be alien language. Same with Hoseok, one minute he could be serious about dance, and the other he could be going around telling everyone that he's their hope, smiling blindingly bright.  


“Was it about, a certain someone in Class A?” Hoseok cackled. Jimin opened his mouth, but was cut off by the wonderful bell sound.  


_Ding Dong Ding Dong ___  


“Talk about saved by the bell.” Jimin muttered underneath his breath, “Wait, Hyung, was that the first bell or the second bell?”  


“How am I supposed to know Jimin, the bell didn’t tell us.” Jimin had to control the urge to punch his friend, but luckily had enough self control for all three of his friends.  


“Aish, hyung, we’re probably going to be late!” Jimin proceeded to jump off of the bench he was sitting on, and run to his classroom like a madman being wary of all the other late students rushing to class as well.  


“Hyung! Help! I forgot to do the homework!” Taehyung dramatically said, as he threw himself on the floor.  


“Tae, did you forget I’m bottom of the class? I know you’re shallow and everything, but I didn’t know you could steep down this low.” Jimin responded.  


“Oh c’mon~” But Jimin quickly shushed Taehyung, for the teacher was entering the classroom, Taehyung pouted slightly, not appreciating being cut off. Usually, Jimin wouldn't have to cut Taehyung off because the teacher was nice. But since the principal was getting on her back lately about the poor placement of her class, she had been more irritated and tired with her students.  


She stepped in the front of the class, quickly quieting them and asked, “Students, doing your work is hard right?”, the students all agreed by nodding their heads or saying ‘Ne’, “And studying for tests is hard right?” Again the student’s agreed with the teacher. “But you know what’s even more hard? Being your teacher!” She declared as she walked around the classroom waking students up, and taking phones out of hands. When she finished terrorizing the slacking student's, Mrs. Rose turned on her heels and taught the class.  


To Jimin, Mrs. Rose was a nice teacher; all of the students thought she was really pretty, and well-rounded as well. However, when they were picking classes, she got stuck with the slackers in the high school. Jimin, personally was surprised that most of them hadn’t dropped out by now. They were all seniors now, and some of them stopped paying attention to class after sophomore year.  


Once Mrs. Rose was done talking, she said, “Okay, class dismissed. Have a good lunch!” At the sleeping kids, and startled a boy that was sleeping so badly, he fell off of the chair. The class had to chuckle slightly, at the now, flushed boy, and Mrs. Rose sighed, as she shook her long hair.  


“Aigoo! Did you understand the lesson?” Jimin asked his friends once Mrs. Rose left the class.  


“Nope! I lost her the moment she started talking.” Hoseok said with a carefree expression on his face. Jimin sighed at his friend in disappointment, but he was also guilty of being spacey so he couldn't be the one to judge.  


“Hyung! I’m hungry let’s go eat at the cafeteria!” Taehyung whined, getting his hyungs attention. He was clearly impatient to keep his crappy lunch food that he loved so much waiting.  


“Okay Tae-Tae, but let the big boys talk now.” Jimin playfully joked with him. Taehyung hit Jimin on the head, and laughed with Hoseok as Jimin chased him out of the class.  


At the cafeteria, they quickly found a table right in front of the vending machines, and shared their lunches with each other. It basically became a tradition ever since they first became friends in elementary school, Taehyung, and middle school, Hobi, to share lunch with each other. However, even though Hobi "forgot" the lesson in class, it didn't mean that he forgot the incident that happened that morning.  


“Hey Tae, guess who Jimin dreamt about again.” Hobi snickered, and looked at Taehyung sneakily.  


“A certain dark haired individually who doesn’t even know Jimin exists?” Tae responded easily. As if he said that every day, which he kind of did because Jimin dreamt of Yoongi basically every day.  


“Ding Dang Dong! You got it correct.” Hoseok paused, staring at something before talking about it the group, “guess who’s strutting her stuff again?”  


“Oh no, it’s Lisa Manoban.” Jimin sighed.  


They watched as she went and bought a soda from the vending machine only to get it stuck. She smiled evilly and cooed, “Jimin sunbae, can you help me?” Jimin cursed his niceness because the other day this happened too, and Jimin went up to it and kicked at the right spot. It fixed the machine, and now Lisa thought that Jimin's her slave who will kick anything that’s a tiny bit jammed.  


Jimin sighed, as this has now been a regular routine for the pair, ever since a couple days ago, but what made Jimin even more mad was that everyone knew she was buying it for Min Yoongi. But today, something changed. Instead of being cooped up in his class, Min Yoongi came down the stairs, and into the cafeteria himself. He walked casually to the vending machine, ignoring the giggles from girls, and gossiping from the guys. He also ignored Lisa’s offer to take the soda she had, and he pushed past her to put change into the machine to get his own soda. However, the old machine just wasn't having it, and it got stuck again. That would mean the devil would call again, her annoyingly sickly sweet voice, asking for Jimin to help again.  


Jimin blushed from being near his crush since freshman year, and kicked the machine once. Thankfully, the soda fell out of the machine, and Jimin watched as Yoongi’s eyes went wide in shock. Shyly, he walked back to his seat, ready to eat his food peacefully without anyone judging him. But his life wasn’t that simple, or maybe it was because he had a Hobi and a Taehyung in his life. They started shouting his name, thinking that Yoongi didn't thank him because Jimin was nameless, but was insulted for Jimin when Yoongi didn’t give him a thank you or even a second glance for getting the soda unjammed.  


Suddenly, Yoongi turned around, and Jimin thought that he was going to say thanks. But ended up drastically disappointed when the boy went his direction to get the spare change out of the machine.  


Jimin heard Hobi mutter, “Brat.” under his breath.  


Jimin got up, shaking off the feeling of rejection, and stretched before heading to his art class that was next. He quickly waved goodbye to his friends, and left the cafeteria.  


In the class, Jimin realized just how whipped he was for Yoongi, he accidently ended up drawing Yoongi’s face instead of Chanyeol that was right in front of him. He didn’t realize until Lisa went around checking everyone’s and loudly laughed about how that didn’t look like the model at all. Jimin desperately needed school to end now so he could ask his “mom” about how he thinks Jimin should confess. Because by the end of school, all Jimin could think about was how to confess and when to confess since Yoongi’s a Class A and Jimin was a Class D, their schedules never aligned. The only class they had together was lunch, and Yoongi never came down to eat with the rest of the students during lunchtime.  


 

To the walk from school to his house, Jimin decided to call Jin and ask how he should confess. Jin took Jimin under his wing when his mom kicked him because he was too old and rebellious, and cost too much for her to handle. But Jimin really knew that it was because her fiancée didn’t want kids, and she loved the rich dude over her own flesh and blood. Jimin was never too sad over the topic because Jin was always more of a mother than she ever was. After all, Jin was the one who offered that Jimin stayed at his house with his boyfriend Namjoon and two other boys, but Jimin thought he would be a burden on them.  


He heard the phone ring two times before being picked up, “Eomma?”  


“Yes Mochi, are you okay? Have you been you been eating well? You know, you haven't called in a while. I got a little worried.” Jin's worried voice interrogated through the phone speakers.  


“Yea okay, but how do you confess to someone?” Jimin asked shyly.  


“Ooh our Mochi has a crush, how cute. But the only example I have is Namjoon and he almost killed me.” Jin sighed fondly, “He asked me out on a date, and he was pretty cute at the time you know smart, glasses, tall, handsome…” Jin sounded like he was going to go on, but Jimin quickly cut him off.  


“Okay okay I don't need to know that part of the story.” Jimin basically threw up in his mouth.  


“Is that anyway to talk to your mom! Okay anyways, back to my story, we had some drinks, just enough to get buzzed, but Joonie thought he was sober enough to drive. Obviously I couldn't because I can’t handle my liquor, so I just let him drive. But in the middle of the freeway, he pulls over and says, ‘Would you kiss me or die?’ Obviously he was drunk, so I said, ‘Let me drive.’ But he insisted that he was fine, and that’s where I found his charming side. You know the side that showed me he wanted to kiss me, and he really liked me. You just gotta let the other person know how amazing and cute you are. As soon as they figure that out, they’ll be crazy to let go of you.”  


“Eomma, are you mentally okay? What kind of love story is that?” Jimin couldn't believe what his mom just told him. “Okay, whatever I gotta go. Talk to you later.”  


“Study hard my Mochi, I’ll bring over some kimchi tomorrow.” Jin chirped.  


_Aigoo, what kind of confession is that. But what else could I do,_ Jimin thought, _I know! A love letter, it’ll be quick and easy, and I don't even have to meet him._ Jimin nodded to himself, and quickly stopped by the corner store to get cute stationery paper.

 

Min Yoongi was not one for confessions. He turned every single person who confessed, because he thought that people should stop being in their own little fantasy world and get a life. So when he found a love letter in his locker, he smirked to himself, thinking that he had some time to embarrass a person. He quickly left for study hall, relishing the moment when the confessor’s face turned bright pink. He quickly scanned the letter to find the note signed by Park Jimin. He thought for a bit and wondered where he’s heard that name before. Slightly irritated, he walked to class thinking about what Park Jimin looks like.

 

Jimin was antsy this morning, and rushed to school earlier than most students. His friends could sense that something was up, so they immediately asked him what was wrong as soon as he walked in the cafeteria, “Hyung, what’s wrong. You seem more weird than usual?” Taehyung asked, looking up from his D.S, where he probably was playing Mario Kart.  


“Nothing.”  


“Yea, we totally believe you. I heard that it’s a new fashion trend to wear your uniform two buttons wrong.” Hoseok snorted.  


Jimin looked down, and saw that Hobi was right. He felt bad for not telling his friendship, so he quickly fixed his shirt, and sighed, “Okay, I’ll tell you. So listen closely, I put a love letter in Yoongi’s locker. But I don’t know whether he saw it or not.”  


“What!?”  


“Good for you!”  


Taehyung and Hobi both shouted at the same time. They both glared at each other, and turned back to Jimin.  


“How come I was never notified of this.” Taehyung pouted, looking up at Jimin with watery eyes.  


“I just thought of it after school, and spent all last night writing the letter.” Jimin yawned, tired from rewriting and writing the letter to make it perfect.  


Hobi’s eyes popped out. “Jimin! He’s coming this way!”  


Jimin quickly looked up to see Min Yoongi walking towards the group. He bit his lip, and stared at the boy walking towards him. He watched as his crush got closer and closer until he realized that Yoongi wasn’t actually walking towards him, but up the stairs. He left out a breath and slumped back on the sofa, mentally exhausted by that little action.  


However his friends, again, decided that Jimin needed some moral support so they started shouting his name loudly. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at them, and just as Jimin’s friends stopped, Min Yoongi turned around, “Are you Park Jimin?” Yoongi’s deep voice startled the pink haired boy.  


“Yep he is why?” Taehyung asked.  


Yoongi ignored him, and walked down the stairs to where Jimin, Hoseok, and Taehyung were sitting. Yoongi handed Jimin a letter, and the students began to whisper about what could be happening. Some girls were glaring at Jimin, and whispering furiously with their friends.  


Jimin happily ignored them all, and blushed, “I didn’t think that you would open the letter. Thanks for reading it.” He paused, and stared at Yoongi, who has looking around uninterested, “Should I open it?...Here?”  


Yoongi just nodded nonchalantly, and Jimin smiled to himself. He opened the letter with a bright smile that faded once he saw the big red marking on the top.  


”What is it that?” Lisa mocked Jimin, as she snatched it out of his hands, and cackled. “Are we elementary schoolers? A love letter? Ridiculous.” She showed it to all of the students gathered around the scene to show a big D- written in red pen. “Look everyone, he even graded it. Oh well, what do you expect when the lowest student confesses to the top student of our grade.” She smiled evilly. Jimin was on the verge of the tears, and his friends glared any person that looked at Jimin.  


“Yah! Lisa! What are you doing? What did you steal from my precious ChimChim?” Chanyeol yelled from the stairway. All the students turned to stare at him, and he ran down the stairs to snatch the letter out of her hands. Yoongi observed as Chanyeol looked confused, then sad, then determined.  


Yoongi’s cold voice broke the silence, “It would’ve been fine if I had gotten a confession letter, but there’s one thing.”  


“What more do you want Min Yoongi?” Shouted Hobi who was furious, glaring daggers into Yoongi.  


“I hate people with no brains.” He finished, and started to walk away. 

However, no one disrespected Jimin in front of Chanyeol, and Chanyeol shouted, “Yah! You punk. Apologize to him right now.”  


Yoongi smirked, “Are you smiling right now? What’s so funny!" Chanyeol yelled, outraged.  


“Move out of my way right now.” Yoongi started to move past him when he pushed Yoongi and spat, “I won’t move until you say sorry.”  


“What’s to be sorry about? I did nothing wrong.” Yoongi said indifferently.  


Chanyeol scoffed, “You see Min Yoongi, my ChimChim gave you a letter of his love. Although I don’t know why, you should accept it with all of your heart.” Yoongi smirked again, which made Chanyeol even more mad, “Hey you asshole, there’s nothing funny here.” He prepared his fists, “Words are nothing, actions are what matter the most most. And it seems you need a little sense knocked into you.” He threw a punch, which Yoongi easily dodged. The students made impressed noises, most of them gathered around the fight, interested because this was way more exciting than eating. The cause of this excitement on the other hand, was being protected by Tae and Hobi who had made a two-person barrier around him. Jimin, had his head down, and could feel all of the jealous and mocking stares that were sent his way.  


Chanyeol got riled up again when Bang principal yelled, “What is going on here? Chanyeol what are you doing?”  
“You see Mr. Bang, this punk…”  


“I don’t care what he did, you threw a punch at Yoongi!" Bang Principal, quickly turned towards Yoongi, "Of course Yoongi I know you didn’t do anything wrong. But if you ask me, you shouldn’t associate yourself with troublemakers like this one.” Mr. Bang smiled.  


Yoongi gave a small, strained smile back, then pointed to the grade’s monthly score sheet that was posted, “On this sheet there is red, orange, yellow, green, and blue. The red shows the perfect scores, me, and the orange shows the smarter students. Yellow and green are average, and then we get to blue. Which is your class, Class D. You are the burden to our school, and you may as well drop out if you have time to pick fights like this. None of Class D have brains, and that’s why I hate stupid people. Because they are a disgrace to our nation.” He directed this last statement to Park Jimin, whose eyes were blurry from tears. Taehyung had an arm wrapped around Jimin, and Lisa smirked, figuring that the humiliation was satisfactory, and walked away bumping into Jimin on the way out. 

For a whole month, the school had been talking about how embarrassing it must have had been to be Park Jimin, and how he’s not even cute or handsome. He had to be careful when walking around school because he would get things thrown at him from jealous girls. He still had a bruise from when he got a high heel thrown at his back, it was a stiletto and it hurt like hell. Of course, his friends and Chanyeol were trying to protect him, but they didn't have every single class with him, and couldn't be there every moment of school.  


It seemed even the staff knew as well. The cafeteria ladies gave him more rice than usual, telling him to cheer up, and the janitors were even talking about it too when they accidently cleaned the bathroom while he was in it.  


Unfortunately, when Jimin got home after the gossip finally died down after a month of humiliation, he was introduced to the person who sold the houses. She was a scary looking woman, with her eyebrows drawn slightly too thick and downwards, and her botox to make her look younger at the age of sixty combined, looked extremely frightening to Jimin.  


She went up to him and snarled, “Boy, you haven’t payed the rent for this month. I’ve been lenient and allowed you to skip a couple of months and pay it back later, but we need the money, and having an irresponsible high school student is not desirable right now. So you either get out or you get me the money by tonight.” And she turned, whipping her freshly dyed hair in her face, and escorted herself out.  


Jimin was so done at this point, he already payed the rent last week, but he knew that the owner was forgetful and lost stuff. But he knew he couldn't get the money by tonight because he barely had enough to eat, eating ramen and sometimes just rice for dinner. So he sat down on the floor and started crying, and whenever Jimin cried he found comfort in his mom, Kim Seokjin.  


“Eomma, help me, the owner of the building said that I have to get out of the apartment because I haven’t payed my bills, and she wants it by tonight, but I dont have the money, and~”  


“Shh Mochi, how about you pack up, I’ll send one of my sons to help you, and you can go to my house? How does that sound. I always wanted you to move in, you know. When we first moved in, I had a room made for you.” There was a pause, “But you can’t say no because as your mom I'm responsible for your well-being.”  


Jimin sniffled, thankful for his mom who was always there for him, “Eomma thank you so much, I’ll pay you monthly dues and everything.”  


“No, Mochi you don’t have to, but if you really want, you can pay starting next next month, okay? And my son will be there in a hour or so to help you.”  


“Bye Eomma. Love you.” Jimin spoke into the speaker, relieved that this was all figured out now, and that he had such a nice friend.  


“Love you too, bye!” Jin finished.  


Jimin sighed once he hung up, and looked around the house. He had recently just moved in, because his mom dropped him off here and left him on his own, but it made him sad that he had to repack everything again. He decided to take action quickly, and to start with the bedroom and then the kitchen.  


In a hour he was done packing everything, leaving only the furniture and the keys to the apartment. Now, he was waiting for Jin’s “son” to pick him up. He had a couple of boxes and three suitcases full of clothes and other miscellaneous things. And now that he thought about it, he packed rather lightly, and lived without much sentimentality.  


Finally, he heard the doorbell ring, and assumed that Jin’s son had arrived. He quickly opened the door bowing to the figure, and looked up, shocked. When Jin told him that his son was going to come over he wasn’t expecting to open the door and be face to face with none other than Min Yoongi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Jimin make an agreement, and Jin still is a hardcore shipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally getting interesting. And I can say proudly, NAMJIINNNN.

(Finally, he heard the doorbell ring, and assumed that Jin’s son had arrived. So he wasn’t expecting to open the door and be face to face with none other than Min Yoongi.)  


“Y-Y-You, what are you doing at my house?” Jimin stuttered, his face most likely the same color as his hair.

“Gimme your bags and I’ll take them to the car.” Yoongi looked inside, and noticed the brown bear doll that was sitting on Jimin’s suitcase. He raised an eyebrow, and Jimin quickly hid his teddy bear, shoving his belongings into Yoongi’s arms. He made sure that Yoongi carried all of the heavier bags, and Yoongi turned around and left while Jimin closed the door. 

He trailed slightly behind the older as he looked down, and bumped into Yoongi when he suddenly stopped in front of his car, “Stupid boy.” Yoongi scoffed, causing Jimin to turn red.

He couldn't quite believe that the guy who rejected him a month ago was going to be his housemate. The guy he was trying to get over was acting like nothing was wrong. A part of him was dreading the moment he got into the car, and another part hoped that Yoongi would find it somewhere inside of himself to be nice to Jimin.

The car ride to say the least, was stifling, and Yoongi wouldn’t even turn on the music. He just looked straight ahead at the road with a blank expression on his face. Jimin felt awkward, and looked out the window for the short car ride. Throughout the car ride, Yoongi barely acknowledged Jimin, and he didn't know whether to be thankful or sad.

As the car started to slow down near the house, Jimin was shocked. The house wasn't a house as it was a mansion, at least in his opinion. It had gates that required a password, and driving up to the house there was a nicely kept garden. He quickly jumped out of the car to get his bags not wanting to stay in the car a second more than he had to, and Yoongi walked inside the house not bothering to wait for Jimin. At least Yoongi had the consideration to open the trunk for Jimin, but he struggled with some of the heavier stuff, cursing Yoongi for not helping him with the bags the second time around.

“ChimChim! Is that you!” Jin shouted from the doorway, the light coming from the inside of the house made him look like an angel. Which in some ways he was, at least to Jimin. “I haven’t seen you in so long! What do you think of the house have you eaten yet? How are you!” Jin asked, asking him questions too fast for Jimin to answer.

“Eomma! I can’t answer all at once, and can we get inside? These are a little heavy.” Jimin point out, struggling with making sure his teddy bear didn't fall on the ground. 

Jin frowned, “Why didn’t Yoongi help you?”

“Oh, we kind of didn't make a good first impression on each other.” He said shyly, blushing at the memory.

“That can be fixed! After all you two now live together, right?” Jin nudged him, and threw a wink in as well, “Oh and you can leave your stuff here, I’ll have Yoongi bring them up to your room.”

Jimin nodded and followed Jin in the house, thankful to be able to relieve the weight on his arms. Once they were inside and situated, Jin quickly shouted for the boys to come downstairs and greet Jimin. They all came one by one, and they followed Jin to the living room.

The last one to come down, was a boy with bunny eyes. He was carrying a book and a pencil, making his way to Yoongi, “Hyung! I have a question about my homework.” He made eye contact with Jimin who waved and smiled, then frowned, ignoring Jimin. 

“Jeon Jungkook! Greet your hyung properly. Don’t be rude.” Reprimanded Jin.

“I don’t want to, he looks dumb.”

“Jungkook listen to your mother.” Namjoon said over his newspaper, barely sparing anymore time to help Jin with Jungkook’s rebelliousness.

Jin rolled his eyes at his husband's attempt to help, “What do you mean? Jimin is very smart.” Jin said, giving Jungkook a warning look, and giving Jimin an apologetic smile.

“Really? Can you help me answer this problem then?” Jungkook asked him brightly.

“Sure!” Jungkook handed Jimin the workbook, and he stared at the question then flipped to the cover page, “Oh, high school stuff?" Jimin looked at the question again, trying to remember if they had done this, but came up with a blank, "I don’t think I’ve learned this yet.”

“Babo,” Jungkook said, stealing the book back and asking Yoongi instead, who quickly answered and added that he learned this in freshman year as well. Jimin looked down at his lap, blushing, and Jin stood up and said that it was time for a tour of the house. But not before giving Jungkook and Yoongi death glares, and giving a disappointed look towards his husband who was still indifferent, and reading his newspaper.

Jin led Jimin towards the main spaces first, then the bathroom, kitchen, and bedrooms. They were all nicely furnished and clean looking. The rooms had a white theme and it had a small homey feel to it even though the mansion was gigantic.

After the tour, Jimin was curious about one thing, “Where did you get the money for this house?”

“Joonie’s dad bought this house for us when we got married. You see, his dad owns a huge company, but sometimes, I feel like I’m leeching off of Joonie; when I brought it up though, he insisted that I don’t work because then we wouldn't see each other as much." Jin sighed dreamily, “It’s going to be so nice with you moving in now. You know, it gets bland with three boys in the house. All they do is work and study, and it gets so boring sometimes. But with you, it’ll be less bland. I can finally have someone to talk to about anything with!”

“Ew! No! I don’t want to hear about your sex life.” Jimin wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Jin chuckled, and muttered something like, “My Joonie does give really good head though." And Jimin internally barfed.

Jin laughed, and showed him his room last, “I hope you like it. I tried to style it after what I thought a boy your age would like...and I guess partly after my own tastes. When we first bought the house, this was always meant for you, but when Kookie came into our life we gave him this room.”

“You didn't have to do that,” Jimin said, opening the door. He was immediately in awe of the room. It had a pastel theme, and his walls were a pale blue and purple. His bed sheets and pillows, were a pastel blue with grey squares in it. “I could’ve just slept on the couch.”

“Nonsense, in a house this big? Plus you’re my child too.” Jin said nudging him.

Jimin had tears in his eyes, and Jin said excitedly, jumping on the bed, “We can go shopping, watch movies together, and have fun. Oh and I bought something for you, I didn't know whether it's your size but we can always get a new one.” He added, handing Jimin a gold box with silver ribbon.

“You didn’t have to…” Jimin trailed off as he saw a white fuzzy sweater that he adored already.

“So, what do you think?” Jin asked, trailing off with a look of hesitancy on his face.

Jimin nodded, “It looks perfect.”

“Okay great! I thought that you would hate it.” Jimin looked at Jin, and gave him a hug. He started crying, and blubbered, “Thanks, Eomma. I owe you so much.”

“You don't owe me anything.”

Just then Yoongi came in with Jimin’s suitcases, and Jin quickly left saying he was tired. Yoongi, took this opportunity to glare at him, and say, “You don’t bring any of your friends over, and no one knows about this. Also this used to be Jungkook’s room before you came, but now, thanks to you, we have to share a room.”

“Ah, sorry.”

“I hope your happy,”

Jimin ignored his jab, and quickly looked around, feeling that something was missing, “Wait, where's my bear?”

Yoongi smiled evilly, "Ah, this one?” Yoongi held up Jimin’s stuffed bear, smirking.

“What kind of high schooler has a teddy bear at this age?” Yoongi shook his head, throwing the bear at Jimin before he left.

“Jerk,” Jimin muttered under his breath once Yoongi left.

He grabbed his Teddy Bear from the bed, and placed it on his dresser. He unpacked quickly, and grabbed his toiletries from his suitcase and headed towards the shared bathroom.

 

Jimin yawned, and quickly sat up, looking around the room. He frowned before realizing that, yes, this is the right house, and he wasn't kidnapped overnight. He smiled to himself; a couple rooms down Min Yoongi was sleeping too. Or was he awake? Jimin got out of the bed to find out for himself, and shuffled around, placing his bear on the pillow. He quickly changed, and combed his hair messily with his fingers, making sure all of the knots were out.

He decided to wear the new white sweater over the uniform when school got out, because he couldn't wait to wear it and show Jin. He quickly went outside of his room, and headed towards the bathroom, running into Jungkook, who was just finishing up in the.

“Morning Jungkook!” Jimin said brightly. Jungkook just frowned at him, and pushed his way out of the bathroom.

“Someone's not a morning person,” Jimin said to no one in particular.

He quickly finished up in the bathroom, noting the three toothbrushes, purple, green, and clear respectively, and headed downstairs. As soon as he hit the third step, he could smell the delicious aroma of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. His stomach growled, and he made his way to the dining room, excited to eat.

“There you are!” Jin said, “I was just about to ask Yoongi to wake you up. Hurry and eat, Yoongi’s going to walk you to school today.”

“But, Eomma!” Yoongi exclaimed.

“No buts, Yoongi. Jimin doesn't know his way around the neighborhood yet, and there’s been some gossip going around about a weirdo around the block.”

“Where’s appa?” Jimin asked, looking around, but he couldn't find Namjoon.  


“He and I already ate, so that we can get our work done quicker, and I can get to my cafe sooner.” Jin smiled, and Jimin cooed at how domestic they were. He quickly made a note to stop by Jin's cafe sometime and visit.

Yoongi rolled his eyes, and stood up to leave for school, “Thank you for the meal, I’ll be leaving now.”

“Me too!” Yelled Jungkook trying to sit up, but Jin made him sit down. He motioned for Jimin to hurry up go after Yoongi.

Jimin quickly shoveled down some food, grabbed his bag, and put on his white converse. He ran down the driveway, not really aware of his surroundings yet because of how early it was, and bumped into Yoongi on his way down.

Yoongi, displeased with being bothered so early in the morning, grumbled, “Walk three meters behind me, I don't want anyone knowing about this.” And he continued walking.

“Asshole.” Jimin said as he glared daggers into the back of Yoongi’s head, “To think I’ve liked him since freshman year.” He continued this train of thought, and he may have also visualized ways to beat up Yoongi. However this made him bump into Yoongi, who suddenly stopped walking. 

“You’re clumsy and dumb?” Yoongi said snarkily, “Walk in front of me instead.”  


“But why? You should just make up your mind already, instead of changing your mind every five seconds.” Jimin pouted.

“Because you're shorter than I am. Isn’t it hard to keep up with me?” Jimin looked at Yoongi, and saw that his point was right. Jimin was a couple centimeters shorter than the other male, he looked a little hurt that his height was used to his disadvantage, and poured even more.

Yoongi continued, not done, “Don’t be all mad at me if I get too ahead and you get lost. So stand in front and I’ll tell you the directions.”

Jimin huffed and started walking ahead, but Yoongi lagged a little to observe what he saw in the bushes a little before the conversation. The person wasn’t noticeable if you were just walking and not paying attention, but Yoongi was the quiet and observing type. The person that caught his attention was a man in a trenchcoat and dark sunglass. He had these odd socks, and Yoongi had a bad feeling about the man. Yoongi looked in the same direction as the man, and grimaced slightly when he was looking at Jimin, who was cutely stomping his way down the street. The man quickly saw Yoongi staring and looked away, walking in the other direction. Yoongi thought about how Jin said there were some weirdos in the neighborhood, and he affirmed himself that making Jimin walk ahead was a good idea. He definitely didn't do it because he didn't want to see Jimin hurt, he only did it because Jin would kill him if something happened to Jimin.

The walk continued with Yoongi giving short, one word directions to get to the school, shady guy still in the back of his mind. When they finally arrived at their destination, Yoongi went with his group of friends and Jimin left to go upstairs to Class D. Jimin dragged his feet while walking, so Hoseok stopped teaching his little dance sessions he does before school and after school to ask him what’s wrong. Oblivious, Taehyung was painting what seemed like a beach view. Hobi and Jimin both knew that when he got into his painting moods, it was hard to bring him back to reality, so they ignored Taehyung.

“Where is the study guide for the next mid-term?” Jimin was pulling out his books out of his backpack, ignoring Hobi's question. He had hoped to study before the teacher came into the class.

“Why would we know that?” Hobi asked.

“Hey I know where it is!” Taehyung shouted, they looked at him curiously, and strangely, because that comment was able to get Tae out of his trance, “I actually don’t know where it is.” He finished shyly. Hobi hit him with the closest book lightly, wanting it to hurt, but wanting Taehyung to know that he was joking. They then both continued doing whatever they did in the mornings, leaving the strange spectacle to be pondered on by Jimin who still didn't understand his friends.

 _If I study really hard, I’ll be able to get to study hall and show Min Yoongi that I’m smart,_ Jimin beamed. He was known for his perseverance, and he never gave up if he really wanted something. Maybe that was why he crush had lasted so long. Because he thought he had a chance, and God finally gave him his chance in the form of a house.

He was shaken out of his thoughts soon after by a cheery, “Park Jimin! Good morning!” Courtesy by Chanyeol who pulled a chair up, and now sat in front of Jimin, “How was your friend’s house?” He asked. Chanyeol somehow found out about his living situation after Jimin told Hobi and Taehyung that his mean apartment owner kicked him out.  


“It was fine.”

“Where is it?” Chanyeol asked eagerly.

“About two train stops, or is it three train stops…” Jimin trailed off, looking off into space.

“Great! Then I’ll take you home after school.” Chanyeol beamed.

“What?! No! Don't do that!" Cried a worried Jimin, looking to his unhelpful friends for some support.

Chanyeol quickly shook his head, “In a relationship, Jimin-ah, the guy always has to know where the girl, or in this case, another guy, lives.” 

Hobi hit Chanyeol on the back of the head, and sneered at him, telling him that he wasn't Jimin’s boyfriend, and to stop pining. Luckily for Chanyeol, the teacher quickly came into the room and observed the class. She sighed and headed straight into Taehyung’s direction after spotting Taehyung trying to quickly clean up his art supplies.

“Kim Taehyung! Again? I thought I told you if you wanted to paint, do it somewhere other than the classroom.” Mrs. Rose reprimanded.

“Sorry Mrs. Rose.” Taehyung said apologetically, bowing his head.

“Oh? What are you painting?" Mrs. Rose paused, "It looks good...you should sell some of your paintings, I bet you would make a lot of money.” Mrs. Rose threw him a wink. Taehyung then beamed brightly, showing off his cute, boxy grin.

 

School was done now, and Jimin was bored. He desperately wanted to see what the big deal was with the study room, and maybe spy on Yoongi. He walked over to the room and he was awestruck by it. It seemed as if the whole schools' budget went into this room. 

It had great air conditioning, soundproof walls, and a computer at every single desk, but it looked like a stiff place to study in, with even more stiff people to study in. After more awestruck slash jealous observing, he realized that most people were studying, but Min Yoongi wasn’t. He seemed to be reading a book, and for some reason that made Jimin even more mad. How can someone so perfect, not even study while getting top grades. Jimin didn’t think it was possible.

He quickly walked away from the study room, not wanting to get distracted. His legs walked him over to the common area where he sighed and looked at the charts. How hard would it be for him to go from bottom to top? Was it even possible? He would have to do some major studying first, and he would have to pull some all-nighters as well. Lost in his pondering, he was snapped out of it when he heard someone coming up the stairs, and it just so happened to be Min Yoongi.

“Studying here?” Yoongi asked.

“Yea, do you have a problem with that?” Jimin glared at him. “Besides, you should start working out, because if I can get into study hall, you’re going to carry me on your back.”

“Fine, but I don't think I have to worry about working out.” Yoongi said impassively, the likeliness of a bottom student getting study hall by next week seemed like an impossible feat. He took a glance at the clock, “It’s late, aren’t you going to go home?”

“Why? Do you want to go together?” Jimin asked hopefully, folding his hands together.

His happiness was rudely shattered when he heard, “Jimin-ah! Are you ready to go now?” As Chanyeol ran from the top of the stairs to where Jimin was. Yoongi, feeling slightly annoyed, turned and left.

“Wait!” Jimin shouted, “Wait for me here, I’ll be back soon.” Jimin mouthed to him.

Chanyeol, wasting no time, quickly dragged Jimin, Jimin’s backpack, and himself to the train station. Once the train was about to stop at Jimin's stop, he asked for his bag back. Not wanting to be late on getting off of his stop. Obviously, Chanyeol refused at first, but Jimin kept on insisting, so he eventually gave up the bag, not wanting to upset Jimin.

Jimin felt really bad about what he was going to do, but he didn’t want Chanyeol finding out about his living situation, so just as the doors were closing he said, “Whoops! This is my stop!” And quickly fled the train before Chanyeol could follow him. He watched as Chanyeol was stopped by the doors, and Jimin quickly said sorry to him. He then found a cab to take back to the school so he could go back home with Yoongi.

However, much to Jimin’s future disappointment, Yoongi didn’t wait for him, and was back at home with Jungkook and Jin. Naturally Jin asked, “Where’s Jimin?” 

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon.” Yoongi said, not looking up from the book he was reading, thinking about how Jimin said he was going to come back to the school.

“You should go find him. Like I told you this morning, there are still weird people roaming around. Plus, he doesn’t know the neighborhood well enough.” Jin complained, pouting slightly.

“Park Jimin’s the weirdest out of all of them.” Jungkook said, still reading his book. He looked up for a half a second to see Jin’s face which was furious, and quickly ran away.

“What did you say?! You punk. Come here!” Jin yelled, his voice gradually getting softer and softer as he chased Jungkook to his room where he would reprimand him about being respectful.

Yoongi stared outside the window, not seeing Jimin walking home, and quickly went after him. Although he was slightly ashamed that he was breaking his perfect, I don't care aura, the man with the trenchcoat kept on coming to mind.

When Jimin was walking down the streets, he did not know of the danger he was as he was walking back home. All he knew was that Yoongi ditched him, and he was more than mad. But he didn’t know of the man that was following him. Somewhere along the walk, he quickly took off his sweater because it was too hot, and just had his student uniform underneath it.

All of sudden a man jumped right in front of him, and took off his sunglasses smiling. He reached for the only done button on his trenchcoat, and Jimin, panicked and cried, “Don’t do it! I’ll close my eyes!”

The man faltered, but continued, slightly hesitant. Jimin closed his eyes and waved his arms around shouting no, trying to get the strange man away from him. However, the sweater that was on his arm fell on the pavement. Jimin and the man both dived for it, but the man was quicker, and Jimin was furious.

Jimin started chasing the guy, and said, “I’ll look if you give me the sweater back.” The words came out of his mouth before he could process it, and Jimin slightly regretted it when the man said, “Okay! Deal!”

He stopped in front of a row of cars, and said, “You promised okay, so don't close your eyes.”

Jimin nodded and began to brace himself, setting his mouth into a straight line, and furrowing his eyebrow together, “One,” he heard the man say. “Two, Three!” And on the third count, his eyes were covered by someone's hand. Jimin turned around, and was shocked to see Min Yoongi standing behind him.

The guy with the trenchcoat saw Yoongi and ran away, covering himself with the trenchcoat, but Yoongi chased after him. All of the years that he took basketball was worth it; he was able to catch the man, and take back Jimin’s sweater. He cornered the man, who begged him not to be turned in. Yoongi was somewhat sympathetic, and warned the man to never come back to this neighborhood. Thinking that the man had enough, he made his way back to Jimin, pulling his best indifferent face on.

“Were you waiting for me?” Jimin asked hopefully.

“No, I went to buy something from the corner store.” Yoongi said, holding up a bag of snacks. A lie, but it seemed convincing enough to not let Jimin know that he was actually worried.

All the way home, Jimin asked questions about the timing, and how he could run so quickly. When they came back home, Jin was waiting for them, and Jimin went upstairs to study, quickly apologizing for coming back home so late. He didn’t know what to feel with Yoongi because one second he’s nice, but then he’s all mean and insulting Jimin. He doesn't know what to do sometimes, so he opened up his book to distract him from Min Yoongi.

Ten minutes later a knock came from the door, and Jin entered, carrying a tray of fruit and cookies. Jimin was thankful that Jin came during this time because he barely knew anything in the book, and had been staring at the same problem for the whole ten minutes.

“Jimin, all you’ve been doing is studying. Do you want to do something fun?” He asked.

Jimin nodded, eyes shining, and Jin brought in a baby book. “You see Jimin, I’ve known Yoongi since forever, and when his parents left for America to expand their business when he was four, Joonie and I took him and baby Jungkook in. They were so cute back then!” Jin opened the book and showed pictures of Yoongi holding Jungkook’s hand, or him eating messily.

“We were basically their parents, and even though we were only eighteen, we wanted to take care of them as our own.” Jin said, “Oh, here’s my favorite picture of Yoongi.”

It was Yoongi surrounded by Kumamon dolls, he was smiling brightly, missing his two front teeth and his bed was Kumamon covers. Jimin was shocked by how different Yoongi was in that picture, and thought baby Yoongi was adorable. Noticing that Jimin couldn't take his eyes off the cute baby, Jin gave him the picture saying that he had more, smirking slightly.

“But don’t tell Yoongi; he thinks that I burnt this.” Jin gave a big laugh and left, both of them calling it a night.

 

The next day, when Jimin was in homeroom he kept on laughing constantly. Hobi kept on asking him what was so funny, and Taehyung was too afraid to approach him, claiming that he was possessed. It proved his point even more when Yoongi appeared in the doorway. Yoongi, the guy who pretended that no one else existed except himself. Jimin didn’t notice until all of the whispers bought him out of his daydreaming, and once Yoongi realized he caught Jimin’s eye, he motioned for him to meet him outside, and then pointed to his gym clothes.

Confused, Jimin looked at his gym clothes and saw that they were Yoongi’s. Jimin’s gym clothes had cute bear iron on stickers and it probably wasn't even big enough for Yoongi’s frame.

Jimin quickly followed Yoongi outside, ignoring his friend's questioning and his classmate’s questioning. He and Yoongi exchanged their gym clothes quickly, avoiding eye contact. 

Jimin then thought of the picture and smiled evilly, “You know, you could've worn my gym clothes, I mean, aren’t you used to stuffed animals being everywhere?”  


“What are you talking about?” Yoongi asked, slightly confused.

Jimin took something out of his uniform pocket, that shit eating grin still on his face, and stuck the picture right in front of Yoongi’s face. Yoongi’s eyes widened as he saw the picture, and he tried to steal it away from him. Jimin was running away, happily avoiding Yoongi and laughing as Yoongi chased him around the tree.

However, even though Jimin loved to dance, and danced daily, he couldn’t avoid a basketball player, so he stopped and said, “Okay. I’ll give you the picture, but under one condition which is, that you have to help me study.”

“You do realize that we only have one week until the exam, and that I'm not a God right?” Yoongi inquired. At this point, it would be impossible for Jimin to go from zero to fifty.

“Okay.” Jimin pouted, “I get it.”

Jimin quickly smirked and turned around, showing everyone who was watching the scene unfold between the best student and the lowest student, the picture of Yoongi as a child.

Yoongi, furious, pushed Jimin against the tree, and said, “Park Jimin? Do you really want to do that? I have to give you a piggyback ride and tutor you. Don’t you think you’re asking a lot from me?" Yoongi smirked, "Oh, and don't forget that you’re making your crush more obvious.”

Jimin felt the blood rush to his cheeks and ears, “W-well, I don’t like you anymore, so you don't have to worry about anything. Also we can cancel the piggyback thing if you want.” Jimin mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Yoongi. He was sure that Yoongi could see the latter’s blush, and sense his nervousness.

“Are you sure about that.” Yoongi said in a deep voice as he leaned closer. Jimin quickly prepared himself for a kiss, but when he didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes and watched as Yoongi stopped right before their lips touched, and pulled away, laughing. Jimin blushed, and mentally cursed himself for thinking that Yoongi would actually kiss him. 

Jimin thought about the moment all day until he got back home. He was partly confused on why Yoongi would pull something like that, but was happy that he was so close to his first kiss.

 

Jin immediately sensed that something was off and asked Jimin about it, but Jimin insisted nothing was wrong, so Jin thought nothing of it. He assumed that the worry was just a small, trivial thing since almost nothing could get Jimin down. He called Jimin over to help him set the table, and as Jimin helped, Jin asked, “So how are you getting along with Yoongi?”

Jimin almost dropped the glass he had in his hand, and said, “We’re fine. But I don't think he really likes me.”

“Nonsense! He just hasn't met your amazing side yet.” 

Jimin shrugged, and Namjoon came down kissing Jin’s cheek, “What is that amazing smell. I could smell it all the way from my office. You know that I have a huge project coming up soon, and I can't be distracted by my beautiful husband.” Jimin saw Namjoon’s arms wrap around Jin’s waist, and watched Jin blush and giggle at Namjoon's cheesiness. He smiled from the cuteness as the couple slowly rocked together, content to be in each other’s arms.

Jungkook came down soon after and saw the scene, but had a drastically different reaction than Jimin, “Ew gross! Eomma, Appa, there are innocent children here. Keep it in the bedroom.”

Namjoon detached himself from Jin, and reached over to ruffle Jungkook’s hair and sat at the head of the table. Jin, slightly blushing from being caught by his youngest son, called Yoongi down for dinner, and they all sat down at the table. 

After Jin decided that the clanking of utensils against the plates had gone on for too long, he asked, “Jimin? Do you want me to bring you study snacks again for tonight?”

“Eomma, can you bring two to his room?” Yoongi asked.

“Are you studying too!” Jin was dumbstruck, in all of his years with Yoongi, he knew that he never studied. So it was odd of him to make a request like that now, in his senior year of high school unless…Jin smiled to himself, and continued listening to his son.

“It can't be too sweet or greasy, so maybe some bread and olive oil, or even some watermelon would be fine.” Jin nodded, and tried to keep the smile off his face.

He got up and left, and Jimin quickly followed him. Jungkook, wanting to follow his brother said, “Hyung, teach me to-” But Jin covered his mouth, and forced him to sit back down. Jungkook was obviously not happy, and pouted, sticking his bunny teeth out. It took all of Jin’s self control to not coddle the boy right there, but luckily this was an old trick, and Jin was somewhat used to it.

When Jimin got to his room, Yoongi was there already sitting in a chair. As soon as Jimin sat down, Yoongi gave Jimin a problem to do. Jimin read the problem and tried to remember if he learned this by scrunching his face up, and sticking his tongue out.

Yoongi saw this and sighed, “You don't even know how to do this? How did you even get to high school?" Yoongi shook his head, "Okay fine, we’ll start with the very basics, but I’m only going over it once so listen closely.”

Yoongi pointed at a problem and asked, “In this problem what is X?”

Jimin clapped his hands together and said, “The alphabet!” Yoongi glared at him, “I don't know.” He said glumly.

“Good. We don’t know what X is, so we have to solve for it.”

“But why does it have to be X, it could be W or H?” Jimin pondered.

“That’s not important. This is just the way it is.” Yoongi deadpanned. Jimin glared at him and stared the the problems, trying to figure at least one out.

Unfortunately for Jimin, he was too distracted by Yoongi’s face. Yoongi was saying all of these words, and Jimin was sending hearts to Yoongi secretly. So when Yoongi asked what the answer was five seconds later, Jimin didn't know and caused Yoongi to let out a frustrated “Yah!”

This caused the people listening at the door, Namjoon and Jin, to get startled, and Jungkook ran at the door shouting, “Jimin you’re an idiot!”

Luckily, Namjoon was able to stop Jungkook and carry him away to his room, while Jin was worriedly biting his perfect nails. He desperately wanted them to get together because Jimin brought life to this house, and would be able to make Yoongi's life more exciting. Jin remembered that his and Namjoon's story was a little like that, and maybe that's why he wanted them to get along.

Back in Jimin’s room, they talked about memorizing things and why you needed to memorize them. Jimin asked why they need to learn how to solve numbers, and Yoongi simply pointed at the computer and said that’s how computers work, they use binary to do the things that you want it to do.

Yoongi, who had decided that the tutoring was going nowhere, had Jimin lay flat on his back staring at a dot on his ceiling to help him focus. Jimin focused a little and saw Yoongi’s face in the dot, but Yoongi kept on telling him to focus harder, and see only the black dot on his ceiling. Jimin, slowly saw past Yoongi and began peeling away everything that wasn't important. The tapes disappeared, the white paper blended in with his white ceiling, and he only saw the dot. Yoongi was proud that Jimin was able to concentrate, but once he realized that he was falling asleep, he had him sit up and try something else.

The next day of tutoring, Jimin was falling asleep from the lack of sleep, and Yoongi, again, yelled at him to start moving. Because of this he began to get massive dark circles, and Taehyung constantly asked him whether he wanted to borrow his eye makeup to cover it up. Hobi, who was more perceptive, knew something was off, but he decided not to ask until he knew the circumstances. After all, Jimin may actually be studying, and trying to get into the study hall.

However, Chanyeol, being the guy he was, was convinced that whoever Jimin was staying with wasn’t taking care of him correctly. Chanyeol insisted on figuring out Jimin’s living condition, and figuring out where he lived. And what Park Chanyeol wants, Park Chanyeol gets.

 

There was only one day left until the exam was taken by the students, and Min Yoongi was cramming information into Park Jimin’s head like crazy. He didn’t have time for anything other than helping Jimin, so when Jungkook came into the room and asked, “Hyung, how do I solve this?”

Yoongi answered, “Sorry Jungkook, I have to finish this. Can you ask Eomma or Appa?”

Jungkook was upset at being rejected, because his brother always helped him with everything. So as Jungkook was walking away, he hesitated at the doorframe and yelled, “Park Jimin! You stupid moron! Ever since you moved in I can’t study and hyung can’t sleep. Why don’t you just go home!”

Yoongi turned around, and observed Jimin to see what he would do, but he continued studying and didn’t notice the intrusion from Jungkook until later when Jungkook was still at the door, waiting for a response.

When Jimin finally noticed him he obliviously asked, “Oh? Jungkook? What’s up.”

“Nothing!” And he turned and left the room, fuming.

Yoongi handed something to a confused Jimin, “Go over this and go to sleep early. It should help you for tomorrow.”

“What is this?” Jimin asked, flipping the pages of the packet.

“It’s a mock exam. I came up with some potential questions that would be on the exam.”

“Woah, you really are amazing. When did you have time to come up with all of this?” Jimin asked in awe.

“I said go over it quickly. Stop talking nonsense.” Yoongi grumbled. He went over and sat next to Jimin, ready to answer questions that Jimin had. But in the meantime, he pulled out his book to read.

Ten minutes into Jimin looking over the packet, he started to feel sleepy. He looked over next to him to see how Yoongi was doing, and smiled.

“He’s asleep.” Jimin whispered, as he examined Yoongi’s sleeping form. It was peaceful and he didn’t have his usual frown on. “Well I guess it makes sense because he didn’t get much sleep thanks to me.” Jimin smiled and whispered a quiet thank you to the sleeping Yoongi.

Jimin yawned, and stretched a little, wanting to go back to the packet. However, the long nights caught up to him, and he laid his head on his arm only intending to nap for a little bit before going back to the packet.

An hour later, Jin brought up snacks for the pair, “How’s your studying?” Jin asked as he walked into the room. The sight before his eyes made him overflow with joy. “Omo! I have to get my camera!” He finished excitedly as the scene in front of him was too precious to not snap on camera.

The two boys had their heads laying next to each other, and their arms were out on the outside of their bodies, the other arm being used as a pillow. Jin snapped a quick picture and saved it for later. He decided that he would put it on his blog, which was a guilty pleasure of his.

A couple hours later, when Yoongi woke up, the first thing he could think of was that his neck was really sore, and the second was that Jimin was an idiot. He looked over and watched Jimin sleep. He briefly wondered when he fell asleep, but blew it off as quickly as the thought came, not really caring. 

Yoongi sighed, and carried Jimin over to the bed, putting the cover over him, trying his best not to wake him up. Yoongi admired the way Jimin’s lips were in a cute pout as he slept, and his face seemed so soft and adorable. He reached out to pinch Jimin's cheeks, but frowned once he realized what he almost did. He reprimanded himself, and had to remind himself to not get way too over his head.

 

When they both finally got to school, Yoongi wished Jimin good luck before heading to his classroom. Jimin smiled to himself, ready to take the exam and show Yoongi his ability to make it to the top.

When the exams were being passed out, Jimin quickly looked at it and realized that some of the questions on the packet were similar to the ones on the exam. He smiled to himself, the Exam was proving that Min Yoongi really was a genius. Luckily, Jimin knew everything on the exam, and crossed his fingers, wishing himself the best of luck on getting the study hall.

The next day, when the results were posted, he saw Yoongi’s name and smiled, thankful that he still got a perfect score even though Jimin interfered with his sleep schedule. When Yoongi came around to see his results, he stoically read the study hall list, and walked away. But Jimin saw him and said, “Congrats! You got a perfect score again.”

“Of course I would, It’s the first time I’ve ever studied in my life, how could I not get a perfect score.” He said. Jimin frowned, and Yoongi said, “Congrats to you too.”  


“Why?” Jimin asked.

“Have you not checked the score yet?” Yoongi asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Me!?” Jimin, eyes wide, ran to the crowd, through the people, and checked the study hall sheet. He almost started to cry because the last person to get in study hall was Park Jimin.

He ran over to Yoongi, and was smiling with joy, “Did you see, I got into study hall! Thanks, Yoongi!” He half cried half said.

Yoongi extended his hand, and Jimin shook it thanking him even more, but Yoongi didn’t want that, he wanted his baby picture. Yoongi shook his head, and Jimin realized what he wanted. Blushing slightly, Jimin pulled it out of his pocket and Yoongi quickly grabbed it, making sure that no one saw it. He turned to leave, but four steps in he heard Jimin yelling, “Min Yoongi! Thank you! Really! Thank you so much!”

He smiled, and continued walking but got stopped again by Mrs. Rose who shouted his name.

“Me?” He asked, confused as to why a teacher would shout his name.

“Yep you! How can you forget? Don’t you remember? You promised to give our Jimin a piggyback ride around the school if he made it to study hall!” Mrs. Rose said excitedly, bouncing on her heels. Whispers broke out around the hall, and Jimin ducked his head.

“It’s okay Mrs. Rose, we decided to cancel that.” Jimin waved his hands shyly, as students gather around the scene.

“How can you just cancel it. These kinds of things never happen.”

Jimin stuttered, trying to find an excuse, but didn’t know what to say. Mrs. Rose continued, “When you said that you were going to study hard, I just let it fly past my head. But thanks to you Jimin. You saved my pride!” She said excitedly, grabbing Jimin’s hands. She then turned to Yoongi and said, “Are you not ashamed of yourself? Did you lie to Jimin? Hurry up and give him a piggyback ride.” She declared, pointing at Jimin.

Just when it seemed like Yoongi, who was rolling his eyes at the situation, was going to leave, Mrs. Rose started a chant saying “Piggyback Ride!”, and Jimin was trying to tell them to stop but they weren’t. Jimin was panicking at this point, and didn’t know what to do. He didn't want to make Yoongi mad, because he had done so much for the latter.

Yoongi turned around and glared at him, amazed of Jimin’s power to get what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea soooo Rosé is the best, and the ultimate Yoonmin shipper other than Jin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter includes: Cute Jimin, Cute Hobi, low key Rose and Jackson, and overall fluff. It goes a little into Jimin's family as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos if you liked it!!!

(Just when it seemed like Yoongi was going to leave, Mrs. Rose started a chant saying “Piggyback Ride!”, and Jimin kept on telling them to stop but they weren’t. Jimin was panicking, and didn’t know what to do.  
Yoongi turned around and glared at him, amazed of his power to get what he want.)

Jimin panicked and yelled, “Stop!” to the crowd really loudly and ran over to Yoongi.

“Just so you know, I had nothing to do with this.” He whispered, avoiding eye contact with Yoongi. He could practically feel his glaring gaze, burning into Jimin.

“I knew this would happen, Jimin. You’re always a burden in every situation I’m in with you!” Yoongi growled back.

“What?!” Jimin yelled, furious at Yoongi, “A burden?”

“Yep, a burden!”

“Fine, then is it okay if I tell them we live together?” Jimin pouted.

“Are you crazy?” Yoongi’s eyes widened.

“Well then what else do you want me to do?” Jimin exclaimed, stuck at a dead end.

Yoongi titled his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose, “You always act so foolish, but how come you always get what you want?” Yoongi asked. “I despise people like you,” He finally spat.

Yoongi gave a great, long sigh, and turned around. He motioned for Jimin to get on his back, but Jimin said, “Forget about it.”

“What do you mean forget about it. Wasn't this what you wanted in the first place?” Yoongi asked adamantly. He grabbed Jimin’s hand, and Chanyeol saw everything from his view across the room. However, he only saw that part of the conversation, so obviously, not trusting Yoongi, he assumed that Jimin was being taken advantage of.

“Min Yoongi are you not going to let go of his hand?” He ran over to Jimin, and his gaze softened, “I’m so proud of you! At first I thought you wouldn’t be able to do it, but for a consolation prize, I’ll carry you on my back for as long as you want.” Chanyeol bent down and presented his back to Jimin, trying to get him on.

“Why are you doing this?” Jimin whined. Chanyeol was causing more of a scene, and he hated people staring at him.

Chanyeol knelt down, but Yoongi grabbed Jimin’s hand and said, “Get on.” Yoongi glared at Chanyeol, and he seemed to be proving a point by getting Jimin on his back.

Chanyeol stood up the moment Yoongi made skin intact with Jimin, “You jerk!” Chanyeol yelled, “Hurry up and get on my back, Jimin-ah.” And his friends, who were overly supportive, pushed Jimin onto Chanyeol’s back. Before Jimin could push himself off, Chanyeol stood up and carried Jimin with him. Jimin shrieked, and kept on telling Chanyeol to let go of him. Chanyeol ignored him, and continued running, leaving behind the crowds and running outside. Left behind, Yoongi had a firm scowl on his face because of a certain someone; he didn't quite know why though.

All through the ride, Hobi and Taehyung chased Chanyeol down, and when Jimin finally got off of his back, Hobi spat out between gasping breaths, “Are you dumb? How could you do that right then and there?”

‘Why? Was I not supposed to?” Chanyeol questioned, confused as to why his precious Jimin would want a piggy back ride by that scrawny twig.

“Yes! Jimin wanted a piggyback ride from Yoongi, not you!” Taehyung finished, exasperated with Chanyeol. Jimin pouted throughout all of this, cursing his small figure.

“Jimin,” Chanyeol peered, “Do you still like that Min Yoongi jerk?”

“No! I hate him. I hate his guts! I don't know why I liked him, because he’s not even good-looking.” Jimin shouted furiously. Chanyeol nodded through all of this, and he smiled brightly.

“See, my Jimin knows what’s up.” Taehyung and Hobi rolled their eyes, knowing that Jimin was obviously lying.

 

“Class! We’re going to be doing a field day tomorrow!” Mrs. Rose exclaimed happily, but when the students all groaned she yelled, “And if we win all three events, I’m buying pizza for all of us!” And from that she got a lot of reactions. Many of the students were happy with the promise of pizza because with all the studying for colleges, this can give them a small break.

“For once, we’re going to beat those snooty smart kids and show them that they have to be healthy before being smart.” She cheered, “And for the rest of school day, we’re going to be practicing for the field day.” The students cheered even louder, happy for not having to study or learn for the rest of the day. She turned on her heel suddenly, causing her purple skirt to flare out, and directed for the students to follow her.

She lead the whole class out of the building, and to the area where they hold gym. Chanyeol decided that he would lead, and show the class to victory, but he was intense on them. Several people complained, but the promise of pizza and beating the smart kids was too tempting. Chanyeol was insistent on one thing though, when they got to the relay race, he wanted to beat Class A, and leave them in the dust.

Yoongi was watching, as well as most of Class A after school got out, and said, “No one is interested about this in my Class, it’s pathetic how hard you guys are trying.”

“Pathetic! Wow I ought to get my hands on this guy.” Chanyeol shouted, but Jimin pulled him back, looking Yoongi straight in the eyes.

“Pathetic? You’re just scared of us. Chanyeol is really athletic, fast, and quick-witted. Some things that you aren't. But you’re pride is too probably big to admit that we’ll win even if you guys did try.” Jimin replied. Yoongi scoffed and walked away, probably going off to brood in a corner.

Jimin quickly finished up practice, and hurried home, excited to tell Jin about what was happening the following day.

Naturally, when Jimin got home and told him, Jin was ecstatic, “A field day! How fun! But I have dilemma don’t I, because, who’s side do I root for?” Jin questioned, holding a finger to his lip.

Yoongi glanced up from his book, “You’re not actually coming right? This is a distraction from studying, not some fun, elementary school activity.” Yoongi said harshly.

“Psh, what’s so fun about that?” Jungkook asked, agreeing with his older brother as he played with his magnetic building blocks that he loves even at his age of seventeen.

Jin clapped his hands together, “Oh right! You have to retake your dance unit test right?” Jungkook nodded, and Jimin’s eyes sparkled.

Having a friend who taught dance is worth it after all. He could try and get on Jungkook's good side, “I can help you! I’m really good at dancing.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes, “What can an idiot teach that I don't know already?” He scoffed. Jimin was slightly hurt, but he was determined to get Jungkook to like him.

Jin threatened to punch him, his eyes apologetic to Jimin, but Jungkook ran away with Jin hot on his heels. Jimin was worried for Jungkook though, because Jin chased him with a ladle in tow. But at this point, it’s happened so often that Jimin doesn't really care, and he just blocks it out.

Jimin glanced at Yoongi before saying, “I just want to say that I wish you best of luck tomorrow, and I hope that you accept your defeat easily," Remembering the conversation earlier that day in the P.E courtyard.

“Defeat? Half of our class are prodigies at multiple things. Who knows, we’re probably really are better than you guys at everything.” Yoongi heatedly added. He quickly got up and left, leaving a scowling Jimin behind.

Who did he think he was? A God or something? No one can be that good at education, sports, and looks. It wasn’t fair for normal people like him. The thought of, what if he really was good at everything, was circling in his head as he was heading to bed, because he knew that the class would be even more disappointed if Class A beat them.

 

It was the day of the field trip, and Hobi, Jimin, and Taehyung were in the relay race. The rest of the activities were split between their class based on what they were good at. So because they had good stamina, Chanyeol placed them there. For the rest of the day, they would be cheering for their class.

Hobi, eccentric as always, decided to cosplay as a flower, and told everyone that they were to call him J-Hope because he was their hope. Taehyung didn't want to cosplay, but he went around with Hobi and Jimin, making sure their classmates drank water and took breaks.

“TaeTae! Can you help me zip this up?” Jimin called out.

He was in a huge lettuce costume that had a little green hat that looked like the top of a lettuce. He had gloves on that made his tiny hands look even tinier in comparison to the huge gloves, and in Hobi’s opinion, it was ugly as heck.

“Yah! Park Jimothy, who put you in that atrocious outfit?” Hobi inquired.

“Lisa did! She said that this was the only one that would fit me.” Jimin said innocently, smiling as if Lisa didn't trick him into wearing that ugly costume.

“Really!” Hobi folded his arms, frowning. “That girl is really getting on my nerves.” He was breathing heavy, but then asked how his costume looked. He turned around for them and gave them a wobbly bow, which cause Taehyung and Jimin to crack up.

Taehyung smirked and muttered, “A retarded flower.”

Hobi laughed, and repeated, “A retarded flower, huh?” He quickly chased Taehyung around the room and Jimin was laughing, watching his friends play around.

He decided to get up and stretch, heading toward the field day location. He quickly put his hat on and carefully walked outside, making sure not to trip or fall. After a couple seconds of concentrating, he looked up and saw Min Yoongi putting on his jersey. He ducked his head into the lettuce costume, covering his face to make him look like a walking lettuce. He pointed his fingers into guns and walked up to Yoongi. Once he finally got in the range, he gave Yoongi a poke in the butt. In the costume, he heard Yoongi cuss, and turn around to see who it was.

Furious, Yoongi dragged the lettuce to the bench and took the hat off to see pink hair. Jimin carefully poked his head out, and bit his lips worriedly. Yoongi, almost laughed at the sight of Jimin, but instead pinched his cheeks hard. Yoongi realized what he was doing, and looking annoyed with himself, he let go quickly, grabbing the hat and stuffing it on Jimin’s head. Jimin cried out in pain, rubbing his cheeks with his gloves, and Yoongi walked away to go to his class’ area. Jimin was pouting when he walked. over to his class’ waiting area, and Chanyeol insisted that he sat and drank water.

When his friends finally showed up, they came right in time because the events were starting. It was obvious that Class D was better practiced, and while Class A was struggling to walk with their legs tied to the person next to them, Class D was strolling easily. Class D also showed way more team spirit, and Class A were either studying, reading, or sleeping while their classmates were doing the activities.

They especially had more leverage in tug or war when Chanyeol, who did not want to lose in a strength test, gave one hard pull, and the students flew over the line. Yoongi this whole time was waiting underneath the shade, unbeknownst to him that Jin was behind the bushes, taking pictures of mostly Jimin. He didn't want to be seen by Yoongi, who would definitely be stiff, and not photogenic at all. So when he found girls cheering for Yoongi, he quickly shushed them.

Lisa was part of the cheering squad, and when she saw Jin, her eyes lit up, “Hi Mr. Kim! How have you been?”

“Who are you again?” Jin tilted his head slightly, racking his memory for an annoying girl with a short skirt.

“Lisa Manoban! I’ve visited your house before; my family lives on the corner of the block? The opticians?” Lisa tipped, trying to get Jin to recognize her.

“Ah! I remember now!” Jin looked at her sign she was holding, “Cheering for Yoongi?” Lisa nodded, smiling, “Okay good! You see I wasn't sure who to cheer for, so you cheer for him okay?” And Jin turned back, pointing his camera at Jimin. Lisa looked at him funny, and went back to her friends who were cheering because Yoongi was about to go up.

Chanyeol noticed as well, and informed, “I’m the last runner for the race. Are you running as well?”

Yoongi gave a curt nod, and continued stretching, “Woah! You don't happen to be the last runner do you? That would be a mistake, you see, the fastest runner in the group is supposed to be the last runner. Someone must've made a mistake when choosing the roles.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes, but Chanyeol continued, “Do you even run? I just thought you stayed at home all day eating dainty fruits and studying. Wow! That's so unexcepted.”

Yoongi, looking slightly annoyed at Chanyeol's probing snarled, “You mean unexpected not unexcepted.” Yoongi then walked away, annoyed by Chanyeol's presence.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and grabbed the bridge of his nose, trying to control himself from beating the punk up. It took a lot of self control not to beat the punk up when he walked away.

“All the relay runners, we’re starting in two minutes.” Bang Principal shouted from his speakerphone. Students quickly lined up in their positions, some of them jogging in place, and others stretching more before they go out and compete.

Jimin quickly went to his position, being the third runner, and jogged in place not wanting to mess anything up. Ms. Rose was the most competitive out of all of them because she made a deal with Mr. Wang that if her class won all of the events, she got to call him oppa. So, when the race started she cheered the loudest and spirited. She was also competing, so it made sense that with the lead that they had, Ms. Rose would easily surpass Jackson, but unfortunately just as she received the baton she realized that he was a star fencer in high school and junior high. She panicked while she ran, and tried to figure out whether Fencing included vigorous running, but then she realized Fencing was a sport. She quickly glanced over and looked at Jackson's physique, she realized that he wasn't probably still athletic as back then. 

Determined to win, she ran as fast as she could, but when Jackson started to pass her, she grabbed him in order to slow him down. However, Mr. Wang under no circumstances wanted to be called oppa, so he pushed her off and continued running. In the height of the moment it seemed like a good idea, but once he passed the baton off, guilt was creeping in his consciousness. He saw Rose sprawled on the ground, clutching her ankle. It seemed to be twisted in a weird direction, and he had half a mind to go and help her up. But, he knew that his students would comment on an action like that, and thought against it.

Jimin, being the next runner, was biting his nails in anticipation. He was worried for his teacher, but he also wanted to win. He silently willed her to somehow pass the baton to him, and he took a sharp breath when his teacher crawled over to the baton slowly. He watched as she picked up the baton and threw it up into the air, screamed a battle cry worthy of the Spartans.

Jimin lept up, thankful for all the times Hobi made him practice jumping high because ‘jumping was an essential to dancing’ according to Hobi, and quickly chased after the girl. He sped right past her, and when he got to the point of handing off the baton, time slowed down. Yoongi, not wanting to lose to Chanyeol, started preparing to grab the baton even though his classmate was nowhere near where Jimin was. He made firm eye contact with Jimin, and started to smile, trying to make Jimin distracted. Jimin thought that he was dreaming, so he shook his head and started to concentrate more, scrunching his face up. But the fates were not on his side. The more he started to concentrate, the more Chanyeol and Yoongi became merged into one person until he only saw Yoongi. He continued running, but as fate would have it, he ran right past both of them and the girl he passed, passed the baton onto Yoongi successfully, who was smiling evilly.

Jimin who was confused, stood there, he wondered how he ran past Chanyeol and kept a firm grip on the baton. “Jimin! Hand me the baton!” Jimin looked behind him, and quickly passed it on to Chanyeol who told Jimin that he would beat Yoongi no matter what.

But no matter how fast he was, and Chanyeol was fast, Yoongi had an advantage, and won by about half a pace ahead of Chanyeol. Jin, who saw the whole entire thing play out, took pictures, and smiled fondly of Jimin’s cuteness. In fact, he even laughed slightly when Jimin had ran past the two boys. The once thing he was confused about was the smile that Yoongi gave Jimin. Even though it was a teasing smile, and it was meant to throw Jimin off, Yoongi never smiled like that. Of all the years that Yoongi had been with Jin and Namjoon, Yoongi had never smiled so genuinely before. Jin snapped out of his thinking and continued to take pictures, one of them included Yoongi being lifted up by his classmates.

Yoongi’s class cheered loudly, and carried him up onto their shoulders, happy that they finally won one event. However, Jimin’s class wasn't taking it well. They were all sad from the defeat, even though they won overall. But this meant no pizza and no bragging rights over Class A. Naturally, they blamed Jimin since Ms. Rose was their teacher, and they were looking for him. Seeing that this wasn't a good time for his pink hair, he covered it with his lettuce hat and sunk down low in his seat, trying to avoid his classmates. His plan didn't work, and once they noticed him, they all started to hit Jimin with their fans and whatnot.

When the whole class finally cooled down, after much persuading by Chanyeol, Hobi, and Taehyung, they headed to the gym where they were complaining about having no pizza party. One student, voicing that she thought that Jimin should pay for the pizza, caused the whole class to gang up on him. Chanyeol, seeing that his Jimin was flustered, told the class that it wasn't his fault, but it was his own fault for not running fast enough, and not having a tighter grip on the passing baton. However, they were all desperate for pizza, and then they told him to pay for it. He was all up to it until they voiced the price which was approximately $200.

“I’ll buy you guys the pizza!” A melodic voice stated from the gym doorway. They looked up to see a tall man with light pink hair, and a bright smile. Some. Girls stared at him, looking at the handsome man, and the guys all drooled over his shoulders. Jimin quickly recognized him, and Jin continued, catching Jimin's eye, “You guys, were really great today! You tried your best, and I find that spirit refreshening. So, I’ll buy the pizza for you.”

“Ah, who are you?” Mrs. Rose asked kindly.

“I’m just a fan of Jimin here.” He said, sitting next to Jimin, “I came here for Jimin only.” Jimin, who still couldn't figure out whether this was a dream or not, pointed at himself, and Jin nodded, ruffling his hair.

They quickly ordered the pizza and everyone tackled the pizza boxes. Hobi, who was always curious about something, kept on asking Jin who he actually was, while having a pizza in each hand. The answer to this question was always answered by a sly look at Jimin, and smile.

Once they all finished the pizza, they took a group picture to capture the memories, and the incident with Jimin was forgotten. The miracles of what pizza can do, ladies and gentlemen.

 

The night of, Jimin was sore everywhere. He was clutching his teddy bear, and elevating his feet, but he knew he couldn't stay in position forever. So he went up to get pain reliever pads, and saw Yoongi who was on the balcony.

“Are you sore?” Yoongi asked, noticing Jimin's presence.

“Of course I am,” Jimin complained. He looked around outside, and his eyes lit up when he saw the view. “Woah! It's really nice up here!”

“Well I guess you would be sore, after all, you really gave it your all today.”

“Of course I do, not all of us are good at everything you know.” He teased, looking straight at Yoongi.

“I bet you were pushed around by your classmates, after the baton incident.”

Jimin nodded glumly, “But luckily, Eomma saved me, and he bought my whole class pizza! Apparently he was watching me during the field day.” Jimin’s eyes widened, “Oh! How embarrassing! He saw me in that outfit.”

“Usually in the family, it’s the sons or husband causing trouble. But in this family, it’s our mom.” Jin, eavesdropping on the conversation, pouted a little, but he continued to listen. He was heading upstairs to give Jimin some pain relief patches, but the bonding between Jimin and Yoongi was much needed. So being the good mom he was, he gave them some space together.

“Why? I think Jin Eomma is nice. I like him a lot.” Jimin replied, putting a little aegyo into it.

“Really?”

Jimin hummed in response, “When Eomma bought my class pizza today, and came to watch me compete, I was so happy.”

“That made you happy?” Yoongi wondered.

“Well, I never had a mom that cared about my events that I had." Yoongi looked up quickly, shocked, “And my dad died when I was young, so usually my grandparents would come instead. But they couldn't stay for long because they were getting older, and it was hard for them to deal with the noise and kids. Of course I’m grateful for them, but when Eomma came and cheered for me, taking pictures, and buying pizza. It was probably the happiest moment in my life. Because when Jin came, I felt like my real Eomma came to cheer me on.” Yoongi continued to observe Jimin, and had to stop himself from ruffling the boy’s pink hair.

Jin who was listening to all of this on the stairs, had to stop himself from crying, and decided to leave the two alone.

Yoongi changed the topic, and said, “Hurry up and put something on your muscles. They’re sore right now, and will get worse tomorrow.”

Jimin nodded. “I’ll probably help Jin prepare dinner too while I’m down there.”

“Just rest-” Yoongi paused, seeing if Jimin caught him mistake, and spoke again, “Well I guess you’re right, you need to start making yourself useful around here. After all, you’re living off of my family.” Jimin frowned slightly, and watched Yoongi start to leave.

Yoongi quickly turned around, “Oh, by the way, what was that costume you were wearing?”

“Ah! It was a lettuce that Lisa found in the drama room.” Jimin smiled.

“It was cute.” Yoongi said casually, and walked away.

It took a while for it to process in his head, but when it finally did, Yoongi was already in his room. Jimin smiled a little, but then shook his head, thinking that he didn't hear correctly.

Jin was looking over pictures on his computer, smiling fondly at the ones that came out well. Namjoon wrapped his arms around Jin’s shoulders and looked over Jin’s one, his voice tickling Jin’s ear, “What’s that? Today’s pictures?”

Jin nodded, turning to give his husband a peck on the cheek. Namjoon looked at one picture of Jimin smiling, his eyes two crescent moons, “Jimin is so cheerful and spirited.”

“It seems as if our household is now complete with him being our new addition. He brings so much joy and liveliness to this house.” Jin quickly showed Namjoon a picture, “Look at Yoongi in this picture, he looks so happy.” It was a picture of Yoongi smiling happily after winning the relay race.

“I haven't seen him smile like that in a while.” Namjoon commented fondly.

Jin nodded, “Joonie! We should take the kids on a vacation soon!” Jin exclaimed, slightly tugging at Namjoon’s arms.

“But Princess, the kids are seniors, and they have to focus on their studies and applications.” Namjoon said, hesitancy clear in his voice and face.

“That’s exactly why we have to go now! That way they can have a short break before going all into school.” Jin proposed, putting his best pouty face and aegyo into it, knowing that Namjoon can't resist him then.

“Is that so?” Namjoon said smiling.

“Yeobo! You're the best!” Jin exclaimed, standing and turning to hug Namjoon. Even though Namjoon has been married to Jin for fifteen years, he still got flustered when his Jinnie got all cute like this. Namjoon sighed into the hug, wondering what he got into when he married this man fifteen years ago, knowing that the pink haired, pink loving man had him wrapped around his pinky finger.

 

The next night, they decided to have a late celebration for Jimin getting into study hall. They went to Jin’s cafe that Namjoon got him for their tenth anniversary gift. It was very homey, with wooden walls and a fireplace on one side. There were fairylights covering all the walls, and the paintings all had some pink in them.

That day, Jin made them seafood soup and had baked a small fruit cake for them. Namjoon, being Namjoon, decided to bring homemade rice wine that he was saving for special occasions. The stuff was strong, but it tasted really good. When Jin saw the drink, Jin reprimanded him slightly because they never drank before, but Namjoon insisted on it because they were going to college soon.

“You know, Jimin. I’m so proud of you for getting into study hall.” Jin cooed.

“I’m even more impressed that he managed to get Yoongi to tutor him.” Namjoon said, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, with charm like that, Mochi could probably get anything he wanted.”

“Reminds me of someone I know.” Namjoon mumbled, but Jin heard him and gave him a peck on the lips.

“But you know you love me.” Jin smiled, rubbing their noses together.

“Ew! No gross PDA while we’re eating!” Jungkook commented, covering his eyes at the sight. The couple laughed and Yoongi, who was listening to music, ignored them as usual.

Suddenly, a slam from Jimin’s direction caused them to be startled. The rice wine from earlier obviously getting into his system. He pointed to Yoongi, “You!”

“Me?” Yoongi was slightly startled and pointed at himself, confused.

“Yes you! I hate you so much!” Jimin stood up, pointing again, “You’re always so mean to me and I just hate you! Jungkook, Appa, and Eomma are all fine. But you…” Jimin trailed off.

“Omo! Do you really hate Yoongi that much?” Jin asked.

Jimin nodded, swaying slightly. Jin got up out of his seat to catch him, but tripped over his own feet almost falling as well. Thankfully Namjoon was there. He kept a firm grip on Jin's waist, "Princess, I think we should take him home. We’re pretty much all done eating, and you and Jimin seem to be pretty drunk.”

“I am not drunk!” Jin exclaimed outrageously, as he wobbled a bit.

“C’mon Jinnie. Get on my back.” Namjoon said, crouching over a bit. He caught Yoongi’s eye, “Yah! You go and help Jimin as well. We can't have him falling in the middle of the street can we?”

So they left the small cafe with Jin and Namjoon talking about sweet nothings, and Yoongi and Jimin quickly walked ahead, Yoongi listening to the string of curses aimed to him. He basically tuned it out at this point, and focused on how Jimin clung to him like an oversized koala bear. Jin stopped Namjoon’s walking which stopped Jungkook as well, and commented on how cute they looked together.

“No! I’d move out of the house if that happened.” Jungkook frowned. Jin reached over Namjoon's shoulder to ruffle Jungkook’s hair, and they continued walking again. Jin and Namjoon commenting on Yoongi and Jimin's cuteness, and Jungkook brooding behind them.

“Look at you, Jimin, finally getting what you wanted.” Yoongi snorted.

“What do you mean?” Jimin asked, slightly slurring his words.

“Nevermind.” Yoongi paused, “But didn't you say you were over me?”

“Yea.” Jimin sniffled cutely.

“So why is your heart pounded against my back so hard?”

“GET ME OFF OF HERE!” Jimin shouted, almost falling off of Yoongi’s back. Yoongi was laughing, but tried to hold on tight to Jimin’s moving form, mainly because he didn’t want Jimin to get hurt.

 

When they went to school on Monday, his friends were all curious about what the Study room was like. “It’s really air conditioned, and has computers on every desk?” Taehyung asked while painting a portrait of Jimin.

Jimin nodded, and Chanyeol came rushing into the room, asking if Jimin had eaten yet. Jimin hummed and asked, “Chanyeol, can you get me that book on my desk?”

“Right away!” Chanyeol said, grabbing the book. Unfortunately, when he handed it to Jimin something fell out of the book.

Chanyeol got it right away, and flipped the rectangular picture over. His jaw dropped, and Hobi and Taehyung quickly ran over to see the problem. Hobi gasped and grabbed it out of Chanyeol's hand. He went up to Jimin and confronted him about it.

Hobi shoved the picture into Jimin's face. “Yah! Park Jimin. Why are you sleeping with Yoongi is this picture.” Jimin examined the picture, and his eyes started watering because everyone in his class had come around to see the issue. Some of the girls were crying or glaring at Jimin, and Taehyung was utterly confused.

“I’m not s-sleeping with him, i-it’s just that…” he insisted, but he couldn't finish because Chanyeol’s sobs ripped through the classroom and no one could hear him. The picture, had a link underneath it and some people already got up to share the link with their friends. Within an hour, the whole school knew about the picture except for one person, Min Yoongi.

It got so bad that Jimin had to be escorted everywhere by his friends, and tell them the issue privately.

“What? Living with him!?” Taehyung and Hobi exclaimed at the both time.

Jimin nodded, “I bet he’s rich right? Nice house, and you have a nice room?”

Jimin nodded again and Taehyung pulled his aegyo and asked, “We’d love to come and see it.” Jimin quickly shook his head, but eventually gave in, agreeing that they’ll come over after school. Hobi and Taehyung squealed in delight and thanked Jimin.

Yoongi’s case was different. When he came to the classroom that day, people were making way for him, and the class was completely silent the moment he walked in the room. He knew something was up, but he didn't know what. He looked around, heading towards his desk, and looked to the girl who always flirted with him during class, but she was crying and refused to look at him in the eye. He decided to turn on his computer, and his eyes practically bulged out of his head. He went around the room checking every single computer, and the picture of him and Jimin’s sleeping together was on every single desktop. He abruptly stood up, and growled, “Park Jimin.” Looking extremely pissed and walked out of the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG SPRING DAY DANCE PRACTICE WAS RELEASED!!! I'm dying oml


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go to the beach beach let's go get away. Today today what they gonna say. Have a drink clink have a bud lite bad byotches like me are hard to come by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This includes TAEKOOOOOOOOK

(He went around the room checking every computer, and the picture of him and Jimin’s sleeping together after studying was on every single desktop. He abruptly stood up, and growled, “Park Jimin.” Looking extremely pissed and walked out of the classroom.)

After school, Jimin took Hobi and Taehyung to his house, not meaning to bring them inside of course, but to let them see the outside.

“That’s your house?” Hobi asked in a trance. Taehyung had his mouth wide open, and Jimin was afraid that bugs would fly in his mouth and make it their new home.

“Okay! Now you’ve seen it, hurry up a leave.” Jimin chirped, not wanting them to stay any longer. He started nudging them to leave, but as if they didn't hear their friend’s words, they walked towards the house in a trance, amazed at the size of it. They got to the gate, and Jimin kept on pulling them away, trying to get them home.

“Where’s your room? Is it that one?” Hobi asked, pointing to a window, “Is the one next to it Yoongi’s?” He continued, giggling with Taehyung.

Jimin was pouting, and was frightened when he heard Jin’s voice call him, “Mochi? Are you home?” He was dressed in a pink, oversized sweatshirt and jeans, looking at ease in his garden.

Jimin looked bashful, and muttered, “Yea.”

“Why aren't you coming in then? Hurry up!” He quickly spotted Hobi and Taehyung, “Are these your friends?” Hobi and Taehyung bowed politely and stopped their giggling, “Ah! You’re my hope right!” Jin exclaimed, recognizing Hoseok.

Hobi’s eyes suddenly gleamed with recognition, “Ah! You’re pizza man.”

Jin quickly looked at Taehyung and said, “You’re the fast runner right!” Taehyung nodded happily, beaming at being recognized by Jin.

“Eomma, they were curious about the house, and they were just leaving right?” Jimin pleaded, nudging his friends.

“No way! Come in the house. Your friends came all the way here to see the house, so why don't they come in. Hmm, do you want watermelon or some coffee?” Jin quickly dragged Hobi and Taehyung inside, and Jimin crossed his fingers that Yoongi stayed at school for a while.

Inside of the house, Jin had made patbingsu, and Taehyung and Hoseok were eating it deliciously. They were all laughing and talking together, when they heard a cool, slightly annoyed, voice, “Having fun?”

Jin turned around, “Ah! Yoongi-ah, you’re here!” Yoongi bowed slightly.

Yoongi then turned to Jimin and had firm scowl stuck in his face, “Didn't I tell you not to invited anyone, Jimin? So, people knowing wasn't enough, huh? You invited them too?” Yoongi tilted his head slightly, and Jungkook came running down the stairs.

“I know right! I told him not to invite anyone because it’s not his house. You see, ever since he came here, he’s been nothing but trouble.” Jungkook then made eye contact with Jimin, “This isn’t your house!” He said with malice. Jimin bowed his head down, not making eye contact with Yoongi, but he could feel the glares that were going his way from both brothers.

Jin stood up, and had a short stare down with Yoongi before speaking, “I invited them here, they’re my guests. Plus, it’s so fun to have people to talk to without it getting all boring and dry.” Jin laughed.

“Park Jimin! Didn't I tell you not to invite anyone? Now the whole school knows we’re living together! How much farther will you go? I think you should get out of our house right now. After all, all you’re doing is leeching off of us.” Yoongi was yelling at this point, and Jin was fuming.

“What do you think are you doing right now? I didn't raise you to be like this, so why are you yelling at Jimin when it was me who invited them over?” Jin wasn't yelling; he had a cool voice, knowing that Yoongi didn't take well to being yelled at.

“You too, Seokjin, you’re being such a nuisance in my life.”

“What? I raised you because your family didn't want to.” Jin couldn't believe the words that he was hearing.

“I never asked you to do that.” Jin gave a huge sigh.

“Why are causing such a scene? What’s wrong with Jimin’s friends coming over? Huh?” Jin asked calmly, collecting himself, and Yoongi went upstairs and gave Jimin one last glare before going to his room.

“Okay, well I guess we’ll be going now.” Hobi and Taehyung awkwardly got up, and bowed.

“Nonsense! He was just cranky from school. Why don't you stay for dinner?” Jin’s eyes lit up, “Or, you can come to the vacation that we have planned.” Jin sing-songed.

“What vacation?” Jimin asked, confused.

“We’re going on a family vacation before you start getting ready for college. It’ll be so fun with you two there. You can liven it up a little!” Jin exclaimed, clapping his hands together. He looked at Taehyung and Hobi, “You two just bring your swimsuits, I’ll bring everything else. Don't worry about it.”

Taehyung and Hobi were smiling brightly again, and nodded their heads excitedly, ready to go on the beach vacation. Jin laughed, and they sat down again, finshing their strawberry patbingsu.

When they finally left, Jimin went upstairs to wash up. On his way to the bathroom he ran into Yoongi who was still fuming from the argument couple hours before, “Listen to my words carefully, I already told you that I hate people like you, you know, people that don't have brains, but this is too much. I suggest you hurry up and leave me alone. Stop bringing your friends too, they're just like you, brainless idiots with no sense.”

Jimin had tears in his eyes. He quickly ran to the bathroom, and broke down crying. He realized what no matter how mean Yoongi was, Jimin never cried because of his insults. In fact, they didn't even get to him that badly, but now that Yoongi was insulting him this badly. He felt the truth and feeling behind it, and he couldn't stop the crying. He convinced himself to stop crying, because he remembered his father who had always taught him to persevere and put his head up no matter what someone may say to you.

Once he collected himself, he went to his room where Taehyung was ringing him. He heard Taehyung’s worried voice on the speaker, and smiled softly, saying he was okay.

“I’m okay. It’s nothing, so don't worry.” He sat next to the windowsill and Yoongi was quietly listening in on the conversation from the window next to Jimin’s. he was thinking over today, and thought he could've been a little bit nicer to Jimin. "No, Yoongi and I fight all the time, this is nothing. But you can't blame him, he thinks that I showed the school the picture.”

Yoongi could hear the sadness in his voice, and felt the guilt creeping in on him. Yoongi knew that Jin took the picture, but his anger was all towards Jimin, and Jimin only, “Plus, I don't think he really likes me either way. I feel like I should move out soon because I’m just leeching off of them. Okay, Goodnight…see you tomorrow” Jimin ended the conversation, and looked out the window remembering all the times Yoongi had bashed him.

When he said mean things like he hated stupid boys like him, of even today when he kept on insulting him and called him a leech, but then he remembered the good things, like when Yoongi tutored him, and carried him on his back when Jimin got drunk. He sighed and continued staring at the night sky.

Yoongi looked out of his window as well, and was comforted by Jimin’s quiet breathing two feet away from him. Yes, he felt guilty about lashing out on Jimin, but he didn't quite know why he lashed out in the first place. Usually Yoongi could act calmly, and control his temper, but he lashed out for no reason. Sure, he was mad that Jimin had brought his friends over, but he didn't have to lash out at Jimin like that. Yoongi put his face in his hands, and sighed before heading to bed.

  
“How does this look?” Hobi asked goofily, putting on a floppy hat that sunk past his ears and covered his eyes. Jimin laughed, and pushed it down further, obscuring Hobi’s vision even more. They both laughed loudly, and Jin smiled at them fondly.

However, the happiness was gone just as quickly as it appeared, when Yoongi came down the stairs, confused as to why these people were in his house.

Jin was the first to notice him, “Oh? Did I not tell you? Yoongi go put on some comfortable clothes! We’re going to the beach!”

“Why? I can’t just ditch school.” He complained.

“Don't be such a fun sponge, plus, I already called your school to say that you’re missing.” Jin challenged, eyebrows raised.

Yoongi looked like he was about to argue when his phone went off, and he accepted the call quickly seeing that it was Jungkook, “Hyung! Help!”

“Jungkook? Is that you?”

“I’ve been kidnapped~” Jungkook’s voice cut off, followed by a cheerful voice.

“Hi Yoongi! Kookie here is just waiting for you to join us in the van to start our vacation!” Taehyung’s cheerful voice broke through the speakers.

Yoongi’s eyes widened, and sighed in defeat, heading upstairs to change quickly. He shook his head first at Jin though, giving him a look of disappointment and amazement of how elaborate Jin’s plans could be.

Following Yoongi leaving, Taehyung quickly appeared in the house, saying that Kookie was giving him nasty glares, and that he saw into the eyes of a demon.

While they were waiting, Hobi spoke up about one thing that had been bothering him for a long time. “But, Jin-shi.” Hobi asked.

“Please, call me Eomma.” Jin interrupted kindly.

“Okay, E-Eomma, where is your wife? Is she going with us?” Jin looked slightly puzzled, before laughing loudly. Hobi was startled before hesitantly joining in as well. Jimin blushed and hit his friend on the head.

“Jinnie? How come you never told me that you found a wife?” Namjoon called from the other side of the room.

Jin walked over to Namjoon, and gave him a hug, reminding himself not to show too much PDA. Namjoon chuckled, and Hobi, who was mortified at his earlier comment, immediately apologized.

“No worries. Seriously, don't even worry about it. You're not the only one. Plus,” Jin commented, staring up at Namjoon, “Aren’t we a cute couple?”

Hobi and Taehyung smiled brightly, and gave a thumbs up, which Jin responded with, “Aigoo, you both are so lively, I can't wait to go on the trip with you. We can karaoke, play games, eat fruit.” Jin cooed adoringly.

However, Jin’s fantasy was not to be. Lisa Manoban quickly rang the doorbell dressed it a short skirt, and a light, see through top. She had a red lipstick painted smile on her face, and when they decided to let her in, she said, “Mr. Kim, would it be okay if I joined you?”

Jin opened his mouth to say no, but Namjoon, oblivious as always, responded with a yes. Lisa squealed happily, and latch herself onto Yoongi’s arm when he came down the stairs in a white tee, black shorts, and a black baseball cap. Jin quickly entangled himself from Namjoon’s embrace, and gave Namjoon the cold shoulder, making Namjoon inwardly freak out.

When they arrived in the RV, Namjoon was driving, it was had all of their things loaded, courtesy to Namjoon and Jungkook. It was silent for a while, and Jin noticed Jimin was uncomfortable with Lisa being all cozy with Yoongi, and he was too. So, Lisa, wanting to please Yoongi made a sound of remembrance and reached up to get something from her bag which was above Jimin’s head.

She kicked Jimin to reach her stuff, and Jin made an unpleasant noise at the back of his throat, not liking this girl the minute she appeared on his doorstep.

“Oppa! I brought some watermelon to eat. I cut it up really nicely and it’s so easy to eat now.” Lisa said.

“We already have a lot of watermelon in the fridge.” Jin commented.

“Ah, I see.” Lisa bit back almost sarcastically, “But this one is really good! It tastes like honey!”

“Watermelon should taste like watermelon, because if it tasted like honey then that’s not watermelon, it’s honey.”

Yoongi looked up from the book he was reading, and gave his Eomma a quiet glare to stop being so biased. Hobi questioned, “But, Lisa. How did you know we were going to the beach?”

“Ah well, you guys weren’t exactly secretive were you?” Lisa snarked.

Lisa, actually was lucky, she dropped her pen in art class, and thinking that she wasn’t there, Jimin, Taehyung, and Hobi started talking about the beach. Some may say that she was eavesdropping, but Lisa thought of it as getting lucky at the right time. She caught Jin glaring at her, and she quickly changed the topic.

“We should sing karaoke!” She looked at Yoongi, “Oppa! Sing with me!”

“Sweetie, this isn’t a karaoke bus.” Jin said sickenly sweet.

Jimin looked around, and quietly asked, “Then should we play the end letter game?”

Lisa scoffed at the childish idea, but Jin beamed, “That’s a wonderful idea!”

“Okay, we’ll go in a circle. The topic can be four letter phrases. I’ll start.” Jin exclaimed, “The Three Blind Mice. Jungkook, you next.”

“Psh, it’s a childish game, I don’t want to play.” Jungkook scoffed.

“C’mon Kookie. Please??? For me?” Taehyung begged, pulling on Jungkook’s arm and giving him puppy eyes.

Jungkook could feel his heart breaking a little, but Jin cut in, “If you don’t Jungkook, I’m going to make you write your name in the air with your butt!” He giggled a little as if embarrassing Jungkook in front of Taehyung was a good idea.

Jungkook didn't think so and scrunched his face up, thinking of something that ended in ice, “Ice? Ice scream you scream?”

Taehyung pouted a little, “Kookie? Why do you have to give me the hard ones? What four word phrase starts with eam? Cream Puffs For All!” He thought suddenly, and he flashed his cute, boxy grin towards Jungkook, who got all flustered and had to go back to reading his book to clear his mind. Taehyung seemed saddened from this, thinking that Kookie was ignoring him, but didn’t let it get to him.

Hobi was next, and he seemed to not know, until he blurted the phrase out at the last second, “All In This Together!” He screamed, narrowly avoiding the punishment. He dramatically fainted, and everyone laughed heartily by him.

Yoongi was next, and he grumbled, “Together We Will Fight.”

“Light Shines Brightly Within.” Lisa chirped, trying to catch Yoongi’s attention but failing miserably.

Next was Jimin who could not think of a single four worded phrase that started with in. Jin started counting down, and a lightbulb appeared in his head, “Ah! Min Yoongi Is Hot!”

All eyes were on him, and he quickly blushed, realizing what he had just said. “Yah! Park Jimin is that why you wanted to play the game?” Yoongi asked, smiling teasingly at Jimin.

Everybody in the bus was laughing, and Jungkook stopped before everyone else to watch Taehyung. His eyes were tiny lines and he had a huge boxy smile plastered on his face. Jungkook quickly blushed and looked away, not wanting to be caught.  
“Ah! Young romance at it’s peak!” Jin exclaimed, looking at Jimin like he was the cutest thing on the earth. Which he was.

“O-of course not! It was just the only thing I could think of.” Jimin stuttered, blushing a bright red.

When they finally arrived at the beach, Jimin, Hobi, and Taehyung changed into their swimsuits inside of the RV. Namjoon, who decided that he would get Jin to stop being mad at him, set up all of the tents, and he brought Jin his umbrella to protect him from the sun. Jin knew what Namjoon was doing, and adored his husband for pampering him like this.

After Namjoon set all of this up, Jin decided to let him off the hook and he went over to his struggling husband. He gave Namjoon a hug around the waist, burying his face into Namjoon’s back.

“What did I even do wrong?” Namjoon asked, his voice sounded confused and a tiny bit exasperated.

“That evil girl is ruining bonding time! I just wanted it to be family.” Jin pouted, and Namjoon finally realized what he did wrong.

Looking bashful, Namjoon rubbed his neck and turned around to hug his husband, “Oh. Sorry Princess, I didn’t know that she would ruin the vacation. Next time I’ll just let you do the stuff, you know how I am with these things. I ruin everything, you know I even almost ripped the tent and...”

Jin looked up at his rambling husband and laughed, “It’s okay, Joonie. It’s not a big deal, after all, you didn't know.” Jin tiptoed and pecked Namjoon on the cheek. He hugged Namjoon again and saw Jimin playing around with Hobi and Taehyung in the sea. He smiled, and yelled, “Kids! Time to eat watermelon!”

“Oh? I think Jin Eomma is calling us.” Hobi smiled, and they walked over.

“Yah! Shorty!” Jungkook teased.

Jimin turned around, and acted mad before walking again. Not satisfied, Jungkook yelled again, “Strawberry Shortcake!”

Jimin turned around again, and chased after him screaming, “I’m going to kill you!” While Jungkook screamed, “Strawberry Shortcake!”

Jungkook, who knew that Jimin couldn't swim that well, ran into the water, and Jimin stopped stopped at the edge, “Yah! That's not fair, you know I can't swim!”

“Come here! Catch me if you can!” Jungkook teased, walking farther into the ocean.

“Jungkook! Come out right now!” Jungkook smiled and shook his head.

However, Jungkook was not a strong swimmer, and he stepped too far in the ocean for his level. He reached the point where it drastically dropped in depth, and the water went from his waist to above his head. He started desperately clawing at the surface, and started to feel the panic rising in his body. Needing help, he screamed, “Help! Someone help me!”

Jimin looked worried, but thought to all the times that Jungkook had tricked him, “Jungkook! I’m not falling for that!” He faltered a bit when he saw Jungkook flailing around and clawing at nothing.

“Wait, for real!” Jimin ran towards the ocean, “Yah Jungkook-ah!" Jimin looked towards the place where they had set up and jumped up and down screaming, "Help! Jungkook is drowning!"

He bounced on his toes, looking towards the water, but he realized that no one was coming. So he jumped in the water, thinking that he could at least push Jungkook towards the shore. However, Jimin couldn't swim as well, which made everything more complicated. He tried grabbing Jungkook, who ran out of energy, and drag him to the surface, but he couldn't push himself. So, they both started to drown, and Jin saw them from afar, “Are they going back in the water already?”

“Well they do have the same mental age.” Lisa commented.

“He's just that pure!” Jin retorted, and they both scoffed before returning to continue eating watermelon.

Yoongi rolled his eyes at the two, and watched his brother and Jimin play in the water. He laughed a little as he saw them splashing around, but narrowed his eyes when he saw Jimin waving one arm, and Jungkook closing his eyes, a deadweight in Jimin’s other arm. He hurriedly tore his earbuds out of his ears and ran towards the water, the others seeing what Yoongi was running toward.

Jin screamed and stood up before falling into Namjoon’s arms, “Are they actually drowning?!”

Taehyung and Hobi ran towards the water, and Namjoon was trying to calm down his hysteric husband. Shushing him, and placing tiny butterfly kisses all around Jin's face, attempting to get him to calm down. Lisa, jumped up in shock, and stood at her spot covering her mouth.

Taehyung jumped in, swimming towards Jungkook, trying to save the younger. His eyes were blurred with tears and sea water, and Yoongi swam towards Jimin who was flailing around. Once they got on the sand, Jimin was dry sobbing, and clutching onto him. Jimin was shaking, and Yoongi had trouble holding him up, so when Jimin tripped over his feet, Yoongi fell down as well. Jimin, continued crying, and laid on top of him.

“Jimin! Are you okay?” Jin cried, running over to Jimin, Namjoon calming him down enough to be able to walk. Jungkook was wrapped up in a towel as well, curtesy to Taehyung, and was glancing at said boy every so often.

They walked back over to where they had set up, and Lisa ran over to Yoongi, checking if he was okay and offering him a towel. She gushed over how heroic he was that he saved two people, disregarding Taehyung completely. Yoongi who was sick of her, pushed past her and walked away, leaving her frowning and glaring at Jimin.

“Well,” Namjoon cleared his throat awkwardly, “That was enough drama for the day, who wants to help me cook dinner?”

“Joonie, you know you can’t cook. Let me do it.” Jin said, still frazzled that his youngest son and Jimin almost drowned.

Namjoon smiled, and kissed Jin's nose, “No, Princess. You need to sit down and rest.” Namjoon declared, getting Jin’s favorite pink blanket and covering him with it. Jin smiled and thanked Namjoon, but he was still worried about dinner.

“It's okay Jin Eomma! I’ll help Namjoon Appa with cooking!” Hobi said cheerily, feeling a bit like the third wheel. He stared back at Taehyung and Jungkook and sighed, shaking his head at the tension between those two.

“Umm...thanks for today.” Jungkook shifted awkwardly. The tension between the two was thick enough to slice each with a knife.

“No problem!” Taehyung exclaimed, trying to ease the tension a little, he peered at Jungkook closer, “But, why would you jump into the water if you knew you couldn't swim?”

“Well it just kinda dropped all of sudden, and I wasn't expecting it.” Jungkook mumbled. Taehyung laughed, and Jungkook blushed even more. Taehyung marveled at how attractive Jungkook was a really wanted to cuddle a little. He decided to just go for it, and he rested his head on Jungkook’s shoulder. Jungkook stiffened, and Taehyung was about to apologize, but he wrapped his arm around the older, keeping him in place. Taehyung smiled, and snuggled in closer into the embrace. Jungkook himself had no idea where the braveness was coming from.

“You’re pretty.” Jungkook blurted. He mentally face-palmed himself, and cringed a little at his sapiness.

Taehyung laughed and said, “I know.” Taehyung searched deep into Jungkook's eyes, before whispering, “Kiss me.”

Jungkook looked down in shock and saw Taehyung looking up at him, his eyes wide. He could see the fear of regret and some hope shining brightly in his eyes. Taehyung mentally smacked himself, “You know what. That’s stupid. I didn’t know what I was saying.” Jungkook found his rambling cute, but didn't want Taehyung to think that he didn't like him. So, Jungkook leaned down and lifted Taehyung’s chin so they were looking at his dark brown orbs. Taehyung let out a little gasp and closed his eyes when he felt Jungkook’s lips press lightly against his own. It was featherlight and sweet and everything that it should be for a first kiss. Taehyung quickly pulled away, blushing.

Jungkook frowned, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No! It’s just that,” Taehyung faltered, looking at the younger and immediately feeling guilty. “I didn't think that you would kiss me.” He was a bit frazzled, resisting the urge to touch his still tingling lips. It was his first kiss after all.

“Oh. Sorry, I thought that’s what you wanted. I’m sorry if I made things uncomfortable between us.”

“No! No! I liked the kiss. It’s just that you’re way out of my league. Like why would you want to date a stupid person like me. All I would ever do is burden you.” Jungkook could see the tears welling up in Taehyung’s eyes. He felt his heart squeeze when a couple of tears escaped, and he wiped them away with his thumb.

He pulled Taehyung closer to him, and he felt Taehyung bury his face in Jungkook's shoulder. “Kim Taehyung, you are the prettiest person on the whole word. You make flowers look like rocks compared to you. I never, ever, want you thinking that you are unworthy or worse than I am. You are perfect, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, because if they do, I will kill them with my bare hands.” Taehyung sobbed even more, and Jungkook was startled.

“Jeon Jungkook, what did I ever do to get someone like you?” Taehyung sniffled.

“I think I should be asking that question, not you.” Jungkook smiled, pulling Taehyung into a tighter embrace.

Someone cleared their throat behind them, “I don't mean to intrude, but dinner is ready.” Hobi passed, wiggling his eyebrows at Taehyung. “Unless, you’ve already eaten.”

Taehyung blushed, and pulled away from Jungkook, "Yah! Jung Hoseok!” He heard Jungkook laughing behind him and stood up to follow Hobi, putting on a mad facade. However, he was actually amused by it, and he heard Jungkook laughing harder when Taehyung attempted to be mad by scrunching his face up.

When they were all at the table, Jin realized one was missing, “Oh? Jimin isn’t here. Yoongi, can you go get him?”

“I can do it Mr. Kim.” Lisa urged, not wanting Jimin to get Yoongi’s attention.

“That’s okay Manoban. You can help my husband pass the meat around.” Jin said sweetly, giving Yoongi a stern look.

Yoongi rolled his eyes at his Eomma and grabbed some hot chocolate. He put marshmallows in the cup assuming that Jimin drank his cocoa with marshmallows, before heading over to where Jimin was. He grabbed a fluffy blanket as well, and saw Jimin on a bench, alone and couple feet away from where they were. He threw the blanket at Jimin’s head, and Jimin wrapped it around himself before turning around and seeing Yoongi.

“You want some hot chocolate?” Yoongi asked, handing him the cup. Jimin nodded and drink a little, smiling slightly at the sweet taste.

He sat down next to Jimin and sighed, “Why would you even go to the water if you can’t swim?”

“What was I supposed to do? No one heard me yelling for help.” Jimin mumbled.

Yoongi considered this for a moment, but he was worried about something. Something that he was denying. He didn't know how to make it go away so he decided he would kill the feeling instead of letting it sit in his chest. “You’re such a troublemaker. Every day since you’ve entered my life has been a complete mess!” Yoongi yelled.

“Stop it! I’m still sick you know.” Jimin pouted.

Someone screamed from their setup, and the pair looked over at the noise, “Park Chanyeol?” He heard someone ask.

Yoongi rolled his eyes, getting up. Again, he was irritated by Chanyeol always being where Jimin was. “Looks like Prince Charming is here to save you.”

  
Hobi, Taehyung, Jimin, Lisa, and Jungkook all gathered in the RV. Hobi, Taehyung, and Jimin admired the changed RV. It now had a flat surface, cushioned by the seat pillows, and a nice bunk bed at the top. Hobi called the bunk bed first and they all fought over where to sleep. Earlier, Jin had decided that Jungkook would sleep in the RV since he wasn't feeling well, and Lisa would sleep with the boys since she knew them. Also because it would be better than her sleeping with Yoongi or the married couple.

Considering their new addition to the group, Chanyeol and Yoongi shared a tent outside. Along with Jin and Namjoon who also shared one tent. Inside the RV, they had all setup, and Jungkook was quietly went over the recent events in his head. He played with Taehyung’s hair, and found the silkiness therapeutic. Taehyung was sitting next to him, but was so close that he was basically on Jungkook’s lap. He had his head leaning back on Jungkook's chest, and naturally they got questions, but they blew it off and decided that they would answer when they were ready.

Yoongi was outside, playing the electric piano that was set up. They thought that before dinner they would have a little show, but due to the events that had happened, they cancelled it.

“Wow! I didn't know you were also good at playing the piano.” Chanyeol exclaimed, sitting next to Yoongi, “Also, I heard you saved Jimin. Good job.”

“Did you come all the way here for Park Jimin?” Yoongi asked, staring straight ahead.

“Of course I did! Even if you seem as if you have no emotions, you’re still a regular nineteen year old male. How would I know if you suddenly pounced on Jimin.”

Yoongi snorted, “You should just move into our house.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes before asking, “Do you have a spare room?"

Yoongi rolled his eyes, and continued playing the piano, “Don’t forget, Min Yoongi. I'm watching you at all times. If you even have one thought of Jimin on your mind you’ll get it!” He exclaimed.

“Do you really like Jimin that much?” Yoongi asked, looking at Chanyeol.

“Yah, I don't know how to respond. All I want to do is make him happy. That's my only goal in life.” Chanyeol mumbled, flustered.

“Okay. You two look good together.” Yoongi said stoically.

“Really? That’s unexcepted of you.” Chanyeol gushed.

Yoongi shook his head, and corrected him again. However, the topic of their conversation was hiding behind the vehicle meaning to get something from Jin’s tent. He sat on the ground and felt the tears welling in his eyes. He had been rejected so many times by a Yoongi, but it always hurt more than the last time. Jimin slid down to the floor, wondering Yoongi could say all of these things with such a stoic face.

  
After the vacation, Yoongi has been in a bad mood around Jimin. Jin, being perceptive as ever, sensed that. It wasn't something that he liked, so while Namjoon was at work, he answered the phone and pretended that something big happened. Jimin looked at him in shock, and when he started to ask questions making it sound like a real emergency, Jimin and Yoongi both looked at him questionably. Jin called Jungkook down, and within five minutes, he dragged Jungkook and himself out of the house. He told them that they were to fend for themselves for a while, and he gave a sly look to Jimin.

Yoongi watched them leave, and walked out of the house.

“Uh? Where are you going?” Jimin asked, pulling on Yoongi’s sleeve.

“To buy something for us to eat.”

“No! I’ll just cook something instead!” Jimin insisted.

“You. Cooking?” Jimin pouted and Yoongi followed him inside the house. Yoongi went upstairs and told Jimin to call him down when the food was ready. Jimin nodded and got to work, making a patty and an egg over some rice.

However, Jimin wasn't actually that good cooking so when Yoongi came down the stairs. Asking what was taking so long an hour later, he wasn't expecting to see Jimin running around, trying to turn off the stove, along with oddly cut vegetables.

“Sorry, it’s a little bit burnt.” Jimin said, giving Yoongi his best apologetic face. Jimin plated it and they sat down at the table, Yoongi staring at the ruined mess on his plate.

Yoongi rolled his eyes and got up from the table, “What are you doing?” Jimin asked curiously.

“Remaking dinner.” Yoongi said. And true to his word, in less than thirty minutes he hade made Omo Rice.

“Woah! How did you make this?” Jimin asked in awe. Yoongi's dish seemed like a masterpiece. It was simple, but it looked like it could be served at a restaurant. He tasted it and his eyes became moons, “And it tastes good.”

“It’s because I’m smart.” Yoongi responded easily, “You have to use your brain in order to cook.”

“Oh, really?” Jimin thought for a second, “Then Chanyeol would be smart too right?”

Yoongi looked up at Jimin and glared at him, but Jimin, who was oblivious to this continued, "Well he’s a really good cook when he makes things for me.”

Yoongi scoffed and retorted, “As if.”

Jimin smiled, and continued gushing, “But he is! He made really good tteokbokki for me, and it was really good!”

“Tteokbokki isn't hard to make.” Yoongi said, slightly annoyed that Jimin was talking about Chanyeol.

“But sometimes, it’s the easy things that are hard to cook.” Yoongi sat up suddenly, and collected their dishes. Jimin cried out, and whined because he only was able to eat one bite. Yoongi threw them into the sink, but before he left, he turned to remind Jimin to clean up the dishes. Jimin was shocked at change of heart, but he cleaned the dishes anyway.

Once Jimin finished cleaning the dishes, he headed upstairs to study. But earlier in the day, Yoongi helped him study a little, and he left his book in Yoongi’s room. That book, was the same book that had Jimin’s fantasies about Yoongi and his drawings of him. Jimin quickly squealed, and punched himself for forgetting it in Yoongi's room. So, he tiptoed over to Yoongi’s room. His goal was to get the book and leave hoping that Yoongi was asleep.

Jimin held his breath and turned to doorknob. Yoongi’s room was a white room with blue and green stripes, there were bookshelves covering every surface, and a bed squeezed into a corner, probably Jungkook’s. Jimin opened the door to see Yoongi sleeping and thanked whoever was up there that he had such good luck. He crept further into the room and found his book.

He had a bad feeling in his gut even though everything was going so well, and decided to get out quickly. So, he hurriedly grabbed his book and walked out of the room, but the exit was close to Yoongi’s bed. Yoongi, being a light sleeper, had heard everything and was pretending to sleep. Yoongi grabbed Jimin’s hand as he was creeping around the bed, and Jimin yelped in fright.

“What are you doing here?” Yoongi asked in a low voice. Jimin's blood ran cold as Yoongi did end up waking up, and will probably be mad at Jimin.

“I was just looking for something.” Jimin said nervously.

“Do you think that I would believe you, Minnie? It’s just you and me in the house after all.” Yoongi laughed. Jimin was about to stutter a response, but Yoongi pulled Jimin onto the bed with him. Jimin screamed, and looked up in fright, “It’s just as Chanyeol said, no matter what, I’ll always be a nineteen year old man. Who knows what I’ll do?”

“W-w-what are you doing?” Jimin stuttered.

“What do you think I’m doing? Wasn't this your plan?” Yoongi asked, titling his head at the hand beneath him.

Jimin on the other hand was blushing like crazy, and instantly denied what Yoongi asked. “Either way, it’s just us in the house.” Yoongi growled, his voice got deeper and he leaned in closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again leave kudos and a comment if you like.
> 
> Sorry for making Lisa a bad guy and also Yoongi pulled some skills at that last part


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is becoming more aware of Yoonmin, and college talk is in this chapter!

(“What do you think I’m doing? Wasn't this your plan?” Yoongi asked, titling his head at the hand beneath him.

Jimin on the other hand was blushing like crazy, and instantly denied what Yoongi asked. “Either way, it’s just us in the house.” Yoongi growled, his voice got deeper and he leaned in closer.)

Jimin pursed his lips and stuttered, “Yoongi, I think we should pursue this relationship slowly and with thought before we do things like this.”

Yoongi’s face seemed to twist, as if he was holding himself back, and then he rolled off of Jimin, laughing, “And you said you didn't like me anymore.”

Jimin frowned, immediately sitting up. His heart was beating wildly inside his chest, and he didn't spare Yoongi one glance before he ran out of the room. Behind him, he could hear Yoongi laughing more.

However, in the time Yoongi was teasing Jimin, the family came back home from watching the movie. Jungkook headed up the stairs when we stopped to see Jimin run out of the room. He observed as Jimin paused and tried to control the blush that was spreading on his face.

“Hyung? What was that all about?” Jungkook asked, entering his shared room. Yoongi looked up from the bed where he was still smiling.

“What was what?” Yoongi questioned.

“Why did Park Jimin run out of your room? He was blushing like a crazy person,” Yoongi smiled, “Hyung? What did you do?” Jungkook asked, eyebrows raised.

“Nothing, nothing. I just helped him study,” Yoongi lied, and Jungkook could sense it. However, he didn't want to press the topic further and got ready for bed. His brain was whirring, and he didn't quite understand what happened in the bedroom, but he understood that Jimin was startled by it.

Jimin did not take the teasing lightly. He broke down immediately after the incident in Yoongi’s room and was cursing him through tears. He kept on asking himself why his heart reacted this way even though he was trying to get over Yoongi. Why he kept the love letter even though it held bad memories. Why he couldn't find it in himself to like someone like Chanyeol who looked at Jimin like he hung the moon. 

Why did his heart still like Yoongi even though Yoongi teased him and always disrespected him.

 

Jimin and Hobi were waiting at a cafe, anxiously wondering why Taehyung called them over here, seeming frazzled and nervous. Taehyung walked through the doors, and ordered a Caramel Macchiato before walking over to them.

He took a deep breath, “Jimin, Hobi, the art teacher wants me to apply for the arts program at Bangtan University,” Taehyung said hesitantly. Taehyung had set up the meeting in order to break the news to them. He wasn't sure how they were going to react since they all had trouble finding a college, but this was something that he really wanted to do and it only seemed fair to tell his best friends first. In fact, he called them as soon as the teacher told him. He didn't even tell his family yet.

Hobi congratulated him and Jimin said, “Woah! Really? Mrs. Rose said that Bangtan University is probably the only university that’ll accept me. She said that because I do donate blood often, I’ll be able to go in for a Social Science Major,” Jimin smiled.

Hobi’s smile died, “Oh, both of you are going to Bangtan then?” Hobi mumbled glumly. He still wasn't able to find a college that would accept him and time was ticking. His family was constantly telling him to study so he could do good on the college exams, and this whole thing was making him stressed. He didn't want to go to college, but his parents were insistent on it.

“Well we have to get through the interviews and exams first.” Jimin responded, trying to cheer up his friend.

Earlier that day, Jimin was looking for colleges with Mrs. Rose, but after thirty minutes, they still couldn't find one. He wasn't smart enough to get into most of the colleges, and he didn't know what he was good at or what he wanted to major in, so they had difficulty choosing an University. However, Jimin mentioned that he donated blood, and Mrs. Rose almost slapped him for not mentioning it sooner. Jimin smiled, remembering the events. He almost couldn't believe his luck when Mrs. Rose initially told him that he could be accepted into a college.

Hobi nudged him, and pointed across the cafe, “Yah! Isn't that Yoongi over there?” Hobi asked. They looked over to where Hoseok was pointing and saw Yoongi interviewing with a man in his late forties. They watched (spied) on what was going on and it seemed that Yoongi wasn't really that interested. He kept on sighing and he kept a blank look on his face. They tried to come up with ideas on why he was there, but they eventually gave up, not being able to read either of the men.

Once they were done spying on Yoongi, Jimin got up and left, “I have to go fill out the admission forms now. Wish me luck!” Hobi and Taehyung nodded giving him a thumbs up and ‘fighting’.

As Jimin was filling out the forms he tried to incorporate his personality in the essay. He didn't want to be like every other person who played it safe. He wanted it to stand out because he didn't have a good shot at the acceptance, but if this essay could get him the interview, he would try anything.

He finally finished filling out the essay after hours of slaving away to the computers, and was ready to click the submit button. However, as soon as he attached the file to his profile, the site crashed. He made a sound of panic, and quickly went back to history, seeing if it was there, but he soon got a notification that all data would be lost when the server closed. Jimin felt his soul being sucked out, and cried out in shock.

He didn't realize how loud he screamed until Jin ran in the room who was immediately followed by Yoongi and Jungkook, “Jimin? What’s wrong?”

“Eomma,” Jimin cried out, “All of my college applications are lost.” He was on the verge of crying, but Jin comforted him, and instructed for Yoongi to fix it. Yoongi, who was the smartest, would have the best chance at dealing with this issues and getting Jimin’s work back. While he was fixing the computer, with some determination, Jungkook started to glare at Yoongi and Jimin the moment Yoongi sat down in front of the computer.

The Yoongi that Jungkook knew would never help out someone, because it was their fault. The Yoongi Jungkook knew despised Jimin and would never help him out. But Jungkook sensed something changing. The more Jimin stayed over and revealed his personality, the more Yoongi would change the ways of doing things. He secretly wished that his hyung wouldn't be able to get the applications back, but he was a genius so it popped right back on the screen within two minutes.

Jungkook sighed, and Jimin screamed with delight, hugging Yoongi before letting go quickly, realizing what he just did. Jin smiled, and told the pair to come down soon for dinner, and he dragged Jungkook with him, who was still glaring at the two.

“Bangtan University, Social Science major?” Yoongi asked, looking over Jimin’s shoulder.

“Well, I have almost no chance since my grades are too low.” Jimin responded, quickly submitting the form, “But I can still try.”

“All this fuss over something you won't even get into?”

Jimin turned to face Yoongi who was sitting on Jimin’s bed, “I have to try, right? If I don’t try, that’s worse than giving up.” Jimin said matter of factly.

Yoongi was confused, “Why are you even going to college?”

Jimin looked confused, “What do you mean? So I can study-”

“Something that you don’t even like to do.” Yoongi interrupted. “Or that you’re good at, so why go through another four years of it?”

Jimin scoffed a little, “Well maybe it’s not the studying. But there, I can find out what I’m good at and what I like...” Jimin trailed off slightly, smiling in the distance.

Yoongi looked up from Jimin’s teddy bear that he was playing with, “How would you even know what you like?”

Jimin smiled, and leaned closer to Yoongi, his eyes shining, “It’s when you can feel your heart pounding in your chest. That’s when you know it’s real.” Yoongi looked up and felt his heart, but it was nothing irregular.

“I’ve never liked anything before.” Yoongi mumbled. He caught himself slipping again and left the room quickly, telling Jimin to hurry and go downstairs for dinner.

Jimin smiled to himself as he realized Yoongi opened up to him a little bit more. Even though they don't interact often, Yoongi managed to play cat and mouse with Jimin when they did. One second he was teasing Jimin, and the other he was helping him and having conversations with him. Jimin didn't know what to do, but he knew that no matter what his mind told him, his heart loved Min Yoongi.

 

It was the day of the Bangtan college interview and there was a huge typhoon hitting. Two days after Jimin submitted his form, he got a response back from Bangtan saying that they were glad he submitted and they were excited to see for the interview. He was shocked to say the least, and Jin had baked the family a cake for Jimin’s good news.

However, it seemed that was where the good fortune ended. “Mochi, are you sure you want to go out in the storm?” Jin asked worriedly. Ever since the typhoon hit, he has been trying to convince the stubborn Jimin to not go to the interview. It would take thirty minutes for Jimin to get to the location by public transportation, and the subway tracks would probably flood so there was no chance in making the interview. But Jin knew that Jimin was stubborn and would do anything to get to this interview, even if it harms him.

The news reporters from all of the news stations were all advising citizens to stay in their houses. “Jimin, why don’t you just, you know.” Namjoon pleaded, “Jin will kill us if you end up injured, and it’s not just some small drizzle. It’s a typhoon.”

“I’ll be fine Appa, and if I do get hurt, I’m sure Eomma won’t hurt you guys that badly. Plus, this was the only college to accept me, I’m too grateful to not go.” Jimin responded, smiling brightly. Jin sighed, dramatically wiping away non-existent tears. 

“Okay! I’ll be going now!” Jimin bowed, and left the house with his raincoat wrapped snugly around his small body.

Jimin walked out of the house and onto the subway. He had trouble going to the station because the wind was blowing him away, and the raincoat had little impact against the storm. He finally arrived at the station after much hardship, and boarded the train.

Three stops away from his destination, the train stopped because the tracks were flooded. The automated voice overhead could be heard throughout the train, and peoples were grumbles and whines mixed in with the voice. Jimin worriedly got off of the train and walked the rest of the way, avoiding the branches that were flying towards him. Thankfully, he finally arrived to the interviewing location and looked around. The room was empty, and only a couple of students were there. None of them looked as frazzled as he did, and he assumed that these students were the ones who lived close by. 

He went to sit down, trying to fix his soggy pain hair, and dry off. It wasn't long before two men went up to him asking whether he was here for interviewing, and he nodded his head, standing up.

They showed him to the interviewing room where three judges were seated. He overheard another judge asking, who seemed to be the main judge, whether they should reschedule the interviewing. There were a lack of students to show, but the lady responded very curtly that she expected the best from the students who were applying.

She claimed that this separated the weak from the strong. Jimin instantly didn't like her, and he had a bad feeling about her. He walked in, bowing towards the judges and tried to calm his nerves.

Jimin later proved that the lady judge was a bad sign, because just as the interview was going so well, she asked him, “Why should we accept you? You have low grades, and all you’ve done is donate blood. So, Park Jimin, why should we let you go to Bangtan?” She even whispered to the judge next to her wondering about how he even got past the profile submission.

Jimin’s mood was lifted slightly when the judge told her that he had scored very highly on his personal exam, and outshone the rest. The mean lady judge looked back at him, eyebrows raised, expecting without answer.

Jimin faltered, his smile leaving his face, “Ah, that’s b-beca…” he trailed off, not sure what to say.

“Okay. If you don't have anything to say, you may leave.” Jimin turned around, defeated, and walked away.

But before he exited he turned around to the judges, “Excuse me. You are right about me. There's not one thing I’m good at, and I was quite surprised when I got this interview. But I was also very grateful. So I won't complain if you pick someone with better grades or awards, but if they get into college and you find that they are lazy and give up because of rain or snow. I think it’ll be a great loss to your school, so if you run into a situation like this you can pick me! I may not be smart or good at anything, but I never give up. I will try my hardest no matter what. So I hope you keep that in mind when you pick the students.” Jimin bowed again, and left, leaving the strict judge in slight awe.

 

When he got back home he bowed his head in shame, “I don’t think I made it.” Jimin mumbled, picking through his rice.

“I knew-” Jungkook shouted before a hand, Jin’s, came around to shut his mouth.

“That’s okay! You still have a chance at the regular exams during school!” Jin exclaimed positively, smacking Jungkook lightly.

“That’s right! You can take it with Yoongi!” Namjoon added, just as positive as Jin did.

“I’m not taking the college entry exams.” Yoongi cut through. Namjoon and Jin both stared at him, “I have nothing that I’m interested in, therefore I see no need for me to go to college.”

“S-so what’s your plan after graduating?” Namjoon demanded, trying to hide his anger.

“Maybe get a part-time job somewhere.”

“Yah! Min Yoongi! Do you think that life is a game, that you can do whatever you want? What kind of great person do you think you are?” Namjoon yelled, his anger getting the better of him.

“So, how should I live?” Yoongi asked calmly.

“What?!” Namjoon furiously demanded.

“How should I live? I have nothing that I want to do, but I don't want anyone telling me how to live my life. So how should I do this?” Yoongi stated, looking over at Namjoon.

“Well, you can take over Joonie’s business!” Jin responded.

“You know that I’m selfish. I have no interest in what he does, so that’s not an option.”

“Min Yoongi!” Jin shouted.

“Thank you for the meal.” Yoongi got up and left, leaving everyone behind dazed as to what had just happened.

Jimin kept on thinking back to the conversation where Yoongi stated that he didn't like anything, and felt saddened. He just assumed that the great Yoongi would amount to great things and always be with him, but seeing that he didn't know what to do confused him, but also saddened him. The trouble with Namjoon and Jin wanting the best for Yoongi, but Yoongi not knowing what to do especially worried Jimin.

Jimin headed upstairs soon after and knocked on Yoongi’s door, “Min Yoongi. You’ll take the exam tomorrow right? We’re all worried about you, especially Namjoon. He’s worried, but he only wants the best for you, you know.” Jimin paused, “You can just take the test and worry about college later. You’re someone who’s really smart, and you should share that with others. I think that someone who has a lot of something should share that with others. I would like to share, but I don’t have anything that I’m good at, so I can’t.” Jimin laughed, and finished, “But please take the test. I’ll always be there fighting for you. Good night!” Yoongi was listening through the door and found himself reconsidering. He could take the test and then apply for a college. After all any college would take him, he thought.

Jimin woke up the next morning, getting ready quickly and waiting at the stairs. He was anxiously waiting for Yoongi, and hoped that Yoongi had heard his little speech, and considered taking the test.

He beamed when he saw Yoongi walking down, ready to take the test, and Jin and Namjoon beside him were also relieved. When Yoongi got down the stairs, he started coughing, and Jimin gave him medicine that he had in his bag. Yoongi took it, and froze, “Wait, won't this make me drowsy.”

Jimin’s eyes widened and he checked the box, “Do not take the before driving or taking tests? Oh! I think it does make you drowsy! Hurry spit it out!”

“Aish, it’s okay. I’m sure the effects won’t hit until after the test.” Jin attempted brightly.

Jimin ducked his head, but Yoongi blew it off not bothered by it. “C’mon let’s go take our tests.” Yoongi said.

They walked together, Jimin praising Yoongi for taking the tests, not paying attention to the road, “What are you doing. You should go in the opposite direction.” Yoongi pointed.

“Ah, you’re right. Sorry.” Jimin blushed. He watched Yoongi turn around a leave before cupping his hands together and shouting, “Min Yoongi! Fighting! I hope you do well!” Yoongi smiled, and waved behind him, causing Jimin to go to his test happily.

 

“I just don’t understand why we have to continue going to school.” Hobi said, practicing his dance moves.

“I don’t know either.” Jimin added, captivated by Hobi’s freestyle dance, “Yah, teach me some of that too.” Jimin said, getting up. He tried to copy Hobi, but failed miserably causing Taehyung to laugh with them.

“Yah!” Lisa yelled walking into the room. She looked furious, and stormed right up to Jimin.

“Oh! Hi, Lisa!” Jimin said.

“Why are you dancing after ruining someone's life?” Jimin looked up curiously, “You gave Yoongi the sleeping pill the day of the exam didn't you? And now you’re here dancing happyily. How do you feel? He had to guess all of the answers because he slept through the whole exam!” Jimin was shocked, Yoongi never told him this when they got back from the exams.

“Yah! Lisa Manoban!” Taehyung said, standing up from his art canvas.

She didn't flinch and continued, “The whole school knows, and you’re here all happy and shit. How can you say that you like him huh? Answer me!” Jimin stared in the distance, and walked home in a trance. Unshed tears threatened to fall down his face, and he didn't know how he was going to face Yoongi.

He didn't know that Yoongi had to guess all of the answers for his exam. Him trying to help turned out to harm Yoongi. 

Tell me it’s not true. Tell me that you did well. A little pill can’t bring you down. Right?

 

The next day, they got back their results from the exams. Jimin got low scores, but the teacher said to keep their cellphones with them at all times no matter what the score was.

Yoongi on the other hand, realized that he was a super genius, because he got top scores again for one of the top universities in Korea, BigHit University. He smiled, and his classmates cheered for him, some looking at him with jealousy. When the news spread around school and Jimin found out, he ran around the school cheering while his friend’s trailed behind him.

They were chuckling to themselves, and were one hundred percent ready to give Lisa hell for making Jimin a nervous wreck.

The seniors didn't have any more school that day because the colleges will start calling students around two o’clock, and at midnight the calls would stop. So, most of them headed home, biting their nails in anticipation, and praying that they got in.

Jimin, was doing both. He was on the couch mumbling nonsense to himself for hours, and Jin was getting worried. Jimin would eat the food that Jin brought, but then made sure that his phone was in his line of sight. So, when his phone finally did ring, he picked it up right away, not bothering to look at the Caller ID.

“Hello?” Jimin asked hesitantly. Jin’s eyes were wide, wondering whether it was the college call. “Oh, hey Tae.” Jimin followed, flatly.

“Jimin! I got my call by Bangtan! How about you! Did you get it yet?” Taehyung asked excitedly, Jimin could practically see Taehyung jumping up and down.

“No,” Jimin said glumly, “I don’t think I got accepted.”

“C’mon, Jimin. We have two hours left, I’m sure someone will reject. Or maybe they haven't gotten around to your name yet, I’m a Kim and you're a Park.” Taehyung consoled.

“Thanks, Taehyung. I’ll call you if I accepted.”

“Yep!’

“Oh and Taehyung? Congratulations!”

Jimin ended the call with a sigh, and slumped back into the couch again. Not even five minutes after he got another call.

“Hello.” The voice said, “Is this Park Jimin?”

Jimin jumped up and responded, “Yes! This is he.” Jin smiled brightly and gave Jimin a thumbs up.

“I am a representative of Bangtan University. You applied for the Introverted Science Major, correct.” The voice was weird sounding, and Jimin was confused.

Jimin frowned, and confusedly stated, “I signed up for the Social Science Major.”

“Oh, not the Introverted Science Major?” The voice asked, voice faltering a bit.

“What? Is that even a real thing?” Jimin questioned.

Then, Jungkook shouted from the top of the stairs, “Park Jimin is an idiot!”

“Yah! Jungkook!” Jin and Jimin both shouted at the same time. Jungkook quickly ran back upstairs, and Jin chased after him with a frying pan that he was cleaning.

Jimin walked outside to get fresh air, and sighed. He looked up, and counted the stars for a bit, wishing that he could be as carefree as the stars in the sky. They didn't have to worry about college applications or finding jobs. He thought to Yoongi who was going to a prestigious college that was probably well known, while Jimin couldn't even get into Bangtan University.

“Yah! Park Jimin!” A voice said from inside the house, “Come in! You’re going to catch a cold.”

Jimin turned around to see Yoongi who was looking at him somewhat pitifully and he walked inside, dragging his feet with him. Yoongi was a little shocked that Jimin had such a character change. He knew that he had a low chance at getting into Bangtan, so why was he so glum about it now.

As soon as Jimin walked inside, Jin worriedly came up to him and told him to sit down. “Mochi, you should eat some grapes.”

Jimin shook his head, “No, I don't deserve to eat. It’s almost eleven thirty now. It's over for me.”

Yoongi glanced up at the sulking boy, and commented, “You already knew that you weren't going to get in, so why is it such a surprise. If you think about it, you should've studied instead of playing around during high school.”

“Yah! Min Yoongi! Why do you have to be so apathetic.” Jin scolded.

“It’s just the tru~”

Ring Ring.

Jimin automatically picked it up, and blandly asked, “Who is it?” Before responding, “Yes, this is he.”

Jimin’s eyes widened, “Bangtan University?” Jin made a shocked, but excited noise, “Ay! Jeon Jungkook! Stop doing this!” Jimin teased, thinking that Jungkook was calling him again.

Jungkook then appeared out of the kitchen asking, “Why are you calling me?”

Jin and Jimin shared shocked looks and he held the phone back up to his ear, “One of the students dropped out, so we called you. Would you be interested in registering for the early admission?” The voice asked amusedly.

Jimin jumped up excitedly, and Yoongi smirked, “Yes! I will accept!” He quickly apologized and thanked the voice multiple times before hanging up. And just like that, Jimin’s spirits were lifted.

“Okay! Family meeting!” Jin called.

He headed upstairs to drag Namjoon out of the office, and they all gathered in the living room.

“Joonie-ah, Jimin got accepted into Bangtan!” Jin smiled.

“Woah! That’s great, Jimin.” Jin nudged Namjoon harder, and he finally remembered what he was supposed to do. “Ah right!” Namjoon took a bag out of a cabinet and handed it over to Jimin.

Jimin looked over at Namjoon and smiled brightly, “What is this?”

“It’s a congratulations gift! He knew that you would get in, so Joonie bought this for you as a congratulatory gift.” Jin gushed. Namjoon was a blushing mess, and the other two boys in the room were rolling their eyes at the pair.

Jimin carefully took out the tissue paper, and gingerly took out the sweater inside the bag. It was a black sweater with neon words on it. The words were in English, but Jimin loved it. He pet the soft material, and was amazed at how soft it felt.

Jungkook then yawned, and claimed that he was tired, so the two boys left. Jin knew that they actually didn't care for the meeting, but he didn't mind because it made his scheming that much easier.

“And now for my present.” Jin handed him an envelope.

“There’s more?” Jimin stuttered.

He opened the envelope to see musical tickets. “Woah! I’ve never been to a musical before!”

“I told you we would do fun things together! It’s actually tomorrow so meet me in front of the theatre at 2:30. You can hold on to both the tickets.” Jin said excitedly, but his brain was working furiously. “Don’t forget!”

“How could I forget?” He stared at the two ‘parents’, “Thank you so much!” His beaming smile made the two of them smile as well, and Jimin headed to his room to get ready to watch the musical the next day.

He decided that he would wear the new sweater with some washed out jeans and his regular sneakers. He dug out an old necklace that he almost never wore, because it never matched anything. But now he found an outfit that did. The necklace was a dog tag one, and it hung low on his chest. It probably stopped midway down, and was a pain if it got tangled.

 

The next day, he waited in front of the theatre anxiously. It was 2:30 and the musical was going to start soon, but he didn't see Jin. His phone started to ring, and he assumed it was Jin.

“Oh, Jimin, I’m so sorry. The traffic is really bad. How about you leave one ticket at the front desk, and I’ll go pick it up when I get there.” Jimin agreed, slightly disappointed that he would watch the first part alone. He headed to the front desk, and left the ticket there, before heading in the theatre.

He was starting to get used to the loneliness, but after ten minutes, a body sat next to him. Jimin glance over, and had to cover his mouth to avoid making noise. Because next to him, was none other than Min Yoongi. He was wearing a denim button up and black skinny jeans. He had a beanie on his head, and Jimin’s jaw dropped, because damn did he look good.

Yoongi sensed Jimin staring at him, and he looked at him and pointed at the play in front of him. Jimin, confused, glanced at Yoongi again, and he took his hand and turned Jimin’s head back to the actors. Jimin tried staring at Yoongi out of the corner of his eye and tilted his head in confusion. His heart was beating quickly, and he was one million percent sure he was blushing like a tomato.

Once the play was done, which took an agonizingly long time, at least in Jimin’s point of view. For he was squirming and shifting around uncomfortably with the person sitting next to him making it a date in Jimin’s eyes. They were walking around an outside mall, and, just to be sure, Jimin pinched himself in his cheeks, making a sound of pain when he pinched too hard. Yoongi looked at him, and Jimin smiled back, rubbing his cheeks slightly.

“So, why did you come here?” Jimin asked curiously, trying to mask his excitement.

“Why do you think I came here?”

“I don't know. Why?” 

The answer to Jimin’s questions was currently lounging around at home, talking to Jungkook. “Jungkookie, don’t you think Eomma is a good actor? You were in car with me,” he proceeded to act out, “Yoongi-ah, I’m at the theatre and I got stood up by your Appa. I have no one to watch the show with.” He then glanced at Jungkook, wiggling his eyebrows, “Then, the stuck up Min Yoongi said that he would watch it with me!” Jin giggled, and questioned, “Should I just quit the cafe and become an actor?”

Jungkook looked at the floor, frowning. His bunny teeth sticking out every so slightly, “Well...was it really for your act?” He folded his arms together and mumbled something incoherently before heading to his room.

He decided to call Taehyung, “Hello?” Taehyung’s bright voice picked up.

“O-oh, hey Taehyung.” Jungkook stuttered.

“Hey! That's hyung to you! But what's up?”

“W-Well, I was wondering whether you wanted to watch Iron Man with me? We could do a marathon or something.” Taehyung took a sharp inhale of air, and smiled brightly on the other line.

“Really?! And then, maybe, could I sleep over for the night? After all, don't you want to marathon all the Iron Mans, and it wouldn't it be better if we watched it during the night?” Taehyung grinned, holding the phone even tighter to control his excitement.

“S-sure. Good night Taehyung.” Jungkook quickly ended the call, his heart racing in his chest. Even though they had their kiss together, and they were extremely lovey-dovey with each other. They hadn't stated their status yet, something that Taehyung found more of a big deal than Jungkook who usually went with the flow of things.

Back at the mall, Jimin remembered something, “You’ll do the interview for BigHit, right?”

“What’s up with everyone asking me whether I’m going to college or not? What's the big deal with it?” Yoongi sighed.

“Well, there has to be a reason for you being a super genius. And you can probably do big things one day. But for now, just have fun.”

“Fun?”

Jimin nodded, “My grandma used to always tell me to live my life with lots of fun, and to make others happy. So I always follow that rule no matter what.” Yoongi looked at Jimin, “If you come to Bangtan University, I can guarantee that you’ll have fun with me.”

Yoongi pondered that for a second, because in his whole life, he never really knew what fun was. Getting top scores was exciting, but it wasn't fun. Maybe at first it was fun for him to brag about it, but after a while it was expected of him.

But he had always lived in comfort, and somewhat blandly. Eating a home cooked meal every day, studying, school, but when Jimin came into his life, it became slightly less bland. Maybe, just maybe, Yoongi thought, Jimin can give me the fun that I’ve never experienced.

“Min Yoongi! Look! It’s a claw machine!” Jimin shouted from across the mall, jumping up and down happily. Yoongi smiled slightly, and walked over to where Jimin was.

“Aw, I suck at these though.” Jimin pouted, “Yoongi hyung, can you get one for me?” Jimin pleaded, pulling out the hyung card.

“Fine.” Yoongi said, trying not to stare at Jimin for too long. Jimin cheered, and pointed at which one he wanted. Yoongi put a coin into the machine, and, even though he didn't like it, tried to get the doll for Jimin. It was a white bear with a pink belly, and it looked like it came from the same family as Rilakkuma. Yoongi reached down, smiling a little as he brought the doll up to Jimin. Jimin cheered even louder, gathering attention from some passerby nearby, and Jimin hugged Yoongi quickly, thanking him. Yoongi had a shocked expression on his face, and Jimin let go quickly, blushing a tiny bit.

Yoongi pushed the doll into Jimin’s tiny hands who then clipped it onto his backpack. Still smiling, with his cute moon eyes.

 

“Yoongi, do your best!” Jin said, as he fussed over Yoongi’s clothes.

Namjoon called out from the doorway as well and shouted a quick, “Good luck.” Before returning to his paper.

Jimin watched Yoongi exit the doorway as well, biting on his lip worriedly. He wasn't sure if Yoongi would actually go to the interview since he was complaining about it the night before. So, just to make sure he was actually going, Jimin grabbed his backpack and a coat, before heading out.

He did the best he could trying to be sneaky while following Yoongi. He hid behind cars, trees, in garages, but followed Yoongi not caring what people thought of him. Jimin took this very seriously, after all, this was a matter of someone’s future. So he ran across the street, accidentally bumping into someone, and narrowly avoided the oncoming traffic.

He looked up, and realized that they were almost at the interviewing location for BigHit, so he clutched his backpack and smiled brightly. Unfortunately for him, he looked down at his bag to see his doll missing. He looked at the street and saw his doll lying in the middle of the street, probably getting there from when he bumped into someone.

He wanted to continue following Yoongi, but his doll was on the street. Luckily for him, the light turned green at that moment and he took his chance to run across the street and get his doll.

Yoongi heard a crash and two high school boys were running towards the sound. He stopped in his tracks and heard the boys yelling, “Woah! She just flew in the air!” Then the other boy said, “No! It looks like a guy!”

Yoongi paled slightly, and remembered seeing a flash of pink hair in his peripheral vision while he was crossing the street. He prayed that this wasn't the case, and turned around. He ran to the incident and pushed through the crowds, his heart beating. People were taking pictures on their phones, and looking in shock, but no one seemed to be dialing 119.

“Can someone dial 119!” Yoongi shouted. One of the high school boys from earlier pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance.

Yoongi tried calming himself down, but he hoped that it wasn't as bad as it looked. Because on the street, Park Jimin was splayed on the road, leg twisted, and blood around his head. It made his pink hair darker, and his pale skin seemed paler. He heard the sirens on the ambulance, and people made way, snapchatting and instagramming the incident.

A nurse stepped out and asked for everyone to clear the way, and a stretcher was brought to carry Jimin into the van. Yoongi was still in shock, and a nurse asked whether he knew the man in the incident. Yoongi nodded slowly, and he jumped in the back of the ambulance with Jimin, taking short glances at the unconscious male.

He dialed Jin with shaky hands, and told him what had happened in a cool voice. It was far from what he felt like though. He felt like shit because he didn't know what to do in the situation and he wasn't able to handle himself in the situation. He wasn't able to be the calm, and cool persona that Jimin had thought him to be. He could hear Jin’s hysteric crying on the other end, and Namjoon’s soothing voice before he hung up, and stared into the distance.

What if Jimin was really hurt because of him. He should've had watched Jimin more closely. He thought to himself.

When the ambulance finally stopped, he left, texting Jin the information about where Jimin was. Yoongi started walking over to BigHit, but he felt uneasy about it. As if Jimin was a sign that he shouldn't do the interview.

 

“Eomma?” Jimin mumbled. Jin stood up abruptly, and wiped his eyes before crouching next to Jimin’s bed.

“Yes, Mochi?”

“Where am I?” Jimin slurred slightly because of the medicine they gave to help with the pain.

“You're at the hospital, Mochi. Don't you remember?”

Jimin nodded and asked, “How about Yoongi?”

“Oh, he dropped you off here, and he left for his interview.” Jimin smiled and nodded, about to head back to sleep.

However, and cold, sharp voice that only belonged to one person cut in, “You guys are here?”

Jimin, Namjoon, Jin, and Jungkook all turned to stare at the man in the doorway. “MIN YOONGI!” Jimin gasped, gaping at the boy who was supposed to be at his interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARGHHH poor Jimin!!! And Yoonmin is becoming a tiny bit more obvious now. Also the iron man marathon wasn't in the drama but I added it because why not, Taekook will have a tiny bit of angst in the future tho.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation!!! Now it gets exciting, so be ready for that nonexistent angst and basically fluff/crack.

(Jimin, Namjoon, Jin, and Jungkook all turned to stare at the man in the doorway. “MIN YOONGI!” Jimin gasped, gaping at the boy who was supposed to be at his interview.)

After the whole fiasco with Yoongi, Jin smiled knowingly, and ushered a bumbling Namjoon out of the room. He threw a quick wink at Jimin before dragging Jungkook out as well, bribing him with the promise of sweets.

The atmosphere was dreary, and Jimin couldn't bring himself to face Yoongi.

“I'm sorry. I’m really sorry. You finally went to the interview, and everyone was happy. But I followed you, and doubted you. You should've just left me there.” Jimin said through tears. He fiddled around, staring at his lap. If it wasn't dead silent in the room, Yoongi probably wouldn't have heard Jimin.

“I should've, right.” Yoongi said somewhat amusedly.

Jimin looked even more put down, “You’re right. I am really nothing but a burden to you.” Jimin looked down even more, and Yoongi stared at the way his shoulders slumped in.

Yoongi opened his mouth to speak, but a shout came from the hallway. “Here she is!” A voice shouted.

It wasn't long before Yoongi saw Chanyeol run in. Almost immediately,Hobi and Chanyeol started obsessing over Jimin, and coddling him, asking him if he was okay, probably more than what was necessary. Within seconds of this, Chanyeol noticed Yoongi in the room, and sneered.

“Yah! You punk! What are you doing here?”

Jimin put a hand on Chanyeol’s arm and said quietly, but demanding, “Chanyeol, don’t.”

He continued, but Jimin's raised his voice and said sadly, “I want to be left alone. So, can you all leave.”

Hobi tried to comfort him, telling that his best friend was sad, but Jimin covered himself with his blanket, and turned his back to all of them. Hobi frowned and pulled Chanyeol to go with him, even though he was insisting to stay. He threw a quick glance at Yoongi and could see without expression known as fear and sorrow sketched in his face. As Hobi exited the hospital he thought of the emotion more, because, for the first time, Hobi saw real, human, emotions inside of Min Yoongi.

“Do you want me to go too?” Yoongi asked.

There was a pause, and Jimin’s voice trembled slightly, “You go too. Get some rest.”

His back was still turned to Yoongi, and Yoongi stood there, not knowing what to do. But he soon heard Jimin let out a small sob, and Yoongi could tell that latter was trying his best to be quiet. Yoongi took this as his cue to leave, and he shuffled around, closing the door behind him as he left. He could still hear Jimin’s heart wrenching sobs through the doorway, and Yoongi felt his heart tug a little. His heart seemed to want to go back to the boy that felt guilty about ruining Yoongi’s interview. But if only Yoongi could tell him that it wasn't his fault, because this incident pushed Yoongi to decline the interview. It seemed as if the Fates had given him a sign to go somewhere else through the car crash.

 

The next day, the hospital let Jimin leave, since his injuries were healing and he would only have to wear the cast for a week. They suggested that he took it easy though, and they told him to elevate his leg. But even so, it definitely wouldn't prevent Jimin from coming down to eat with them for a week straight. Jin was getting worried sick, and Namjoon was worried that Jimin would cause Jin to go crazy.

“Has he still not left his room?” Namjoon asked his husband.

“No. He refuses to come out.” Jin responded sadly, leaning his head on Namjoon’s shoulder.

“He comes out of his room when we’re all sleeping.” Jungkook commented, shoveling in rice and kimchi stew. Jin couldn't even find it in himself to be disgusted he was so sad.

Jin looked over to Yoongi who was calmly reading the newspaper and urged, “Yah! Min Yoongi! You should go up to Jimin and say something to him. One word from you would fix everything, so stop torturing him.”

“I did.” Yoongi stated, “I thanked him for preventing me from going to the interviews.”

“What kind of consolation is that?” Jin scolded. He huffed, and he stood up to reach over the table, and he took Yoongi’s food away.

“You don't eat until he eats.” Jin said finally. Yoongi scoffed disbelievingly and angrily put down his chopsticks.

Jimin, in his room, had a lot of thinking time, and eventually he came to the conclusion of moving away. He had enough money to find himself a cheap condo, and maybe for the first couple of days away from Jin’s house he could crash at Hobi’s or Taehyung’s. He couldn't help but think that Yoongi would be better off without him, since all Jimin did was cause trouble for Yoongi. 

So he packed all of his things, and left the house, only getting to the first step before hearing a voice. “Leaving?” It questioned.

Jimin nodded and faced the slightly taller male, still not looking at him in the eye, “Is it because I didn't get into BigHit?”

Jimin nodded and finally spoke, “But it’s not just that. It's also because of the cold medicine, and no matter how much I think about it, I’m nothing but trouble to you. So I think I should stay away. Saying all of this, don't stop me.”

“I wasn't never planning to anyways.” Yoongi challenged. Jimin frowned more and didn't expect that answer. “Good-bye. Oh, and before I forget, here you go.” Yoongi said, passing the other male an envelope.

“Is it for me?” Yoongi nodded, and Jimin opened the envelope questionly.

“Bangtan University?” He read the contents and said glumly, “Ah, the tuition.” He read it a bit more, his face scrunched up in confusion, “Zero Won?” He looked at the rest, “Major undecided? I think they mailed the wrong one. It's belongs to Min Yoongi.” Jimin looked up, shocked, “Min Yoongi!”

Yoongi smirked a little and Jimin asked, “Why Bangtan?”

“Well, I guess it's because they made a big deal out of me. They said they'll sponser me for studying abroad, research funds, a masters degree, and more. My job as a full time professor is guaranteed there as well.”

“Woah! And they were attacking me with, ‘Why should we accept you?’” Jimin scoffed. “But, wouldn't any other college do that for you as well?”

“At the moment, my life has been crazy. But it's been fun, and someone once told me to live with fun in your life. So that's what I’m going to do. You’ve seem to be bringing into things that I don't know of, and just when I think I know everything, you do it again.”

“What?!” Jimin asked.

Yoongi continued, “It was fun to sleep during the test, and it was fun to wonder what my score would be. All thanks to you, Park Jimin.”

“So,” Jimin blushed, “You’re going to Bangtan because of me?”

“Not because of you, but because I want to have fun. Until I decide what I want to Major in, I want to enjoy myself.” Yoongi paused, walking away, “Okay, bye. Good luck on your own.”

Jimin stood there, shocked for a second before getting his suitcase and trailing after Yoongi, “Wait! So can I live here? I promise to make your college experience as fun and refreshingly new as possible!” Yoongi rolled his eyes, and Jimin followed him inside, dragging his suitcase behind him.

Yoongi took the suitcase out of Jimin’s hand and brought it upstairs with him because the sound was annoying him. Yep, it was the sound. 

“Wait, so you applied to Bangtan even though you knew how sorry I was?” Jimin pouted.

Yoongi nodded, “Why?”

“Because it was fun.” Yoongi said simply, “What? You don't like it? Then I guess I can just cancel the application to Bangtan.” Yoongi started pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Jimin panicked, not wanting this opportunity to go to waste, and pushed Yoongi’s phone away, “N-no! I like it, I’m happy for you.”

“I know.” And he turned and left to go into his bedroom. Jimin jumped up and down happily, squealing and giggling a little bit.

 

Jin gasped as he called Namjoon over. He was cleaning the table after they had all ate dinner and found without envelope on it. He didn't remember putting any mail there or even getting the mail, so he was obviously curious. He saw that it was already opened and turned it over to see Bangtan University's stamp on it.

He took out the contents and assumed it was Jimin’s admission fee. What he wasn't expecting was to see Yoongi’s admission fee. His pulse quickened and he turned over the envelope to see that, yes, it was in fact from Bangtan University.

“See! What did I tell you?” Jin said tearfully to Namjoon. Jin was showing Namjoon the mail, and they happily saw the scholarship offered to Yoongi. “I told you he had his own plan.”

“Yea, but to Bangtan?” Namjoon questioned uncertainly.

“At BigHit there are so many people like him. He won't stand out at all, but at Bangtan, I’m betting he’s number one!” Jin exclaimed. He turned to face Namjoon.

“Yeobo! Isn't it great! Jimin and Yoongi are going to the same college!” Jin’s eyes lit up after realizing this and Namjoon chuckled.

“Are you still playing matchmaker?”

“Well isn't it meant to be? All of the evidence points to yes.” Jin sing-songed.

“Unless he meets someone at University.” Namjoon reminded him. Jin’s smile faded and he looked worried again, “I mean it’s not likely. No one is perfect for Yoongi like our Jimin over there.” Namjoon added quickly, rubbing Jin’s hand. Jin brightened up a little more.

 

“Jimin!” Taehyung shouted through the phone. He seemed to be in tears. “I can't find Hobi anywhere!”

“Okay, meet me at my house. Just give me a second to get ready.” Jimin was scared, Hobi has been more distant ever since they had gotten accepted to college, and they were getting worried for him.

“I’m here already though.” Taehyung sniffled.

“Okay, okay, I’ll get Jungkook.” Jimin called for Jungkook and told him the situation in which he immediately ushered Taehyung in and got a fuzzy blanket.

Jungkook wrapped Taehyung in the blanket, and played with his hair while Taehyung was still sniffling, snuggling a little into Jungkook’s embrace. Jimin found it sweet that although Jungkook seemed like a huge muscle bunny, on the inside he was just a big bunny.

He let them have their moment before stealing Taehyung and they ran outside.

“Where did you not check?” Jimin asked.

“I checked everywhere! I don't know!” Taehyung rambled frantically.

All of sudden realization dawned on both of their face, “School!” They both said.

They ran to school, hearts pounding against their ribcage. If he wasn't here they really had no lead as where he could be. The ran quickly, covering the first floor but not finding anything. After ten minutes of searching, they finally reached the second floor which was where their classroom was. At this point they looked like madmen running all over the school, sneakers scuffing against the clean floors.

They were worried sick, and when the entered their classroom, they saw Hobi sleeping on his desk, looking at ease. Jimin and Taehyung weren't sure whether to scold or laugh at this situation.

“Yah! Jung Hoseok!” Taehyung shouted.

“Oh! You scared me!” Hobi complained.

“What are you doing with your phone off?” Taehyung asked, sitting next to Hobi.

“I thought you were busy, you know being college students and everything.” Hobi said sheepishly.

“I told you, we aren't college students yet. Heck we haven't even graduated high school yet.” Jimin said, comforting his friend.

“Well my parents wanted me to go to college help classes, and they expect me to go to college next year.” Hobi blew out air, “They don't even understand their son. What am I supposed to do with a college diploma?”

“So what do you want to do?” Jimin asked.

“I don't know! I'm not good at anything.” Hobi said glumly.

“Yes there is!” Taehyung and Jimin both shouted. Hobi looked up, and they started to move their arms dramatically. Hobi started laughing and asked them what they thought they were doing.

They continued the alien movements, and it finally occurred to him what they were doing, “Dance!” Hobi’s eyes lit up, and he smiled brightly.

Hobi nodded firmly, “You’re right! I'm not going to college and getting a stupid diploma! I'm going to work at a dance studio and become a famous dancer!” Hobi ran over to the window, bringing his books with him.

He opened the window, and took a deep breath of the night air. “No more studying for me!” He threw his books out of the window and they all laughed, taking turns throwing away the copious amount of books he had. At the end, they went out for a drink at the cafe, and a well earned celebration.

 

It was their high school graduation, and Mrs. Rose made a huge deal getting Jimin on the same podium as Yoongi. And to be honest, Jimin was completely freaking out. His friends were laughing at him, and they teased, “Be careful Jimin, you may trip.”

“Yah! Don't say things like that, because it may actually happen.” Jimin gnawed on his nails, shifting around every two seconds.

“One, two, mic test.” The principal’s voice boomed through the auditorium.

“We will now begin the graduation. In this school we have two miracles that are way too absurd to be called miracles. One of them is Park Jimin in Class D. He got into Bangtan University.” The principal sighed before saying the next part, “The other is that the top student in our school, Min Yoongi, who got into that University as well. HOW DOES THIS HAPPEN!?” He practically was shouting at this point, and he looked so done, that Jimin felt bad for him even though he had just insulted him.

“And we will now hear from our valedictorian, Min Yoongi.” Mr. Bang said, strangely calm for someone who was just yelling about miracles.

“Hello. Many of us here are anxious, and do not know where to go. We finally have an opportunity to show what we are, and do what we want to do, but we have no idea how or even what the future brings. Where are you headed? A family restaurant? To be a movie star? You don't know. Heck, I don't even know where I’m heading, but a grandma who I have never seen before once said, ‘Have fun now, and make others happy’. If you don't know me, you’ll know that I’m not one to make others happy, so for now, I’m going to be focusing on having fun. I hope that wherever you guys go, you have fun along the way, and never stop giving up. Thank you.” Jimin was shocked. Yoongi had mentioned his quote in his speech.

He smiled brightly, and when his friends started to nudge him he got confused. He quickly snapped out of his daydream and heard, “Park Jimin, will you please make your way to the auditorium.” Bang principal asked exasperatedly.

“Yes! I’m here!” Jimin shouted. A couple of students laughed, and he blushed and made his way down, standing next to Yoongi.

They quickly accepted their diplomas and Yoongi turned and left. Jimin, was still embarrassed from earlier, and, as luck would have it, he tripped and fell. Luckily, or not, Yoongi was there to catch him.

Jimin bit his lip and Yoongi stood him back up, glaring daggers into Jimin’s head. Jimin whimpered slightly in fear and quickly ran back to his seat. The whole auditorium bursted out laughing, and the assembly ended right away.

“Jimin! You were the best!” Jin cheered, running up to him, “Now. Let's take pictures!”

“Oh? Where’s Yoongi?” Jin asked, looking around.

“He’s right over there.” Taehyung pointed out. Yoongi was surrounded by girls, and they seemed to all be asking for him to take pictures with them.

“Oh! It’s Lisa Manoban.” Hobi noticed. She came out of the auditorium and hooked her arm around Yoongi’s asking to take a picture.

Yoongi made no move to resist or accept, so she took it all into stride. She brought her friend over, and Yoongi looked annoyed the whole time. The friend counted until three, pointing the camera at the pair.

However, right before she could take the picture, Yoongi shook himself of her embrace, and left her right then. Lisa threw, what it seemed like, a high school tantrum, and frowned slash pouted in Yoongi’s direction.

“Jimin. You should go and take a picture with Yoongi!” Jin exclaimed.

Jimin shook his head, “No! He's too scary.”

“Aigoo, these nothing to be afraid of. Go up there and show everyone that you're different from that girl over there.” Jin persuaded.

His friends then shoved him in Yoongi’s direction, and extremely awkwardly he asked, “Do you want to take a picture with me?”

“After what you did to me today? You really want a picture?” Yoongi asked.

“No, sorry.” Jimin said shamefully, turning around to walk back to Jin.

Yoongi looked over and saw Lisa laughing with her friends at Jimin, and so he called him back, “Park Jimin. Come back here.” Yoongi pulled Jimin into his body, and wrapped an arm around his slim waist.

”Is this okay?” He asked Jin. Jin nodded, astonished that Jimin got a good picture and a good pose. He angled his polaroid towards the pair, and saw Lisa fall back and hold her head in disbelief. All around girls were pointing, and throwing glares at Jimin for successfully getting a picture with the ever so famous, Min Yoongi.

“Thanks.” Jimin said, and Jin commented on how cute they were.

“Okay kids!” Mrs. Rose shouted, “Let's go to your real graduation!”

Class D all shouted, and they followed her to the restaurant that they had reserved for their graduation.

Jimin walked in, and gasped at how their teacher went all out for the party. She had strung up fairy lights and had reserved a stage for them to goof around on. A couple of the girls had already decided to sing Blackpink’s Boombayah and do the dance as well. They all cheered and laughed as the girls were singing and dancing to the song.

“Okay! Come right in.” An unfamiliar voice spoke. They all turned around and saw the owner of the restaurant ushering in another group of students, Class A. 

Mrs. Rose stood up, “Ajusshi! I reserved the whole room!”

The man looked sheepish and waved his hands, “But you guys are all from the same school, so why don't you guys have fun.” He quickly left, and Mrs. Rose sat back down, glaring at Mr. Wang. Class D were glaring at Class A, and the girls stopped singing and dancing. Whispers broke out around the table and they watched Class A settle down.

When Class A finally settled down, and Mr. Wang stood up, “Guys. I’m really proud of you guys. All year, you’ve never been at the bottom, and maintained your position as the best at our school~”

“You guys!” Mrs. Rose shouted over Mr. Wang determinedly, “You guys are awesome! Test scores and good grades don’t determine someone. What matters is your personality and individuality. And I’m proud to say that you’re all unique in your own way.” Mrs. Rose said, smiling.

“Talking about uniqueness and individuality is for sore losers, who don't have anything but that. That’s why…”

“What did you say?! Losers?” Mrs. Rose turned around, fuming.

“What? I didn't say that to you, I mean, unless you feel like you are one.” Mr. Wang snickered.

“Well, your class are all full of smart students, but are you even a good teacher?” Mrs. Rose pointed at Jimin, “One of my students has gone up from the bottom to Bangtan University. Do you have any idea how that feels?”

Jackson sighed and looked pointedly at Yoongi, “How did someone who got top marks on everything suddenly plunge down to Bangtan?”

“That’s not it Mr. Wang, I didn't go to Bangtan because of that moron. That would be an insult to think I’m so shallow.”

Jimin turned around. Yoongi was sitting directly behind him, and said, “Moron?”

Yoongi smirked, “Burdenful moron.”

“Min Yoongi! Even though you may think that way, it doesn't mean that you have to be so mean about it!” Jimin avoided eye contact like the plague, “You’re just an egotistical, narcissistic, cold-blooded jerk!” He spat with as much vengeance as his little body could muster.

“Sure, but. Aren't you in love with that egotistical, narcissistic, cold-blooded jerk? After all, you have your book full of my name, and you wrote me a letter full of your love.” Jimin glared at him, and Yoongi smirked even more.

Jimin’s glared hardened, “Okay, so that’s how far you're going to go?” He then leaned in closer, “You didn't think I would have more than one of that picture?”

Yoongi’s eyes widened, and Jimin stood up, taking the baby picture of Yoongi out of his pocket. “Do you want to see how the Great Min Yoongi looked and acted like when he was little?”

Yoongi watched as his picture was passed around, and people laughed and cooed at how adorable he was. He got up quickly and grabbed the picture out of someone’s hands, dragging Jimin with him.

“Ouch! It hurts!” Jimin shouted. He tried to resist as Yoongi pulled him outside of the building, and out the nearest exit. Yoongi let go, and his eyes were seething with rage. Jimin tried to back up, but hit a wall instead of a way to get out. His heart was beating, and his hands were clammy.

He winced as Yoongi placed his hand next to Jimin’s head and bent down to look at him.

“You don't scare me anymore!” Jimin stated, “How could you humiliate me like that in front of everyone? Don't you think that was worse than a baby picture? People will still respect you, but you ruined the last respect I would have ever gotten!” His eyes were tearing up, and he looked straight into Yoongi’s dark eyes, “I've had enough of you. I’m just going to stop liking you.”

Yoongi searched Jimin’s flickering eyes, “Do you really think that you’ll be able to do that”

“Of course I will! I’m sick and tired of you, and I know how mean you are now. We’re graduated now, so my teen crush is over. I’m completely done with you.” Jimin whispered the last part, and the tears were threatening to fall.

“So you’ll just forget about me?” Yoongi asked, leaning in closer.

Jimin tried to back away more, but he was all the way away, “Yep! I’ll forget you forever and I’ll find someone who will treat me nic~”

“Then go do it!” Yoongi said heatedly, leaning in closer.

Jimin stood there frozen, not registering anything but the widening of his eyes, the clammy hands, and the feeling of another's lips on his own. These ones weren't soft like his, but chapped and cold. My first kiss. Jimin thought.

Jimin stood there even after Yoongi pulled away and stared at him straight in the eyes and walked away, still teasing him, “Look at you. Stupid.”

Jimin crumpled to the floor, and touched his lips, wondering if it all had really happened. The tears that had been threatening to fall finally did. He didn't notice it until he felt a wetness on his hand, and he quickly wiped away his tears, reprimanding himself for acting like this.

«««»»»

Jin walked around the table, “Oh! When you were in your high school uniforms I wanted to be in high school, but now that you’re in college I want to be in college. What’s wrong with me?” Jin giggled.

Jimin smiled, “Mochi! What do you think of Yoongi’s new hair? He complained that the mint was too immature, so we dyed it back. Personally, I think he looks even more depressing now.” Jin nudged Jimin.

“No! I think it looks good.” Jimin said sheepishly, blushing a tiny bit on the ears.

Jin looked at Yoongi, “See! I told you it looked good.”

Yoongi quickly glanced at Jimin and turned back to Jin, “I’ll be going now.”

He quickly left the house, not bothering to wait for Jimin at all. Jimin sighed slightly and left thirty minutes after, waiting for Hobi and Taehyung at the college. A couple days after graduation, Hobi said that he found himself a job to teach all of the little kids that had parents at Bangtan University. They cheered him on, and they agreed to meet at the entrance of the University.

He passed by a tall boy with brown hair who was listening to music on his phone, and stared at the boy. He tried to remember where he would have seen him before because he seemed familiar. He sighed as he waited, and eventually Hobi found him.

“Aigoo. What are you looking so sad about?” Hobi asked, tackling him from behind. Hobi looked around, “But where's Taehyung?”

“I was right here the whole time.” Taehyung’s deep voice responded.

They looked around, and Jimin gasped when the boy who looked familiar ended up being Taehyung.

“Um, are you Taehyung?” Jimin asked, observing his eyeliner and his beach waved hair.

“Oh! You dyed your hair!” Hobi commented, in awe of the new ashy lilac hair. Taehyung nodded, and he pulled them away from the entrance.

“Come, my friends! I recently have heard of a really good bakery that’s on campus.”

They walked into a common area with trees and benches around, and found a cute bakery. It was a small one, but the place seemed crowded with students who were either studying or making out in a corner. Taehyung opened the door, and Jimin heard a pleasant chime, that matched the homey cafe. It kind of reminded him of a mini Jin’s cafe.

As soon as Taehyung saw his target he immediately ran full speed, shouting, “Kookie!”

Jungkook seemed to be taking off his apron, and looked up to see Taehyung running at him. His breath caught as he saw Taehyung’s new hair and the eyeliner that was artistically smudged around his eyes. Jungkook instinctively lifted Taehyung up, and let Taehyung bury his face into his shoulder. No matter what, no matter how many times Jungkook saw Taehyung, he was always in awe. Even when Taehyung woke up he was perfect.

“I missed you.” Taehyung said adoringly, looking into Jungkook’s eyes.

“S-same. Even though you just saw me before the cafe opened.” Jungkook joked.

Taehyung jumped down from Jungkook’s embrace and playfully hit him on the shoulder. “Hey! I was just excited that there was an amazing cafe nearby!”

“Okay, sure. It’s not like I told you I would be working here when I don't have school.” Jungkook teased. Taehyung flushed, and Jungkook bent down to kiss the tip of his nose. This caused Taehyung to blush even more, and Jungkook laughed a little bit.

“Hey Taehyung! Remember us? Your friends that you have known way longer than muscle bunny over here?” Hobi sighed, waving a hand in front of Taehyung’s face. Jungkook spotted Jimin and quickly pulled away from Taehyung.

“Oh right!” Taehyung shouted, bringing them over to the register to order drinks. None of them had noticed Jimin who seemed to be reliving the moment when Yoongi had kissed him.

“Jimin, what’s wrong? Why do you keep on touching your lips?” Hobi peered.

“Actually…” Jimin blushed, pulling his friends closer to whisper in their ears.

“WHAT! KISS!” Both of them screamed. Jimin looked around, shocked and saw a couple of people staring.

“Not so loud!” Jimin complained.

“Well, if you kiss, doesn't it mean you're going out?” Taehyung asked excitedly.

Jimin pondered, “That's right!” Hobi exclaimed, “Taehyung and Jungkook kissed and now they are going out!”

“Hey! We aren't going out!” Taehyung blushed.

Jimin and Hobi stared at Taehyung unbelievingly, “After that whole scene, I’m pretty sure you two are going out.”

“Well, we haven't defined anything yet.” Taehyung admitted. He looked back at Jungkook who was getting ready to leave his shift and go back to school. Jungkook caught his gaze and smiled back showing his bunny teeth. Taehyung blushed again, waving shyly.

After they had ordered their drinks, they walked on the side of the road, carefully avoiding any cars that were pulling up to school.

“Hey! I’m going to tell everyone!” Hobi teased.

Jimin laughed, and ran away, his friends close behind him. He ran into the street, and didn't see a car coming his way. Luckily, the driver was skilled, and stopped before she could hit him.

Hobi and Taehyung had both screamed, “Are you okay!” And Jimin nodded, a little frazzled, and looked back to the driver.

“Oh! Are you okay?” The driver stepped out of the Porsche, and Jimin was in awe. This girl was probably the prettiest girl he’s ever seen, and if he wasn't gay, he probably would be heads over heels with her. She was wearing a black, turtleneck crop top that was cut in the shoulder, and a red skirt.

“You didn't get hit did you?” The girl asked. Jimin shook his head, “That’s good. You’re a freshman right?” She asked again, smiling. Jimin nodded, and she said in English, “Welcome.”

Jimin was confused, and the girl walked away, laughing slightly. Jimin was still in awe, and his friends ran up to him. “Woah! She was really pretty!” Hobi drooled.

Taehyung laughed, and said, “Let’s go find Yoongi!”

The searched around the campus, looking for the newly dyed black hair, and Jimin frowned because now it would be harder to find Yoongi. After they searched half of the school, they finally found him talking to some other people he had made friends with.

They watched him around the corner, and Hobi shouted, “Park Jimin!”

Yoongi looked around, and saw Jimin being pushed into view by his friends. He quickly excused himself, and walked over to Jimin. He had his usual unamused face on and Hobi frowned, wondering if they really kissed.

“What are you doing here?” Yoongi asked.

“Oh, I was just wondering what your lecture room looks like.” Jimin said awkwardly. He shifted around, and soon another figure came into view.

“Oh! We meet again!” She said.

Jimin looked up and saw the girl that almost ran into him. She observed the pair and asked Yoongi, “Is he your boyfriend?”

Jimin smiled, looking him in the eyes hopefully, “Of course not.” Yoongi responded curtly, eyeing Jimin was slight distaste.

“I thought so. I didn't think you were...that way.” She paused, “Yoongi, do you want to grab coffee with me?”

Yoongi stared at Jimin again, “Nope, I have to go now.” The girl smiled and turned her attention to Jimin.

In a blink of an eye her expression went from happy to glaring almost as well as Yoongi. She eyed him up and down, flicking her hair off her shoulder. Jimin curled into himself, trying to avoid her glare.

“Jennie Kim. Nice to meet you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple things I want to address:  
> 1) Jungkook doesn't have school right now and he starts a little bit later.  
> 2) IM SORRY FOR MAKING BOTH JENNIE AND LISA BAD GUYS  
> 3) IM PLANNING FOR HOBI TO FIND LOVE DONT WORRY
> 
> That's basically it!!! Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a comment and kudos!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College happens, and more people are introduced to Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ANGST STARTS NOWWWWW

(In a blink of an eye her expression went from happy to glaring almost as well as Yoongi. She eyed him up and down, flicking her hair off her shoulder. Jimin curled into himself, trying to avoid her glare.

“Jennie Kim. Nice to meet you again.”)

 

Jimin miserably trekked up the stairs, tired from the day’s events. Yoongi was exiting his room and Jimin asked, “You know,” Yoongi turned and stared, “The girl from earlier. Is she a senior?”

The girl had been on his mind for a while, mainly because he got a bad vibe from her. He had a feeling that she’s more Yoongi’s type than he was, but didn't want to acknowledge the feeling quite yet.

“Jennie Kim?” Yoongi asked. Jimin nodded, “Well, she is called a goddess among the freshman.”

Jimin gasped, “She’s a freshman?” He couldn't believe it. She acted so mature, and she seemed so confident around the campus.

“She got into Bangtan and ranked second out of all the freshman.”

Jimin looked down, She must be smart then. He sighed, his chances becoming increasingly smaller, and got frustrated, “So, why did she come to our school?”

Yoongi peered at Jimin, ”Are you jealous?”

Jimin quickly shook his head and grinned nervously, “What? Why would I be jealous…”

“Well, you do have a reason. We did kiss after all.” Yoongi said easily, teasing Jimin.

Jimin looked shocked, and Yoongi chuckled a little before deciding to tease him a little more. He backed him into a corner and bent down so him and Jimin were eye level to each other. He watched Jimin scrunch his face up and then relax his face, probably expecting a second kiss. Yoongi stayed there for a second, maybe a little bit longer than what he should have if he was just teasing, and pulled away.

“Aigoo, look at your face.”

Jimin opened his eyes and ran away, making a sound of shock. He ran into his room, closing the door and he felt his heart pounding. He wondered whether this was all a joke to Yoongi, and concluded that his first kiss was just to tease him. He couldn't help but fall down to the floor, knowing that everything Yoongi ever did was to tease him, and make fun of him.

 

“What?! How could he do that to you?” Hobi screamed. He was outrageous after hearing what Yoongi did, and wanted to kill that boy with his bare hands.

“It’s okay,” Jimin consoled, trying to change the topic, “Oh! Are we still on for lunch?” He asked.

Hobi looked down at his watch and looked sheepish, “Sorry, I have to go teach my class now.”

“Taehyung! What about you!” Jimin tried with his other friend, taking note on how he avoided his gaze.

“Sorry, I agreed to eat lunch with Jungkook.” Taehyung mumbled.

Jimin observed on how they ducked their heads and fiddled with their hands. He grinned, and shook his head and at the both of them, “It’s okay! Seriously! Next time okay?” They both nodded and they went their separate directions.

Jimin sighed as he walked to the cafeteria, expecting to sit at a table alone with no friends. He was happy for his friends though; they all seemed to know what they wanted and what to do in life. Jimin was slightly jealous because the only goals he had was getting Yoongi to notice him, but even though it happened, it wasn't what he expected.

He read the signs on the menu, “Pork Cutlet, Meat loaf, or chicken cutlet.”

“You don't get it unless you read it aloud?” A deep voice said from behind him.

Jimin turned around quickly, coming face to face with Yoongi. He smiled, “Oh, you're here? I was going to ask you to eat lunch with me.” He felt the butterflies fluttering again, and wondered whether eating together made them an official couple. Maybe then will Jennie back off, or at least know that they’re together.

Yoongi pushed past him and ordered a meatloaf which was quickly followed with a slightly higher pitched order of meatloaf as well. The order came in rather quickly, and the portion was comical to say the least. Yoongi seemed to have gotten one burnt piece of meatloaf with a couple pieces of lettuce, and Jimin got two pieces of well cooked meatloaf and a variation of vegetables. 

Yoongi look displeased and grimaced, “Excuse me. I think there's someone wrong with this portion size you gave me.” Yoongi bent down, trying to see who the person who was serving through the gap in the separator.

“Is there a problem with your order?” A teasing voice asked. Jimin gasped as he realized that voice belonged to Chanyeol. His suspicions were proved correct when said boy bent down to pop his head through the gap.

“Jimin-ah! I haven't seen you in a long time!” Chanyeol greeted. “You know, I work here and as a baker for Jin-shi's cafe, so I make good money. Whenever you're ready Jimin, I can provide for a house for you away from him.” Chanyeol said with spite. He emphasized the last word greatly and threw in a sneer for good measure.

“Yoongi! Aren't you surprised?” Chanyeol sneered, turning his attention to Yoongi.

“I am. How could you just, so blindly, follow Jimin around everywhere?” Yoongi asked stoically.

“Blindly?! This is called loved! Do you even know what that is?” Chanyeol challenged.

Yoongi rolled his eyes and pushed the plate back, “Excuse me, can you give me the proper size please?” He asked, directing the plate towards another worker.

“Aigoo, Park Chanyeol, what is this? How come you did this?”

“Ajumma! This is enough for him!” Chanyeol complained. The lady sighed, and gave him a warning glance before handing the correct portions to Yoongi.

Yoongi quickly walked away, pestered by Chanyeol, and went to sit a table. Jimin was following closely behind him, and ignoring Chanyeol’s comments. However, his friends called him over somewhere else, and he decided to leave Jimin alone.

Luckily for Jimin, there was another boy who seemed to have noticed his sulking. He seemed to have been the same height as Jimin, and sat down next to him. Jimin quickly perked up, wondering who the new person was, and saw the other boy waving at him.

“Hi! My name is BamBam! I was in your class!” He was charismatic, and Jimin instantly took a liking to him.

He showed off his crescent eyes, “I’m Park Jimin! Is BamBam your real name?” He asked, hoping that he didn't sound rude.

BamBam laughed, and shook his head, “No, but my name is too hard for most people to pronounce. I’m a transfer student from Thailand, and I use this name to make it easier for people.”

“So, what is your real name?”

“Kunpimook Bhuwakul.” BamBam teased, grinning at Jimin’s lost stare.

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” Jimin laughed.

“Gkunpimook Buwakul.” BamBam repeated, this time saying it slower so Jimin could understand.

“You know what? I think I like BamBam better.” Jimin commented. He was smiling brightly, and he and BamBam hit it off immediately.

After they both ate and they had left the cafeteria, Jimin had spotted Yoongi sitting on a bench alone, and he waved BamBam goodbye, promising to catch up later. He went to sit on the bench opposite of it, hoping to talk before his next class, but just as he was going to talk to him, a man came running up to Yoongi.

“Yah! Min Yoongi! How could you not immediately contact me when you found out you got into Bangtan!” He seemed to know Yoongi, because Yoongi didn't immediately glare at the man for disrupting his music that was playing through his earbuds.

“Sorry, sunbae.” Yoongi laughed a little, taking his earbuds out.

“Sorry? You hardass.” The guy said through his teeth, all the while smiling, “Anyways, let's get to the point. You haven't joined any clubs yet right?”

“I don't want to.” Yoongi deadpanned.

“Stop being such a coldass and...ugh okay, so what I’m saying is you should join our club. You were one of the best back then? Please? For old times sake?” The man begged Yoongi. “Plus, if you join, we can probably make it to nationals!”

“Aish! I don't want to. You know I haven't done it since forever!”

The man leaned in closer, “Okay so when you were in high school, and young and curious, who went to the dark side of the internet to get you~”

“Okay! Okay! I’ll check it out!” Yoongi intervened quickly, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

“I knew you weren't so cold! After classes go check it out okay?” Yoongi nodded and noticed Jimin sitting on the bench.

“Following me again?” He asked, slightly amused with the younger.

“I’m not following you!” Jimin insisted, “What club were you guys talking about?”

Yoongi stared at him, “Not telling. Who knows, you may decide to follow me there too.” He stuck his earbuds back in, and walked to his class, ignoring Jimin’s protests.

“I’m not following you!” Jimin shouted after Yoongi’s retreating form.

After classes, he was curious. He kept on wondering what Yoongi was interested in. So, naturally, he followed him into the club room, trailing behind Yoongi slightly. His head was playing a pay scenario, and he thought that he was as sneaky as could be. He thought he had successfully completed the mission when he saw Yoongi walking into a room, but it seemed it wasn't the case.

There were men there with their shirts off, wrestling each other, and he looked around to find Yoongi, but to no avail. Someone noticed him and stopped wrestling, asking if he could help him. Jimin shook his head, averting his eyes, and left the room. He had stuck out greatly, his pale blue sweater a shock in the sweaty black clothes. 

Luckily, the sunbae Yoongi was talking to earlier had forgotten something in that room and ran into Jimin. Jimin quickly noticed him and asked what club he ran, feeling that luck was on his side. The man then smiled at him and told him to follow his quick pace. There were a couple times where Jimin almost lost him, but he then had to run to catch up.

The man entered the classroom and turned around, not seeing the tiny boy. He quickly called him in, and the boy scurried into the doorway. He didn't expect to be was met with a long piercing gaze from Yoongi and a giggle from Jennie.

“Well done, Minnie.” Yoongi mumbled under his breath.

“C’mon greet yourself!” The man urged.

Jimin nodded and smiled, “Hello! I’m Park Jimin! I'm a freshman and~”

“Excuse me, sorry for interrupting but...have you ever rapped before?” Jennie intervened, disbelief in her voice. Jimin shook his head, “Ah well, you shouldn't have come here. This is real stuff.”

Jimin counterattacked quickly, “Well, sunbae over there said that it doesn't matter if I’ve never rapped. What matters is the spirit and passion to learn.”

“That seems that a very...Heechul-y thing to say.” Jennie replied, sneering slightly.

“Just let Jimin be. He never thinks about the consequences anyways.” Yoongi told Jennie, not looking up from the magazine. When Heechul sunbae first told him this was a rapping club, he was surprised because he didn't peg Yoongi as a rapper. But now, now that he was here, he could see the badass aura around him.

“Okay!” Jennie smiled, “He seems like that type of person.” Jimin frowned a little and Heechul spoke again.

“So, to break the ice, let’s go around exchanging our names! Don't forget to share your pseudonym as well if you have one.” Heechul stated.

He cleared his throat, “I’m Heechul!”

“I’m BamBam!” BamBam shouted goofily. Jimin giggled and BamBam waved at him smiling brightly.

It quickly went to Yoongi and he stood up and sighed, as if bored, “I’m Suga.”

Jennie went next, and reenacted guns being shot, “Jennie!”

The next person to go was Jimin and he honestly couldn't think of anything so he just said, “Jimin?”

Jennie next to him scoffed and said, “What kind of name is that? Do you want people to take you seriously here or not?”

“But Heechul kept his name? And so did you.” Jimin pointed out.

Jennie sneered, “Yea, but Heechul doesn't actually rap. He just runs this. We pick a lead rapper at the next meeting, so after that he won't really play a big part. Also, my name is in English. You have a shabby Korean name that doesn't sound serious enough for a rapping club.” Jimin pouted, and if you didn't know the circumstances, you would think this was a serious topic.

At the next club meeting, the room was completely changed. The walls were all dark and the windows were covered completely. It was a huge contrast to the white walls, and posters of rappers. There was a small stage at the front of the room and two mics were hung up.

Apparently, the dress code was to wear dark colors, but Jimin didn't quite get the memo. He wore a fluffy white sweater and washed out blue jeans, he looked around at everyone else and saw he stuck out like a sore thumb. He saw Jennie and Yoongi and was amazing by their transformation. Jennie wore an army bomber jacket and a black crop top with high waisted black shorts. Her hair was pushed back by a red bandana as well, adding to her badass look. However,she somehow incorporated her usual, cute and classy look with two space buns at the front of her head.

Yoongi wore an oversized shirt and black ripped jeans that showed off his skinny legs. Jimin shifted awkwardly, feeling as if he didn't quite belong. He stood there, and was saved by BamBam who went up to him and complimented his outfit, giving him a thumbs up. BamBam looked nice as well, he added dark, smudged eyeliner and looked at ease.

They talked about school and Mario Kart before BamBam was called over by Heechul. BamBam told Heechul he would be there soon and took out his phone. “Here, give me your number. Now that we basically see each other everywhere, we should have each other’s phone number.”

Jimin nodded enthusiastically, and typed in his number into BamBam’s phone. BamBam left to go over to Heechul, and promised he would text him later that day.

“You seem to get along well with BamBam.” Jennie commented, walking over to Jimin. Unsurprisingly, Yoongi was there as well, eyeing BamBam.

“Yep! He's like tofu, soft and friendly.” Jennie and Yoongi shared a look, and snickered before walking away, shaking their heads.

“Okay! Let's get started!” Heechul called out, “We will be testing whether you know how to improvise for today. You will all be going against BamBam.” Heechul then pointed at BamBam who waved and smiled brightly. A couple people, like Yoongi and Jennie, who knew what BamBam was like, rolled their eyes and groaned.

“Okay! So I’ll be testing you on the basics, and let’s see whether you can rap a few lines with the rap I start with. At the end you will be having a fun competition with me and Heechul will grade your status.” The student’s nodded, all eager for their turn.

BamBam quickly hopped on the stage, grabbing the mic. As soon as he came in contact with it, his expression changed and it became calculating and hard.

“Hurry up! First person come up!” Jimin was shocked as BamBam’s voice suddenly got stricter and the first person looked scared out of his mind.

This continued for a while until it got to Jennie. She looked him straight in the eye after the first part of the analysis, and rapped, 

“Uh I’m always stylin’  
I’m chic but in front of you, darlin’  
It’s getting hot like a desert island  
The more I get to know you, the more my heart rings  
Stop hesitating, come over to me  
Boy, it’s checkmate now  
I win this game”

BamBam nodded, impressed, and they had a short competition. Heechul clapped and wrote down something. The next person to go was Yoongi, and as soon as Yoongi got on the stage he said, “Go easy on me? I haven't rapped in a long time.”

BamBam seemed to be annoyed with that, and glared rapping his part, and letting Yoongi rap whatever came out next. The next part, the competition part, was something many people were looking forward to. It seemed that the first part of the competition fueled BamBam, and people were wondering who was better. BamBam nodded, telling Yoongi to start, and he rapped,

“A fo the G to the U to STD  
A fo the G to the U to STD  
A fo the G to the U to STD  
Sending listeners to Hong Kong with my rap  
my tongue technology

I’m the guy who shoves his junior or senior  
who copies from copiers  
Doesn’t matter if I’m nasty or if I’m a wack or fack,  
I’m the guy that will carve history on the ground  
Always getting more light  
among other hopeless rappers  
The raquet caused by the jealous hyungs  
who are scared I’d take away their source of income with my fame”

BamBam glared at him, and their match was intense. It seemed to be less testing and more competing against each other. In the end, Yoongi won because BamBam tripped up on his words. BamBam seemed furious, and everyone was afraid for the next person to go. And the only person left was none other than Jimin.

However, instead to brutally murdering Jimin, BamBam’s glare softened significantly and he gave a tiny smile. Jimin hesitantly grabbed the mic, and BamBam urged him to continue,

“Ay Ay, my name is Jimin  
My rap makes everyone else scared  
It smells a little weird in here  
Maybe because someone is scared of my rap”

BamBam burst out laughing and ruffled Jimin’s hair, “Jiminie that was so cute! We’ll have to work on getting your cred up later though.” BamBam winked.

Jimin blushed and nodded, getting off the stage hurriedly. He saw Yoongi and Jennie laughing together in a corner together, and he felt slightly embarrassed. He wasn't meant for rapping. He had softer features, and was more fit for dancing, but at this point, BamBam had already signed him up. There was actually no way for Jimin to back out at this point.

“Okay guys! Good work today! To celebrate, we’re going to go out for beer!” Heechul cheered, pushing everyone out of the room and into their cars so they could drive over to the place. Some students protested, but no one flat out rejected the invitation, knowing that Heechul was doing this for the club to bond.

When they had arrived, Heechul ordered beers for everyone and, in order to get everyone’s spirits up, he payed for everyone’s first round.

“Yah!” A girl said from their club. Jimin believed her name was Dahyun, “How could you two be so smart, good looking, and good at rapping?”

A cheer of agreements and complaints went around the tale. Heechul quickly spoke up, “I bet you two were constantly sought after. Probably dating everyone, right?”

Yoongi shook his head and Jennie commented, “Actually, I wasn't interested in dating.” A chorus of why's could be heard and Jennie laughed,

“‘Others are my enemy but I need others.  
Because I want my identity acknowledged through others’

That's the point when people start dating. So, what's the identity mentioned here?” The group looked around, rubbing their heads. Most of them came here for a good time not an Literature Class. Jennie sighed and continued, “Identity is a powerful thing. It can conquer everything through the desire and will of oneself. So, when we finally accept each other's personalities, that's when we love.” Jennie looked around, “Why? Is it too hard for you to understand? Well, listen because the best part is coming up next, “Therefore, love is~”

“To lose your own identity, and lose yourself in the other’s possession. When this happens, hatred arises.” Yoongi intervened, unamused by everyone's blank stares.

Jennie smiled and looked deeply into his eyes, “Thus, love will always fail.”

“Aigoo what is this? My head hurts now.” Heechul complained, the rappers also grumbling as well.

“You like Sartre?” Yoongi inquired. His eyes had a gleam in them, and Jimin thought this may have been the happiest he’s ever seen Yoongi.

“Rather than him, I’m more interested in his relationship with Beauvoir.” Jennie smiled.

“Ah! I know those two!” Dahyun smiled, “Oh? You two are quite like them. They were both top one and two.”

Jennie nodded and they clinked their glasses together all the while looking deeply in each other’s eyes.

 

Jimin walked into his English class and spotted a certain lithe figure with black hair. He excitedly sat behind him and greeted, “Oh! You’re here? I’m glad, because I heard this class was quite difficult.” Yoongi said nothing in response, and continued to read his book.

“Jiminie!” Jimin heard. He turned around, and saw BamBam running up to him, sitting in the spot next to Jimin.

“Hey BamBam!” Jimin smiled brightly, noticing that Yoongi rolled his eyes at the pair.

Not long after, Jennie walked into the class as well, wearing a short, tight, blue dress. It was very flattering except for the part where she sat right next to Yoongi and they proceeded to talk about something that Jimin couldn't understand.

Jimin wasn't good at English, but he had to take the class in order to get into Bangtan. Apparently the college thought that students who knew how to speak English would do better in social sciences. So, as soon as the teacher walked to the front of the classroom and spoke nonsense, he knew he was screwed.

Luckily for him, he sat next to BamBam, who was better than him in English. Halfway through the class, BamBam was translating everything the teacher was saying to Jimin who couldn't understand a word.

Jennie turned around and glared at Jimin, “Some of us are trying to learn, so why don't you just relearn the basics of English.” She then turned to Yoongi, “There’s nothing worse than a boy without a brain.” Yoongi laughed and they continued the lesson easily.

BamBam looked at Jimin’s broken face and took his hand reassuringly. Jimin looked up at his face, slightly shocked, and smiled gratefully. He had been burned the same way by Yoongi’s basically other half. They seemed like the perfect couple.

 

“So, how was your first day at college?” Jin asked while they were drying the dishes. Jimin sighed and Jin frowned, “What is it? Did something bad happen?”

“It's just that...there are so many people who are good-looking and smart. I guess Yoongi would prefer to date someone like that.”

Jin gasped and turned towards Jimin, “Is there someone like that?!”

Jimin sighed again and Jin thought quickly, “Hey Mochi, I may look young, but I have knowledge from the world. When I glance at you two, you guys are totally perfect. It's as if the universe has put you in my household to make you guys notice it even more.” Jimin tilted his head in confusion, “That means that you and Yoongi are a total match. You see, this smaller pot covering wouldn't cover a larger pot, but instead, it fits the one it was made for. You and Yoongi were made for each other. I don't know how perfect or smart that girl seems, but if she's not a match, she won't fit with Yoongi. So, don't worry about it okay?”

Jimin nodded happily, his spirits lifted, and Jin got a call, “Oh, Jungkookie?” There was a pause, “Your schoolbag?”

Jin turned to Jimin and asked apologetically, “Can you bring Jungkook’s school bag to the cafe that he works at? I'm sorry for making you go back to the college, but I have to finish the dishes here.”

“Oh no, it's okay!” Jimin responded. Jin thanked him and Jimin went to go get Jungkook’s book bag.

It was a short walk from his house to the college, so he arrived at the cafe fifteen minutes later, backpack in tow. He glanced around the cafe, quickly spotting Jungkook with Taehyung.

Jimin rolled his eyes, “Jungkook! Here's your backpack!”

Taehyung waved to him and Jimin could sense Jungkook’s nervousness now that he was here. He probably expected him to say something bad about Jungkook to Taehyung, but he wasn't that type of person. Although, he was the type of person to help out his friend’s relationships when they needed a push. And right now, the ship needed a little push.

“Hey Tae!” Jimin giggled evilly, “Do you want to study with me tonight? You could stay for dinner, and maybe sleep over as well.” Jungkook blushed a bright red, and Taehyung nodded quickly.

“Sure!” Taehyung then turned to a flabbergasted Jungkook, “Won't it be great Kookie! We could probably do our Iron Man marathon the next day since either way I’ll be there, and it’s the weekend!”

“S-sure, Taehyungie. I-i’ll let Eomma know.” Jimin caught a frantic Jungkook’s eye, and he showed his trademark smile, ignoring the glare being thrown his way.

“Okay! So I’ll borrow Taehyung here, and you can see him tonight!” Jimin pulled Taehyung away from Jungkook, and walked with him to his house.

“He's so whipped for you.” Jimin laughed.

“Shut up! But, why are we going to your house? Shouldn't we stop by mine to get clothes and stuff?”

Jimin dismissed the question and continued dragging Taehyung to his house. “Park Jimin? What're you planning?” Taehyung asked. He could see his friend’s face break out into a grin, and Taehyung shook his head and laughed.

They walked up to the gate, and Jimin entered the password. The gate buzzed open, and Jimin motioned for Taehyung to follow him. The gardens were looking as beautiful as ever, and the man that was tending to them rivaled the flower’s beauty.

“Oh! Hi Jimin, and Taehyung too! How have you been doing?”

“Eomma, if it's okay with you, can Taehyung sleepover and study? And then tomorrow he’s going to hang out with Jungkook.” Jimin asked, emphasizing the last part. Jin nodded, and caught Jimin’s gaze. They seemed to have shared a silent exchange, and soon, Jin had the same look that Jimin had. Taehyung wasn't sure whether he should've agreed to this ‘sleepover’.

They headed up to Jimin’s room where they played Mario Kart for a little before being called down by Jin for dinner. There was an empty spot next to Jungkook, and Jimin pushed Taehyung there, while he sat next to Yoongi. He felt a little awkward with the day’s events, but the decided to focus on getting his friend to acknowledge his feelings.

Dinner was a cheerful exchange with Jin, Taehyung, and Jimin all laughing and chatting, while Jungkook and Namjoon were staring fondly at their respective loved one. Yoongi, on the other hand, seemed to be slightly annoyed with the sudden liveliness in the house, and ate dinner rather quickly.

“Okay, Taehyungie! Time to study!” Jimin called out suddenly once they were all finished.

They ran upstairs, laughing the whole time, and they sat down, ready to study hard. They planned to study math, but unfortunately, Taehyung and Jimin were lost after the first page.

“Maybe we should change into our pajamas first.” Jimin suggested.

Taehyung nodded in agreement before frowning, “Wait, but I have nothing to wear.”

“That’s no problem!” Jimin pulled Taehyung up and they walked across the hall to Yoongi and Jungkook’s shared room. Jimin’s plan was very elaborate, and he made sure that nothing could go wrong. It was simple, wear clothes, bond during the movies, and bam, they’ll be dating in no time.

Jimin opened the door, not bothering to knock, and Jungkook looked up startled. Yoongi hadn't noticed them yet, probably because he was on his computer with his headphones on.

“Umm, can I help you?” Jungkook asked, his gaze not leaving Taehyung’s shy figure.

“Oh, Jungkook! I just so happened to run out of pajamas! Can you let Taehyung borrow some of your clothes?” Jimin asked sweetly. Taehyung looked at him wide-eyed. He caught Jimin’s eye and had a panicked expression, but Jimin feigned innocence, and shrugged at Taehyung’s struggling.

“S-sure.” Jungkook sputtered out, motioning for Taehyung to follow him to his dresser. He grabbed one of his favorite black sweatshirts to give to Taehyung, and sweatpants that were in the bottom of his drawer. He threw the clothes in Taehyung’s direction and Taehyung managed to stutter a thanks before running out, blushing like a tomato.

“Whipped.” Yoongi and Jimin said at the same time, causing Jimin to smile and Yoongi to glare harder. So far, his plan was working, and now they could study for real.

He waved goodbye at the brothers and entered his room, finding Taehyung sitting on his bed, shocked.

“Did that really just happen?” Taehyung asked in a dreamlike state.

“Yep. You were an idiot.” Jimin sighed, teasing Taehyung. Taehyung made a face at Jimin, and they both laughed at his dorkiness.

Taehyung quickly changed, and they focused the attention back to studying. However, it seemed that college work was much harder than high school work, and they were both more lost than ever.

“We should ask Yoongi.” They both said after five minutes of being stuck on the same problem. They walked over to the room, and Jimin cautiously walked in, “Yoongi?”

Yoongi looked up, taking off his headphones, “What?” He said, his tone annoyed.

“Can you help us with the homework?” Jungkook glanced up and the pair, and frowned. Yoongi complied, but did it grudgingly so.

This happened five times; each time Jungkook’s scowl grew. At the fifth time they entered the room he exploded, “Why don't you just ask me? Yoongi hyung is tired of helping you two, so why don't you just ask me?”

Taehyung looked up, shocked, “Do you know how to do this?”

Jungkook looked even more angry and slight disbelief, “Of course I do! Why would you assume I don't know this? Yoongi hyung is a genius, you wouldn't think that, oh, maybe it runs in the family? Maybe I have something to contribute as well?”

Taehyung’s eyes were watery, “I’m sorry, it just never occurred to me...”

“Taehyung! I'm your boyfriend…!” Jimin watched the exchange, open mouthed, and didn't know what to do. Yoongi seemed to be watching as well, with a more passive expression on his face.

Taehyung’s expression turned sour before Jimin had time to register the new change, “Excuse me! I don't remember you being my boyfriend! In fact, I don't even remember you asking me out. So what would make you think that I would ever want to date you?” Jungkook gaped at his words, and Taehyung seemed to have realized what he said.

Taehyung reached towards Jungkook, but Jungkook pulled away, “Wait, fuck. That didn't...I didn't mean~”

“Okay! Well, I’m going to get ready for bed.” Yoongi intervened, giving Jimin a look to get Taehyung out.

Jimin gently pushed Taehyung out of the room, and guided him onto the bed where he promptly broke down crying.

“Jimin, I was so stupid. How could I have said those things to him, I mean, we kissed and hold hands, and ugh!”

“Shh, Taehyungie, it’s okay. You need rest. After you get some sleep we can go about this in the morning.” Taehyung nodded, and allowed Jimin to lay him down and tuck him in.

In the other room, Jungkook was having the same problem, “I don't understand! It just all happened at once, and I didn't realize what I said until too late!” He paced around the room, Yoongi looking at him with slight amusement.

“C’mon kid, I think he’ll forgive you. You two are so married that it will be resolved. Just don't do anything stupid.” Yoongi warned him.

Jungkook sighed, and pushed the covers over him, deciding to sleep on the issue. Yoongi turned back to his track and shook his head at the clueless boy. He was lucky he didn't have relationship issues to deal with, right?

That night it thundered. Jimin, who was a light-sleeper, woke up to Taehyung sniffling and crying. He thought that it may have been because of the fight, so he asked him about it.

“What's wrong?”

“I'm afraid of thunder.” Taehyung squeaked. Jimin sighed, and turned over to face Taehyung.

“Do you want me to get Jungkook? I'm sure he’ll forgive you.” Jimin said groggily.

“No! I-i’ll be fine! D-don't worry!” Jimin didn't miss the tremble in his voice or the way he seemed to be quieter than usual. Jimin decided that Taehyung, even though he was his friend, was too stubborn for his own good. He walked out of the room quietly, and Taehyung made no moves to stop him.

He walked over to the ever so familiar door, and barged in, exasperated with everything. He walked over to Jungkook’s bed and shaked him, “Jungkook! You have one chance to get this right! You go to my room and comfort Taehyung, or else I swear to god you will not live to see tomorrow. That poor boy is suffering because of you and the thunder outside!” At the mention of Taehyung, Jungkook woke up and sat up.

“He hates me though.” Jungkook said, not caring that it was probably the middle of the night.

“Oh, come on! You’re both too stubborn to see that you’re perfect?” Jimin yelled. He wanted to get his sleep, so Jimin kicked Jungkook out of the bed and entered the warmth of the blankets.

Jungkook sat on the floor and decided that he would comfort Taehyung. From there he would let Taehyung decide what to do. Whether they should expand their relationship or abandon it.

Once Jungkook left the room, Yoongi spoke, “You are so loud. Can't one sleep without interruptions?” Jimin froze.

“Oh, hey.” He had forgotten that Jungkook shared the room, and he awkwardly pulled the covers tightly around him.

Yoongi chuckled and Jimin thought he fell asleep, but then he heard a quiet, “Goodnight, Minnie.” Jimin barely processed the new nickname, and smiled, closing his eyes, and succumbing to sleep.

Jungkook padded over to Jimin’s room and hesitantly opened the door. He stood in the doorframe, not sure whether he should go in or wait.

“Jungkook?” Taehyung asked the figure in the doorway. He recognized the familiar frame of Jungkook and immediately relaxed.

“Oh, hey.” Jungkook said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

“What are you doing just standing there, come in.” Taehyung said eagerly, making space on the bed for Jungkook.

Jungkook quickly nodded and walked over to the bed. All of sudden the thunder boomed, and Taehyung let out a yelp, clutching to Jungkook.

“Sleep with me?” Taehyung whispered. Jungkook heard the slight tremble in the older’s voice, and nodded again, not being able to resist. He crawled under the covers, and let Taehyung rest his head on his arm. Once he was comfortable, Taehyung buried his neck into his shoulder and sighed. They stayed like that for a while, when Jungkook felt a wetness on his shoulder.

“Hey, Taehyung? What's wrong?” Jungkook heard a sniffle before a small voice spoke.

“I’m sorry for today. I never meant to say any of it.”

“Tae, look at me,” Jungkook whispered, looking at Taehyung, “I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you and yelled like that.”

There was silence before Taehyung whispered, “You know, I really do want to be your boyfriend and I really want to date you,” he squeaked and buried his face in Jungkook’s neck, “Ugh, it sounds so cheesy.”

Jungkook beamed and wrapped an arm around Taehyung’s form. “It’s cute. And now that I know you really want to be my boyfriend, I’m going to formally ask you to be my boyfriend now.”

Taehyung looked up from Jungkook’s shoulder and smiled, “Really?!”

Jungkook nodded, and Taehyung grinned a boxy grin, “Of course!” He planted a kiss near Jungkook’s jawline, and smiled into Jungkook’s shoulder.

They stayed in that position for a while, listening to each other’s breathing. Listening until their breathing evened out, and they dreamed of the future.

Dreamed of each other.

 

“OH MY GOD MY POOR BED!” Jimin shouted loudly, waking everyone in the household up. He covered his eyes, and when Yoongi came running to see what the problem was, he rolled his eyes.

“This is the big problem?” He was annoyed that his beauty sleep was interrupted by his brother and Taehyung cuddling.

They were facing each other and Jungkook had an arm around Taehyung, almost possessively, and Taehyung was wrapped in Jungkook's embrace. Taehyung stirred awake, and Jungkook followed soon after.

“Good morning.” Taehyung smiled, looking up at Jungkook. He didn't notice the company in the doorway, and only had eyes for his boyfriend.

Jungkook placed a soft kiss on Taehyung’s forehead, and brushed his bangs away. Taehyung blushed and finally realized the company when Jimin cleared his throat. “Um, I'm glad you two made up, but now I’m going to have to wash my sheets.”

“We didn't do anything ChimChim.” Taehyung stated, squinting at the form in the doorway.

“Whatever,” Yoongi walked back to his room, “It's too early for this shit.” He grumbled, slamming the door shut.

“Anyways, Taehyung come down for breakfast, and then you can have your stupid marathon.”

“Okay! But just so you know, Iron Man is most definitely not stupid.” Taehyung stated, quickly untangling himself from Jungkook’s embrace. He walked downstairs, and Jungkook moved to follow him.

Jimin put a hand on the taller’s shoulder, “Not you, Jungkook. Can you talk?”

“Sure.” Jungkook obliged, curious as to what they could ever talk about.

Jimin shuffled around, “Okay, so now that you're dating my best friend. You have to know the things he likes and that he's innocent.” Jimin said, adding the last part with an eyebrow raise and warning stare.

“I know all of that Jimin.” Jungkook replied, ignoring the look Jimin gave him.

“Well, you have to treat him like the Prince he is because he's been my friend since forever, and if I find out you hurt him, or made him cry, I will not hesitate to kill you. Taehyung deserves a lot, and I think that you’ll be able to do that, but I could be wrong.”

“I promise to take care of him,” Jungkook swore, “Hyung, I think I really do love him. That feeling last night, it was the first time I felt it so strongly for a person,” Jungkook put his hand on his chest. “It felt like my heart was going to burst, and I could hear my heartbeat strongly beating.”

Hearing the whole conversation, Yoongi was standing near the doorway, watching his brother and Jimin. He copied Jungkook and felt his heartbeat, and found it speeding rapidly. He glanced at Jimin and he felt something stir. He shook it off quickly, and ran away, heading downstairs to eat.

“Jungkook. I just have to say, I approve of your relationship, but don't forget my warnings,” Jimin said seriously, a slight warning in his eyes. He then exclaimed, “Let’s go eat breakfast now!” He ruffled the younger’s hair, and they went down to breakfast.

Taehyung and Jungkook were almost as affectionate as Namjoon and Jin, leaving Yoongi and Jimin awkwardly eating their food. It seemed that every spoonful fed to the other would equal a gross comment about the other that made Yoongi want to hurl.

Luckily, they all went their separate ways for lunch, and had dinner together. During dinner, Jin had convinced Taehyung to stay one more day, and Taehyung happily agreed.

“Oh! But the room situation!” Jin thought about aloud.

“Oh, well me and Jimin can just sleep in Jimin’s bed.” Taehyung replied easily.

Jimin nodded, before he remembered something, “Wait, but Taehyung, it's raining again. The news reporter said it would probably thunder again.” Taehyung gulped nervously, and Yoongi saved the day.

“In that case, Jimin can sleep in my room, and Taehyung and Jungkook can sleep in Jimin’s room. It's just for one day.”

Jin laughed, “Great! So the rooms are all situated.”

“Yeobo, are you sure that's a good idea. I mean, thinking logically about this, Taehyung and Jungkook are a couple now.” Namjoon commented awkwardly. He was supportive of Jungkook and Taehyung, but knew that Jungkook was still in high school. Not to mention this was his first boyfriend and the first person he was ever interested in.

“True, but our Jungkookie is too mentally and sexually constipated to try anything.” Jin said easily.

Namjoon laughed along with Jin and Taehyung and Jimin joined as well, breaking out into laughter. Jungkook almost spit his food out, and pouted a little. He complained to Jin, and pulled Taehyung with him to start the marathon, not wanting to taint him with Jin anymore.

Jimin excused himself as well, and grabbed some stuff from his room before heading to Yoongi and Jungkook’s room. About thirty minutes after, Jimin heard the door click open, and soft footsteps enter the room.

“Hey.” Jimin greeted.

“Hey.” Yoongi responded, quickly pulling his headphones on his ears to avoid any more social interaction. Jimin sat in the couch, and pulled out his headphones as well to watch a Korean drama.

“What do you do on your computer?” Jimin asked Yoongi, eyeing the sheet music and keyboard. He eventually finished the drama, and was waiting in agony for more episodes to be released.

“Huh?” Yoongi asked disorientated.

“I said, what do you do on your computer?” Jimin repeated.

“Oh, you know…” Yoongi responded, trying to avoid any conversation. He also didn't want Jimin to find out about his hobby.

Jimin raised an eyebrow, “I don't actually.”

Yoongi sighed and decided to just spill, “Well, I write music, and I record the piano and rapping parts.”

Jimin's eye lit up, “Wait, really! Can I hear a piece?” Yoongi sighed in submission, and unplugged his headphones to let Jimin hear. He knew fully well of what Jimin would do to get what he wanted.

Jimin listened to it, and immediately his eyes glowed. He looked like a child with candy and Yoongi couldn't resist Jimin this time.

“What’s it's name?” Jimin asked quietly, awestruck.

“Spring Day. It's supposed to have a singing part, but I could never find anyone who’s voice matched the part.”

“I sing a little! Can I see the lyrics?” Jimin asked. Yoongi handed them over, and Jimin noticed all of the tiny annotations in the corner of the page. The music was very particular and had little notes as to how you're supposed to sing a part or the dynamic to sing it at, “Woah! The lyrics are so good!”

“So, do you want to sing or not?” Yoongi questioned, getting his recording app ready.

“I do!” Yoongi then started the music and gave Jimin some time to listen to it. He felt a little shy letting a huge personal part of him be exposed, but Jimin seemed to have liked it, so he guessed it was worth it.

“Okay, Yoongi. I'm think I'm ready.” Jimin said determinedly.

Yoongi nodded and pressed play, handing the mic over to Jimin. Jimin closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, 

“Cherry blossoms are blooming  
The winter is ending  
I miss you (I miss you)  
I miss you (I miss you)  
If I wait a little longer (if I wait)  
If I stay up a few more nights  
I’ll go see you (I’ll go see you)  
I’ll go pick you up (I’ll go pick you up)

Past the end of this cold winter  
Until the spring comes again  
Until the flowers bloom again  
Stay there a little longer  
Stay there”

Jimin opened his eyes again, and he whispered, “It really is a beautiful song.”

Yoongi nodded, gaping. Jimin was terrible at rapping, but it seemed that when he sang, the angels spoke through his voice. His voice fit the song perfectly, and captured the sorrow, but hope as well.

Jimin peered at him, “Was it okay?”

Yoongi shook himself out of his daydream, “I guess.”

Jimin frowned and Yoongi mentally hit himself. What was he talking about? It was more than okay, it seemed as if he had written the song for Jimin to sing it. Jimin watched Yoongi put the recording into the song editor, and yawned, realizing that it was well beyond midnight. Jimin walked back to Jungkook’s bed in his pajamas and turned off the bedside lamp.

“Goodnight Yoongi.”

“Goodnight Jimin.” Yoongi paused, “Oh, and just so you know, you're voice is a message from the heavens.” He, of course, didn't say that out loud, but he said it quietly, barely audible.

He turned back to the editing software and realized that he didn't need autotune for Jimin’s voice. He was pining, and he had to stop or else he would face the consequences. He put on his facade again, and braced himself for anything coming up next.

 

Chanyeol had a goal. He may have not been as smart or educated as others, but he was determined. He wanted to become a great baker, and one day become famous and show everyone that Park Chanyeol wasn't just some high school dropout. 

The store had been closed for a while, but he was still there, practicing his baking skills and thinking of new flavors to make. He heard the front door chime open and he looked up. He saw a boy, probably his age, who was shorter than he was, but that didn't say much since he was basically a giant. He had light brown hair and a small face. He was carrying a small backpack, and the shorter boy looked a little lost.

“Oh! H-hello!” The boy said nervously.

“It's closing hours, but can I help you?” Chanyeol questioned the small boy.

“S-sorry! I didn't mean to intrude. I was wondering whether you know where this is?” The boy asked, showing Chanyeol a piece of paper.

“There? That's about a street down to your left.”

“Thank you! I'm Baekhyun. Who are you?” Baekhyun asked shyly.

“Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. But, Baekhyun, how come you don't know where your house is?” Chanyeol asked, concerned for the boy.

“I’m actually staying here for half a year. My parents thought it would be a good idea to be more in touch with my Korean side. You see, I lived in America for most of my life, so my Korean isn't that good.” Baekhyun said a little slowly. Chanyeol could definitely hear the American accent, but it was light, and not bad for someone who didn't know much Korean.

Chanyeol nodded, “Cool! You should visit more often. In jr opening hours, our food is really good!”

The boy blushed and nodded, before leaving Chanyeol to his baking. Chanyeol smiled a little at the boy and watched him exit the cafe.

 

Jimin was in his room when he got a phone call, “Hello?”

“Ah, Jimin-ah. How have you been doing?” Jimin froze, the voice familiar and comforting.

“Halabeoji? Is it you?”

“Jimin, your halmeoni and I recently spoke with your Eomma and we just wanted to make sure you were doing okay.”

Jimin nodded, “I’m doing fine. I moved in with a close friend of mine, and got into a college as well.”

“Your grandma and I have been thinking. How would you like to move in with us? You go to Bangtan right? We live right near there, and you can stay with us.” 

Jimin paused and his eyes started to tear. “We would, of course want to talk to the family you are staying with.”

Jimin hummed, and quickly ended the conversation, tears in his eyes. He ran downstairs telling his Eomma of what was going to happen and Jin hugged him tightly. Jin was deeply saddened that Jimin was leaving so soon, and may have let out a waterfall when Joonie got back home.

The next day, Jimin’s grandparents arrived, and they all sat down in the living room.

“We would like to thank you for taking care of our Jimin. We know it’s hard, but he’ll be with us.” Jimin’s halabeoji said.

Jin immediately started tearing up, “No! I don't want Jimin to leave! He's so cheerful, bubbly, hardworking, and cute!” Namjoon covered his hand over Jin’s.

“Oh, our Jimin is so lucky. He is so loved by the both of you.” Jimin’s halmeoni said, smiling with her husband. “But you’ve done so much already, we don't want to burden you anymore.”

Jungkook was listening to the whole conversation from the top of the stairs, and once his suspicions were correct, he ran upstairs to tell Yoongi.

“Hyung!” Yoongi looked up at him curiously, “Park Jimin is moving out. Isn't it great? I’ll have my own room again!”

Yoongi sat up quickly and put down the book he was reading. He walked over to the bathroom, passing by Jimin’s room, and saw a suitcase lying on the bed. Jimin, happened to be in the bathroom, so Yoongi decided to make conversation.

“Leaving?” Jimin nodded, not making eye contact with Yoongi. “Well, I guess everything will go to normal now.”

Jimin nodded again, and whispered, “I hope so.”

Yoongi walked into the bathroom and turned around, “Goodnight, Park Jimin.” Jimin walked back to his bedroom near tears.

He would finally get the chance to get over Yoongi. Now the crush that he had since high school will disappear from his life forever. There will be no more accidental run ins, and because Yoongi only goes to the rapping whenever he feels like it, Jimin would barely see him at school.

Jimin packed everything and slept in his bed for the last time.

 

Slowly, Jimin headed downstairs to say goodbye. He turned to everyone and bowed politely, starting with Namjoon and going down the line. Namjoon had an arm around Jin, and Jin had his face buried in Namjoon’s neck. He heard Jin let out a small sob, and Jimin walked over to him, tears threatening to fall any minute. It was especially hard to leave Jin, because he had been there every step of the way. Even though they would still see each other, he knew that there would be no study snacks, shopping trips, or movie watching with his grandparents.

“Eomma, you made me good food everyday, giving me good memories to leave high school with. You took my friends and I to the beach, bought my class pizza, and gave me my graduation gifts. I can't thank you enough. You acted like my real Eomma, and gave me everything I could've possibly wanted.” Jimin’s voice cracked, and he wiped away the tears that fell. Jin sobbed even louder, and Jimin turned away, not wanting the tears to actually fall, “I’m sorry if I was a terrible nuisance to you, and it's the last you’ll ever see of me until you go back to your normal lives.” He directed the last statement towards Yoongi, and they loaded the car to head to Jimin’s house.

Jin couldn't stop crying the whole time and Jimin eventually pulled away from Jin’s embrace, face streaked with tears. He entered the car and waved goodbye, leaving Namjoon supporting Jin all the way back into the house.

When Yoongi went upstairs, something caught his eye in Jimin’s room. It was a doll and soon he realized that the doll was from the musical. He picked it up, and felt something stinging his eyes. He cleared his thoughts and took a deep breath, feeling his heart beat a sad melody in his chest.

It is the end of their story for now, but fate will help and make anything possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taekook fluff...you just gotta love Taekook.
> 
> AHHHHHH BTS CONCERT IS COMING UP!!! CANT WAIT TO SEE THEMMM
> 
> -Don't forget to comment and leave kudos if you liked it! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapping camp, is there even a better place than there to reunit a ship??? The answer is no.

(When Yoongi went upstairs something caught his eye in Jimin’s room. It was a doll, and soon he realized that the doll was from the musical. He picked it up, and felt something stinging his eyes. He cleared his thoughts and took a deep breath, feeling his heart beat a sad melody in his chest.)

Jimin stared out of the window in his new room. It was smaller than his other one, and it was less furnished, but it was home. He could see people walking around the streets through his window, and he couldn't help but feel a little angsty.

It was different now that he was living with his grandparents. They needed it much quieter, and didn't really ask him how he was doing. Yes, Jimin loved his grandparents, but it wasn't the same as having Jin ask him about his day. Or Jin and him talking about the latest whispers or events.

“Jiminie? Are you in there? I brought you some fruit to give you strength. Halabeoji and I noticed that you haven't been eating much.” Jimin’s halmeoni knocked on the door. Jimin made sure that he didn't look too sad, and cleared his throat.

“Yea, you can come in.” Jimin responded dully.

He saw his grandma open the door, and in her hand she was holding a tray of apple-pears. He greatly appreciated the offer, but he wasn't hungry at the moment, and would rather sulk by himself.

“How do you like the new house? It’s not as big as your other one, but we figured that we have enough space to take you in.”

“No I don't mind it…” Jimin replied, still staring out of window.

“Oh dear, is there something on your mind?” His halmeoni looked worried, and inspected to see if Jimin had any injuries.

“No. Nothing. I was just thinking about all of the people on the streets. What kinds of lives they live, and whether they have families to go home to.”

Jimin’s halmeoni sighed, “Alright Jiminie. Don't forget to bring the dishes down once you finish your food, okay?”

Jimin nodded, and his grandma gave him a worried before leaving the room. He couldn't help but feel sad. He would miss Jin, Namjoon, and Jungkook, but he would mostly miss Yoongi. No matter how much he didn't want to, his heart hurt when he went to his bathroom and saw one toothbrush instead of three. Even when the house smelt of cooking food instead of the flowery fragrance Jin loved did Jimin’s heart ache.

However, as much as he wanted to miss Yoongi, he knew that the sooner he got over him, the better he will feel. In that moment, he decided that Min Yoongi was no longer a former housemate or crush, he was a stranger.

 

Jin had a problem. Namjoon was getting worried for his husband as the days went by. He would stay in bed all day, and only eat when the boys brought him something to eat, but even then he would barely eat anything.

“Go and eat breakfast,” Namjoon said, caressing his face. He brushed the bangs out of Jin’s face, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, “I don't want you to lose weight; you’re already too skinny as is.”

“I will. Go to work, and don't worry about me.” Jin said, staring blankly ahead.

Namjoon left, and on his way out, he told Yoongi to go check up on Jin. Jungkook and Yoongi were getting worried for Namjoon and Jin. Jin laying down all day was taking a toll on Namjoon, who always looked forwards to the happy smiles and greetings he would get after work. Ordering takeout was also a new experience for them since Jin always cooked some sort of meal for them. In fact, Jin hated fastfood, and only on some occasions would he let the family order out.

“Eomma, Appa told me to get you to eat something,” Jin ignored him and Yoongi tried again, “You should get up. Meet with your friends, or even garden. Your flowers are going to end up wilting soon.” He said a little more urgently.

“I don't care. There's nothing to laugh about. There's no one to laugh with and no one to talk to,” Jin replied, “Doesn't it bother you? It's dull in this house again.”

Yoongi shrugged, “Not necessarily, it’s now peaceful, and there's nothing to worry about anymore.”

He wasn't lying to Jin, but he wasn't being honest either. It’s true, it's more peaceful now, but the still, quiet house unsettled him. As much as he wouldn't admit it, he would rather spend the Saturdays listening to Jimin laugh and hum a nameless through the walls of the mansion. It was better than listening to the buzz of the television running, news anchor spouting the daily news, or the eerie, quietness when the television was turned off.

Jin sat up and didn't look at Yoongi. Instead, he stared at a picture they all took at the beach before Yoongi and Jimin took their college tests, “Peaceful? Where nothing happens unexpectedly, and every day was the same as the day before? Where you can control what happens? Wasn't that why you were having trouble thinking about what to do next with your life? Too bored and suffocated by the same old things to care? That was why you chose Bangtan University instead of Bighit right?”

Yoongi wondered whether the life he was living was too bland, and he remembered what Jimin had promised him at the beginning of the year.

‘I promise to make your college experience as fun and refreshingly new as possible.’ 

Yoongi remembered looking forward to those days, and looking forward to the day after the next, wondering what different thing Jimin could bring him the next day. And just when he thought that Jimin ran out of experiences, he came up with new ones that Yoongi didn't even know was possible.

Jin suddenly spoke, “Okay fine, I’ll go to the bakery, but promise me that you’ll tell me how Jimin is doing.”

Yoongi continued to think and he left the room, troubled by his thoughts. He didn't think it was possible for one person to cause such a big effect on others when he was barely in their lives for even a second. He didn't think it was possible that a person could cause more exciting experiences than he ever experienced in his whole life.

Jin brushed past him in the hall, startling him, and headed out to the cafe, waving goodbye to the two boys.

Once he reached the cafe, he saw Chanyeol staring at a boy who was talking animatedly.

“Hey, Chanyeol.” Jin greeted.

Chanyeol widened his eyes and bowed, “Oh! Seokjin-sshi! S-sorry, there was just no customers, so I started talking to pass the time, and I promise I wasn't slacking off~”

“Chanyeol! Relax, I’m not here to fire you, and I’m cool with you talking to…” Jin trailed off, raising his eyebrow at the boy.

“Byun Baekhyun.” The shorter boy bowef, the tip of his ears tinted red.

“I promise it will never happen again.” Chanyeol said.

“Oh c’mon, I’m fine with you talking to other people. There’s no one in here, just make sure it doesn't become a distraction later. My son is a barista as well and he talks to his boyfriend all the time during his shift. It's a miracle he’s not fired by now.” Jin winked.

“W-we’re not dating…” Chanyeol stuttered. Baekhyun was covering his face with his hands, failing to cover the obvious blush that spread all over his cheeks and nose.

“Shame, you two would look cute together.” Suddenly the door opened, signaling a new customer, “Chanyeol, why don't you take a break? I can take this customer while you two talk.”

Jin pushed Chanyeol and Baekhyun away from the counter, and hoped that the idiots would realize their feelings soon. He knew of Chanyeol’s high school crush on Jimin and was happy that he moved on. Baekhyun was cute, and returned all of Chanyeol’s stares and smiles. Assuming that Chanyeol still wasn't hooked onto Jimin.

“Hi! How can I help you?” Jin asked the customer. He had slightly wavy hair that was blonde at the top at brown everywhere else.

“May I speak to Kim SeokJin?” The boy asked politely.

“That’s me!” Jin exclaimed, wondering how the boy knew him. He didn't recognize him from anywhere, and was curious to see why the boy was here.

“Oh! I’m BamBam, Jimin’s friend from Bangtan?”

Jin faintly remembered Jimin telling him about a boy who befriended him and assumed this was him, “I’ve heard a lot about you, BamBam!”

BamBam looked shocked, “Really?” Jin nodded and he spoke again, “I’m actually here to ask you whether he’s okay. He didn't respond to my texts, and when I called him, he sounded sad and just not Jimin.”

Jin frowned, and told him, “He just recently moved out of my house, and we’re all very sad. Poor thing, he must be taking it harder than I thought. I would assume so since he’s going to barely be seeing Yoongi.”

BamBam stared at him in shock, “Min Yoongi?” Jin nodded again, “He lived with that bastard? Why did he move? Did Yoongi do something?” BamBam furiously asked.

Jin wasn't sure to agree or reprimand the boy, but it seemed that BamBam cared for Jimin a lot, and as much as he wanted Jimin and Yoongi together, this boy may help Yoongi come to his sense. “No, he didn't do anything. His grandparents took him in.”

BamBam relaxed at this and this time asked more hesitantly, “Well, I care for Jimin very deeply, and I was wondering whether it would be possible for me to get your blessing?”

“Blessing for what?” Jin asked. He knew that BamBam wouldn't ask for his blessing in marriage, but still, he didn't know this boy that well.

“Your blessing to allow me to date him? I thought that I could maybe cheer him up, and help him get over Yoongi.” BamBam suggested.

Jin thought about it for a second, “Okay! If you really can cheer him up for me, then yes, I’ll allow you to date my ChimChim.” BamBam thanked him and smiled brightly. He wouldn't call Jimin now, since he wanted him to have some time alone, but once it felt like the timing was right, he would ask the question.

 

“Really? You moved out?” Taehyung asked. They were gathered in the courtyard, and Jimin had just told Hobi and Taehyung that he had moved out. They were sitting on a bench that they claimed as theirs at the beginning of the year.

Hobi put a hand on his shoulder, “Oh, sorry. I knew how much you loved living in the same house.” Taehyung nodded sadly as well.

“It's okay!” Jimin said brightly, “I’ve given up on him.”

“Can you really just do that? After all, you’ve been after him for a long time.” Taehyung asked.

Jimin nodded, “Now that I’m in college, I’m going to search for my own Prince.”

“Really? You really gave up on him?” Hobi asked curiously.

Jimin nodded and Hobi and Taehyung cheered, and they dragged Jimin over to the cafeteria.

“Wait! But what if I see him there?” Jimin stopped walking, and bit his nails worriedly. The two shared a look, and Taehyung spoke up.

“Yah! Jiminie, the best way to get over him is seeing him more.” Taehyung said.

Jimin smiled and nodded, and they entered the cafeteria. Jimin was scanning the menu, and Hobi and Taehyung looked up in shock. They both gasped, and Jimin looked at them. Hobi and Taehyung tried to block his view and go somewhere else, but Jimin thought they were just joking around.

“What’s wrong?” Jimin questioned, looking up to see what they were startled at. His eyes widened at the sign, and he ran over to where Chanyeol was serving the food. The huge sign was in plain sight and read, Park Jimin is over Min Yoongi. He has moved on to Park Chanyeol!

“Park Chanyeol! How could you put that sign up? What if Yoongi sees it?” Jimin asked. Taehyung and Hobi shook their heads in unison at Chanyeol, and he looked around.

“He already did.” Chanyeol pointed to Yoongi who stood behind the three of them.

Jimin slowly turned around and looked up to see Yoongi. Behind him, Jennie snickered, “How childish! Are you trying to get his attention?” Yoongi smirked a little, and Hobi had to be held back by Taehyung. Hobi was shooting intense death glares at the two, and Taehyung was holding him down, preventing any trouble.

Jimin stared right at Yoongi and said bitterly, “Actually, I got over him. There's not reason for us to interact now. In fact, we’re strangers.” The last word was spit out with so much bitterness that Yoongi knew that what he was saying was true.

Yoongi’s smirk fell and he observed Jimin’s face before walking over to a different ordering station. Jennie followed as well, trying to hid her smile. 

Jimin left the cafeteria, ignoring the stares from other people, and Hobi tried following him. However, Taehyung knew that Jimin needed some time to think, so he pulled him back, shaking his head at the taller boy. Hobi understood, and they watched his retreating figure.

Jimin sat in the courtyard and felt the raindrops slowly dropping on his head, leading to heavy rain. He couldn't bring myself to go inside so he sat there, his tears mixing with the rainwater. He was quickly covered, and looked up to see BamBam smiling at him with an umbrella.

He smile fell when he noticed Jimin’s face, “Jiminie, are you okay?” He sat down next to Jimin, still making sure that Jimin was covered.

“You’re being rained on, BamBam.” Jimin commented dully.

BamBam shook his head, “It’s okay, Jiminie. Mind telling me what’s on your mind?”

Jimin paused and wiped the tears off of his face, “Y-yoongi. I hate him so much, and it’s not right to like someone who only sees me as a burden…”

BamBam sighed and pulled Jimin into a hug, “It’ll be okay. I heard you got over him though.”

“Oh, you saw the sign,” BamBam nodded, “Don't worry, it's not true.”

BamBam smiled, and pulled away, “You need to get out and have some fun. You should come to the rapping club’s club retreat. It's in three days, and even though Yoongi will be there, I’ll make sure that he doesn't bother you.”

“Really?” Jimin asked. BamBam nodded and Jimin nodded as well, smiling happily.

“Thanks, BamBam. Really, you’re so boyfriend material.” Jimin laughed, punching BamBam lightly in the chest.

BamBam laughed as well, “C’mon let's head to the rapping club.” Jimin nodded, and took the umbrella from BamBam, laughing as BamBam chased him. Thanks to BamBam, Jimin felt immensely better, and hoped that getting over Yoongi would be as easy as BamBam made it out to be.

As soon as they arrived Heechul announced, “Okay! So at the camp, you guys will do a tournament on the last day. Dahyun and Chaeyoung will be one team, BamBam and Jennie, Mark and Mark, and lastly, Yoongi and Jimin.” Jimin looked up in shock and turned his head to see Yoongi in the room.

Yoongi looked annoyed, and tried to protest, but Heechul added, “All teams are final.” BamBam looked slightly worried and wrapped his arm around Jimin’s waist. Jimin felt comforted by the action, but still felt uneasy about working with Yoongi.

“These next couple of days are practice days, and you guys will meet with your partner and practice.” Heechul announced over the scrambling members.

Yoongi walked over to Jimin, who was trying to hide behind BamBam. Yoongi glanced at BamBam’s arm that was still wrapped around Jimin, and took Jimin’s arm and pulled him away.

“You could've asked Jimin to follow you.” BamBam spoke up, watching Jimin freeze.

“What are you? His boyfriend?” Yoongi hissed.

BamBam shook his head, “No, but I don't think humans should be treated that way.” Jimin thanked BamBam silently and freed his arm of Yoongi’s grip.

“Let's go, Minnie.” Yoongi said, adding emphasize on the nickname.

Jimin followed Yoongi away from BamBam, and looked down at the floor.

“He’s not wrong you know.” Jimin mumbled quietly. Yoongi looked at him with a questioning stare, “You can't just treat me like shit and then expect me to get over it. I’m a human being with feelings and even though you have trouble with any emotion thrown your way, you should know how to treat a basic human. That’s why I’m trying to get over you, because I can't keep liking someone who pushes me around.”

“Is that all?” Yoongi asked. He kept his gaze on Jimin and cleared his throat when he got no response, “Okay now that you’ve shared your thoughts, let's practice,” Jimin looked up in shocked, finally realizing that this boy in front of him had no concept of empathy, “What are some key concepts you want to say and notice about your competitor?” Jimin shrugged, still avoiding eye contact. Because if Yoongi was going to act as if nothing was wrong, Jimin was going to act like they really were strangers.

“Their appearance and the way they present themselves, pick out key words from that and then rap,” Yoongi rolled his eyes, “Do you even know how to hold a mic?”

Jimin nodded, and Yoongi handed him a mic. He held it with both of his hands, and Yoongi shook his head. “That’s how unconfident people hold their mics. You have to have a badass aura around you if you want to rap.”

He positioned Jimin’s hands and took one hand off of the mic. “This is how you hold a mic.” Jimin observed him, and noticed that Yoongi’s hands stayed on his slightly longer than what was necessary. Jimin pulled away, not wanting Yoongi to think that he still liked him.

Yoongi felt Jimin’s hands leave his, and he couldn't help but feel shocked. Did Jimin really hate him so much that he would act like strangers every time the younger saw him? He felt his chest ache slightly, and ignored it, knowing that he had to do something about this new situation.

After practice, Jennie approached Yoongi, “You’re training him hard. But what's the point. The competition is in six days.” She handed him a water bottle.

He took it gratefully and smiled, “It’s fun,” Jennie titled her head, “Well, it makes you realize that anything can be done if you try hard enough. I think that's part of the reason why I'm so intrigued by him.”

Jennie laughed, “I guess that's how it is. You are good at everything, so you don't know how that is.”

Yoongi opened his water bottle and commented, “You’re like that too.”

Jennie looked away, and agreed, not wanting him to think she wasn't perfect. Because at the end of the day, she had to study. In fact, she even practiced rapping everyday so she could be perfect.

BamBam frowned at the team arrangements, and wondered what he could do to get Jimin to notice him. He obviously wasn't getting noticed right now, and he looked at himself in he mirror. Maybe if he changed his look a little. He decided to change his hair, and he went to the store. Hopefully, he could help Jimin get over Yoongi. However, because of recent events, he had to make it easier for the both of them.

He knew that Jimin could handle himself with Yoongi, but he also knew that Yoongi and Jimin had someone there. He couldn't quite explain it, but it was something that he wanted to get with Jimin.

 

It was the first day for the camp, and BamBam had a huge glow up. He dyed his hair a light, ashy grey color, and his hair seemed to be effortlessly perfect. He was searching the crowd for one person with pink hair, and quickly spotted him running towards the school.

“Hey Jimin!” BamBam greeted, immediately waving at the boy.

“Woah! You look amazing!” Jimin said in awe. BamBam hoped that he would be able to make Jimin realize that he saw him as someone who is more than a friend.

“Park Jimin!” Heechul shouted, “Come here!”

Jimin and BamBam shared a questioning glance, and Jimin made his way over, “You were late, do you know what that means?”

Jimin glanced at the clock, “But, Heechul sunbae, I was only late by three minutes?”

“Three minutes where we could be getting ready. So, you’re on dinner duty for the next few days.” Heechul said, trying to look serious.

He spotted Yoongi coming in late as well, and told him to come over, “Okay! It's settled, Park and Min will be dinner duty.”

“Wait, but~” Jimin protested.

Heechul’s stern look softened and he whispered, “Look, we just need someone to make dinner. Plus it'll be better since you two are good friends.”

At this Yoongi protested, “We’re not really fr~”

“That's final!” Heechul commanded, walking away.

“What did Sunbae want?” BamBam asked, coming over to Jimin.

“I'm on dinner duty with Yoongi.” Jimin sighed. BamBam frowned and saw Yoongi talking to Jennie. BamBam comforted him, and left to go to the evening practice.

“C’mon Minnie, let's go make them dinner. The faster we make it the more time we have to practice.” Yoongi grumbled.

He led the way to the kitchen, looking inside of the fridge. He picked out some ingredients and told Jimin to carry them. He told Jimin not to get in the way of his cooking and only do what he told him to. Jimin agreed, relieved that he wouldn't cook. He watched as Yoongi chopped up carrots, onions, peppers, and asparagus expertly. 

However, soon the members started rushing into the cafeteria so they couldn't practice. Jimin set the table, and grabbed a plate for himself, sitting down next to BamBam to eat. Yoongi watched the two giggle and talk before standing up, “Park Jimin! Time to practice.” Jimin nodded and sent an apologetic look to BamBam. 

Yoongi didn't quite know why he decided to practice now. They had all night, but before he time to process it he was already standing up, and the words had already left his mouth.

 

These days, all Namjoon wore was pink. His button ups were pink, and so were his dress shirts. He knew that his husband loved pink, and he wore it to get on his good side.

“I wonder how the kids are doing at camp? Hopefully they get closer.” Jin commented. Jin had just recovered from his slump, but still had short bouts of anger or sadness. To be honest, it was tiring and Namjoon would do anything to get back his cheerful husband.

Namjoon nodded and said, “You know, I started to notice that the house is so much more dull and less fun than before.”

Jin nodded and turned to Namjoon, “You’ve noticed it too!” Namjoon saw the glint in his husband’s eye and immediately regretted the words, “We should convince Jimin’s grandparents to let us take care of Jimin again!”

Namjoon, who let Jin do anything, said, “Should I talk to his grandparents then Princess?” He hoped that getting Jimin back would also result in getting Jin back.

Jin beamed, and hugged Namjoon, “Yeobo, thank you so much!”

Jungkook, who was in the room playing video games, turned around, “Can you not?”

“Young man! I have to deal with you and Taehyung basically everyday! How do you think I feel?” Jungkook blushed and stayed quiet. Jin felt Namjoon chuckle, and he started laughing as well, his voice a melody to Namjoon. Even though Jungkook could swear his ears were bleeding from the atrocious noise.

 

“One more time!” Jimin felt like Yoongi said that the last time ago, and he was getting really tired.

He was thirsty and his voice needed a break. Yoongi was having him do tongue twisters, and having him rap them to different beats and different tempos. Jimin kept on getting tongue twisted, but Yoongi could see the perseverance in his eyes.

Yoongi played him another beat, and Jimin rapped again, this time, getting it right. He was shocked, and turned to Yoongi, “Did you see that?! No, I mean did you hear that!? I rapped it correctly.”

Yoongi nodded and played different beats, and this time, Jimin was able to rap and follow the steady tempos. Yoongi called for the end of the practice, and watched Jimin chug down water and collapse on the nearest sofa. He smiled, a small smile, but a smile nonetheless, and turned away, coughing when Jimin turned and looked at him. Jimin caught the glance, and gave him a bright smile, waving his hands a little.

Jimin had caught the smile and thought maybe, they could start as friends. But knew that he would have to get rid of all the extra feelings if he wanted to do that.

The next day was practice again, but this time, Jennie called Yoongi over before he could cook dinner. She whispered something into his ear and Jimin watched as she waited outside. He frowned and followed them outside.

He watched them sit down on some benches, and he hid behind some bushes, listening to their conversation, “Yoongi, I’m a very straightforward person, and I just wanted to tell you that I like you,” he heard Jennie say, “What do you think about me?”

Yoongi stayed silent, and in that silent period he noticed BamBam behind the bushes with him.

“What are you doing here?” Jimin mouthed.

BamBam smiled and whispered, “I followed you.”

“What?!” Jimin said slightly louder, blushing. BamBam widened his eyes and went over to Jimin, putting a hand over his mouth. They were discovered, however, and Yoongi glared at the sight. Jennie caught the glare, and she frowned slightly.

He pulled Jimin out of BamBam’s hold and said coldly, “I need to borrow him.”

BamBam spat back, “Of course, be my guest.”

Yoongi dragged Jimin away, his grip tightening. “It wasn't like that I swear.”

“Good job, Park Jimin. You barely know how to improv, and you’re out making out with the enemy.”

“Yoongi! It wasn't like that, you saw with your own eyes, we weren't making out!” Jimin insisted, trying to get Yoongi to let go. “Min Yoongi! Let go of me!”

Yoongi dropped Jimin’s wrist like it burned and sneered, “Well he wanted to.”

Jimin was confused at that and tilted his head, “What do you mean?”

Yoongi shook his head and left Jimin, heading somewhere where he could think. Dinner was never cooked, and they had to resort to eating ramen and drinking beer because why not.

 

It was the day of the tournament, and they were all practicing. Some people were spitfiring and others were observing the competition. Yoongi and Jimin were practicing, and after one really good tongue tie, Jimin jumped up and down happily. Yoongi was still acting coldly towards Jimin, but Jimin was used to it at this point in their questionable friendship.

Yoongi and Jimin were on the stage, and only until too late did he shout, “Wait! Be careful! You’re going to hurt yourself!”

Jimin had already fallen down, and his ankle was twisted. Yoongi walked down the stage, heading towards Jimin. He didn't know what to say in this situation so he said, “You did good today. I think we have a good chance of winning.”

“Really?” Jimin asked, injured ankle ignored.

Yoongi nodded and threw a smile at Jimin. He tried to stand up, and fell back down, wincing slightly.

“Are you hurt?” Yoongi asked.

Jimin shook his head, and tried to stand up, using the stage for support. Beads of sweat collected on his forehead, and he bit his lip in pain.

“See, I'm fine!” Jimin’s voice trembled slightly and Yoongi shook his head.

“Walk to me then.” Jimin wobbled slightly, and fell down again except this time, Yoongi was there to catch him.

He lifted Jimin so he could sit on the stage, and he turned around, presenting his back to the smaller boy.

“No, I’m seriously okay!” Jimin protested.

Yoongi sighed and grabbed Jimin’s legs and lifted him onto his back. BamBam noticed the pair and walked toward them, staring at Jimin.

“Is there something wrong?”

Yoongi stared him straight in the eye and replied, “We will have to withdraw from the competition. He needs to rest and be treated. If he isn't, the ankle could lead to something worse, so it would be impossible to compete.” The trace of hatred and coldness lingered in his voice, and BamBam nodded.

“Of course,” he turned to Jimin and his voice changed, “Feel better Jiminie!”

Yoongi scoffed and turned around, walking Jimin towards the exit. As they were walking, Yoongi heard Jimin say something against his neck.

“What was that?” Yoongi questioned.

“I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted to win, and I just had to sprain my ankle.”

“What the hell, Minnie,” Yoongi swore, “Are you seriously blaming yourself? Stop! Stop blaming yourself for things that can't be helped, because~”

“Because…” Jimin asked, burying his smile into Yoongi’s shoulder.

“Never mind. I'll go pack your stuff and you get a taxi to pick us.” Yoongi hurriedly said, sitting Jimin down at the lobby. Jimin nodded, and couldn't hide the blush he was wearing. Yoongi complimented him, and even though he was trying to get over him, he knew that it was going to be a hard time.

When the taxi came, Yoongi helped Jimin into the taxi and put their stuff in the trunk of the car. He told the driver where to go, and it was silent.

Yoongi eventually spoke up and said, “The house is much quieter without you,” Yoongi observed Jimin’s hurt face and continued, “Although Eomma, Appa, and Jungkook all miss you.”

“What about you.”

“Me…well, I mean I couldn't care less. In my opinion it's better without you.”

Jimin rolled his eyes, “No what do you really think of me leaving the house.”

Yoongi cleared his throat awkwardly and replied, “It's much quieter, and sometimes it gets boring,” he coughed, “Jin is definitely suffering. He doesn't even go out in the gardens anymore.”

Jimin smiled, “You miss me don't you. I didn't ask about Jin, I asked how you felt.”

Yoongi blushed, “And I told you. Sometimes it gets boring.”

Jimin grinned even bigger, and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. And Yoongi couldn't help but feel slightly attacked.

 

Jin was shocked to see a yellow taxi pull up next to his cafe, and even more shocked to see Yoongi helping Jimin out of it. He saw Jimin limping, and the first thought that flickered across his mind was that he was hurt. His statement was proven correct when Yoongi asked him for an ice pack as soon as he entered the cafe.

Jin was shocked, but had enough to grab an ice pack and wrap a dish towel around it. He wanted to ask Yoongi what happened, but instead, he watched Jimin call his grandparents. In fact, now that they were all here, he thought it would be a good idea to talk about the moving situation.

The elderly couple soon arrived into the cafe, and they thanked Yoongi for bringing him back home. Jin stepped out from the counter and approached them, “May I speak to you for a second?”

The couple nodded and he asked, “Can we have Jimin back? Our family misses him so much, and we can afford to take care of him as well. I know you two aren't that accustomed to younger kids living in your house, but my husband and I have two, and Jimin makes our small family enjoyable.”

They looked at him, and the grandpa said, “As long as our Jimin is comfortable. But you have a point you know, we are not used to his sleep schedule and pop music, but I would assume you and your partner are more used to the blaring music at odd times.” 

“You have no idea.” Jin laughed.

Jimin’s grandma spoke up, “Jin dear, we will discuss this further, but now we have to bring Jimin home. It would be better to discuss this somewhere more private and comfortable, instead of all of us standing around.” She laughed, and Jin saw where Jimin got his smile from.

Jin nodded, and happily waved goodbye to the three people. He then turned to Yoongi, “It was very nice of you to take Jimin home.”

“I had to.” Yoongi responded.

“Sure, Min Yoongi, sure.” Jin sighed.

 

Jennie spotted Yoongi in the halls the next day, and ran over to him, “Yoongi!”

“Oh, hi Jennie.” Yoongi said simply.

“Do you want to watch a movie with me. Since our psychology teacher was talking about how we take traits from movie characters, I really wanted to watch a movie.” Jennie laughed.

Yoongi agreed, and they headed towards the movie theater. However, BamBam and Jimin were also headed towards the movie theater, hoping to catch a new rom com that was came out recently. When Jimin spotted the pair, he pulled BamBam to behind a pillar.

“What was that for?” BamBam complained, rubbing his head where it hit the pillar.

“Oh, sorry. But look, over there is Jennie and Yoongi.” Jimin pointed out.

BamBam nodded, and rolled his eyes, “You want to observe them?” Jimin nodded his head, and BamBam bought the tickets. Luckily, it was the same movie that they had come to watch, so BamBam wasn't too disappointed.

They sat in the seats behind Yoongi and Jennie and watched the movie. BamBam was bothered that Jimin still wanted to follow Yoongi around, but his crush wouldn't go away so easily, so for now, he’ll just do anything Jimin needs him for. Throughout the movie, they avoided being noticed, and luckily no moves were made during the whole film.

Jimin and BamBam were spying on Jennie and Yoongi’s date from a distance, and after a while, Jimin gave up on spying on them. BamBam was thankful, and as they were walking away, Jimin walked straight into a tall man with an ice cream cone. Knowing Jimin’s luck the ice cream cone was pushed onto the man’s suit and he looked furious.

“Yah! You! Do you know how much this suit costs!” Jimin gulped and shook his head.

“Probably more than you.” The man said.

“Okay! How about we dry clean this for you and you leave us alone?” BamBam asked.

The loan shark seemed even more furious and grabbed his collar, “Do you think this is a joke? This suit costs 1,000,000 dollars! You have to pay at least half.” They were trapped. The man seemed to have an entourage following him, and soon, a circle of men with suits surrounded the pair.

“Is there a problem here?” A cool voice asked. The loan shark turned around to find Min Yoongi raising an eyebrow at him.

“Hey, BamBam? Remember that time when we…” Yoongi moved his head to the side. BamBam picked up on the sign and mouthed a countdown. When he hit one, he grabbed Jennie who was to his left and they ran away. Yoongi grabbed Jimin, and the pairs went two different ways, trying to outrun the loan shark’s lackeys.

Jimin didn't have time to react, and his body caught up before his mind was able to comprehend the situation. He briefly noticed his hand clasped into Yoongi’s before being pulled into a store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi is nicer now (?) ugh that moody (not really) teenager is driving me crazy...btw it's like five in the morning and I haven't slept yet...-_-
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoonmin discuss the meaning of life and then get into (another) fight. Jungkook is left alone.

(“Hey, BamBam? Remember that time when we…” Yoongi moved his head to the side. BamBam picked up on the sign and mouthed a countdown. When he hit one, he grabbed Jennie who was to his left and they ran away. Yoongi grabbed Jimin, and the pairs went two different ways, trying to outrun the loan shark’s lackeys.

Jimin didn't have time to react, and his body caught up before his mind was able to comprehend the situation. He briefly noticed his hand clasped into Yoongi’s before being pulled into a store.)

When they finally settled down, Yoongi walked around the store, which happened to be a 7-eleven, and picked a drink for the both of them. Jimin was unsettled as Yoongi passed him a Gatorade, and had one question on his mind.

“Why did you pick me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, why did you pick me not Jennie. Jennie was the closest to you, so why did you grab me? Plus, weren't you on a date with her?” Jimin asked somewhat pettily, trying to conceal the burning sensation.

Yoongi didn't know either and shrugged, taking a sip of his Gatorade. Jimin smiled, shaking away the negativity, “Well whatever. At least we’re away.”

They stood there awkwardly before Yoongi said, “Where do you want to go?”

Jimin looked up at him and wondered if he heard correctly, “What?”

Yoongi looked mildly annoyed, “I said, Where do you want to go.”

Jimin’s heart fluttered slightly and he said, “I’ve never been to the park before…”

Yoongi nodded, leading him out of the store and walking to the park. The park was a short distance from where they were at, not making things too awkward between the pair.

Jimin suggested the park mainly because of the rowboat option they had. He watched dramas where the lead characters would go out and rowboat all the while talking and laughing together. Just once, even though it was Yoongi, he wanted to experience that feeling with someone else.

As soon as they arrived at the park, Jimin feigned shock and exclaimed, “Look! Over there! Rowboats! Wow, I’ve never been on a rowboat before!”

Yoongi rolled his eyes slightly and walked over to the dock. He knew that Jimin was faking it, but still ordered a rowboat for them to use. They soon boarded the wooden boat, and put the life jackets on. Yoongi grabbed the paddles and started rowing, while Jimin watched the tiny ducks floating around in fascination.

As Yoongi was rowing, Jimin noticed something odd, “If this is a tourist attraction in Korea, why are there no couples?”

Yoongi stared at him for a long time and asked, “Have you never heard of the legend at this park?” Jimin shook his head, “Well it says that a couple who comes here will break up in six months.”

“What?!” Jimin asked, standing up abruptly.

Yoongi motioned him to sit down before they fell off, but it was too late. The boat was already unbalanced, and the two of them fell off, splashing in the water. Yoongi cussed under his breath, and swam the two of them back to shore. Jimin clutched onto Yoongi, thanking that he had a life vest on to allow him to float.

Jimin looked at him apologetically, and Yoongi stood up, going to the store to get new clothes.

“Go sit on a bench and dry some of your clothes out in the sun. I'll be back soon.” Yoongi told Jimin. Jimin nodded, and he set out to find an empty bench. He stripped himself of his jacket and shoes, and tried wringing out his hair to the best of his ability.

Ten minutes later, Yoongi appeared next to Jimin, throwing him a bag of clothes. “Put these on. I bought it from the street, so they were cheap.”

Jimin observed the tee that Yoongi was wearing and the tee in the bag, “Wait, isn't this a couple tee?” Jimin grinned, “So if we walk around in this, people will think we’re a couple, right?” Jimin held up the gray tee shirt with blue stripes on the sleeve with Yoongi's blue tee shirt with gray stripes across its sleeves, and confirmed Jimin’s suspicions that yes, Yoongi really did buy a couple tee for them.

Yoongi avoided his gaze, and handed Jimin something from the other bag, “Woah! A hamburger!”

“Why are you acting like you’ve never seen a hamburger before?”

“I have,” Jimin said simply. He gave his best smile to Yoongi, the eye one, and Yoongi looked pointedly away, trying to hide the faint blush that spread across his cheeks.

Yoongi watched Jimin take a bite of his hamburger and squeal in delight. He sat down next to the boy, and Jimin offered some of the food to him. Yoongi shook his head no, but Jimin was insistent, “It’s really good! You have to try at least a bite.”

Eventually Yoongi gave in, much to Jimin’s delight, and bent down to bite the hamburger. He stared at Jimin contemplatively, and looked out at the sunrise. It’s pinks, oranges, yellows, and traces of purple, were all spread across the sky, surrounding the fading sun. “A test.”

Jimin looked at him with wide eyes, “What’s a test?”

“You are.”

“Me?” Jimin asked, pointing to himself.

Yoongi nodded his head, “You. You were wondering why I picked you not Jennie and answer is because you are a test. Before you moved in I had a regular, I guess you would describe it as boring, life. But when you moved in, you brought something new everyday. It was like I was transported into this new world where I didn't know what was going to happen next. I guess you could compare it to an unsolvable math problem that I didn't have the answer to. And maybe, that was the test given to me by some unavoidable fate.”

“So is this good or bad?” Jimin asked. His mind was reeling at the new information.

Yoongi shook his head, “At first, I didn't like it. I hated that you brought something that I didn't know how to solve into the equation of life. So for the first time in forever I was stuck, because if I didn't know how to handle you, then what am I. That's why I kept on trying to avoid you, but now I realized that I can't avoid you anymore. This time, I’m not going to run away from my test, because in every test there is an answer.”

“So, you’re going to face me?” Jimin asked.

“If you don't understand then never mind. It doesn't matter.” Yoongi bit.

Jimin waved his hands, sweater paws flying around, “No! I understand it. So, you’re saying that you’ve been avoiding your test, which is me, and now you’re not which means that you’re going to face me. Wait! Are you asking me out!?”

“No! W-why would I do that?” Yoongi stuttered, “What I’m saying is that you’re not so bad, okay? I said it, there, go be happy now.”

Jimin eyes did that thing that made Yoongi ever so weak, and he smiled which made Yoongi even weaker. Jimin then pounced on him, wrapping his arms around Yoongi’s torso.

“Yah! Let go!” Yoongi said half heartedly.

“First you have to hear me out,” Jimin said, still hugging Yoongi, “I thought you hated me, and you know that I have had a huge crush on you since the beginning of high school, so thanks. I know that I’m not smart, or good at cooking, or even shaped like a model, but I will try to help you through your test!”

“How are you supposed to do that if you are my test?” Yoongi asked, constraining laughter for the giant koala latched onto him.

“Ah, well. Then I’ll just have to become better, so that your test gets easier.”

“Okay, I’m looking forward to that. So do well on your midterms.”

“What? But I don't like exams.”

“Above a B- then, let’s see how you do.”

Jimin bit his lip, “A B-?? Okay! I’ll do it!”

Yoongi observed the rapidly setting sun, and said, “C’mon, I’ll walk you home.” Jimin stood up, and smiled, nodding happily.

This almost felt like a real date to Yoongi. But, no, it isn't a real date right, because Jimin doesn't like him anymore. Right? He’s just walking Jimin home because trouble seems to be attracted to the younger, and Jin would kill him if he had found out that Jimin had walked home alone in the dark. That's totally the only reason, it’s not like he was worried or anything.

“Yoongi! Hello? Anyone up there?” Jimin waved his tiny hands in front of Yoongi’s face, and Yoongi turned his attention to the shorter boy, “Thanks for the date! And for walking me home!”

Yoongi ignored the date comment and asked, “How do you like your grandparent’s place?”

“It’s fine. Sometimes lonely, but I got used to it,” Jimin said sadly.

‘Then come back. Everyone hates that you’re gone. Please just move back in.’ Yoongi desperately wanted to say those words to the boy standing in front of him. However, his mouth betrayed him, “Oh...okay...good, I’ll just leave you be then. Good night.”

Yoongi mentally hit himself as he watched Jimin’s twinkling eyes dampen and burn out. Jimin let out a quiet, ‘goodnight’ and thanked Yoongi once more, but not as happily as he did at the beginning of the conversation.

He watched Jimin’s retreating figure enter the small house, and wanted to call, text, or even run after him to make things happy again, but instead, he turned around and walked back home.

Jimin walked into the house, and felt vaguely disappointed. In order to clear his thoughts, he headed upstairs to his room but his grandma stopped him. She then sat him down in the living room where his grandpa was also seated.

“Halmeoni, is there something wrong?” Jimin asked curiously.

His grandma looked at him with sad eyes, “Jimin, we’re going to talk to the Kim's tomorrow and we wanted to ask you something before we go.”

Jimin’s throat caught and he heard his grandfather speak, “Do you want to stay with us?”

“You see dear, we get the feeling that you don't like it here. Of course, we don't take it offensively, we understand. We may just be reading too far into things, but if you are unhappy, we will do anything to get you to smile again.” His halmeoni finished.

“Really? I could move back in with the Kim’s?” His grandparents nodded, and he grinned, “I love you, of course, but I miss having people to hang out with that are my age.”

“We completely understand, dear. Don't worry too much about it.” His grandma chuckled.

Jimin bowed goodnight and headed upstairs with a grin on his face. Until he remembered that he would have to deal with Yoongi again.

 

BamBam was walking down the halls, and suddenly felt a weight in his back. He felt someone clinging to him like a koala, and smiled when he thought of who it was.

“Guess who?” Jimin asked, trying to make his voice lower.

“Hmmm, let me see… out of everyone I know who could it be?” BamBam joked, “Oh! I know! The cute one with the pink hair!”

“Correct!” Jimin exclaimed happily, jumping off of BamBam’s back, “Also I am way more than cute.”

BamBam scrunched his face, “Nah, cute was the best thing I could come up with. It was that or embodiment of a little kid.”

“Yah!” Jimin yelled, attempting to slap him, “Hasn't anyone told you to respect your elders?”

“Nope! Not when they're shorter than me!” BamBam laughed, puffing his chest up, and trying to pretend that he can't see the older. He then picked up the boy, bridal style, and they walked (well BamBam did) to their next class.

They ignored the stares and whispering they got from the other students, and laughed together, talking about nothing.

 

“Okay! Break time everyone!” Hoseok shouted. The kids were learning a new choreography, and Hobi was assigned to teach it.

“Yah! Did you hear about the boy that's dating Min Yoongi?” A girl said to her friend. Hobi’s ears perked up as he listened to the conversation, “Apparently, he was flirting with another dude in the hallways. It was totally serious too, they were laughing and the dude picked up the boy, and carried him to their class!”

“Seriously?! How could he move on from Yoongi? He’s the perfect guy?” The other girl whined. Hobi immediately thought of Jimin, and wanted to get answer ASAP. He’s been missing out lately because of the classes he had to teach, but he couldn't believe he missed out on something as big as this.

Hobi stood up suddenly and announced, “Okay! Break time is over! We’re going to learn this choreo really fast, because I have to either whoop my friend's ass or congratulate him.” A couple of the students laughed, and they started practice again.

 

BamBam and Jimin were laughing together about something on BamBam’s phone, and the rapper club’s members were furiously texting their friends on their phones about the ‘new couple’. The word has spread quickly since the incident, and they two boys hadn't noticed yet. However, a certain black haired individual did.

Yoongi glared at the two, and sneered at when BamBam held Jimin’s phone high up, so Jimin couldn't reach it. He ended up dragging both of them to the floor by tripping over his shoes. The compromising position that they landed in, BamBam on the floor, and Jimin on top of him, left people gaping, and praying to God. At this, Yoongi couldn't take it anymore, and left, some people whispering to their friends about how they felt pity for the boy.

They had all assumed the two were dating, and now that Jimin had dumped him and moved on, Yoongi must be feeling hurt. But that never happened, so why did Yoongi care so much.

All he knew was that he couldn't stand to be in that room anymore.

 

“Did you really move on to BamBam?” Hoseok asked hesitantly.

Taehyung’s eyes widened as he spluttered a ‘what?!’ And Jimin shook his head.

“Never! You know that we’re friends.” Jimin laughed.

Hoseok laughed along with him, but added, “You know, it may be good for you to move on to BamBam. He obviously likes you, and he treats you like a pot of gold, so why don't you?”

“Pftt, no, we’re only friends, Hobi-ah.” Hobi and Taehyung rolled their eyes at their oblivious friend, and gave each other, The Look.

“Wait?! Do you think Yoongi knows!” Jimin suddenly asked.

“The whole school knows ChimChim, he’s probably a part of that too.” Taehyung said. Jimin gasped, and ran towards the school, biding his friends a quick goodbye before finding Yoongi.

What would Yoongi think of Jimin if he found out that BamBam and him were dating after the whole date thing they went on the day before. Of course he just wanted to clear the air. It had nothing to do with lingering feelings, after all, Jimin had already stated that he was over the boy.

“Yoongi!” Jimin shouted as soon as he found the boy. He was listening to music in the courtyard with his eyes closed. As soon as he heard Jimin’s voice, he glared at the first thing his eyes opened to see, which was a blade of grass, and saw Jimin’s shoes approach him.

Refusing to look up at the owner of said shoes, he unplugged his earbuds and shoved it in his bag along with his iPod. He did it all rather hurriedly, and walked away from the boy as fast as he could, “Yoongi! Wait! Have you heard the rumor yet?”

Yoongi gave the boy a hard glare, a sign to tell him to go away, but Jimin kept on walking next to him, trying to keep up with Yoongi’s quickening pace, “Well it's not true! There's nothing going on between us.” Jimin insisted, standing in front of Yoongi.

Yoongi stopped suddenly and hissed, “Good for you.” He walked ahead, and pushed Jimin away, leaving the boy to wonder how three words that he had always wanted to hear, could be twisted to make it something he never wanted to hear again.

He stopped walking in the middle of the hallways, students bumping into him, and tried his hardest to shoo the tears away.

 

Now that Jungkook was a senior in high school and Yoongi was off to college, the married couple decided it was time for them to have a little getaway. Jin had always wanted to go to one of the hot springs in Japan, and what Jin wants, Jin gets.

However, that also meant leaving Jungkook alone until Yoongi got back home. “You promise that if you invite over friends, more specifically Taehyung, nothing will happen?” Jin asked, raising an eyebrow at their youngest son who was desperately trying to get them to get out of the house.

Jungkook groaned, having heard this speech for the millionth time that day, “Yes, yes! And even if something does happen, Appa told me where the~”

Namjoon hurriedly intervened, “Princess, we better get going. We don't want to miss our flight do we?” He sent a quick glare to Jungkook. Jungkook innocently shrugged, remembering Namjoon awkwardly sitting him down to give him ‘The Talk, except not really. It went more along the lines of ‘Always use more than you think you have to, and make sure everyone is comfortable.’

Jin stopped walking towards the door for the nth time that day and pondered, “Maybe I should ask Yoongi to come home early?”

Namjoon and Jungkook were done with Jin’s motherly instincts and both exclaimed, “Just go!”

Jin rolled his eyes and cooed, “Look at our Jungkookie, all grown up now. Okay, we’ll see you in two days then!”

Namjoon and Jungkook were both relieved, and Jungkook escorted them out, hurrying them along. As soon as they were gone, he pulled out his phone and texted for Taehyung to come over.

To: TaeTae *\\(^o^)/*  
Come over...havent seen u in forever…

From: TaeTae *\\(^o^)/*  
we saw each other yesterday¿

To: TaeTae *\\(^o^)/*  
Ur point issss

From: TaeTae *\\(^o^)/*  
K but i have class...b there by sixish

To: TaeTae *\\(^o^)/*  
K! C u in 5 hrs 21 mins!

From: TaeTae *\\(^o^)/*  
U nerd...gtg @_@

Jungkook typed in a quick goodbye, and heard his stomach growl. He observed the hundred dollar bill on the table and before he knew it, he was calling the pizza place to deliver a box of pizza.

Fifteen minutes later, he sat down in front of the T.V, coke bottle and pizza in tow. He turned on Overwatch, and started playing, waiting until the clock hit six o’clock.

 

Taehyung cackled evilly, excited to surprise his boyfriend. His class ended around three, so he had planned to surprise Kookie, who thought he was arriving at six. He had Jimin with him to open the doors, because he had forgotten to ask Jungkook for the house password.

They ubered their way to the house, and once they got through the main gate, Jimin led the way to the front door. He hoped that Jin didn't change the code since the time he had been gone, and lifted his hand to punch in the four digit code.

“Wait. Did you hear that?” Taehyung asked, stopping Jimin.

Jimin listened closer and they heard a sudden thud. They looked at each other, their eyes wide. Jimin tried the door which was unlocked, and looked back at Taehyung who mouthed burglars. They both carefully crept inside of the house,closing the door behind them silently. The thud happened another time and they ran towards the sound, certain that it wasn't anyone robbing the house. Mainly because robbers don't make this much noise, and because of the groan which sounded Jungkook-like.

Taehyung looked around the house anxiously, “Kookie?” Taehyung shouted, running towards the sound.

They then found him, sprawled out on the floor, clutching his stomach in pain. Taehyung ran up to him and asked, “What's wrong?!”

“S-stomach.” Jungkook groaned, sweat covered bangs showing his pain.

Taehyung yelled for Jimin to do something, so the first thing Jimin thought of was calling Yoongi. Taehyung was in no shape to help Jimin, as he was tending to Jungkook, brushing away the bangs, and whispering words of encouragement to the younger. Even when he threw up, he patted his back and moved Jungkook away from the mess.

“Yoongi!” Jimin shouted through the home phone as soon as he heard the line connect.

“What are you doing at my house?” Yoongi questioned almost accusingly.

“J-jungkook. There's something wrong with Jungkook.” Jimin’s distressed voice called.

Yoongi stopped in his tracks and asked, “What's wrong with him? Think Jimin. Explain to the best of your ability. Calm down first and then tell me.”

Jimin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “He says his stomach hurts, and he's been throwing up. He’s laying on the ground, and he can't do anything but groan or throw up.” He tried not to let his voice catch, and willed himself to be strong for Jungkook.

Yoongi racked his brain and it clicked, “It must be appendicitis. Jimin, listen to what I’m telling you, and follow these instruction carefully. First get him to a position where he’s laying on his side. Next, make sure to keep his body warm and keep count of how many times he throws up. Call the paramedics afterwards, and tell them to take him to the Bangtan University Hospital. I’m trusting you Park Jimin. I’ll get there as soon as I can.”

Jimin nodded even though Yoongi couldn't see him and hung up quickly.

“Taehyung, we have to get him on his side.” Taehyung nodded firmly, his tear streaked face set into a determined one. They lifted Jungkook onto the couch, and Taehyung positioned him, “Use that blanket over there and put it over him to keep him warm.” Jimin pointed.

Luckily, Jin had just done the laundry, and set a pile of it near the living room. Taehyung quickly came back with a blanket, covered Jungkook, and Jimin called the paramedics.

“Taehyung, don't forget to count how many times he throws up.” Jimin added before informing the paramedics of the situation.

Not long after, the ambulance arrived, and they carried Jungkook out. Taehyung and Jimin jumped in and coddled the younger boy who was barely awake, much less aware of his surroundings.

Once they had arrived to the hospital, which seemed to take double the amount of time it usually took, he was wheeled into the emergency room.

Taehyung collapsed, his legs giving out, and Jimin sat next to his distressed best friend, rubbing his back. They stayed in that position until the doctor approached Jimin, “It was a kind of enterostenosis. He may have holes in his intestine so you need to decide whether to have surgery or not.”

Taehyung, who was crying in the waiting room, begged Jimin to do it, “Please do the surgery, please say yes. Jimin…”

Jimin nodded firmly, and faced the doctor, “Please operate on him right away.”

The doctor nodded, and Taehyung sat back down, relieved. Even though he knew that Jimin would do anything for Jungkook, in his hysteric head, he had thought that Jimin would decline and Jungkook would be even more injured. He felt Jimin rub his back comfortingly and he cried into Jimin’s shoulder because of how worried he was for Jungkook.

Yoongi arrived soon after the surgery finished, and he entered Jungkook’s room. The doctor’s said that he would have to stay at the hospital for a week before being able to go back home.

Jimin was in the room with Taehyung and Jungkook, and he was watching the two interact from the side. The couple were too immersed in each other’s eyes, and they barely talked to each other. Every time Taehyung let a tear slip out, Jungkook’s thumb would brush it away. The doctor’s allowed Taehyung to sleep in Jungkook’s bed since the injury wasn't too serious, and they were wrapped up in each other's embrace.

Jungkook was on his back and Taehyung’s head was resting on his chest. He was using Jungkook’s arm as a pillow and their legs were tangled together. The few words that were spoken were words of comfort.

Words like, “Shh…It’ll be okay…I’m okay now...I was so worried.” And so forth. It seemed that even though it was Jungkook who went through surgery, Taehyung was more shocked than the younger.

“Oh, you’re here?” Jimin mumbled, noticing Yoongi’s presence.

“Eomma and Appa are flying back tonight.” Yoongi said, observing Jimin. Although Taehyung was taking it harder than all of them, Jimin was still shocked, and tried to be strong for all three of them. Part of that meant holding back his tears and smiling whenever was possible. “The doctors said that you did good making sure that Jungkook was okay.”

Jimin nodded, head down, “It was all because you instructed me to do so.”

Yoongi looked at Jungkook who hadn't noticed his brother yet, “A type of enterostenosis, that's what the doctors said. I didn't know it. It was a matter of life and death and I didn't know it. I think...that was the first time that I realized not knowing something could be this scary.”

Jimin’s tears had collected to the brim and he turned away, hiding from Yoongi’s gaze, “I should call my grandparents now. They're probably worried sick.”

“Park Jimin.” Yoongi called out.

Jimin continued his rambling, “Oh? Where did I leave my backpack...Ha, I'm so stupid. I must've left it at your house. And the house is probably a mess, I should've cleaned everything up,” His vision was blurry, and he sniffed a little, “What do I do? I’m too young to be this forgetful.”

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and heard his voice cracking, “You know. The rumor between me and BamBam…” he felt Yoongi place another hand on his other shoulder.

“Don't worry. Hoseok told me that it wasn't true,” Yoongi then pulled Jimin to his chest and wrapped his arms around the smaller’s waist, “Thank you, Park Jimin.”

Jimin let out a sob, and turned around so his face was buried in the older’s chest. “Yoongi, I was so scared. I was afraid of messing up again or hurting Jungkook even more.” He cried loudly into Yoongi’s shoulder and Taehyung and Jungkook finally realized that there were other people in the room. Taehyung’s eyes started watering as well at the sound of his best friend crying, and Jungkook pulled Taehyung closer to him.

Yoongi carded his hands through Jimin’s hair comfortingly, “It’s okay now. I’m here now.”

And for some reason Jimin tight grip on Yoongi, and Yoongi’s comforting words, relaxed the both of them. They stayed like that for a while, basking in each other's arms.

 

“Hi! Jungkookie!” Jimin greeted, Taehyung trailing behind him.

“Again?” Jungkook asked him, sitting up from the hospital bed.

“Yah! Jeon Jungkook! Be nice to your hyung.” Jin scolded. As soon as he laid his eyes on Jungkook, he was by his side the whole time, refusing to let Jungkook even feed himself.

Taehyung shuffled over to Jungkook’s side and sat down next to him, “He’s only here because hyung is here.” Jungkook scoffed, instinctively wrapping an arm around Taehyung’s waist.

Jin rolled his eyes and soon Yoongi arrived, “Oh, hi Yoongi!” Jimin exclaimed.

Jungkook muttered something under his breath, and Jin gave him a short glare before ‘meeting up with one of his friends’. He happened to always be busy during the time Yoongi and Jimin were alone, and they had all easily caught on.

As soon as Jin left, Yugyeom entered the hospital room. Since Jungkook was only there temporarily, they didn't want to spend a lot of money on a personal room, so Jungkook shared a room with another boy. Yugyeom had been there for a while because he had some sort of kidney disease that made him sickly and prone to fevers.

“Hi Yugyeom!” Jimin exclaimed. He took a box out of his bag and presented it to the three boys, “I brought roll cake!”

Taehyung and Yugyeom cheered happily, and Jimin cut the cake into small pieces. He then distributed it with some tissues and Yugyeom said, “Thanks Jimin hyung!”

“I’ll bring it everyday that I visit.” Jimin laughed, happy to get the boy smiling.

Yugyeom gave a thumbs up, and after hours of talking and eating, they decided it was time to go.

Taehyung stayed for a little longer, partly because he wanted to spend time with Jungkook, and partly because Jimin and Yoongi need to become a couple. And hey, that's not an opinion, it's a fact.

So naturally, Yoongi walked Jimin home. As they were walking, Jimin said, “Poor Yugyeom. He’s been sick for so long, but he's only Jungkookie’s age.”

“Crying isn't going to help him.” Yoongi said.

“I know, but since you’re so smart, you should help kids like him. You should share your gifts with them. Could you imagine? Doctor Min Yoongi. A white coat, and a cool personality, you would make it straight away.” Yoongi laughed, and they arrived at Jimin’s house shortly after.

 

It was Jungkook’s last day at the hospital, and they were all standing in the room, waving goodbye to Yugyeom. Jungkook and Yugyeom had bonded over the last week, and became close. They exchanged phone numbers, and promised to text each other. However Jungkook avoided eye contact like the plague.

“I’ll try and visit as much as I can.” Jungkook sniffled.

Yugyeom smiled, and said, “Don't be sad, Jungkookie, when I get better I’ll visit your house. Now leave! I know how much this hospital can make you crazy!” He himself was sad, but couldn't let Jungkook know. He was already feeling guilty enough that he was leaving while Yugyeom had to stay until he got better. Which, by the way, was an undecided number.

Jungkook nodded and pulled Yugyeom into one last hug before walking out of the hospital. Yoongi was driving and Jimin took the seat next to Yoongi, feeling sad himself. Yoongi looked back at his brother, “It’s okay, Jungkook. I’m sure he's used to friends coming in and out of his life.”

Jungkook nodded, but still felt sad for Yugyeom. He had been there since the beginning of high school, and hasn't been able to go to school at all. He ended up failing ninth grade and didn't have many friends, so until the day he gets let out of the hospital, he has to lay around on a bed all day.

When they arrived at the house, Jin had gone all out and placed streamers saying things like ‘Welcome Home’ but instead of saying Jungkook, it all said Jimin’s name as well. He spotted his grandparents smiling and Jin exclaimed, “Isn't it wonderful? Your grandparents, Joonie, and I have all talked, and we decided it was best for you to stay here.”

His Halabeoji nodded, “Jimin-ah, we saw that you were uncomfortable in our house, so we let the Kim’s take you back in.”

Jimin who was confused just five seconds ago, smiled brightly, and pulled his grandparents into a hug, "Thank you so much, Halmeoni and Halabeoji! I’ll call and visit as much as I can!”

After more talking and laughing, Jimin’s grandparents finally left, and Jin told him to go and rest. Jimin happily obliged, and was surprised to already see his stuff waiting for him in his room. He couldn't help but smile even more, and he collapsed on his bed.

He relaxed on his bed for a little before getting ready to take a shower. He grabbed his clothes to change into after, since he wasn't quite ready to walk out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

He entered the bathroom without an issue, and stepped into the shower. He spotted his strawberry scented soap sitting right next to Yoongi’s pine soap, and sighed fondly. Everything returned back to normal, and it felt right again. He wasn't confused anymore, but I guess you could say he was content. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, grabbing his clothes to wear. However, he soon found that his pajama shirt was nowhere to be seen. He panicked, and stepped out of the bathroom with the clothes that he had brought, and looked around for his shirt, towel wrapped around his shoulders.

“Looking for this?” Yoongi asked, holding out his button up pajama shirt with rilakkuma bears on it.

Jimin nodded, a blush spread across his cheeks, “T-thanks.”

Yoongi grinned and leaned closer, “You want me to help you put it on?” He felt a little more daring, and maybe it was because he hasn't seen Jimin in a long time, but those words slipped out of his mouth without giving him time to process anything.

Jimin widened his eyes in shock, and gasped a tiny bit, “N-no thanks, I’m fine. If you could just hand me the shirt…”

Yoongi backed him up into a wall, and Jimin felt a strange sense of deja vu happening. He felt Yoongi lean closer, and he couldn't seem to detach his sight from Yoongi’s eyes that were inching towards his own.

“Um, kids?” Namjoon coughed, interrupting their platonic friend time, and said, “I understand that you are much closer now, according to Jin and recent activities, but don't forget that we do have a child in the house.” Namjoon looked like he witnessed his parents having sex, and Jimin’s blush grew.

He let out a small squeak before running into his room, grabbing his pajamas from Yoongi’s grip. Yoongi chuckled, watching the boy glance at him before closing his door, and went back to his room, scratching the back of his head slightly.

 

The next day, Yoongi and Jennie were sitting on a park bench in front of their school, and Jennie commented, “You and I are alike. We both were born with a silver spoon and we don't have to face the world's struggles.” The reason why Yoongi was good friends with her was because of how philosophical she was, and made him think.

Yoongi smiled and nodded, “I was thinking about that for a while. I used to know everything until Jimin came into my life. He showed me that there are other answers that are better than my own, and I had to accept that they were.” Yoongi caught Jennie’s smile fall and said, “By the way I appreciate you. I really am lucky to have you as a friend.”

Jennie laughed bitterly, but Yoongi didn't seem to notice as he stared up at the sky. “Jennie. I’ve been thinking, and I think I should move out. Experience the real world, and learn how to live on my own.”

“That’ll be good. It sounds nice, maybe I will too.”

Hoseok was taking a walk around the campus and saw Jennie and Yoongi talking together, so, being a good friend that he was, he eavesdropped. As he heard more of the conversation, his face paled, and he knew that Jimin needed to know ASAP. He called Jimin as soon as the pair left the bench.

 

Jimin was waiting anxiously at the doorway, sweater covering his hands, and his bangs falling into his eyes. He heard the door click open and he looked up, “Yoongi. I have a question about something.”

“Shoot.” Yoongi said calmly, taking off his shoes and walking to the kitchen.

Jimin followed him, keeping his eyes on the stream of water entering the mug. “I heard from someone that you were planning to move out. But it can't be true, right?”

Yoongi’s eyes narrowed, and he replied, “It's true. I just don't know who you heard it from.”

“Hobi.” Jimin answered, keeping the tears out of his eyes. “Is it...because I moved in? Is that why you’re moving out?”

Yoongi rolled his eyes, “No, that's not it, but whatever it is, it has nothing to do with you. Not everything is your fault, okay.”

Jin appeared in the kitchen, shock evident on his face. He had heard Yoongi entering the house, and came downstairs to be greeted with a conversation he wasn't ready for. “You’re moving out?”

Jimin had tears in his eyes and Namjoon entered the house, coming back from work. “Joonie. I think we need to have a talk with Yoongi.” The three hadn't spoken a word to each other, and Jimin sat down in the kitchen. Jin motioned for Yoongi to follow him, and Namjoon, who was oblivious to everything, let Jin lead him to the couch.

“So, what exactly is this for?” Namjoon asked, folding his hands together.

Yoongi took that as his cue to start talking, “Eomma, Appa, you’ve been there for me every step of the way, and always made sure I had something to eat. But now that I’m older, I want to do that for myself. Find a part time job that will help me pay rent, and learn the struggles of the real world.”

Namjoon nodded, impressed, “That's not a bad idea. You’ll be ahead of everyone else, and I know you're capable of surviving.” However, Jin felt differently.

“But Yeobo, Jimin just came back and imagine how he feels.”

Yoongi cut in and said, “It has nothing to do with Jimin. This only has to do with how in touch I am with myself and whether I can survive in the real world.”

“Okay then. If that really is all to it, then I give you permission to move out.” Namjoon said.

Jin whined to Namjoon about his first child moving, and Namjoon rubbed his husband’s back soothingly. Jin calmed down and he turned to Yoongi, “If you ever need anything, don't avoid our house. I know you’re stubborn, but if we need to give you money, we'll do that right away.”

Jimin, who had been listening on to the whole conversation, let out a sob and covered his mouth. He tried to avoid from making too much noise. Perfect, just perfect, he thought, just when he moved in, Yoongi moved out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as they were starting to get together...
> 
> Also short cameo of Yugyeom
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos if you liked!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin finds our where Yoongi works thanks to Taehyung, and Jin finds out soon after. Jimin also spends the night in Yoongi's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so apparently chapter 10 didn't put and I'm just realizing it now?? IM SO SORRY!!! I'll upload chapter 11 sometime soon as a compensation....

(Jin whined to Namjoon about his first child moving, and Namjoon rubbed his husband’s back soothingly. Jin calmed down and he turned to Yoongi, “If you ever need anything, don't avoid our house. I know you’re stubborn, but if we need to give you money, we'll do that right away.”

Jimin, who had been listening on to the whole conversation, let out a sob and covered his mouth. He tried to avoid from making too much noise. Perfect, just perfect, he thought, just when he moved in, Yoongi moved out.)

 

It's been maybe two days since Yoongi moved out, and Jimin has barely caught a glance of him. He’s been constantly looking around the campus and said boy was nowhere to be found. The only thing that kept Jimin from breaking down was his friends. They made sure he ate at each meal and slept for at least five hours.

Taehyung and Jimin were walking together one day, since Hobi had to teach, and Taehyung turned to him, “Jimin, Park Jimothy, my Yoongi obsessed friend. It hurts for me to see you like this. So, being the good friend that I am, I pulled some strings.”

Jimin looked up with a dazed expression on his face, “What are you talking about?”

“I, the great Kim Taehyung, talked to Kookie. Now, that may seem like an everyday thing, but I pulled my best aegyo and found out where Yoongi works.”

Jimin’s mouth opened, and he smiled the first smile in two days, “Really?! Thanks, Taehyungie! You’re the best!”

Taehyung puffed out his chest in pride, “Mhmm, I know. He works at a family diner called like Whalien...Whalien…” Taehyung trailed off, forgetting the name.

“Whalien 52???” A voice called out behind them. It was BamBam, and he quickly wrapped an arm around Jimin.

“Right! That's it!” Taehyung acknowledged. “Perfect timing as well. I was thinking about having the four of us visit the diner tonight! Kind of like a double date, but not really.” BamBam nodded his head in agreement and Jimin held up the okay sign.

Jimin couldn't wait to go visit the diner. He didn't mean to be some sort of stalker or anything, it was just weird for him to not see Yoongi at every corner he turned or at the dinner table when the family ate. This sort of transition should be eased into, not abruptly happening.

 

Once school ended, they headed over to Jimin’s house to coax Jungkook to come with them. Originally, Jungkook refused to go, still upset at Taehyung for ‘using mind tricks on him’, but everything worked out in the end. With much convincing in Taehyung’s part, Jungkook grudgingly agreed to the date at the diner. He was unhappy about it, but who could resist Taehyung’s puppy eyes. Again, ‘mind tricks’ were used.

Jimin entered the dinner with his friends and they were quickly seated. Jimin immediately looked around, eyeing the brick wall which added a home-y atmosphere. He may have also been looking for Yoongi, but who knows.

“Yah! Jimin! Stop looking around and find something to eat! Knowing you, you’ll probably be the slowest.” Taehyung scolded, taking Jin’s aura for five seconds.

Jimin laughed and picked up the nearest menu, looking at the options they had. After five minutes, he still hadn't made up his mind yet, and the waiter would be coming any moment now. He was still struggling to choose between the caesar salad and the fettuccine pasta.

Their waiter appeared soon, his deep voice asking, “Do you know what you want to order?” Taehyung started choking on his water and Jimin, who was still deep in thought, thought nothing of it. After all, this was Taehyung we were talking about.

Jimin panicked and scanned the menu, trying to find a good choice. He heard Taehyung recompose himself and order, followed by Jungkook and BamBam. Now, all eyes were on him and he heard the voice again, directed towards him, “Knowing you, you’ll probably want the caesar salad with a sprite right?”

Jimin frowned, wondering where he had heard that voice before, before gasping in shock, “M-min Yoongi?” His heart stopped and then suddenly took on a faster tempo than before. It seemed to be going a mile a minute, and he knew he had a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

He eyed Yoongi’s uniform, a jean styled button up shirt and black slacks. It was all casual, but Yoongi looked amazing in it. Jimin noticed a black stud earring on Yoongi as well and wondered how he never noticed it before. It only added more to Yoongi’s appeal.

“Is that your order or no?” Yoongi snapped, noticing Jimin’s staring.

Jimin quickly nodded, still staring at Yoongi. The elder chose to ignore the staring, and repeated back the group’s order before turning around and leaving.

“That much staring isn't good for you.” BamBam commented, closing Jimin’s mouth.

Jungkook mumbled something akin to ‘idiot’ and let out a soft grunt when Taehyung hit him lightly.

Yoongi came with their dishes soon after and placed them down gently. He seemed to be ignoring Jimin, not making more conversation than what was necessary, and doing his job. Jimin, however, wanted to have some conversation with Yoongi and shyly called out the boy's name, “Yoongi,” once he got said person's attention he smiled, “Hi, are you surprised to see me here?”

“I knew you would come at one point. Maybe not this soon, but the only thing I have to ask of you is to not tell Eomma. He would go crazy and stalk me everywhere. I asked Jungkook here to not tell anyone, but apparently, he’s too weak for his boyfriend.” Jungkook blushed a little with Taehyung's boxy smile and the intensity of Yoongi’s glare both aimed towards him.

Jimin nodded eagerly, “I won't, I promise.”

Yoongi, satisfied, eyed BamBam who sat next to Jimin and rolled his eyes, “Enjoy your double date.”

“Oh, it's not~” Jimin tried before Yoongi walked away. He followed Yoongi with his eyes and saw a sign near the kitchen doors. He squinted and stood up suddenly, causing Taehyung to swear. Excited, he shouted, “Wait here! I’ll be back in a second!”

He read the sign which said, ‘Looking for Part-Timers’, and went to where the sign told him to go. The location wasn't far, in fact it was the floor above the diner. He climbed the stairs in anticipation and walked over to the front desk who directed him to the right spot. And before he knew it, he was talking to the manager.

“I’m sorry, but all the positions are filled. We just hired someone a minute ago.” The man said.

Jimin made a sound of shock and wondered who it was for half a second, until Jennie Kim walked out of the changing room. She wore the same style of denim as Yoongi, and held a smirk on her perfect face.

“You?!” Jimin cried out.

“Yep, me. Oh? What is this situation?” Jennie laughed, “I guess the tables have turned now. You barely see Yoongi, but since I have classes with him and we work together, I’ll be seeing him a lot. I really am sorry.” Jennie laughed, obviously not sorry, and she walked past Jimin to start working.

Jimin dragged himself back to the booth and ate in silence, the gloomy mood was back and thicker than ever. Taehyung, who caught the mood urged everyone to eat faster, and shared a worried look sigh BamBam. Once they had all finished, BamBam paid for the bill and they walked out silently, the previously happy aura gone. However, life wasn't being easy, and before they were able to do so, Jimin caught Jennie and Yoongi talking.

He watched Yoongi smile as he talked to her, a smile that Yoongi rarely gave to Jimin. He seemed to be actually talking to her as well, instead of the insults and snarky comments he got from Yoongi. He couldn't help thinking that maybe Yoongi’s test was over. Maybe he finally found the answer and didn't need Jimin anymore.

Even though Yoongi blatantly said that Jimin wasn't the reason for him moving, he couldn't help but think maybe he was. Maybe Yoongi left because Jimin was too annoying or not good enough. Whatever the reason, he knew that there was a huge possibility of Jennie and Yoongi becoming an item.

There was also the fact that Jimin now knew where Yoongi worked, and is a determined ball of fluff.

 

“I’m home!” Jimin shouted, looking in the dining room to see Jin and Namjoon eating. For once, Namjoon ditched the newspaper for red wine, and Jin made homemade chicken, Namjoon’s favorite.

Jungkook scurried upstairs, leaving Jimin alone with Jin and Namjoon.

“Oh! Jimin, what happened? You’re smiling brighter than ever.” Jin questioned, motioning for Jimin to sit down.

“You see…” and Jimin couldn't help it. He couldn't lie to someone who’s been worried as to where his son was, since Yoongi didn't tell any of them where he lived, “Yoongi got a part time job at a family diner called Whalien 52.”

“What?!” Jin exclaimed.

“Jungkook knows too?” Namjoon asked.

Jimin nodded, “Yoongi didn't want me telling you two though...” He trailed off, hoping that Jin and Namjoon got the hint.

Jin rolled his eyes, “Who cares? Tomorrow the whole family will be eating there for dinner! It'll be so much fun!” He practically squealed, playfully punching Jimin on the shoulder.

“I think this may be why he didn't want us knowing, Jinnie.” Namjoon chuckled slightly, staring at Jin with so much love it hurt Jimin.

One day Jimin wanted a relationship with someone as strong as Namjoon and Jin. If that day ever came that is.

 

It seemed that once again, Jimin was inside of the family restaurant. Except this time, he had a foolproof disguise, or that's what Jin said. They were seated and Jimin had a face mask on and a hat, pulled down low. Jin had Namjoon wearing an oversized hoodie with the hood up, a drastic change from his usual button up or suit. Jungkook, who at first protested, soon agreed with Jin’s plans because Jin promised him a new game console and Overwatch, which he's been begging for for months, in a fedora and trenchcoat. And Jin himself, had sunglasses on and turtleneck, covering up as much as possible.

They spotted Yoongi walking around in his uniform and Jin altered his voice, “Excuse me! Over here please.”

Yoongi was a genius, so naturally he found out about their disguises. He scoffed slightly and took their orders either way, pretending to not know. The real problem didn't come until when he served the food, Jimin panicking slightly.

“Eomma? How am I supposed to eat?” Jimin asked, thinking Yoongi was out of hearing range.

He wasn't. Yoongi went back to the table and happened to appear the moment Jennie was refilling his family’s water.

Jin quickly recognized her from Jimin’s comments and her name tag and stood, “Oh! This b-” Yoongi glared at him, “Beautiful girl that stole Jimin’s job away.”

“How are you Mr. Kim?” Jennie mocked.

Jin scoffed and sat back down, “Outside. Now.” He directed at Yoongi, shooting him the best ‘we are going to have a huge talk’ glare he could muster.

Yoongi followed Jin outside, who was followed by Jungkook and Jimin while Namjoon paid for the meal. “You have to visit us sometime you know. Or even tell us where you live. But that Jennie girl. I don't like her, so knowing that, you can never fall for her. Okay? She will twist your heart and break it once you get too invested.”

“Whatever, Eomma.” Yoongi scoffed. Jin frowned at that statement, and Yoongi was obviously not paying attention to anything Jin was saying.

So, Jin shooed him away and turned to Jimin, “You can never let a girl like Jennie win. Don't forget you are the right fit for Yoongi. To get into his heart, just do whatever you can.” Jin winked.

Jimin nodded, and that's how he found himself sitting inside of the diner for a week, studying for tests and drinking coffee. To be honest, he wasn't feeling good. His stomach felt awful from all of the coffee, but he could feel himself falling asleep, “Want some more coffee?” Jennie smirked, holding up the pitcher.

Jimin nodded and asked, “Oh! By the way! What time does Yoongi get off of work?”

Jennie laughed and answered, “Maybe around nine. It depends, but we usually walk home together afterwards.”

“W-walk home?” Jimin repeated. Jennie nodded again, and he shook his head. There's no way they’re living together.

So, he follows them, and he keeps denying it. Denys it until the facts point him towards the truth. The facts showed Jennie and Yoongi walking into an apartment together, her arm hooked around his, and Yoongi not looked repulsed by it.

He walks home, strongly, legs not giving up on him until the moment he closes the bedroom door. After the door closes, he gives a huge shaky breath then he collapses. His heart hurts like hell, and he could feel is squeezing, suffocating him. His sobs echoed in the room, and he rubs his eye until they’re red. He doesn't remember the sun coming up or him getting ready for school.

As soon as Jin spotted his coming downstairs, he dropped what he was doing and took his face in his hands, “My mochi! What happened? You have dark circles, and your face thinned. Are you feeling okay?” Jin asked him, feeling his temperature. It was normal, and Jimin shook his head. “Well if you feel worse then tell Yoongi to drive you home.”

Jungkook teased and said, “If you show hyung that ugly face, he’ll faint for sure!”

Jimin glanced at Jungkook, his expression blank and tired, “Is that true? I’ll just stay away from him then.” He bowed weakly, “I’ll be going now.”

Jungkook frowned, and Namjoon stared at Jimin. Jimin, who was always happy, had a defeated look on his face. Jimin, who always teased Jungkook back, accepted the comment and looked like death itself. Jin was so shocked, he forgot to chase Jimin down to make sure he had breakfast.

Of course, people have noticed, Hobi and Taehyung were especially furious with the whole thing, blaming Yoongi entirely for Jimin’s behavior. BamBam even excused Jimin from rapping club the moment he laid his eyes on the boy.

And soon, it seemed that’s how Jimin was now. The days blurred together and days became weeks, and Hobi and Taehyung couldn't take it anymore. Their friend, who used to talk about Yoongi so much that it was annoying, barely even talk anymore. He avoided all classes with Yoongi and didn't go to the diner at all.

Yoongi noticed that something was up, and it was proven when Hobi and Taehyung chased him down, “Yah! Min Yoongi!”

“Who…” Yoongi asked, scanning the two.

“You don't even remember us?” Hobi scoffed. He was pissed and Taehyung clenched his fists hard enough to feel his nails cutting into skin.

“We’re Jimin’s friends. Surely you know him? Because you made his life a living hell.” Taehyung hissed.

Hobi nodded, “He's been living like a zombie for well over a week. And do you know why? Because of you.”

“Okay, so what do you want me to do?” Yoongi asked, having the nerve to even make a show of checking the time on his wrist.

“What about your new roommate? You didn't think about telling Jimin before, or even rejecting him before?” Hobi shouted.

“Roommate?”

“Jennie Kim! You know Jimin followed you and her into your apartment, and waited outside for an hour or two, thinking that maybe she was visiting? He did all of that, but you couldn't tell him that you don't reciprocate the feelings?” Taehyung screamed at him. He was seething, and he couldn't believe that Yoongi was playing dumb.

“Okay, so you want me to reject him?” Yoongi asked nonchalantly.

The pair stared at him before Taehyung’s voice broke and took a more quieter tone, “What we’re staying is that you have to tell him something and then leave it be. Stop giving false hope.” They then left Yoongi to his thoughts, looking disappointed and defeated.

Yoongi walked around the campus, trying to get his thoughts together, and quickly spotted pink hair. He look a deep breath and went over to it, sitting down.

“Waiting for someone?”

Jimin shook his head and kept his eye firmly glued to the ground, “I haven't seen you around lately.” Jimin nodded, and didn't say anything. They sat in silence for a little longer, Yoongi, admiring the view of the courtyard.

“I’ll go now.” Jimin said, grabbing his things.

“Why are you being so cold? Stay for a little, or at least until the person I’m meeting arrives?” Yoongi asked.

‘No’ Jimin wanted to say, but instead he nodded his head, and asked, “How’s your new place? Eat well? Roomy?”

Yoongi nodded, “Yea, it's nice. Sometimes I have someone prepare my food, but other times I eat at the diner. But I guess everything helps because I’m with Jennie a lot.”

“A-ah, I see.” Jimin stuttered, looking down at his lap.

“Mr. Min!” A girl shouted. She ran up to Yoongi. The girl spotted Jimin, and said, “Park Jimin?”

Jimin looked up, “Do I know you?”

The girl smiled, before shaking her head, “Nope. It's just that I’ve heard a lot about you from Mr. Min and Ms. Kim.” She said, pointing to Jennie who was approaching the trio, “You see, Mr. Min tutors me in math, and Ms. Kim tutors me in English. My mom likes them so much, she cooks them a meal three times a week after my sessions.” Jennie appeared soon after the girl, and rubbed her head fondly.

Jimin turned to Yoongi, trying not to get his hopes up, “So you’re not living with Jennie? You actually tutor with her?”

Yoongi tilted his head, a smile curling on his lips, “Living with her? Never.” He got up from the bench and walked away with the girl and Jennie, leaving Jimin smiling. It was the first smile in a little more than a week.

 

“Chocolates?” Jin asked, eyeing the batch Jimin was making. Jimin was sitting at the table, molds in hand, carefully drizzling a dark substance into them. There were an assortment of toppings, and Jimin carefully placed them on the chocolates.

Jimin nodded and smiled, making Jin coo, “I’m glad to see you’re back to your normal self. Joonie and I were getting worried about you.” Jimin smiled, and Jin smirked, “Park Jimin! I wish you the best of luck giving these to Yoongi! But be careful it’s raining, so you may want to pick another day.”

Jimin shook his head, “I think I’ll be okay today!”

However, he had rotten luck. Although his chocolates didn't spill, the taxi broke down, and he had to get out of the car. In the rain. Without an umbrella. The only good thing was that the diner wasn't too far away, and he could walk there without any issue, hopefully. He thanked the driver and got out of the car, almost falling over himself.

He blamed it on the coffee and this time, walked carefully, shivering in the cold. When he finally arrived at the diner, he spotted Yoongi cleaning up, and went to hand him the chocolates. It was then that the world started to spin, and he soon became acquainted with the floor. He tried to stay awake, but the warmth pulled him in, and he closed his eyes, hearing voices above him.

When he finally awoke, he had a blanket wrapped around him, and was laying on a couch. He registered the manager speaking, and he came about just as he heard the man tell Yoongi to take Jimin home.

“You know him right?” The man asked.

“Yeah.”

“Then there should be no issue in you taking him home. The weather is too bad for him to go alone, and he’s obviously in no state to do anything really, so I’ll clear your shift for today.”

Jimin turned his head and saw Yoongi nodding.

“It seems, Minnie, that you're going to see my apartment. But, I’ll call Eomma to come and pick you up from my place.” Yoongi told him, after noticing that he was awake. He said so with no bite like Jimin thought he would, but with a fond (?) expression instead.

When they entered the apartment, it was nothing that Jimin had expected it to be. For starters, it was well furnished, and it was spacey for something a college student bought himself. It was also immaculately clean, but what could you expect from the great Min Yoongi.

Jimin looked around, wondering if Jennie had ever came here to talk with a Yoongi. Curiosity ruling out, he asked, “Has anyone else visited your place before?” 

“No, you're the first intruder.” Yoongi told him, making them tea.

He pulled out his phone and called Jin, “Eomma? Jimin's at my place right now. He just collapsed from heartburn…yes, he's okay, it's just from all of the coffee he’s been drinking. Can you come and pick him up from my house? What?! Eomma? Eomma?” Yoongi made an unpleased sound at the back of his throat.

“What? What's wrong?”

“Kim Seokjin said he didn't want to come because it's raining too hard.” Yoongi rolled his eyes, “He told me to let you rest here until tomorrow, and then he’ll pick you up.” He passed the tea to Jimin, who took a sip. It instantly warmed his body, and he finished it quickly.

Yoongi also finished his tea and went to search his closet. “Here.” He said, throwing Jimin some clothes, “I'm going to take a shower, you can take one after me.”

He threw a black sweatshirt in the youngers direction and a pair of flannel pants. He then headed towards the bathroom to shower, taking an odd shirt and sweatpants with him. While Yoongi was showering, Jimin looked around the house more, finding pictures of Yoongi and Jungkook framed around, and a couple pictures of the whole family. He had some plants placed around the house as well, creating a nice environment.

The apartment was all one room, and the bed was placed near the bathroom, the only thing dividing the ‘bedroom’ from the ‘kitchen’ was a small wall divider.

“I'm done. You can go take a shower now.” Yoongi called out to him, exiting the bathroom. He was drying his hair, and had a black shirt with sweats on.

Jimin nodded and took his shower, using Yoongi’s pine smelling one. It was different from his usual strawberry shampoo and scrub, but he figured that he can't be picky in a situation like this.

He quickly finished his shower, and the next trial was to figure out where to sleep. Yoongi was reading on the bed, sitting in the middle and Jimin sat on the couch, not knowing what to do with himself, sitting away from Yoongi.

“I'm going to sleep now.” Yoongi stated, pulling the covers up. He turned and switched off the bedside lamp.

Jimin frowned and asked, “Then where am I supposed to sleep? On the floor?” Seeing as the couch wasn't big enough for a human to lay down on, the floor was the next best option.

“Of course. But since I only have one blanket, you can take my coat from the dresser and use that as a blanket.”

Jimin was appalled, and exclaimed, “Yah! Min Yoongi! I’m a guest in your house, so you should let me have the bed. Plus I just collapsed, so I need the bed more than you do!”

Yoongi let out a loud groan and moved to the floor, grumbling to himself. Jimin happily walked over to the bed, laying down on the warmth it provided. He was content for a while until he felt a little uncomfortable. He started to move around a little, not being able to sleep.

After a few moments of silence, he opened his mouth and whispered, “Yoongi, you see, I’m kind of afraid of the dark, so…”

“I can't sleep with the lights on.” Yoongi interrupted.

“But a monster will appear out of the closet! Or maybe it’ll grab my foot from under the bed!”

Yoongi groaned again, and reached up to turn the bedside lamp on.

“Goodnight.” Yoongi clipped.

Jimin pulled the covers up, and this time couldn't sleep because of the shifting Yoongi was doing. “Aren't you cold?” He asked, looking down at the black haired boy.

“Of course I am! The floor is cold and hard and uncomfortable.”

Jimin threw the covers off, “So, I’ll just sleep on the floor instead. I’m feeling better now.”

“Just go to sleep! You were the one who wanted to sleep on the bed.” Yoongi whined.

Jimin pouted, “But…”

Yoongi stood up abruptly, scooting Jimin over on the bed, “Okay! If this is what you wanted so badly, I’ll just sleep with you on the bed!”

Jimin stared at the boy and stuttered, “N-no, I’ll move down then.”

Yoongi grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on the bed, “This seems to be the only way to shut up up, so just stay.”

There was only one pillow for Yoongi, so they had to share, heads closer than they would have liked. The tension was thick enough that they had both noticed it, and Jimin was shifting around nervously.

“Why are you so nervous?” Yoongi asked, his eyes closed.

“I’m not! Haha, why would I be nervous.” Jimin said awkwardly, trying to stay as still as a stick.

“Then why are you moving around so much? But I guess I understand. After all, a lot can happen if two people spend the night together. Like kissing, or something more,” Yoongi turned around to face Jimin, slightly hovering over the younger. Jimin gasped, and Yoongi expression changed, turning his back on Jimin, “However, if you were expecting something, I’m sorry, but nothing's going to happen.”

Jimin blushed, and stared at Yoongi’s back, “O-okay, good night.”

It’s good that he’s not trying anything, since it’s too soon, but outright rejecting that anything could happen proves something. Maybe he’s dysfunctional, or maybe it's me? Ah, that's probably it. After all, I’m not Jennie, Jimin thought, letting a tear slip out. He wanted to laugh at himself, for thinking that Yoongi would try anything. Or that he was getting so emotional over this, even when Yoongi was practically dating Jennie. He had promised himself that he was done with Yoongi, but why was it so hard?

“Are you blaming yourself?” Yoongi asked gently. He had heard Jimin sniffle, and said, “It's not you, it's just that I don't want to play into Eomma’s game. Gosh, if I had it my way, who knows what could happen?” Yoongi chuckled bitterly, “I know that you know he wants us to be together, but if it really does happen, I don't want it to be because he planned it out. I want it to be my own way. If I made a move on you tonight, it would all fall into his plan, and he would be able to control everything from there on out. So, stop blaming yourself for what I’m doing and just go to sleep.”

Oh? Did he just read my mind? Jimin smiled, But either way he said it wasn't me. Am I starting to grow on him? Probably not, but it's nice to know that he cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONFESSION???????????????? Maybe...but Yoongi is an interesting character so we'll just have to see.
> 
> OKAY SO I STARTED A NEW DRAMA FIC WHIHC IS BASED OFF OF THE LOVER. It's going to have three couples and it will show their lives as they live together. The chapters will be fairly short as well, and Hobi makes brief appearances (sry hobbii).
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment if you liked it!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Yoongi have a bonding experience in the forest. Taekook can't keep their hands off of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER POSTED EARLIER AS PROMISED!!!!

(“Are you blaming yourself?” Yoongi asked, somewhat remorsefully. He had heard Jimin sniffle, and said, “It's not you, it's just that I don't want to play into Eomma’s game. Gosh, if I had it my way, who knows what could happen?” Yoongi chuckled bitterly, “I know that you know that he wants us to be together, but if it really does happen, I don't want it to be because he planned it out. I want it to be my own way. If I made a move on you tonight, it would all fall into his plan, and he would be able to control everything from there on out. So, stop blaming yourself for what I’m doing and just go to sleep.”)

“Wake up, we have to go to school soon.” Yoongi told Jimin. After seeing no signs of being woken up from Jimin, Yoongi nudged him from the position they were in.

When Yoongi woke up thirty minutes before, he couldn't find it in himself to move. Jimin was settled in the crook of his neck and had an arm draped over Yoongi. Yoongi had an arm cradling Jimin’s head, and he slowly retracted it to not startle the boy.

He felt Jimin stir, and mumble, “Where am I?”

“My apartment.” Yoongi told him.

All of sudden, Jimin sat up, his hair brushing Yoongi’s face, “O-oh, sorry. I didn't mean to take up your space.” His face matched his hair color, and Yoongi smirked.

“It's fine. You’re cute when you sleep.” Jimin flushed even more, and jumped out of the bed, washing up first.

Yoongi got up as well and put the toast in the toaster, making breakfast for the two of them. After Jimin exited the bathroom, much more composed now, he sat down at the table to eat. He eyed the delicious looking food, and dug in, observing Yoongi. Yoongi seemed to be Namjoon’s splitting image, and grabbed a newspaper to read while eating. Jimin smiled to himself at that and continued to eat the food.

Once they had both finished, Jimin opened Yoongi’s wardrobe, picking out his favorite shirt. “Wear this one!” Jimin chirped. He pushed the clothes into Yoongi’s hand, but he shook his head, pushing past Jimin to choose another outfit.

He started to unbutton his shirt once he found something suitable, and Jimin still tried to get Yoongi to wear the clothes he picked out, “Are you just going to watch me?” Yoongi asked, still teasing Jimin.

Jimin shook his head, embarrassed for not turning sooner, and he turned around quickly. Once they were both dressed, Jimin wearing the clothes he had on the previous day, they headed out.

As they were walking to school, they saw a group of students gathered around the announcement board. The students seemed to be whispering to one another and gossiping about whatever was on the board.

Yoongi and Jimin walked over and Yoongi’s jaw dropped. Jimin soon saw the sign a little after, blushing and wrapping his arms around himself tighter. The sign read, Park Jimin slept over at Min Yoongi’s house yesterday! I wonder what they did? But if he slept over, he must be wearing the same clothes as the day before!

One of Yoongi’s friends approached him, “Woah! You and Jimin? Good for you, man! Since when did you two get together?”

“Tell us!” A voice said from within the crowd. Yoongi rolled his eyes, and looked at the man. He was wearing a jacket vest over a white t-shirt, and had a black cap hung low around his face.

Yoongi stormed over to the man and pulled him away from the crowds, “Eomma!”

“Aish, how did you know it was me?” Jin complained, taking off the hat.

“Anyone call tell that it's you. Please stop doing these kinds of things!” Yoongi yelled.

Jimin followed closely behind the pair, and Jin pulled him in close, “So, how was it?” Jin asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jimin frowned and shook his head, “Nothing to report.”

Jin whined, “Really? Aigoo, what kind of boy is he? Ah, then the chocolates, what about those?”

Jimin’s face brightened, “Ah, the chocolates…” he trailed off, “They should be in my bag!” He searched his bag, coming up empty handed.

“My chocolates!” Jimin whined, catching the attention from passerbys.

Jin lightly smacked his side and scolded him, “Those were supposed to be your confession!”

 

“Hobi-ah! Should I just give up?” BamBam asked, defeated.

Heechul had just told him the newest gossip, and hearing that the two were together in the same apartment made him worry. He thought that for sure he would have no chance to steal Jimin’s heart now. Who knows what could've happened between those two.

Hobi shook a head at the sulking boy, “Well...according to Jimin they didn't do anything, and he's trying to forget about Yoongi, so I don't see your problem. In fact, it would probably be best to confess now. Chanyeol is talking with someone else, Jennie and Yoongi are practically dating, and Jimin's trying to get over his crush.”

BamBam’s eyes light up, “Really?!”

Hobi nodded, “Plus, me and Taehyung approve of you, so you're basically good to go.”

Hobi tried to be supportive of the situation, knowing that BamBam was feeling defeated. Also, Jimin never really kept his promise on giving up Yoongi, so Hobi thought it would be a good time for something to happen now.

“Okay, I’ll tell him during club.” BamBam said determinedly. Hobi gave BamBam a thumbs up, and BamBam ran away to the bathroom to make sure everything would be perfect. If this was going to happen, he wanted to look his best while doing it.

 

At club, Jimin was talking to someone, so BamBam waited until he was done talking to set his plan into motion. The three minutes of them talking seems like three hours to BamBam, and he impatiently waited by the doorway.

BamBam took a deep breath and approached Jimin once he was done talking, “Jimin, we’ve known each over for a while, and since the moment I laid my eyes on you, I’ve liked you. I liked your smile, your laugh, your humor, everything. So, will you go out with me?”

Jimin looked up at him, and Heechul commented, “BamBam, remember what I told you today? Him and Yoongi are an item.”

“Technically no sunbae, they didn't actually do anything, and I know Jimin is trying to get over him, so it's all fair game. He’s probably my best friend, and I think I would like to say that my best friend is my boyfriend.” BamBam looked expectantly at Jimin.

Jimin seemed to trip over his words, and BamBam said, “Okay, so we’ll go on a trial date. If it's too weird we’ll call it off and go back to normal, but if you like it, we’ll go from there.”

Jimin nodded slightly and BamBam smiled, turning around to leave the room.

Once club practice was over, the butterfly feeling inside of his stomach wouldn't go away, and his friends approached him, “Did he really do it?” Taehyung gushed.

Jimin nodded, and he turned away shyly, “Daebak! You’ve never been asked out before, and sure I told him he should but I thought he would've backed out.” Hobi exclaimed clapping and jumping up and down like an idiot.

Jimin nodded again at loss for words. He liked BamBam as well, and he’d like to try this out. Plus, BamBam said it himself, there is no lose-lose situation here. It's worth a shot in Jimin’s opinion.

 

“Really?!” Jin exclaimed, after Jimin had told the family the news, “I knew this would happen. Such a cute boy such as yourself being snatched away by other boys. Yeobo, what should we do?”

Namjoon chuckled, wrapping an arm around Jin, “It’s okay, Princess. Think about it as a good experience for him. While I know you want Yoongi and him to get together, Jimin should be allowed to have fun every once in awhile.”

Jin grudgingly agreed with that, but still was unhappy by this new competition. Hopefully, this could turn into a good thing, and Yoongi would wake up and realize he liked Jimin.

Jungkook was watching from the sidelines and scoffed, “What kind of person wants to ask out a boy like Jimin out? I’m going to tell hyung right away.”

He then ran upstairs, leaving a wailing Jin and a nervous Jimin. Jungkook shit the door behind him and dialed Yoongi’s number. Luckily for Jungkook, he picked up right away.

“Hyung! Did you hear the news?”

“What? What happened?” Yoongi asked.

“Park Jimin got asked out by BamBam! Apparently from all of the gossip TaeTae is giving me, he’s been chasing after him since the first day, and is really good at rapping. Hyung, should I be worried that my boyfriend is gushing about how handsome this BamBam is though?”

He heard Yoongi chuckle, and sensed a trace of bitterness, “Ah, so he finally worked up the guts to ask him out? That's good.”

Jungkook frowned, and expected a bigger reaction from Yoongi, “Okay, well I gotta go now. Bye!” Jungkook hung up the call, and texted Taehyung that it didn't work.

Jungkook would never admit this, but he wanted s hyung to realize that him and Jimin were meant to be together. How could someone handle all of that shit Yoongi gives and still love him? So, in a way, he wanted to make Yoongi realize that, but at the same time, he wasn't happy that it was happening. I guess you could call it an in-law love hate relationship.

 

“Jimin, where should we go for our date?” BamBam asked. They had decided to do it today, and Jimin had a place in mind.

“We should go to a family diner!”

BamBam nodded, “The one Yoongi works at right? That way he can know that you and I are a thing now, and he can back off.” Jimin laughed at the comment and they drove to the diner together.

It wasn't an untrue statement though, Jimin really did want to see Yoongi’s face when he realizes that BamBam and him are a thing. He knew that it was bad of him to do, but he couldn't help it. Yoongi needs to know that he really moved on.

They sat down quickly, and soon, Yoongi came around to serve them. He saw the pair, and narrowed his eyes, “Want any drinks?”

“I’ll have an iced coffee, and he’ll have an iced tea.” BamBam told him, not looking up from the menu.

“Woah! How did you know what I wanted?” Jimin asked in awe.

He heard Yoongi snort behind him, but brushed it off, in awe of BamBam. BamBam just laughed, and told him to look at the menu.

“So, Jiminie, what should we do for our date?”

“I don't know? Maybe a movie or something?” Jiminie suggested.

“I heard that there was a new ride opening at a theme park, do you wanna go there? And then after we could relax and go to a drive-in theater?”

Jimin’s eyes lit up, and he agreed. Yoongi came soon with the drinks, glaring at BamBam. “Enjoy.” He said in a clipped tone.

Yoongi was bothered by BamBam and he didn't quite know why. Jimin seemed to like him a lot, but he didn't like that boy at all. That's why he's so mean to him, and is irritated every time BamBam makes a move on Jimin. That's the only reason why he feels a curling in his gut whenever Jimin laughs at BamBam’s jokes. But, it's not jealousy. Why would it be? Yoongi has no reason to be jealous of a boy who Jimin likes. It's just a brotherly love between Young and Jimin, he doesn't want to see Jimin hurt by BamBam. Right?

Jimin and BamBam quickly finished their meals, and they continued to talk animatedly with each other. He noticed that BamBam dressed up for the date and styled his hair, wearing a blazer with a t-shirt underneath. He couldn't help but feel that BamBam is the one putting more effort in the date than he is, wearing his regular sweater and jeans, and hopes BamBam doesn't take it the wrong way.

Once they were done, BamBam paid for the meal, disregarding Jimin’s protests, and drove them to the amusement park. As the date progressed, Jimin had to admit that he was having fun, but it was different from when he had dates with Yoongi.

With Yoongi they shared more longing looks and Jimin would feel the butterflies rise if they accidently had skin contact. But with BamBam, it felt like he was hanging out. Sure he laughed a lot more, but it felt like it would if he went out with Taehyung and Hobi.

Soon their date came to an end and as BamBam was walking Jimin up to the door he asked, “So, what do you think?” He shifted around nervously, putting on his best smile for Jimin.

“It was fun! I had a lot of fun today!” Jimin smiled.

“That's good,” BamBam stated proudly, “But I hope that even though you’ve had a crush on Yoongi since forever, you keep me in mind. I know that it may take a while, but don't forget that I’m here too. If Yoongi ever treats you badly, know that you can cry into my shoulder and vent to me whenever you want.”

Jimin nodded, and BamBam stood there nervously. Jimin looked up at him curiously, wondering what BamBam was nervous about. He could feel BamBam’s gaze on him and asked, “What's wrong?”

BamBam avoided his eyes and mumbled something. Jimin asked him again, because it wasn't clear, and this time, BamBam looked at him directly and said, “Can I kiss you?”

“W-what?” Jimin stuttered.

BamBam shook his head, angry at himself for initiating something so soon, “Nevermind, it's too early for that. Sorry if I made things awkward.” He looked down sheepishly.

Jimin thought for a moment before standing his ground, “Sure, BamBam. You can kiss me.” He decided. If this was the way to get over Yoongi, then he would try it. He closed his eyes and heard BamBam make a sound of shock.

He felt BamBam’s hands find home on the side of his face, and wondered whether BamBam's lips would be like Yoongi’s. Maybe BamBam’s would be more softer or sweeter than the elder’s. He waited for the kiss and could feel BamBam getting closer, his nerves tingling in anticipation.

All of sudden the door was thrown open, “Park Jimin.” A deep voice growled. Jimin opened his eyes, and BamBam turned in confusion. He saw Yoongi charge towards them with a masked expression and grab Jimin away from BamBam.

“Jin wants you inside. He doesn't want you to be cold.” Yoongi hissed, looking straight into BamBam’s eyes, challenging the blonde.

BamBam shifted his expression, “Of course. I wouldn't want to be the cause of my boyfriend getting sick.”

Jimin and Yoongi both were startled by the words boyfriend, and Yoongi pulled Jimin into the house, shutting the door abruptly. Jimin, who was recovering from the recent scene yelled out, “I’m home!”

Yoongi turned to Jimin and said, “No one’s home.”

“What? But you said that Jin wanted me to come home because of the cold?” Jimin asked, staring at Yoongi’s grip on his wrist.

Yoongi dropped Jimin’s hand like it burned, and mumbled, “Go wash up. I’ll make us dinner.”

Jimin nodded and ran upstairs, shutting the door to his room. His heart was running and marathon, and he checked for blush on his cheeks. Was Yoongi waiting for Jimin? Did he purposefully intervene at that time? So many questions were on Jimin’s mind, and he changed into more comfortable clothes, his thoughts troubling him.

He did feel sorry for BamBam though, and texted him a thanks for the date and apology text for Yoongi’s behavior. He got a text back a couple seconds later telling him not to worry about it. Jimin smiled fondly and headed downstairs, his stomach growling with hunger.

He softly padded into the kitchen where Yoongi was just finishing the food, and saw that he had made them BiBimbap. “Eat.” Yoongi instructed him, handing over a set of utensils.

Yoongi wasn't talking to Jimin much, but Jimin didn't mind. He finally got to spend more time with Yoongi. In fact, he was happy that Yoongi even made them food.

Jimin took a bite, and made a sound of delight. “By the way, why were you home?”

“I needed to pick up some books.” Yoongi said simply, staring back at his newspaper.

“Oh, okay.” Jimin was slightly disappointed, but felt that Yoongi wasn't being totally honest about the incident. Wouldn't Yoongi have left already if that was the case? Also Jimin didn't see any books in Yoongi’s hand.

He shook his head, and decided not to think about it. After all, it was probably a right place right time sort of thing.

“Were you jealous?” Jimin asked, shoveling food into his mouth.

“Jealous?” Yoongi repeated, “No, why would I be? I just saw you talking to BamBam so I told you to come in. It's too cold to be standing around like an idiot.”

Jimin checked his phone and raised his eyebrows slightly, “But is seventy degrees out?” He didn't add the part where BamBam and him looked like they were about to kiss either.

“You were barely dressed.” Yoongi bit back.

“I have a sweater on.”

Yoongi stared at Jimin and deadpanned, “Your jeans were ripped.”

Jimin was on the verge of laughter, and put his hands up in surrender, “Whatever you say, hyung.” Yoongi narrowed his eyes, and they heard the doorbell ring.

Jimin stood up to get it, and looked at Yoongi to see if he knew who it was. Yoongi shrugged his shoulders and Jimin checked the security system placed st the front door and saw Jin and Namjoon. Jimin ran to the door and opened it for them, smiling brightly.

“Oh! Hi Mochi! Were you home alone for long?” Jin asked him, holding a bag that looked like he and Namjoon just went shopping.

Jimin shook his head, “Nope! Yoongi is here, so it wasn't too bad.”

Jin smirked slightly and shared a look with Namjoon, “How interesting.” Namjoon gave him a weak smile back and Jimin could see the dark bags under his usually bright eyes.

They sat down in the living room, Yoongi greeting them, and Jimin asked, “Appa, why do you look so horrible?”

Jin looked at Namjoon fondly and replied, “He’s been working hard because his company has a new group to debut soon. He felt bad because he was barely home, so he took me out shopping all the mall. I insisted not to at first, but he was persistent, even though he knows that he should've stayed home and rest.” Jin added the last part in his mom voice, scolding the sheepish husband.

Jimin chuckled, and Namjoon stood up tiredly, “Actually Yoongi, know that you’re here, we need to talk about something.” Yoongi nodded and followed Namjoon to his office.

“What's that all about?” Jimin asked Jin who was going through his new Gucci bag.

“Joonie wants to get Yoongi to be his right hand man in the company.” Jin told him, finally finding what he was looking for. “Here it is!”

Jin turned to Jimin and handed him a box, “Didn't you say you wanted to change your hair color?”

Jimin nodded and he took the box gratefully, “Thanks, Eomma! Can you help me when I dye it though? I always miss a section in the back of my head.”

Jin smiled, “Of course, Mochi.”

Back in the office, Namjoon sat down, letting himself collapse. He seemed to be letting himself go now that his doors were closed, and undid his tie slightly.

“Yoongi-ah. I know you don't want to, but why don't you consider becoming my right hand man at the company. That way, once I retire, you can take over my position and then maybe even Halabeoji’s position.” Namjoon offered.

“Appa, you know that this isn't my decision. This is the decision you want me to take isn't it. You want this to be my future without letting me ever get a say in it. If this is my life, I’m going to live it the way I want to. Not the way that would be the best for me. After all, I moved out because I wanted to experience the hardships so I can be prepared for later.” Yoongi glanced over at Namjoon, who seemed to have aged greatly over the last couple of days and stood, “I’m sorry.”

 

After that conversation Jimin barely saw Yoongi anymore. He quit working at Whalien 52, and didn't show up at rap club anymore. It seemed that no one knew where he worked anymore.

Well except for Heechul, who willingly gave the information if he put enough aegyo in it.

Jimin soon found out where Yoongi worked, courtesy to Heechul, and told his friends to come with him. Yoongi seemed to work at a local vacation place where you can relax for a short amount of time. He also heard that there was a scavenger hunt, so he made sure to pack for the activities there.

When they finally arrived at the place, it was expensive looking. There were individual little houses and a forest on the edge of the property. It wasn't hard to find Yoongi, they just had to ask around and eventually they were led to the right spot. 

“Oh! Hyung!” Jungkook shouted, recognizing Yoongi.

Yoongi looked up, exasperated by the group of people Jungkook came with and hardened his glare at one person in particular. Jimin had brought Taehyung, Jungkook, Hobi, and BamBam, and you could only guess who Yoongi was glaring at.

“I wonder how you found me so fast.” Yoongi deadpanned, staring directly at Heechul, who was helping him guide the people around.

Jimin blushed, and went to talk to Yoongi. However, before he could even make a step towards the older, a bright red convertible stopped him.

“Hey, Yoongi!” Jennie exclaimed happily, looking out of place in the forest-y setting Yoongi worked at. She had a tight dress on and high heels, while everyone else had shorts and a t-shirt. Obviously she didn't know how to dress casually.

“Dang it, not again!” Hobi cried out, “I’m seventh wheeling again!”

At this, several people chuckled, and they gathered for the game. During this time, Yoongi somehow managed to detach himself from Jennie, and he walked away from the crowd of people, deciding to work somewhere else.

“Okay, so the game is simple. Get stamps from the locations on the map before the other couples and you win!” Heechul announced. “We will randomly pick the pairs, so don't start making lovey dovey eyes yet.” Heechul soon announced the teams, which wasn't random it was actually who you were standing next to, and dismissed the group.

Hobi and Jennie were a couple, much to their excitement, Jungkook and Taehyung, and lastly Jimin and BamBam. Jimin and BamBam ran into the forest first, and followed the map’s direction. Since they were the most enthusiastic and competitive, they found the first stamp within minutes of entering the forest.

They soon found the second stamp as well and thought for sure they would win if they didn't get lost, that is. Tired, they took a quick break, resting their legs and sitting down. Jimin tried catching his breath from the walking, and soon heard a sound. He looked around wildly and nudged BamBam, “Did you hear that?”

BamBam nodded and they listened closer, “Run.” BamBam told Jimin, eyes wide.

Jimin stood up and together they ran away from the noise. To Jimin. It sounded like a bear, and he did not want to get eaten by a hungry bear at all. They ran until they couldn't hear the noise anymore, but they were lost. They had no idea where they were on the map, and tried to look around for anything that could help, but instead they were met with a face full of trees.

“It's no use. We’re going to end up dying and starving here.” Jimin stated, collapsing onto a rock.

BamBam tried consoling him, and pulled out a granola bar for him, “Here, take this.”

Jimin’s face lit up almost immediately and grabbed the bar, “Thanks! You’re seriously the best.” Jimin said, munching on the bar.

Once he finished, they carried on, trying to find an exit this time. Except they had no luck and instead found Taehyung and Jungkook who gave up on the hunt as well. Well it depends what your definition of giving up is.

Jimin shifted uncomfortably, as he walked in on something he could've avoided for the rest of his life. Taehyung was pressed up on a tree, Jungkook’s body acting as a wall, smushing Taehyung into the tree. Jungkook's lips were attacking Taehyung’s and they both didn't seem to realize the two awkward boys until Jimin spoke up.

“So, you do realize anyone could walk in on you right?” Jimin asked loudly, startling the two boys.

Taehyung glanced over to Jimin, his lips swollen and hair messy. He blushed, fixing his appearance and pushing Jungkook off of him.

“Jiminie! Hi!” He smiled awkwardly. Jungkook realized they had company as well, as smoothed himself down, not as flustered as Taehyung.

“Ew, I think I need to go to a psychologist now.” Jimin snorted.

“Do you have any idea where you are?” BamBam asked them, observing their surroundings. He quick to get back on business, and didn't seem fazed by the sight at hand.

Jungkook shook his head, “No, we gave up trying.”

“Obviously.” Jimin grumbled.

Now they were all screwed.

 

Hobi and Jennie were awkward. So painfully awkward it hurt. Hobi tried to be cheerful, but it turned depressing after Jennie kept on complaining that the pairing was rigged, so they stayed silent. One benefit was that they were able to enter and exit the hunt easily, exiting the forest a little before the sun would start setting.

Hobi was thankful that he could finally get away from Jennie, and ran towards the exit, collapsing in the bench. He noticed that they were one of the last couples to get out of the forest, but couldn't see Taehyung or Jimin anywhere.

Jennie, miserable, quickly noticed Yoongi standing at the exit and went up to him, “Yoongi, is this even safe? The forest was really difficult, and the animals were all growling and making weird noises.”

Yoongi looked around, noticing Hobi’s earlier observation, “Where’s Jimin?” He saw the strange look from Hobi and added, “And Jungkook.”

Jennie didn't catch on and looked around as well, “They were one of the first couples to leave. Are they not back yet?”

Yoongi sucked in a breathe of air and mumbled under his breath. He then ran into the forest, grabbing his backpack, and told them that he was going to find the couples. Jennie nodded and headed back inside, and Hobi watched Yoongi’s retreating figure with a smirk.

 

“Kookie, it's cold.” Taehyung complained, his nose red from the sudden drop in temperature. The sun had gone down, and the temperature with it. They had their phone flashlights on, but the battery was going down rapidly, leaving them with only about an hour’s left on their phones.

Jungkook nodded and pulled him closer, Taehyung helping him by sitting on his lap. Jungkook was grabbing blankets from the bag he brought while Taehyugnwas making himself comfortable and he distributed them to Jimin and BamBam. He then shared a big one with Taehyung, and made sure that Taehyung was all covered.

“Woah! You’re the best, Jungkook!” Jimin praised, giving Jungkook a thumbs up.

“I know.” Jungkook replied back, tucking Taehyung’s head under his. He could feel Taehyung slowly relaxing under his hold, and played with the older’s hair.

Suddenly, the shadows shifted and he heard footsteps crunching on the ground, “Hyung?” Jungkook said suddenly, watching the shadows move to show a lithe frame.

Jimin turned to where Jungkook was staring and saw Yoongi’s eyes checking over his body. “Are you guys hurt anywhere?” He asked, directing his question towards Jimin. Jimin’s heart fluttered and he smiled happily. He came.

They all shook their heads and BamBam angrily stood up, brushing the dirt off of him. He waited for Yoongi to guide the way, and glared burning holes into his head. 

 

The next morning, they had all settled down and slept over in the villas. Taehyung was looking out the window, admiring the blue sky and sighed, “That was an adventure.”

Jimin nodded and he stared out the window, the sun high up in the sky. Hobi had gone down for breakfast, waking up later than the other two, and they recounted their experience. “Jungkook was so cool though, right?” Taehyung gushed, his eyes forming literal hearts.

Jimin made a face and Jungkook walked into the room, “I heard my name.”

Taehyung giggled and gushed, “We were talking about how cool you were last night.” Jungkook smiled and kissed Taehyung.

Jimin rolled his eyes, “Not this again. I’m leaving before this gets too weird.” Jimin kept on finding himself sexiled from his own room, and it was starting to frustrate him. They had to kick Jungkook out of the room last night as soon as Hobi and him heard obscene noises.

Taehyung nodded and shooed him out, eager to be alone with his boyfriend. Jimin left quickly, closing the door behind him, and decided to take a walk. He wanted to see the villa in the bright light instead of the dark that he first saw it in. Jimin looked around to see children running around, a bright smile plastered on their faces, and couples lazily strolling.

He walked to a place where it was less populated and sat down, admiring the view. He felt himself drifting off, and Hobi found him a few moments later.

He was about to approach his friend when he saw another person walking towards Jimin. He tilted his head in curiosity, and continued to see what Yoongi would do. In a hurry to not be seen, Hobi hid behind a tree, and Yoongi sat next to Jimin.

Assuming that no one was around, he brushed Jimin’s bangs out of his face and leaned into the sleeping boy. He tilted his head a little more and gave Jimin a light kiss. And according to Hobi and Yoongi that would be Yoonmin’s second kiss.

Hobi took a sharp breath and watched Yoongi stand up. Yoongi looked around, and spotted Hobi’s hair sticking out of the greens and browns of nature. He held up a finger to his lips and gave a small smirk, walking away. Hobi nodded in understanding, but his brain stopped functioning. He walked away from the scene, going to the common area in the villa.

Jimin suddenly woke up, his lips tingling. He had dreamt that Yoongi had kissed him and confessed to him. He looked around, hoping to spot black hair, but all he saw were the trees and dirt. Ah, so it was a dream. No wonder. The great Min Yoongi wouldn't like someone like me. But, even still, it feels too real to be a dream. Maybe a realistic dream then? Yea, probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOONGI CONFESS ALREADY OML...also I felt like I could've done this chapter better but merp ┌(;￣◇￣)┘
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment if you liked this!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanbaek is happening and TaeJiHope are hyped. Also, Namjoon needs to stop being a workaholic because it's only going to hurt him. YOONGI IS STILL NEEDING A WAKEUP CALL, and I'm sorry Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR 100 KUDOS!!!! Let's keep up the good work!!!

(Hobi took a sharp breath and watched Yoongi stand up. Yoongi looked around, and saw Hobi’s hair sticking out of the greens and browns of nature. He held up a finger to his lips and gave a small smirk, walking away.

Jimin suddenly woke up, his lips tingling. He had dreamt that Yoongi had kissed him and confessed to him. Ah, so it was a dream. No wonder. The great Min Yoongi doesn't like someone like me. But, even still, it feels too real to be a dream. Maybe a realistic dream then? Yea, probably.)

 

Once their short lived vacation was over, Yoongi drove Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jimin home since BamBam wanted no more of Yoongi’s ‘charity’.

Originally, Yoongi wanted to drop Jungkook and Jimin off without any trouble, but Jin was expecting him, and made him come inside to talk. After all, Yoongi barely visited anymore, and if he did, he stayed or five minutes max.

Sitting down, Jin asked, “Yoongi-ah, why don't you move back in? I know I keep on asking you, but do you have any idea how Jimin feels? He thinks that you moved out because he moved in.”

“I know, but I already told him it wasn't his fault. He should stop blaming himself.” Yoongi told Jin, eager to leave the house. He kept on glancing towards the door and fidgeted on the sofa, “I moved out because I didn't want to be in this house anymore. I wanted to~”

“I already know what you’re going to say, Yoongi, but even still, do you have any idea how much we miss you?” Jin pleaded, trying to convince Yoongi.

Yoongi shook his head, “I still visit, but this is how it is. I have to live on my own and know how to deal with this kind of stuff. If I don't, I’ll feel like I cheated my way up.”

“But still…”

“Eomma! Please! I want to be independent from you and Appa for once. Just let me live my life how I want to, okay?” Yoongi felt a little guilty for lashing out, and then terrible when he saw tears coming from Jin’s eyes.

“Okay, you can leave now.” Jin said sadly, eyes watering.

He walked Yoongi out, and collapsed on the sofa once Yoongi left. Namjoon soon joined him, kissing the top of Jin’s head. He soon noticed that Jin wasn't into it, and wasn't giggling or smiling like he usually did, and took a seat next to his husband.

“What's wrong Princess?”

“Joonie, can't you talk to Yoongi about moving back in? Our house feels so incomplete without our smartass,” Jin cried. “Plus, if you talk to him, he’ll probably listen to you more than he would listen to me.”

Namjoon wiped away a tear that fell and wrapped his arm around Jin, “Okay, I’ll see what I can do. But I doubt it’ll change much.” Jin smiled gratefully and buried his face in the crook of Namjoon’s neck.

 

Jimin, Taehyung, and Hobi were gathered in Jin’s cafe, and were whispering about Chanyeol’s new friend.

They noticed that the boy had recently been hanging out a lot more with a shorter, blond boy, then stalking Jimin. It was obvious that the shorter boy like Chanyeol, but the group couldn't tell whether Chanyeol liked him. After all, he still seemed to pine after Jimin at some times.

An order was called out by the shorter boy and Hobi stood up, “I think that's our order.” Hobi pointed out, walking over to Chanyeol’s new barista friend. Taehyung and Jimin soon followed him, unabashedly staring at nameless barista.

“Hi! Are you three the caramel macchiato, caffe latte, and hot chocolate?” The boy asked.

They all nodded and he chirped, “Enjoy!”

Taehyung stared at him for a bit longer and asked, “Who are you?” Jimin elbowed him in the gut, realizing that the boy may take his question the wrong way and get offended. Jimin knew that Taehyung sometimes doesn't have a filter and gets straight to the point almost immediately.

The boy seemed startled to be addressed so directly, but smiled and pointed at his nametag, “My name is Byun Baekhyun! I recently started working here and~”

“Cool, cool, but...are you dating Chanyeol?” Taehyung pushed once again, causing the shorter boy to sputter and turn a bright crimson red.

“W-what? Dating? N-no, why would we?”

Taehyung smirked, “Oh, I see. Enjoy your day Baekhyun-sshi!” The boy waved back weakly, and glanced over to Chanyeol who was taking a customer’s order. When Chanyeol felt Baekhyun glance at him, he turned to look at Baekhyun and gave a wink. Which, of course, caused Baekhyun to blush again.

“Ah! Did you guys hear?” Hobi piped up once Taehyung sat back down.

“No, what?” Jimin asked, sipping his caramel macchiato.

“We’re going to have a high school reunion soon. And the dress code is our school uniform.” Hobi said excitedly.

“What! Uh-oh, I gained some weight. How am I supposed to fit into my uniform now?” Jimin cried dramatically, pinching his stomach.

“Legit, you haven't gained a single pound. Jimin, what the heck are you talking about?” Taehyung asked him, playfully glaring at Jimin.

“That's right! With my amazing dance lessons you’re in amazing shape.” Hobi nodded proudly.

Taehyung snickered and asked, “You mean snap chatting and eating chips making it look like your productive?”

Hobi playfully looked offended and aggressively shook his head, “You know, you’re boyfriend also takes my lessons in his free time.”

Taehyung almost spat out his drink and his eyes comically bulged out of his head, “What?!”

Hobi crossed his arms and asked, “How do you think he's in such good shape? Once he and you started dating, I’ve noticed that he’s been focusing more on his body and stuff. He even asked me to work out with him once.”

“He never told me any of this!”

Hobi rolled his eyes, “You don't tell your boyfriend that you dance and workout because you find out he likes abs. Come on Taehyung, common sense.”

Taehyung blushed and muttered, “How do you know I like abs.”

Jimin and Hobi shared a look and deadpanned, “You stare at anything with a six pack.”

Taehyung blushed again and Jimin remembered the time he saw Taehyung salivating over a six pack of coke. It would make good blackmail if he ever needed it.

 

Jimin was walking along the sidewalk, admiring the leaves on the tree, when he bumped into Yoongi. Jimin was excited for the reunion that was coming and wondered whether Yoongi knew about it, and whether he was going.

“Of course not. It's a childish idea.” Yoongi answered, picking at his nails.

Jimin pouted, “But why? It’ll be so fun seeing everyone who went to our school! Seeing how they turned out and where they are now.”

Yoongi stared at him and deadpanned, “Then go if you’re so excited.”

Jimin muttered brat under his breath, and walked past Yoongi, going to his next class. Yoongi was amused by the sudden change in character and couldn't help but be curious as to how his friends turned out. His friends all went to Bighit, and was disappointed when Yoongi said he was going to Bangtan. They all thought he could do better, but Yoongi let them criticize him because he knew that there was something at Bangtan that Bighit didn't have.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he secretly hoped that they were miserable there.

 

“He’s not going to the reunion?” Jin asked, while he was ironing Jimin’s uniform.

Jimin shook his head, and Jin frowned, “Aigoo, what a buzzkill. But let's not talk about him. How about we talk about the restaurant! I remember in my younger days, everyone used to go the restaurant for your reunion to blind date. My friends picked out a boy that went to my high school at the time, and only told me the time to meet him. It was quite funny. He ordered Ddukbokki, and fidgeted in his seat while I ate all of the food. He didn't talk at all, that boy.” Jin laughed.

“Who was it?” Jimin asked.

“It was high school Kim Namjoon! I remember falling in love with him only because he was so awkward and shy. He wasn't like all of the other egotistical boys I had previously blind dated.” Jin commented fondly, a smile tugging at the edge of his lips.

He seemed to come out of his trance and turned off the iron. “Here is your uniform!” Jin told him as he handed the button up shirt to him, “Oh, and leave your phone here. There's something wrong with my phone and I wanted to see whether your phone can fix it.” Jin said, lying through his teeth.

And although Jimin found the request strange, he still handed his phone over to Jin.

 

“Isn't it weird to be in our uniforms again?” Hobi asked, loosening the tie and unbuttoning a couple of buttons from the shirt.

“I’m pretty sure you would get in trouble for wearing your uniform like that if we were in school.” Taehyung said as he eyed Hobi’s uniform distastefully.

Jimin laughed, and made a sound of shock as he looked at some other table, “Isn't that Chanyeol?” He pointed.

Hobi and Taehyung glanced over to where Jimin was pointed and nodded. Hobi did a double take and asked, “Wait, is that Baekhyun with him?”

Jimin and Hobi nodded this time, and the three friends watch the two interact. Baekhyun fed Chanyeol some grapes, and the two laughed at something Chanyeol had on his phone. The position they were in also seemed very intimate, with Chanyeol’s arm wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist, and Baekhyun's head on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“They need to hurry up and date.” Hobi snorted.

Jimin was looking around the restaurant and spotted a lithe figure sitting alone, “Is that Min Yoongi?” Jimin asked in shock.

Taehyung and Hobi nodded and joked, “Did you forget anything?”

Jimin shook his head in confusion and walked over to Yoongi, his friends rolling their eyes and gossiping about ChanBaek. Yoongi wasn't in his school uniform and looked bored and unamused by everyone. As Jimin was walking over, he noticed that many girls came up to try and talk to Yoongi, but Yoongi dismissed them all away, ignoring their comments. Jimin couldn't help but feel nervous as he took the seat next to Yoongi.

“I thought you weren't coming?” Jimin commented. Yoongi glanced at him and Jimin let out a breathe of relief for not getting shooed away like those other girls.

“I wasn't, but Jin had to suddenly leave and he realized that you didn't have your house keys.” Yoongi sighed, as he handed Jimin the keys.

“Ah, thanks.” Jimin said as he pocketed the keys.

“Why would you forget your phone at the house?” Yoongi asked him. Jimin opened his mouth to respond, but then Yoongi’s friends swarmed Yoongi away, talking to him about college. They all gathered around his chair cheering and patting Yoongi on the back.

“It would've been nice if you went to Bighit. The head of the school is still mad that she lost you to Bangtan.” A boy commented.

Another friend asked, “Have you chosen your major yet?”

Yoongi shook his head, “Woah, really? Well I guess that makes sense. After all, you have your father's company waiting for you, right?” Yoongi nodded again, but this time he had a deep set frown on.

“Is that Park Jimin?” His other friend asked, nudging him slightly. Jimin perked up at his name, his doey eyes looking around, wondering who called his name, “Woah, he’s still as cute as he was in high school.”

Yoongi grimaced at that comment and a voice over his shoulder said, “Min Yoongi! You never told us that you were dating him! You’re so lucky, you know. What are the chances that you live together and go to the same college?”

Yoongi glanced over at Jimin, who was sporting a faint blush and half glared at his friend, “Dating? I don't have time for that type of shit.”

“Cold hearted as ever. But still, what would you expect from Min Yoongi?” His friends laughed.

Jimin stood up suddenly, not wanting to listen to anymore of the conversation, and walked back over to his friends. He shook it off to Yoongi trying to keep his image, but felt hurt by his words.

They soon finished the celebration, and Yoongi left earlier than the rest, a thought on his mind. Jimin noticed that Yoongi forgot his coat at the reunion, and walked over to Yoongi’s apartment complex. As he was walking, he spotted Yoongi sitting on a bench and headed in his direction.

Yoongi, didn't notice Jimin yet and was deep in thought. He knew what he wanted in high school, but he had no idea what to do now. He thought back to Namjoon who asked him to take over his company, then Jimin who imagined Yoongi as a doctor.

Just then, he felt a tap at his shoulder and turned to meet the face of Jimin. The boy was holding Yoongi’s coat out in front of him and Yoongi thanked him. He must have looked worried because Jimin stayed behind, observing Yoongi’s face carefully.

“Is something worrying you?” Jimin asked, sitting down on the bench next to Yoongi, “You know what they say, sharing your worries will halve them, and sharing your happiness will double it.”

Yoongi smiled slightly at that and continued listening to Jimin talk, “You know, when I’m worried I immediately tell Taehyung and Hobi and I instantly feel relieved. But then again, sometimes I tell them too much and it becomes a problem.” Jimin laughs.

Yoongi listens to Jimin’s melodic laugh and made his decision on the spot. It's a blind one, but it was the only thing that seemed the most reasonable to him, “I’m going to apply to enter the medical field. Even though I don't know if it's the one for me yet, it’s the first thing I’ve had interest in a while. But don't tell anyone, especially my parents. Deal?”

Jimin smiled brightly at him, realizing that Yoongi shared probably the most important life decision with him, and no one else knew. “Deal.”

“Also, tell Eomma I’ll be visiting tomorrow.”

Jimin beamed, “He’ll be really happy to see you. Oh, and Appa went to the hospital to get a check-up. Jin forced him to go since he was overworking himself.”

Jimin smiled at the encounter. Namjoon had come home from work one day, and Jin stood in front of the doorway, blocking him from entering the house. Jin had told him to go and get a check-up soon, but Namjoon insisted that he was okay, so Jin had him sleep on the couch until he went to get a checkup.

Being weak, Namjoon didn't even make it to midnight and agreed five minutes into spending the night on the couch.

 

Keeping his promise, Yoongi visited the house the next day.

“I’m home!” Yoongi announced.

Jin bounded over to him and took him to the living room where they were looking over Namjoon’s results. “Just in time! We were just about to open the results.”

Yoongi sat next to Jungkook who was playing Super Mario on his D.S, and Namjoon complained to Jin that he was sick of hospitals. Jin rolled his eyes like he heard it everyday, which he probably did, and Jin tsked at him, grabbing the folder.

As he looked over it his eyebrows furrowed, “What? I seriously don't understand this.”

Yoongi held his hand out, and Jin passed the papers over. After scanning it once he glanced up at his parents and told them, “It says that Appa has a high heart rate, high cholesterol, and high blood pressure,” Namjoon looked sheepish, glancing to the side and rubbing his neck. Yoongi looked straight at Namjoon, frowning, “Appa, you have to start taking care of your heart.”

“I heard the same thing from the doctor.” Namjoon mumbled.

Jin pouted, “Joonie, you seriously have to start taking care of your health. All those days with you coming home at sunrise and leaving after you eat is no more. I’m going to watch you like a hawk now.” Jin warned, he turned to Yoongi, “How did you know all of that. Even though you’re my son, sometimes you amaze me.”

“I bet Hyung could be a doctor easily. Probably anything he wanted easily.” Jungkook gushed, taking his eyes off of his video game.

“Being a genius isn't everything.” Jimin retorted, sticking his tongue out at Jungkook playfully.

“It doesn't count when you say it.” Jungkook snarked back. Jimin bit back a laugh, and Jin turned his attention back to Namjoon.

“Yeobo, from now on, you’re not allowed to have sweet or oily foods.”

Namjoon looked up at his husband and asked, puzzled, “Then what do I eat?”

Jin sighed fondly, and took his phone out to start looking for healthy alternatives to start cooking.

 

Lately, Jimin has been thinking about some things. His friends were all away, trying to reach their goals, and even Chanyeol seemed to know what he wanted. Everyone except for him. He had no idea what to pursue and seemed to be stuck.

As he was riding his bike around campus, he thought about all these things. He spotted his bench that Hobi, Taehyung, and him always sat it and walked his bike over. Unfortunately, since he can't really multitask, he ended up bumping into the bench.

“Watch where you’re going.” Yoongi told him, sitting on the bench. Jimin stared at him, awkwardly setting down his bike.

“What are you doing? Sit down if you’re going to stay.” Yoongi told him, moving his backpack to the ground. Jimin nodded, taking a seat next to Yoongi.

“You know, I recently talked to Jennie, and she said that she may want to switch into the fine arts for her major.” Yoongi said.

“Ah, I see.” Said Jimin, glumly. Great, aother person who knew what they wanted to pursue. When he didn't even know whether he wanted kimbap or beef for lunch.

“Why just ‘I see’? Is something bothering you?” Yoongi asked Jimin, noting Jimin’s glum mood.

“It's just that Taehyung and Hobi have their futures carved out, and even Jungkook seems to be worrying about his future. But I have no idea what I’m going to do.”

“Nothing?”

Jimin thought for a moment, “Well there is something, but it's unrealistic and stupid.”

“Tell me.”

Jimin blushed a little and spoke, “My dream is simple, and you’re probably going to tease me, but here it is. It’s that if you become a doctor I’ll assist you and become a nurse. Or if you become a songwriter, I’ll be the vocals. If you become a golfer, I’ll be the caddy. My dream goes something like that.” Jimin laughed scornfully, playing with a loose thread of his sweater, “Now that I think about it, it's probably just a fantasy, but this is the most realistic dream I could come up with.”

Yoongi smirked and ruffled Jimin’s hair, “It’s not stupid. It's a fitting dream for you, Park Jimin, and I think that no matter how stupid, a dream is still a dream. And knowing you, you’ll probably find a way to make it work.”

Jimin blushed even harder, and Yoongi retracted his arm. “I’ll walk you home.”

During the walk to the house, Yoongi told him that he had met with a medical professor to learn about being a doctor. Jimin listened to what Yoongi was saying, and could see that Yoongi found his major. This was something that Yoongi had set his mind on, and nothing can change that.

They walked to the front of the house and saw Namjoon's car waiting in the garage. Yoongi and Jimin both found this strange since Namjoon didn't come home until the later hours of the day, and being home in daylight is a rarity.

As they toes off their shoes, Yoongi opened the front door, “Appa?” Yoongi asked the house.

Namjoon came out quietly from the living room and had a blank expression on his face. “Come here, Yoongi.” His voice didn't give off any hints of anger or sadness, and it was blank like his face. 

Yoongi nodded and followed Namjoon into the living room where they sat down and talked.

“I heard from one of the medical professors that you are interested in the medical field?” Namjoon said.

Yoongi nodded, “I think being a doctor will be the best choice for me. I thought about it a lot, and this is what I want to do.”

Namjoon clenched his fists, “And you didn't think about talking to either Eomma or myself about this? And what about the company? You’re supposed to inherit that once you graduate!”

“I don't want the company.” Yoongi said simply.

“Min Yoongi! You will inherit the company! You can't just suddenly tell us that you want to become a doctor. We haven't discussed this yet, nor have we planned for this. What's going to happen to the company now? What will we do?” Namjoon’s voice trembled, and it seemed he was trying not to yell.

Yoongi sensed Namjoon’s rising temper and got mad as well. “Well what about my future? Why can't I plan my own life for once? If I want to become a doctor why don't you just support me? No, you know what? I’m going to become a doctor no matter what you tell me.”

“Min Yoongi!” Shouted Namjoon, furious. And then he felt it. His heart beating wildly and rapidly, never taking a break or slowing down. And suddenly it clenched into itself. Namjoon grabbed his chest and hunched over, taking huge breaths, finding it hard to breathe.

Yoongi’s eyes widened as he watched the scene, and Jin, who was listening in to the whole conversation from afar, came running over, “Yeobo?!” He threw himself onto the ground next to Namjoon and supported his upper body by laying it against his. Jin tried to stay calm, attempting to wake up Namjoon, who was now sprawled on the floor.

While all of this was going on, Yoongi pulled out his phone to call the hospital.

Hearing the sudden commotion, Jimin ran downstairs, Jungkook on his heels, and they watched the scene with terror in their eyes. Jin was trying to get a response from Namjoon who seemed to be unconscious at the moment. None of them moved until they heard the wailing of the ambulance's siren, too shocked to do much more.

 

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Jin sat on the nearest bench and seemed to be out of it. Even when the doctors came to give the analysis, Yoongi took all the information in as they moved to the private room where Namjoon was.

During the short walk, Jimin had to guide Jin, and he could tell how weak the older was.

“Eomma?” Jimin said softly. He got no response and tried again, “Eomma?”

Jin suddenly snapped out of it, and gave a weak smile. He looked at him curiously, wondering what Jimin was going to say, “I’ll be going now. Since we left Jungkook alone, I feel bad. He’s probably worried sick.” Jimin stated.

Jin nodded, “Okay. I think I’ll stay here for a while until Joonie gets better. Yoongi, you should go too.”

Yoongi, who was watching Namjoon, asked, “Will you be okay by yourself?”

Jin nodded and Jimin said worriedly, “Don't push yourself or tire yourself out. I don't want you collapsing too.” Jin nodded again, and Jimin could see the tears in his eyes.

“Eomma~”

Jin suddenly pulled Jimin into a hug and cried, breaking down from all of the worry he had for Namjoon. Jimin still wasn't sure if it was okay leaving Jin by himself while he was in this state, but Jin told them to leave, so he left without a word. He could tell that the hospital was taking a toll of Jin, who’s face acquired eye bags and lost the glow it usually had to it.

“We’ll be leaving now. I’ll be back tomorrow, Eomma. Take care of yourself.” Yoongi said, standing up and gently placing his hand on the small of Jimin’s back. He guided them out of the private room and into the hallways where he made sure that Jimin was near the wall, away from any hallway traffic.

“Do you think Appa will be okay?” Jimin asked, letting himself be guided by Yoongi.

“He’ll be fine, don't worry. But I think I may have to take time off of school to take care of the company while he’s gone.” Yoongi told Jimin, “Apparently they’re going to be debuting a subunit soon, but they’re having trouble. I think that’s why Abeoji was so stressed recently.”

“Are you sure?” Jimin asked him. 

Yoongi faced Jimin and said, “I’m going to be under experienced and young, but I have to do what I can while Eomma and Appa are taking a brief break from their roles. I suspect Eomma will barely be home, so I need you to help me cook and take care of the house.”

“Take care of the house? Does that mean you’re moving in?!” Jimin questioned.

Yoongi nodded and Jimin cheered. Yoongi will be moving back in now, and Eomma will barely be home, so they could bond over this time. Although Jimin knew that Namjoon was in bad condition, he couldn't help but thank the fates and also maybe curse at them, but mostly thank them.

The only problem was that Jimin had no idea how to cook.

 

Yoongi walked into the company a couple days later, not really expecting anything too grand, and that's what he got. When he walked into Namjoon’s section of groups, he was immediately hit by the smell of ramen and noticed the organization of the group. He was a little startled by all of it, but attempted to keep a smile on his face.

His dad’s manager, who he knew by the name of Do Kyungsoo, spotted him and bowed, “Hello! Mr. Min!” He nudged an employee who was sleeping, and urgently motioned for the employees to sit up and greet Yoongi. “Everyone, this is Mr. Min, who is Mr. Kim’s son. He’ll be taking over while Mr. Kim is recovering.”

The employees greeted him, and some of the girls gave him winks and twirled their hair, but Yoongi didn't pay any attention to them. Kyungsoo then led him to the office where he would be holed up, trying to figure out how Namjoon’s company worked.

Kyungsoo shut the door, away from prying eyes, and placed a stack of folders on Yoongi’s desk, “Here are all of our sponsors behind our new group. Since they’re debuting soon, we want to find as many sponsors as possible, and we’re hoping to add a mix of one of their songs in their debut album. However, our producer left us for another group, so we’re looking for another one right away.” Kyungsoo reported, frown lines etched onto his face.

“I’ll look through these as soon as possible, and then maybe we can have a meeting around 11:00?” Yoongi asked.

Kyungsoo nodded, “I’ll tell everyone that right away. I’ll leave you to it then.”

Yoongi stopped Kyungsoo before he walked out the door, “Mr. Do, please feel free to call me Yoongi and speak comfortably to me.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, “Of course not! You’re still above me, and taking the place of Mr. Kim for that. I wouldn't feel right with that.” He bowed and exited.

Yoongi watched him, an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. It was weird for someone older than him to talk formally, but he understood where Kyungsoo was coming from. He was the boss after all.

Kyungsoo headed out to the employee are where all of the staff were crowded around the office, rushing to Kyungsoo.

“He’s not planning on firing anyone right?”

“Does he have a girlfriend?”

“Can he handle this?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “Aigoo, he is perfectly capable of managing himself. Now go do your work!”

And Kyungsoo was right, because an hour before the meeting, and two hours after he arrived, Yoongi told him that he finished reading all of the reports.

“Are these reports compared to last years’ rates?” Yoongi asked, scanning a folder’s contents.

“Yes, their sponsors dropped significantly, and we think it may be because of the new bands that are becoming more popular.”

“Which means that we’re on the verge of breaking apart and not debuting this group.”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Right, if we don't do something, our company would have a crisis. However, there is another company willing to merge with us, but we have to raise a huge fund and show them that our group is good enough.” Yoongi nodded grimly and loosened his tie a little.

He hoped that Namjoon would quickly recover.

 

Jimin decided to make Yoongi food when he came home, but Jungkook was trying to tell him to just order.

“What are you talking about? Delivery food is high in calories, salt, and fat. It's not healthy at all.”

“But still...you barely even know how to cook.” Jungkook complained he watched Jimin cook and winced for the brutally murdered mackerel being cooked. Okay, so maybe it had already been brutally murdered by the fisheries, but this meal would do the fish no justice.

Jungkook watched at Jimin stared at the burnt mackerel in wonder, forgetting about the soup and leaving it to burn.

“At this rate, you’ll make us sick!” Jungkook commented.

Jimin bit his lip, worried, and suddenly he heard the door open. He turned to Jungkook in excitement, “Yoongi’s here!”

Jungkook scoffed as Jimin ran towards the front door. While Jimin was occupied, Jungkook hurried towards the pan to try and salvage whatever was left. Jimin staked next to Yoongi and asked, “How was work? You must be tired, so do you want to shower first or eat first?”

“What are you doing?” Yoongi asked, looking at Jimin strangely.

“What do you think? He's playing the role of a newly wedded bride.” Jungkook scoffed from the kitchen.

“What do you mean? I would never think of that while your dad is in the hospital.” Jimin pouted. He wasn't completely lying, but he wasn't completely telling the truth either. Yoongi did tell him to pick up the responsibilities of the house, so if he decided to pick up Jin’s housework while Yoongi did Namjoon’s that was just a well planned coincidence.

Yoongi grimaced and Jimin smiled again, “Go and clean up. I’ll set the table!”

Jimin made sure Yoongi walked upstairs and hurriedly set the silverware. He went through all of his dishes, making sure they were edible, and once he was proud of them, he placed it all on the table.

Yoongi was back down just as Jimin placed down the pot, wearing his home clothes, and with damp hair. He sat down at the head of the table and Jimin uncovered the pot, making a show of revealing the food.

“Today we have steamed taro, miso soup, and grilled mackerel!” Jimin proudly presented.

Jungkook and Yoongi both looked skeptical, but Jimin continued scooping out portions for them, “Jungkook-ah, you said you were hungry. Go ahead and eat!” Jimin said.

Jungkook took a spoonful of the soup, eagerly diving in. However, almost immediately, he started coughing, “Salty. It's basically salt water! Hyung, you better not eat this. It's way too terrible to eat.” Jungkook warned.

Yoongi decided to try at least one piece of the food, so he picked up the taro. Expecting it to be soft, he bit into it. He widened his eyes as it made a loud crunching sound.

“Hyung! What was that sound?” Jungkook asked, feeling queasy.

Yoongi looked at him briefly, “Taro.”

Jimin gasped, “Taro’s not supposed to make that sound though!”

Jungkook’s eyes widened and he frantically spoke, “The taro’s not cooked! Hyung, spit it out!” Yoongi ignored him and continued eating, “Hyung, you’re going to get a stomachache!”

Yoongi turned to Jungkook and scolded, “Jeon Jungkook, stop complaining and eat.”

Jungkook pointed at the food and quietly asked, “Eat what?”

Yoongi then took his chopsticks and poked at the taro, “Poke it with your chopsticks, and eat the ones that are fully cooked.” Jungkook followed his directions, and ending up finding only two pieces of taro that was edible.

Jimin watched as Yoongi spooned the soup into his mouth and saw him flinch when he swallowed. However, instead of making a big deal out of it, he continued eating the soup, finishing the whole meal without a complaint. Jimin smiled at him eating, and wondered whether Yoongi liked him now. Wondered whether he liked him enough to finish a terrible meal that was too over or too under something.

Maybe, they could finally get closer now.

 

After the phone call with Jin, Jimin headed downstairs to grab some water and got startled when he saw a form sitting at the counter.

“What are you doing?” Jimin asked.

Yoongi continued staring at the table, “Thinking.”

“About what?” Jimin asked again, the eerie quietness of the house, making his voice quieter.

After he didn't get a response, Jimin slowly turned away to leave, but Yoongi spoke up, “Appa’s not doing too well. He may have to get a surgery.”

“A heart surgery? That sounds really big.”

Yoongi continued fiddling with his cup, “I may have to run Appa’s company a little longer than expected.” There was a hint of sadness in his voice and Jimin took the chair across from the older.

“So, what about medical school?”

“I can't.”

Jimin cut in quickly after those words left Yoongi’s mouth, “You can! This was the first time I saw you so passionate about something. It's your dream.”

Yoongi finally looked up at him, “I’ve had that dream for a while, I’m just being curious. I’ll probably get bored of it as well.”

Jimin looked down sadly, “How's the game company? Is it fun?”

“No.”

Jimin turned to look firmly into Yoongi’s wandering eyes, “That's not fair! Remember, your speech told us to live with fun and happiness! You even told us that that would be the way you would live from now on.”

“It's not fun for me, but for Appa it is. He won't have to worry about who’s inheriting the company, and he’ll be happy. I guess it’ll be a half win. Because although I’m not having fun, others are happy.”

Jimin had tears in his eyes as he continued to look at Yoongi’s blank face and, getting out of his chair, he hugged Yoongi from behind.

“Yoongi what will we do? You’re so sad.” Jimin’s voice cracked. Yoongi could feel Jimin’s breath puffing against his neck with every breathe he took, and soon, Yoongi felt Jimin’s tears run onto his shirt. He felt incredibly guilty all of sudden, and turned to wipe them away.

“Hey, Jimin. Everything will be okay. Don't cry.” Yoongi whispered. He took Jimin’s hand and placed it on his own, seeing their hands fit like pieces of the same puzzle. He stayed with Jimin, comforting him, as he composed himself, and they walked upstairs in silence together, heading to bed.

 

Jimin sat on the park bench alone, when Jennie walked up and sat down next to him. To say the least, he was confused. It's like they were enemies, but at the same time, Jennie would sometimes be nice to him.

“So, Yoongi took a leave of absence.” Jennie sighed. Jimin nodded, “I guess his dad’s condition must not be getting better then. It's probably the company as well, it must be going through some issues,” Jimin nodded again and Jennie grinned, “Well I guess I have to help him out then.”

Jimin frowned and asked, “How are you going to help him?”

“I’m going to help him more than you are. You’re probably following him and bothering him. Or you’re comforting him saying empty words like, ‘it’ll be okay’ and ‘don't worry’ right? Well if that's all you can do, you better stay out of it.”

 

Yoongi was going about everything smoothly. Once the workers got used to him, he was able to bring in his ideas that would help the company and help their group debut with credibility. He came up with things like random covers of popular groups in the streets so people know their faces, and then appearances in commercials as well.

They could also use social media to give people the group’s information months before they debut. Then, once the debut song gets released, all of the photo shoot pictures could be released as well. It would give them recognition and help them get to the top more easily. The only thing they needed now would be a strong and popular sponsor that people knew of.

Because of the new planning, Yoongi often found himself up late when Jungkook was sleeping, and sometimes still doing work when Jungkook woke the next day. Throughout all of this, Yoongi didn't notice the distance Jimin was placing, and the sad looks he would throw across the dinner table.

He felt as if Jennie’s words were true, and it was better if he stayed out of it. If he meddled he would only distract Yoongi further and prevent him from helping Appa’s company.

But still, he could find a way to help.

 

Jimin smiled and walked out with Yoongi, “Can you give me a ride?”

“Where?”

“The same place you’re going.” Jimin smiled.

Yoongi’s eyes widened comically, “You didn't.”

Jimin nodded, “Yep! Appa got me a job at his place, so now I work for you. Please treat me well!”

The day before he had begged Jin to ask Namjoon to let him work there, and since Namjoon couldn't resist Jin’s aegyo, imagine trying to resist Jin and Jimin’s. So, to keep it short, he was able to get the job, and was practically beaming the next day.

Yoongi grudgingly drove the both of them to the company, grumbling and complaining while Jimin was bouncing in his seat in excitement.

As soon as they entered the company, Jimin was shown around by Kyungsoo, and all of the workers immediately hit it off with him.

He was so bubbly and cheerful it was hard not to immediately fawn over the squishy boy. Many of the workers seemed to have took his under their wings, and have a hoobae-sunbae, relationship. However, since he was new, Kyungsoo put him on coffee runs, and with a few encouraging words, they were off and Jimin had work to do.

After the introductions, Kyungsoo pulled him aside and told him that someone was waiting for him in his office. Yoongi walked over to his office and opened the door to see a man who looked to be in his mid seventies.

He bowed to the older man and he said, “Min Yoongi! I am Kim SeungJoon! I’ve heard a lot about you from your father when we talked a while back. Now I know why he’s been saying all of these things about you.” The man said.

Yoongi smiled thinly and thanked him, going over a pile of names in his head to figure out who he is, “So, how has your father been doing lately?”

Yoongi told him the same thing he told to everyone, “He's a gotten better now, but he still needs to rest as much as possible.”

“Ah, I see. I wish I could help as much as possible.” Mr. Kim said. Yoongi suddenly realized who this man was, and took a seat in front of him. This man was the president of the main company that wants to sponsor their new group. Yoongi needed to get on this guy’s good side in order to secure the deal between the two companies.

Jimin, who was sent to bring coffee to the two, entered the room shortly after, placing the coffee down.

“Yoongi, do you have a girlfriend?” Mr. Kim asked.

Yoongi glanced at Jimin briefly, who was smiling at Jimin and shook his head. Jimin deflated slightly and Mr. Kim laughed, “But I bet you are popular with the girls.”

Jimin nodded, “He’s very popular, but he’s not interested at all. Did you know that he graduated to Bangtan with the top grades and is a top rapper as well. Oh, and he has an IQ of 200. He’s basically perfect as everything.” Jimin bragged.

“That's very impressive.” Seungjoon laughed.

Yoongi gave Jimin a tight lipped smile and said, “Mr. Park, that's all?” Jimin nodded and he left quickly, realizing that Yoongi didn't want him around any more.

After the meeting was over, Kyungsoo pulled him aside to tell him something.

“You must have done something right today because he told me that he really likes you. He said that he would love to sponsor our group, but the only problem is he told me that he has a granddaughter and he wants you to try meeting up with her once.”

“Is he trying to pair us together?” Yoongi scowled, not pleased with the arrangement.

Kyungsoo nodded, “He told me that his granddaughter is one of the finest women. And, as far as our company is concerned, we may need that commitment to become successful. So, what should I tell him?” Kyungsoo looked up expectantly and Yoongi sighed in defeat,

“Tell him that I said yes.”

 

The day was here.

Yoongi had so many opportunities to tell Jimin, but he didn't. He wanted to tell him, and he guilty about the whole thing for no reason, but he didn't. Yoongi would attempt to say something, but then his throat would close and he would trip over his words. He was too afraid of looking at Jimin’s face when it fell and tears welled up. He was too afraid to watch Jimin turn away and make a joke or pretend to be happy when he’ll go into his room and sob for days. He probably won’t even eat or sleep during that time and it would all because of Yoongi, so no, he did not tell Jimin.

He had to quietly slip out of the house when Jimin was cooking in order to avoid any interactions or questions. Yoongi didn't think he would be able to lie this time around.

 

When Yoongi finally entered the restaurant, he was guided into a private room by a waitress in formal attire. He observed the fancy decor, and almost immediately sensed that it didn't fit him. He wasn't made for fancy restaurants with fancy people sipping champagne in delicate glass bottles. He was much better suited for finding comfort in his casual attire, not too dressy, but enough for him to look good.

So, when the waitress opened the door, it made sense who the granddaughter was. After all, she was probably the most fanciest person he knew, always wearing elegant dresses, expensive heels, and brand name purses to school.

It was to be expected of Seungjoon’s granddaughter, Jennie Kim. The two made eye contact and Jennie smiled at him, looking absolutely victorious.

Yoongi cleared the lump out of his throat. Oh boy was Jimin going to hate this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say cliche????? Also immm so sorry to my mochi who has to suffer because of a boyfriend who cannot make up his mind....although I feel like Yoongi is close to breaking at this point so make sure to look forward to that!!!
> 
> Leave da kudos and comments if you likkkkkeee!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Jimin go on dates. Separate dates with different people. Will they get over each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I split this episode in half because the whole thing would've been 9000 words and yea no. So, immm dragging out THAT scene for the next chapter.

(When Yoongi finally entered the restaurant, he was guided into a private room by a waitress in formal attire. He observed the fancy decor, and almost immediately sensed that it didn't fit him. He wasn't made for fancy restaurants with fancy people sipping champagne in delicate glass bottles. He was much better suited for finding comfort in his casual attire, not too dressy, but enough for him to look good.

So, when the waitress opened the door, it made sense who the granddaughter was. After all, she was probably the most fanciest person he knew, always wearing elegant dresses, expensive heels, and brand name purses to school.

It was to be expected of Seungjoon’s granddaughter, Jennie Kim. The two made eye contact and Jennie smiled at him, looking absolutely victorious.

Yoongi cleared the lump out of his throat. Oh boy was Jimin going to hate this.)

Yoongi stayed silent as he sat down, positioning himself in front of the two.

“Don't be so surprised.” Jennie smiled, “I was shocked to find out you were the one myself. I kept on telling my grandpa that I would never go with the guy who my grandpa picked as my marriage partner. But, I guess I could make an exception just this once.” She giggled, probably delighted to find out that their chance could work. Jennie thought that maybe she could finally snatch Yoongi away from Jimin, and in the end it would be her Yoongi married. But, she still had to work for what she wanted in the end and she knew Yoongi already saw her as a marriage partner.

“I only found out that you guys knew each other when Jennie told me.” Mr. Kim laughed. Yoongi nodded, still in shock from the recent events. “It seems like you two are destined together.” Yoongi didn't know about destined together, but nonetheless he smiled, wondering how long this meeting would last.

Jennie smiled brightly at Yoongi, “Let's eat!”

Mr. Kim nodded and turned towards his granddaughter, “Jennie-ah, pick something good.”

Jennie scanned the menus frowning at the choices, “Oh! Yoongi doesn't eat oily foods,” Jennie stated, turned towards Yoongi, “So, Set B should be better and the quantity is right for what you eat.”

“Okay, I’ll pick that then.”

Another jovial laugh was brought forward, “Look at you two. Already acting like a married couple.”

Jennie laughed as well, a blush on her cheeks. “Okay then! I’ll leave it to you.” Mr. Kim said, standing up.

“Are you not staying to eat?” Jennie asked, helping him with his coat.

“No, I think this is a good time for you to bond.” Mr. Kim grinned.

Yoongi bowed as he left and wondered how he would make the day. Sure, he liked Jennie, but he wasn't sure whether this would work out. But he had to be fair to her as well and treat her normally. Maybe he could give this a go. Who knows? They may bond over something within the next hours.

 

Jimin was in the kitchen, finishing the final touches to the dinner. He thought that for sure it would fit Yoongi’s taste. He didn't burn it, undertook it, or anything else. In fact, he even tasted it and it tasted okay for once.

He heard the front door open and then frantic feet running around the house, “Yoongi? Min Yoongi?” Jin shouted.

Jimin came out of the kitchen and Jin asked, “Did you see Yoongi?”

Jimin shook his head and Jungkook came down stairs, greeting his dad, “Yoongi left already, he was wearing a suit too.”

Jimin wondered why Yoongi would leave without saying goodbye. He could admit to being a tiny bit hurt, but that would be nothing compared to what he was about to face.

“Why?” Jimin asked, looking at Jin’s frazzled face. Jin ran a hand through his hair and looked at Jimin sadly, taking a deep breath before telling him the news.

 

Jennie and Yoongi were strolling through the park, getting to know each other better.

After a few moments of silence, Jennie said, “You know my grandpa really likes you. He showed me your picture and started bragging about everything I already knew. At first I didn't want to look at it, but then the more he explained the more he sounded like you, so I looked. I had to accept, it was such an interesting situation to be in!” Jennie laughed, “I also wanted the see the look on your face.”

Yoongi asked, “How was it?” He said it somewhat sarcastically, almost as if he knew that Jennie already knew what he would look like before hand. Which she did.

Jennie ‘thought’ for a minute, “Well...you looked bitter.”

Yoongi agreed and chuckled bitterly, “Well what else was I supposed to do? In order for my father’s company to be successful I have to marry you?”

Jennie looked hurt, but started smiling again, adjusting her handbag, “I guess so! But, you don't want to right?”

Yoongi didn't reply and Jennie continued to smile, leading Yoongi to the small orchard that was at the edge of the park. She already knew the answer, but tried her hardest to avoid voicing it. Maybe something will change by the end of this, maybe Yoongi will realize that Jennie is a worthy partner.

Yoongi kicked an apple that fell from the tree and watched as it rolled away from him, “You know, I feel like I had this sense of relief when it was you sitting there.” Was he possibly giving Jennie hope? He didn't know either.

Jennie’s face lit up almost immediately and she teased, “Woah! I never expected to hear you say anything like that.”

“Neither did I.”

“I only came out because it was you. But, my pride is so hurt right now! I told my grandpa that I didn't want to see you, but this morning, I wanted to show you myself.” Jennie turned to look at Yoongi, “Don't I seem like I have a huge crush on you?” Yoongi looked startled and Jennie laughed, “It's seems like such a drama situation, but don't worry, I won't manipulate anything to be with you. I just want my chance to know you. Our chance to see how we compare.”

Yoongi agreed and wondered if this was the start to their relationship. A predictable relationship where everything wasn't good or bad, it was just mediocre. Maybe that's the path he should choose now. “Okay, I’m fine with that.” Yoongi replied.

Jennie beamed at him and jumped up and down, “Really?! Seriously?!” She laughed, and they were in high spirits for the rest of the date.

 

“Stop worrying about if Jimin! Once they get to know him, they’ll recognize him for the awkward, mean, and cold person he is.” Jin comforted.

Jimin, not believing it, nodded and asked, “Where is Yoongi anyways?” He glanced at the clock that read ten o’clock, and Jin shrugged. Yoongi had been gone for more than three hours, and that should be enough for a simple greet and dinner.

Soon after the statement left Jimin’s lips, they heard a door open, and Yoongi walked in.

Jin stood up from the couch and walked over to Yoongi, his face unreadable. “Let's have a talk Min Yoongi!” Jin shouted at the younger.

Already knowing what would happen, Yoongi asked while climbing the stairs, “Aren't you going back to the hospital? We can talk later. Right now I’m tired.”

Jin looked at the clock and realized that his son was right, and Namjoon was probably alone in the hospital. And, as much as he didn't want to, he left the house, giving a quick ‘fighting!’ To Jimin before shooting one more tired glance in Yoongi’s direction.

After Jimin helped Jin walk out of the house, he then headed upstairs, wanting nothing more than to collapse in his bed. He was tired with the day’s events and didn't know how much more he could take. It would be so much better for him to get some rests and let his thoughts settle, hopefully avoiding Yoongi in that time.

He ran into Yoongi on his way to his room, cursing his luck, and stood there awkwardly for a second. When Yoongi looked at him, he spoke up quietly, avoiding the older’s gaze, “You got home later than usual.”

Yoongi masked his face, preparing for what was coming next, “Yea, why do you care?”

Jimin searched for the right words to ask and eventually decided upon, “Well, you met a girl…?” Jimin whispered, staring at the floor. Yoongi’s resolve broke at Jimin’s hurt expression, knowing it would do more than good being harsh in this time. His eyes softened and he made a sound of agreement, not trusting himself to say more, “How was it?” Jimin’s voice cracked, and he could feel the tears welling up.

Yoongi felt something bubble at his throat, making it hard for him to speak. “Do you know who?” Yoongi questioned.

Jimin nodded and croaked, “Jennie. Her grandfather is the huge sponsor you need.” The words seemed to have sealed the contract, and Jimin realized that it was true. Anything between Yoongi and Jimin was over the moment Yoongi accepted the date. The fates were done with the two.

At a loss for words, Yoongi uttered a stupid, “She’s perfect in every way.”

Jimin felt his heart crack a tiny bit and he had to collect himself before whispering the next thing, “Will you...marry her?”

Yoongi seemed surprised at the statement, searching for the right words. However, after taking too long and realizing that Jimin was waiting, he made another idiotic comment, “Maybe, I met her as a hypothetical marriage partner after all.”

As he said the words he realized that he never actually really considered it. Yes, he knew that Jennie was perfect. Yes, Jennie was relatable. Yes, Jennie understood him. But that was all platonic. In Yoongi’s eyes, Jennie was perfectly compatible, but he knew the two weren't made for each other.

Jimin nodded and Yoongi went back to his room, closing the door. Yoongi sat on his bed, deep in thought, wondering whether this really was it for the two. Maybe it was time for him to accept Jennie, and consider her as an important figure in his life.

 

Jimin’s heart had been damaged before, but now it was completely shattered. The shards of his heart poking him everywhere, making his legs feel numb and go out. He collapsed and everything hurt, his heart, legs, head. It all burned and he couldn't take it anymore.

He soon felt the wetness of his tears fall onto his hands and he wiped them away, smiling bitterly, wondering why he was crying. Jennie and Yoongi were perfect for each other after all, and now, there was no chance for him. He should've accepted that a long time ago before letting any more high school fantasies enter his mind. He should've tried harder to get over Yoongi before realizing how caring Yoongi could be.

Jungkook spotted him crying and walked over, placing a hand gently on his back. He crouched down as well and pulled the older into a hug, letting Jimin sob into his shoulder. He couldn't help but feel his heart break as well. Because he knew. He knew about the kiss at the villa, thanks to Hobi. He knew that Yoongi was miserable in his apartment alone. The texts Jungkook got everyday during that time, proof.

So, slowly, he helped Jimin stand up and he dropped him off in his room, wiping Jimin’s face delicately, catching the tears that were running down like a river. He couldn't help but feel angry at Yoongi for making Jimin this way, and as soon as he left Jimin alone, he walked, no, stomped, over to their shared bedroom.

“What is your problem?!” Jungkook yelled, startling Yoongi who was thinking on his bed.

“Oh, hey Jungkookie.” Yoongi greeted, seeming tired and washed out. He seemed to blend in with the background, sulking among the shadows.

“Don't you hey Jungkookie me! Jimin is sobbing because whatever you said to him was too horrible this time! He just found out about the arrangement with Jennie and you decide to go all cold and mean on him? Seriously? What's wrong with you?”

Yoongi felt anger stir in his gut but he tried to control it, “I have to tell him the truth sometime. I can't forever lead him on and then suddenly get married to Jennie. That would hurt more. Plus, Jimin cries easily it's a fact.”

Jungkook couldn't believe his ears at his brother, and thanked god that he wasn't as daft as his older brother. At least he knew of Yoongi’s feelings for the boy crying in the room next to theirs, but it seemed that Yoongi didn't. He couldn't possibly understand why he didn't just go for Jimin already. It was clear that Jimin liked Yoongi, and now Yoongi needed to make his feelings known as well.

“No, you just don't understand emotions. If Jimin and Jennie were math problems you would be able to figure it out. But, I’m sorry to tell you, these aren't math problems. These are real people with real feelings, and you need to hurry up and figure it out!” Jungkook yelled, slamming the door shut behind him.

He grabbed his motorcycle from his garage and texted Taehyung that he would be coming over soon. He rarely ever used his motorcycle, but he considered this a good enough reason to get some fresh air and see his boyfriend at the same time.

He soon got a thumbs up from Taehyung, and a short I love you. His heart fluttered when he read the text, and he couldn't help but feel hopelessly in love with the boy.

 

Back at home, Yoongi was having issues. He couldn't decide what to do. And he didn't know how to. His whole life had been so clear and then it wasn't. It wasn't as soon as Jimin came stumbling on his doorstep, seemingly making things clearer and hazier at the same time. He was able to realize that he didn't want to take over Namjoon’s company, but he didn't know how to avoid it. He realized that he wanted to become a doctor, but he didn't know how to. And it was frustrating him. He graduated the top of class, knowing practically everything, but now he knew nothing.

The only thing that he knew for sure was that Jimin would never leave his life no matter what. He was the annoying piece of plastic that stuck to you no matter how hard you shook yourself. He was the annoying something in his life that made everything better. So now what? That was the question he asked himself every time he locked eyes with the younger, causing the latter to show his crinkling eye smile that topped Yoongi’s list of favorite things. Or when Jimin falls asleep in the living room, his bottom lip jutted out to create a perfect pout. Or when someone says something funny and Jimin’s laughter created a soft melody, echoing inside of Yoongi’s head, unconsciously realizing that we was imprinting it into his memory. The reason only because he knew that would never be good enough for Jimin. He didn't know how to get Jimin’s eye smile or melodic laugh. So as much as he hated it, he couldn't be the one who would make Jimin happy. It was impossible for someone as dull as he was to get the sun to shine.

 

Jimin walked around the school with his head down. Occasionally bumping into students and spacing out more often than not. BamBam seemed to have noticed and so did Taehyung and Hobi. Taehyung, who was the only person who knew the full story, told Hobi the situation, and they agreed that they should help get his spirits up. However, BamBam, who was also told of the situation, was told to leave when he saw Jimin approaching for the reason that BamBam may overreact about something.

So, the park shooed BamBam away when they saw Jimin walking with a cloud over his head, “Jiminie! Are you okay?” Taehyung asked worriedly.

“Why are you so pale? ” Hobi added, “Oh! And your cheeks aren't as full anymore? Have you been eating?” He asked, pinching Jimin’s cheeks lightly. The skin was pulled tight, and Hobi was positive that his cheeks were sharp now and not soft and squishy. Jimin’s cheek bones were poking out, adding more to the skeleton factor of Jimin.

Jimin stayed quiet for a while, surprising the pair when he did speak up, “I'm not good.” It was so quiet that Taehyung and Hobi had to lean in and their hearts broke at what they friend said next,“It hurts right here.” Jimin mumbled, placing a hand over his chest.

“Oh, Jiminie! It’ll be okay.” Taehyung cried, reaching over to hug his best friend. Hobi did the same, asking that if Jimin wanted anything, he could do it.

“Hobi, there is one favor.” Jimin asked. 

Hobi nodded eagerly, “Whatever you want.”

“Can you teach me how to dance? I want to take it up again.” Jimin stated firmly. He seemed to have made his final decision, and Hobi, agreed. Anything to make his friend better again, no matter how strange, he’ll be a part of. Plus, if Jimin starts dancing again, his muscles will probably come back, and Yoongi would be able to see what he missed out on.

Hobi nodded and Taehyung spoke up, “Jimin, it's better like this anyways. You can get over that jerk and find someone who will treat you well!”

Jimin nodded in agreement and looked up at the sky. It seemed to be reflecting his emotions at the moment, a gray color, barely any light seeping through. The sun seemed to be sucked out of the picture, and the darkness covered the expanse, making dreary college students downright depressing.

 

Yoongi was at work and felt an absence. There wasn't much laughter or jokes being passed around. It was quieter as well and felt peaceful. It felt like the time Jimin moved out with his grandparents for a short amount of time.

He realized that the reason why it felt like Jimin was gone was because Jimin was gone. He was nowhere in sight, and Yoongi wondered why he didn't notice it before. Spacing out, he checked his phone, wondering when Jimin would send him a text or call him, telling him that he would be there a little late, but it never came. The endless staring Yoongi did only seemed to slow down time, and after he put down his phone, defeated, his phone buzzed. Killing his curiosity, he picked it up, wishfully thinking that it may be Jimin.

Instead it was Jennie. ‘Don't forget to eat! Fighting! From, your make believe girlfriend.’ Yoongi didn't reply, only frowning slightly, and picked up his phone.

Miles away, Jimin heard his phone give him an alert, and he checked it, heart sinking when he read the ID. ‘Your unnoticed absence will be taken from your paycheck.’ The text messages gave no indication on whether Yoongi was upset or really didn't care.

Jimin sighed and put his head down in his arms, upset with Yoongi. He knew that he shouldn't be upset over a little thing like this, but he couldn't help it.

Jimin felt a chair being pulled up and he voice ask, “Oh? Why do you look so sad?” Recognizing BamBam’s voice, Jimin felt at ease.

“It's nothing.” Jimin said, turning back to his books.

He felt BamBam tickling his sides and soon he was laughing and squirming all over the chair, trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. He felt better, and wondered whether this was how love really was: being able to cheer up the other no matter what.

“Stop, stop!” Jimin laughed.

“Okay, fine.” BamBam pouted jokingly. “Say, Jimin, do you want to…” Jimin looked at his expectantly, “Want to...goonanotherdatewithme?”

It took a while for Jimin to comprehend the sentence, but once he did he thought about it. It was time to move on. It was time for Yoongi to realize that Jimin can't harbor anymore feelings, and they needed to think realistically. It was time for Jimin to think realistically as well.

“I’d like that.”

 

Yoongi came down for breakfast, the hole making it’s appearance again. He scanned the food, obviously made by Jimin, but couldn't find the cook.

“Where's Park Jimin?” He asked Jungkook.

They cooled off from their fight, but they were still mad, or at least Yoongi was. He felt wronged somehow, as if everyone knew something but he didn't. All of the sad looks Jin, or Jungkook, or even Namjoon would send him was enough evidence to support that, and he couldn't figure out what was wrong with him.

“He went out on a date. He had makeup on and dressed up for it as well. He seemed to have been wearing all pastel blue or something. Oh, and he dyed his hair. He must be meeting someone special today.” Jungkook commented, seeing if that caused a reaction from Yoongi.

Yoongi found himself frowning and almost immediately he asked, “What col…?” Yoongi shook his head before continuing, “It seems that Jimin found someone quickly.” He straightened out his newspaper more aggressively, causing the newspaper to crumple where he was holding it.

Jungkook stared at him in disappointment, failing once again to help his hyung realize his own feelings for Jimin. He was afraid for Yoongi when Jimin finally moved on, and Yoongi kept his feelings. Jimin would move on and Yoongi would watch as Jimin married happily. By then Yoongi would know that it was too late, and he wouldn't be able to change anything. Nothing that he felt now could compare to later if Yoongi didn't do something now.

 

BamBam waited for Jimin to arrive, looking for pink hair, so when a head of brown hair headed in his direction he was given a pleasant surprise.

“Woah! Jiminie, you look so good today! Your hair is so cute!” BamBam complimented. He fawned over the boy, carding through the brunettes locks in awe.

Jimin blushed and asked, “What are we doing today?”

“I was thinking we could walk around the shopping vendors. I’ve never done that before.” Jimin nodded and BamBam pulled him into the nearest store, trying on whatever they had there.

They entered the hat shop and Jimin pointed at the fedora, grabbing it from the shelf. BamBam laughed as the fedora clashed with Jimin’s outfit, and they took a picture together, laughing at the outcome. Jimin then spotted another hat, but this time it was the complete opposite of the first one. It was definitely the weirdest hat, and happened to be a bright green hat with feathers on it. As soon as Jimin placed it on his head, they both collapsed in laughter, tears streaming down both of their faces. Only after they left the shop did their tears subside, replaced for bright smiles instead.

Throughout the date, Jimin had high spirits, since he was finally able to relax for once, and didn't think about Yoongi and Jennie at all. He only thought about how nice BamBam was being and how he treated Jimin like he hung the moon and sun. Maybe BamBam was the one and he was too blinded by Yoongi to see it.

 

Yoongi and Jennie were also on a date, an impulse that Yoongi decided to set up after Jungkook told him Jimin was out. After all, Yoongi had to seem like he was having fun without Jimin, and he also had someone who would date him. However, in the middle of the date, their conversations ran dry, only talking about work and school. They seemed to have different styles the more they got to know each other and Jennie was trying her best to keep the date going.

They were currently at a music cafe near the Han River, admiring the view from the balcony. There were couples below them, lighting firecrackers and waving them around. Some of them were wrapped up in blanket, sharing a sentimental moment as they watched the fireworks. Yoongi couldn't help but think that Jimin would probably enjoy something like that, laughing as the fireworks sparked in his hands and burn out. He would probably then beg Yoongi to buy him another one, an endless cycle until Jimin’s laughs turned into yawns, and his eyes starts to close shut from sleepiness. Yoongi would then carry Jimin to the car, carefully buckling him up and drive them home, making sure that Jimin was okay after every pothole they ran over, or a turned was too abrupt.

Eventually they would make it home and Jimin would insist royalty treatment, and Yoongi would give it to him, because that's the kind of person Yoongi was. That's the kind of person Yoongi wanted to be for Jimin.

Jennie laughed as Yoongi watched all of the couples, deep in thought and Yoongi looked back at her curiously. Jennie instead just shook her head and averted her eyes having an inkling of who Yoongi could be thinking about.

 

Jimin and BamBam arrived at the Han River, and immediately saw a cafe. BamBam, who wanted to end the date with a bang asked, “Jimin, do you want to go get a Caramel Macchiato?”

Jimin nodded his head in excitement and they headed to the top level of the cafe which was all open. It was made like a balcony, and had an amazing view of the Han River from where it was built.

After they got their drinks, they headed upstairs. “Jimin, aren't you cold.” BamBam asked. BamBam noticed that Jimin was only wearing a sweater and wondered whether it would be enough for the cold air. Since they were closer to the River it would get chillier and BamBam didn't want Jimin to get sick.

Jimin shook his head smiling, which soon disappeared after he saw the sight before him. Yoongi and Jennie were together, getting ready to leave.

BamBam followed Jimin’s gaze and his expression hardened, “On a date, Min Yoongi?” BamBam asked, eyeing Jennie.

Yoongi looked up, locating the question when he locked eyes with BamBam. His face twisted and he sneered, “You?” He saw Jimin cowering behind BamBam, trying to hide from Yoongi, but Yoongi spotted him anyways, eyeing his brown hair.

“Can't you tell?” BamBam responded, holding up Jimin and his intertwined hands. “Having fun with Jennie?”

Yoongi nodded again, “Of course.” He replied curtly.

Jennie tried lifting the mood, laughing, “What a small world! Out of anywhere in Seoul we meet here! We were just about to go to a jazz bar, wanna come with?” Jennie asked.

Yoongi intervened and said, “Don't, it’ll be embarrassing.” He didn't know where the words came from, but wherever it did it came from somewhere ugly. However, he didn't know how to stop it, and he knew that he was screwing up all over again.

Jimin could sense BamBam getting riled up, and stopped him before he could do anything. He looked over Yoongi’s shoulders and agreed, “Right, you know me so well. BamBam let's go somewhere else.” Yoongi noted the sad and lifeless tone underlying Jimin’s words and he wondered where that came from. Jimin, who screamed life and energy out of every pore, basically spoke in monotone now. 

Yoongi watched as they turned to leave, and felt his heart twist as he spotted BamBam’s hand on the small of Jimin’s back. “Park Jimin!” Yoongi called out, “You two really suit each other.”

Jimin’s fake smile disappeared and Yoongi could make out the eye bags, pale skin, and skin that clung to the bones. Jennie also frowned, but instead it was directed at Yoongi’s actions, and they both pulled their dates away, exiting in seperate directions.

As they were walking down, Jimin started talking, not feeling right after the recent incident, “Thanks for the date, BamBam. It's just that~”

“Park Jimin.” BamBam interrupted, trying to stop the words for coming out, “Will you marry me? I know that you’ve barely known me, but I can't stand you always being in pain because of that jerk. You deserve to live so much better and be treated so much better. So, what do you say?”

Jimin’s eye widened and he choked on his words, unable to form a coherent thought. BamBam shook his head, and gave Jimin a sheepish smile.

Before the date was over, however, BamBam told him that he would wait for Jimin’s response no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMM SORRYYYYY!!!! Also the next chapter will be up fairly soon so you won't have to wait that long. IF U HAVENT ALREADY NOTCIED I DECIDED TO MAKE DRAMA FANFICTIONS A THING SO IF U HAVE ANY GOOD DRAMAS THAT YOU WANNA SEE WRITTEN POORLY COMMENT A DRAMA BELOW. I'm in the midst of creating a heartstrings one so be on the lookout for that one!!!!
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment if u likeddd!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYYAA IM SORRY IM TOO EXCITED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHOOOSSSSS NOTTT BEINNNGG STUPPPIIDD :DDDD

“Park Jimin.” BamBam interrupted, trying to stop the words for coming out, “Will you marry me? I know that you’ve barely known me, but I can't stand you always being in pain because of that jerk. You deserve to live so much better and be treated so much better. So, what do you say?”

Jimin’s eye widened and he choked on his words, unable to form a coherent thought. BamBam shook his head, and gave Jimin a sheepish smile.

Before the date was over, however, BamBam told him that he would wait for Jimin’s response no matter what.

 

“That was interesting.” Jennie laughed, as they headed downstairs.

Yoongi stayed silent as they arrived to the car, and Yoongi opened the door for Jennie. Jennie smiled at the action and looked at Yoongi sadly, “I think that if I were Jimin you would have had said, ‘Use your own hands.’ Right?”

Yoongi thought about it and agreed, smiling at the short mention of Jimin.

“Why are you always so mean to Jimin?” Jennie laughed, “As weird as this sounds, I want you to treat me badly like you do to Jimin.” Yoongi laughed at that and drove home, wondering whether Jennie caught onto something. It seemed that everyone caught onto that something except for him nowadays.

 

Jin was sitting on the staircase waiting for Yoongi, and when he finally came, he was getting hell. Jimin stayed away from Jin because Jin seemed to have a temporary cloud of anger over his head, and his usually soft demeanor turned serious.

“Why do you keep on meeting Jennie?” Jin interrogated as soon as Yoongi entered the house. Yoongi didn't respond and Jin continued, “Namjoon is fine now! There's no reason to see her anymore. So why?”

Jimin heard the ruckus and eavesdropped from upstairs. He went down a couple of steps and sat down, listening to Yoongi’s response.

“Fine! You want to know why?” Yoongi questioned, spotting Jimin’s slippers peeping out of the edge of a stairs. “I like her!” The words slipped out of his mouth, and he instantly regretted it.

“No way!” Jin denied.

Yoongi’s regret turned into something foreign when he realized that Jimin had found someone to replace him already. He knew that he shouldn't be acting this way, especially if Jennie could be a valuable partner, so he shook the feeling off, still feeling a little uneasy, “That should be enough reason for me meeting her right?” Yoongi asked, pushing past Jin to go up the stairs. Well more like, storm up the stairs, scaring Jimin, who was frantically trying search for somewhere to hide, only finding out that it was too late when Yoongi spotted him.

“You two look great. I bet you had fun.” Yoongi deadpanned.

Yoongi headed towards his room when Jimin stopped him, a frown on his face, “I had so much fun. He's not mean or cold to me, and he treats me like a decent human. The complete opposite of someone else I know...He's the best.” Jimin said, hoping to get a reaction.

However, he was met with the complete opposite reaction that he wanted and his gut twisted at the words: “Good for you.” Yoongi curtly said, his heart beating wildly.

He spun around and closed the door behind him, trying to slow his heart rate down unsuccessfully. He could feel himself getting frustrated with how nothing was going his way and tried to calm down.

Jimin, hurt, texted his friends that had something important to tell them, and to meet him at ten in the morning. Are he texted it, he wondered whether he could hit the studio before he had to go. Hobi had been teaching him a variety of moves and dances every time he entered the dance studio, giving Jimin no break. Even though Hobi was sometimes harsh on him, he was still proud and was happy to have Jimin as a student.

Jimin was also happy whenever he entered the studio, finding the studio to be a safe haven for him when he fought with Yoongi or needed time alone from him as well. It was relaxing to dance and have no one judge what you're doing. That's what he thought at least.

 

“PROPOSED?” Hobi and Taehyung shouted at the same time.

Jimin nodded shyly and Hobi asked, “So what did you say?”

“Well, he realized that it was sudden, so he gave me time to think about it. But, now that it's the next day, I don't feel special or anything.”

Taehyung, who was a romantic, said, “But still, no one cares for you more than BamBam.”

Hobi agreed, “I think so too! And to be honest, I think you would be better off with BamBam than Yoongi.”

Jimin nodded glumly again and Taehyung cheered him up, “Just think about it. After all, you know more about one-sided love than anyone.”

 

Yoongi, who was filled with relief, finally presented his idea to the sponsors. Thankfully, by the time he was parched and couldn't bring himself to talk more about the group, they all seemed impressed. Mr. Kim, especially.

He went up to Yoongi when he was done pitching his idea and asked, “Why don't you, me, and Jennie go get something to eat. You did amazing up there.”

Yoongi bowed but declined politely, “I'm sorry, but my dad is coming back from the hospital, so I’m afraid I can't go.”

“That's good news! I’ll tell Jennie to go and visit your house. After all, your father should meet his soon-to-be daughter in law, right.” Mr. Kim joked.

Yoongi plastered a fake smile on his face and agreed. He warned Jin not to make a fuss about it over phone as soon as Mr. Kim left, and he headed home himself, ready for the day to be over.

 

Jin arrived home, upset and distraught from the recent news. He had informed Jimin of the news, who was at the dance studio, and Jimin said he would come right away.

However, he still wasn't there when Yoongi and Jennie arrived ten minutes later. When they arrived, Namjoon realized that Jin wouldn't greet them, so he greeted them instead and Jin brought them into the living room, observing Jennie.

“Hi, Eomeoni.” Jennie greeted, bowing to Jin.

Jin smiled back to her, but didn't say anything, taking his place next to Namjoon. Jennie sensed the tense atmosphere and her grin faded, feeling a little self conscious with Jin’s observing.

Yoongi, who looked bored, looked around and asked, “Where's Jimin?”

“He’s at the dance studio. He should be coming any minute now.” Jin responded back, checking his phone.

And, just like magic, Jimin entered the house, looking frazzled and distraught.

“Sorry I’m late.” He was wearing a white shirt with sweatpants, but it was obvious he was spending some time at the studio. He had a layer of sweat on his forehead, and a bag of clothes in hand.

“That's okay ChimChim, go and clean up.” Jin smiled. Jennie seemed upset that Jin was favoring Jimin, and they sat in silence.

Namjoon started talking to Jennie about her grandfather's business and what a coincidence it was, and Jungkook complained about it being boring. He soon left, and Jimin came back downstairs, wearing his usual outfit of ripped jeans and a sweater.

“Eomma! I brought a cake too!” Jimin smiled, holding up a bag.

Jin clapped in delight and cheered, “How thoughtful of you!”

Jennie seemed to realize something as well and stood up, reaching to get something from her purse, “Oh, me too. I brought tteok.”

Jin nodded in acknowledgement and opened the cake Jimin brought with excitement. As soon as he opened it he made a sound of delight and cut it up, offering it to Namjoon. 

Namjoon declined and stated, “Remember Yeobo, no oily or sweet foods.”

Jin glared at Namjoon and sighed, cutting up three pieces. He distributed them out to Jimin, Yoongi, and himself, motioning to Jennie, “I don't know who’ll eat tteok.”

Jennie looked down sheepishly, and Yoongi opened the tteok package, “I’ll eat one then. Probably Appa as well.”

Jin and Yoongi both looked at Namjoon expectantly who stood up and claimed, “I’m feeling a little heart strain. I’ll lay down for a bit.”

Jennie nodded and the four of them sat in uncomfortable silence, one side eating tteok and another eating cake.

Jennie cleared her throat awkwardly, “Eomeoni, I believe we met before? At the restaurant?”

Jin thought for a moment before shaking his head, “I don't remember you, I guess you didn't make a big enough impression on me.”

Jennie blushed and Jimin shifted awkwardly, eating a bite of the cake. Jennie realized that the tteok was in front of them and poked a piece of the tteok.

“Yoongi-ah.” Jennie said, holding the piece up to Yoongi’s mouth for him to eat.

Yoongi took the piece from Jennie and ate it, Jin nodding in approval. Jennie was at a loss for what she could do to improve the situation and Jin started talking, “You know, my son, he's so hard to be with. He's selfish and he doesn't know how to have fun either.”

Jennie shook his head and stared at Yoongi, “No way, when I’m with him, he’s fun to be with and we understand each other perfectly.”

Jin smiled wryly, “Well I guess you’re the same type of boring person too. Are you also the type of person to be particular about every single thing and talk about boring subjects?”

Jennie smiled as if it was a good thing and responded, “Yep, that's right. We both enjoy being logical and reasonable. But sometimes, people find that boring, but if you understand us, it's actually pretty fun.”

Jin racked his mind for another comeback and retorted, “But he's totally terrible towards other people. He even graded a love letter given to him.”

Jennie looked up in shock, and Jin had a smug look on his face, “Really?! I’ve done that too!”

Jin’s face fell and he smiled the fake smile once again, “I can see that you two are the same kind of fool then. You thought Yoongi was a genius? Well that's wrong. He's actually just a big fool. He can't figure out what his feelings are, and acts mean for that person because of it. That's just how I see it.” Jin laughed and continued, “He can't solve the human mind either. He's scared because it's not a math problem you can solve easily, and he's scared of showing his true feelings. Are you like that too?”

Yoongi leaned back and scolded, “Eomma. I think that's enough,” he gestured towards Jennie, “Why don't you leave now? It's getting quite late.”

Jennie nodded and Yoongi walked her out, throwing a glare towards Jin. Jimin sat there awkwardly and thought about whether Jin's words had any truth behind them. Or maybe he was just stating those things to make Jennie jealous.

“Eomma, that was totally immature.” Yoongi apprehended, entering the house. He made eye contact with Jimin and continued, “I don't care if you like Jimin, but don't force me to like him as well! I don't even lean that way!”

Jimin ducked his head down and went farther into the kitchen, out of sight from Yoongi. He pretended to be organizing things, but he was actually trying to organize his thoughts, willing himself not to cry.

“You know it's true, though.” Jin stated from in the living room, “I have raised you since you were a baby! I know you better than you know yourself.”

He heard Yoongi scoff and retort, “But even if I don't know myself, leave me alone and don't stick your nose into my business.” 

Jin rolled his eyes and Jimin heard the traces of anger in his voice, “I have always respected your opinions, but this time I can't. What was that today? You know how Jimin feels about you, and you bring that girl here! Do you know how terrible you are just by doing that? I didn't know that you were such a brat!”

Jimin decided to intervene and stood in the doorway. “Eomma, it's okay.”

Yoongi nodded, “See? Listen to Jimin and stop all of this nonsense?” His voice was raised and Namjoon came in to calm the commotion, and looked angry, but also very tired.

“Min Yoongi! You will not raise your voice at Jin like that! He respects you and loves you, so I expect you to do the same!” Namjoon yelled. He went to sit next to Jin, rubbing his back soothingly, and Yoongi calmed himself.

He lowered his voice and said, “Fine, if you respect my opinions, please do it one more time.” Yoongi had caught the attention of the whole family, and he stormed upstairs, heading into his room.

Jungkook had been listening to all of this from the stairs, and headed to the workroom to give Yoongi some space. He couldn't understand why Yoongi didn't just swallow his pride and admit everything.

Jin was having the same trouble, leaning his head on Namjoon’s shoulder, “I thought I knew him, but I guess I was wrong. I really thought he liked Jimin.”

Namjoon sighed and said, “But still, he has decisions of his own now that he's older.”

Jin nodded and snuggled closer, “But don't you think him and Jimin would be a perfect match? They fill what the other lacks in, and they can learn from each other as they grow in their relationship. They complete each other completely!”

Namjoon agreed and wrapped an arm around Jin, “I think so too, but since Yoongi says it's not like that, there's nothing we can do.”

Jin sighed and he felt a tear escape him, “What did I do? I led Jimin on, and ruined Yoongi’s life. Can I even be considered a parent?”

Jungkook couldn't stand it anymore and walked over to the living room, “He likes him. My hyung likes stupid Park Jimin, so stop crying.”

Jin looked up suddenly and asked, “Why do you say that?”

Jungkook took that as his cue to leave and ran away, Jin, throwing questions at him. Jungkook ran into his room and saw Yoongi reading a book.

“Hyung, are you really going to marry Jennie?”

Yoongi looked on the verge of going crazy and said, “It’ll happen eventually. I’ll learn to love her and then get married.”

Jungkook faltered and stumbled on his words, “But that's not...that's still…” Jungkook focused and said, “The one you like is~”

“No, Jungkook. The one I like is Jennie. She's the right one for me. She's good at everything and is pretty as well. With time, you’ll learn to like her too. Because I like Jennie Kim and I’m going to marry her no matter what anyone says. So if you have a problem with that the fuck off.”

Jungkook reeled at words and felt his temper rise, “Stop being such an idiot and admit it. You're a coward, you know that? You’re hurting more people than you realize and you’re only thinking about yourself. I think, hyung, it's time for you to stop listening to your brain and start listening to your heart. If you have one that is.” Jungkook spat back. He walked out of the room and slammed the door shut, heading out to the balcony.

He remembered the phone call Hobi gave him when it all happened. He had just gotten done with a heavy makeout session with Taehyung and Taehyung had gone out to get them breakfast since they wanted to eat together afterwards. Jungkook was cleaning up and tidying himself up when he heard his phone ring. 

He remembered hearing Hobi’s serious voice, and then complain about how he was scarred for life. He recalled the sudden realization that Yoongi really did like Jimin and that's why he was like that. Everything that Yoongi had ever done to Jimin finally made sense, and he could now see how childish Yoongi was being.

And even though he knew that he could tell anyone, he didn't tell anyone. Not even Taehyung, because they would go crazy. However, that also meant not telling Jin no matter how much he wanted to. But he knew that Jin needed to realize that Yoongi loved Jimin and went by his own timing instead of Jin’s.

The one thing he knew for sure was that Yoongi liked, no loved, Jimin, and was too stubborn to admit it now.

 

Yoongi sat down on his bed, lost. He had no idea what to do, and it felt as if everything was against him. Throwing himself into a laying position, he turned his head and stared at the piano hidden in the corner of his room. He had kept it there for sentimental reasons, not having the heart to throw it away, and it was his favorite possession by far. Making his decision, he grabbed his headphones and plugged it into the piano, turning it on. He wiped off some dust that collected and closed his eyes, escaping from his thoughts.

And as he played he realized what he was playing. Unconsciously, he started to play the song that Jimin sang to, his sweet melody fitting with the song’s bittersweet tune. He stood up suddenly, his vision blurry, and he felt tears slide down his face. Wiping them away, he made his decision.

He loved Jimin.

 

The next day Jungkook knew for sure he made the wrong choice by telling Jin he knew something. Jin came up to him while he was playing overwatch and was carrying a chocolate cupcake for him. Jungkook eyed the cupcake suspiciously and licked his lips at the drizzled chocolate running down the edges.

“My sweet Jungkookie! My favorite son! Eat some!” Jin cooed, handing the cupcake over to Jungkook.

Jungkook took a hesitant bite and Jin asked, “Was it good?” Jungkook nodded his head, “What was that thing you were talking about with Yoongi liking Jimin?”

Jungkook finished his bite and left the room, “I’m not eating this anymore!”

Jin yelled and chased after Jungkook, curious as to what his youngest child knows.

 

Yoongi arrived at rap club, looking around for a certain brown haired boy. Barely anyone was there and it seemed more empty than usual. Heechul greeted him as well, a smile on his face, “Yoongi! What brings you here?”

Yoongi looked around, “Nothing. I just wanted to tell you I may not be able to come since I have to catch up with work. By the way, where's Jimin?”

Heechul rolled his eyes, exasperated, “Jimin’s out with BamBam again. I heard that after BamBam proposed to him, he’s planning something special for Jimin.”

“Proposed?” Yoongi’s eyes bulged out of his head, the news shocking him. This was the first time he's ever heard of this, and didn't know that BamBam was this brave.

Heechul nodded, “You didn't hear? BamBam proposed to Jimin a while ago. And I heard that Jimin went to go give him his answer today at the local pub area. That would explain why he was dressed so nicely.”

Yoongi listened in shock and wondered whether things were really over between the two of them.

He headed outside and it rained, the sky rumbling in the distance.

 

As Jimin was listening to the rap, he ooed and ahhed at the right places. And when it came to a stop, BamBam turned to look at him. Jimin was still mesmerized by the show BamBam gave him, rapping as a special present for Jimin.

“Jimin, about what I said earlier. What do you think?”

Jimin looked around nervously, “I still need more time.”

“More time? That jerks getting married and you still can't get over him? Can't you see me for once, Jimin?” BamBam asked, taking a drink of the beer.

Jimin, who was drinking a soda, gripped his can harder, looking at the floor. He felt BamBam pull him towards him, and the thunder startled Jimin, giving the near empty pub a creepy aura to it. He heard the thunder again, and lost his footing, causing BamBam to land on top of him.

He felt BamBam’s face getting closer to his own, but he moved around trying to escape the firm hold BamBam had on him.

“Stop, BamBam.” Jimin pleaded, trying to push him off.

BamBam didn't seem to hear, and Jimin kept on repeating it until he got within kissing distance. When they were close enough to kiss, Jimin panicked and pushed with all of his strength, successfully getting BamBam off of him.

The moment he looked into BamBam’s eyes he could tell that he was sorry and even though Jimin forgave him, he needed time to think, to get away. He ran out of the pub and into the rain, forgetting an umbrella and coat. He chose the worst time to wear short sleeves and caught the bus, bracing himself for the walk back home.

People stared at him like a crazy person when Jimin entered the bus dripping wet and eyes rimmed red with unshed tears. But Jimin didn't notice. He was still dazed from earlier, and barely registered when the bus stopped at his stop.

As he exited the bus, he felt himself get soaking wet again, and the rain seemed to be getting heavier with each step he took. He felt angry with himself for leading BamBam on and wanted to avoid that from happening at the start. He walked slowly, the rain adding weight to his body as it clung to him and left him shivering. His hair was plastered to his face and his clothes were thoroughly soaked through by the time he made it near his neighborhood.

Yoongi was also outside, standing underneath a cover, holding an umbrella. He was waiting for a certain brown haired boy to show up, and when he saw him, he walked up, letting the umbrella open.

Jimin didn't seem to realize the cover until Yoongi said, “I knew you would forget an umbrella.” He said it fondly rather than derogatorily and Jimin easily recognized the foreign but comforting voice.

Jimin seemed shocked as Yoongi walked besides him and he asked, “Did you wait for me?”

Yoongi ignored him and kept on walking. Jimin wrapped his arms around himself and he kept a space between them. Yoongi noticed and he was rather unhappy with it, wanting Jimin to show some sign that he was feeling the same way as the older.

“What did you say?” Yoongi asked. Jimin looked up at him in curiosity and looked blank, “Didn't BamBam propose to you?”

Jimin immediately frowned at his bottom lip stuck out, a sign that he was annoyed, “Why? Do you have a problem with that?” Jimin asked.

Yoongi repeated the question again, more irritated, “So, did you answer him or not?”

Jimin felt anger rise and he didn't understand why Yoongi wanted to know so badly. He was the cause of all of this happening after all. He had no right to suddenly care about what was happening with Jimin’s life, not after he brought so much pain to Jimin. “No matter what I say, it doesn't matter to you, so don't worry about it.”

Yoongi’s throats closed and his closed his eyes, “You’re right.” Yoongi whispered, the words cutting him as they left his mouth.

Jimin looked down and said, “I want to move out. That way I won't trouble your marriage, and I've already found a place I could rent…”

Yoongi looked annoyed with this and walked faster, leaving Jimin behind. Jimin caught up, having to run to get back under the cover of the umbrella. However, he didn't quite understand the signs that Yoongi threw at him and continued talking about his future with BamBam.

“BamBam and I will probably get married after we graduate. I think he wants to be a teacher, so I’ll probably try and become a dancer. I’ve been working really hard and I think I can~”

“Do you love him?” Yoongi asked suddenly. He stopped walking and faced Jimin.

Jimin shrugged, “He's been good for me since I met him.”

“So if you meet someone you can change your heart just like that?” Yoongi challenged, realizing he sounded like a total hypocrite.

“Of course! I'm sick and tired of this one-sided love. I finally met someone who knows how to take care of me, and I feel happy. So, yes, I Iike BamBam.” Yoongi stared at Jimin with so much intensity Jimin felt like he would melt right there.

Yoongi didn't know where the sudden boldness came from, but he found himself blurting out the words before he could stop them, “No, you like me. And I will never allow you to love anyone but me.”

Jimin frowned, his stomach doing cartwheels, “How can you be so sure?”

But the thing was, Yoongi wasn't sure. He was going into this all blind and was a nervous wreck. “Is it wrong?” He ended up asking, playing the safe card.

Jimin looked up at him and yelled, “No, you’re right. I can never fall for anyone but you, but to you, I’m nothing. You treat me like trash and think that I’ll also follow you around. And I do! So what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to do this when you treat me like nothing?!”

Yoongi took a deep breath and dropped the umbrella, all caution thrown into the wind. He cupped Jimin’s cheek and leaned in, ignoring Jimin’s soft squeak of surprise that died when Yoongi got closer. He was aware of Jimin’s eyes fluttering closed and him moving closer to Jimin until their lips brushed together. A warm tingling sensation spreading throughout their bodies. Jimin’s lips were softer than Yoongi could’ve ever imagined, and he was addicted to the strawberry taste that Jimin had.

Yoongi deepened the kiss and was briefly aware of Jimin clutching at the lapels of his coat. The kiss was filled with so much love and passion and lust it almost killed Yoongi. He felt his heart going into an overdrive and his brain blacking out until the only thing he could focus on was Jimin’s lips on his own.

Jimin also was in a sense of unawareness, not registering the rain as tears mixed together, creating a salty kiss. He couldn't quite register that it was Yoongi’s hands on his cheeks, his thumbs stroking his face. He was suffocated by the smell of Yoongi. His pine scent making Jimin’s legs wobbly and unstable. He felt himself melt into the kiss, and whine at the loss of warmth when Yoongi finally pulled away.

“Never say that you love anyone but me.” Yoongi rasped, his voice lower than usual.

Jimin nodded, smiling softly, “It’s the second time.” Yoongi had to staring his ears to hear what Jimin said, but when he caught onto it he smiled at Jimin’s cuteness.

Yoongi laughed and pulled Jimin into a hug, nuzzling into his neck. “It's the third.” His voice came out mumbled, “But don't count. There will be too many to either way.”

Jimin smiled into the hug and wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s waist. It was weird how they fit together. Jimin could rest his head perfectly on Yoongi’s shoulders and Yoongi’s frame gave Jimin a sense of being protected.

But he knew that even after they grew older, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY BUT YASSSSS!!!! My poor baby didn't deserve to suffer like that and Yoongi was so ARGHHHH about it, you know. I also hated seeing you guys wait for the next chapter (especially since I had a lot of positive feedback from the last one) so I HOPE YOU LIKED ITT!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Kuddoss??? Comments?? Thx!!! Love you guys so much!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the proposal!!! Also Jimin finds himself in a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I keep on changing how long this will go because I've been wanting to add extra chapters on Yoonmin, Taekook, and Namjin, so when someone commented it I just had to do it!!! So...comment below if you want to see something specific (I for sure have something in mind :))))

(Jimin nodded, “It’s the second time.”

“For what?” Yoongi asked, his hands still on Jimin’s face.

Yoongi laughed and pulled Jimin into a hug, nuzzling into his neck. “It's the third.” His voice came out mumbled, “But don't count. There will be too many to either way.”

Jimin smiled into the hug and wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s waist. It was weird how they fit together. Jimin could rest his head perfectly on Yoongi’s shoulders and Yoongi’s frame gave Jimin a sense of being protected. And he wouldn't have it any other way.)

When they arrived home, Jin and Namjoon were talking to Taehyung and Hobi in the living room. The air seemed tense and Jin quickly noticed their state. Naturally, being the mom that he was, he scolded them, “Go upstairs and wash up! You’re going to get a cold like that!”

Jimin nodded and headed upstairs, Taehyung and Hobi were looking down in their laps, worriedly. It was a strange sight to see his friends at his house, but he assumed they were there to catch up with Jin.

All of sudden, Jungkook stood up. “Hyung! Jimin is moving out with TaeTae and Hobi! They’re afraid of being awkward while you and Jennie are married.” Jungkook notified him. Jungkook couldn't take all of these secrets, and he wanted this whole thing to be over with already.

Yoongi stopped in his tracks, his heart in his throat, and grabbed Jimin’s wrist, pulling him towards Yoongi. He intertwined their hands together, “I have something to say.”

Jin shook his head, “Go wash up first.” Jin sounded defeated and tired, the first time Jimin has ever seen him in that state.

However, Yoongi continued and stated, “I want to marry Jimin.” A silence hummed in the room before the group processed what he had just said.

Then, like a machine coming to life, there were collective gasps heard throughout the room. Jin squealed in happiness and grabbed onto Namjoon’s hand who seemed shocked. Jungkook, Hobi, and Taehyung, all smiled knowingly and Jungkook was definitely smiling the widest, happy that his hyung finally acknowledged his feelings for the other.

Yoongi then continued speaking, “Of course only after we graduate and Appa’s company settled down. But, I wanted to get the permission of all of you before.”

Jin had tears in his eyes and Namjoon stepped forward, “You’re serious about this right?” Yoongi nodded and Taehyung spoke up from the back.

“As you know, Jiminie isn't good at a single thing.” Taehyung said, his voice cracking. He felt the most obligated to say the first thing since he and Jimin had been best friends since the beginning.

Yoongi smiled and said, “I know.”

Hobi spoke up as well, eyes glossy, “He's also dumb, the worst cook in the world, ditzy, and a troublemaker.”

“The worst.” Yoongi laughed.

Jin started laughing as well, burying his face into the crook of Namjoon’s neck. Namjoon seemed to be keeping his stony face on, trying not to cry at the scene. Taehyung, on the other hand, cried during the response, and Jungkook wrapped him up in a hug.

Hobi cleared his throat, wiping away the tears that fell and finished, “But he's also bright, righteous, and persistent.”

Namjoon nodded, “When he sets his mind on something he’ll get it no matter what.”

Taehyung collected himself enough to sob and say, “He's the sweetest human being that anyone could ever ask you know.”

Yoongi looked into Jimin’s eyes and ran a thumb along his cheekbones, “I know that extremely well.”

After a moment of silence, Hobi observed the new couple, “I approve.” Hobi nodded.

“Marry him.” Taehyung and Jungkook laughed. They were both exasperated since they knew Yoongi and Jimin better than anyone, and often shared their struggles to each other.

“Same here.” Namjoon agreed.

“Treat him like your queen.” Jin warned. And when Yoongi nodded, Jin laughed and everyone ran towards the newly proposed couple.

Jungkook laughed, an excited Taehyung by his side and put a thumbs up, “That was really cool, hyung.”

“I hope my proposal is that sweet too.” Taehyung commented to the air right next to Jungkook. Jungkook blushed and Yoongi chuckled, feeling Jimin’s hand leave his.

He looked over to see Jin and Jimin jumping in circles, Jin pulling Jimin into a hug, congratulating him and cheering for him.

 

That night, when Jimin was getting ready for bed, Yoongi opened his door, sitting next to Jimin. Startled, Jimin looked up to see that Yoongi was sitting next to him and smiled to himself.

“Why are you smiling?” Yoongi peered at Jimin.

Jimin looked up shyly, soaking in everything that Yoongi had to offer. His sleepy eyes, sharp face, and his gummy smile that pulled at the edge of his lips. “I’m just wondering whether, after we go to sleep, that you’ll go back to your regular grumpy self.”

Yoongi’s grin grew and he asked, “Why? Do you want to sleep with me then?”

Jimin blushed waving his hands, “N-no! I didn't mean it like that. It's just that…”

Yoongi nodded and pulled Jimin closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Jimin placed his head on Yoongi’s shoulder hesitantly, testing out the strange, foreign waters that he would get familiar with soon.

“You’re right, we’re not there yet.” Yoongi stated.

Jimin giggled and looked up at Yoongi, “I never knew that you could like me.”

Yoongi gave him his signature, gummy smile and nodded, “Me too.”

Jimin felt his heart burst and a feeling of euphoria flooded his senses. “I like you a lot. So much that sometimes I can't bear it.”

Yoongi pulled Jimin so that he was practically sitting on his lap, and rested his chin on the younger’s chestnut hair. “Good, because I’m never letting you go now. You’re mine forever, Park Jimin, and I hope you realize what you’re getting yourself into.”

Jimin felt as his heart gave another tug and he nodded, fitting into Yoongi’s embrace.

 

Jin walked into his little cafe, humming a nameless melody that he picked up on the radio. He spotted Chanyeol in the kitchen, laughing with another person, probably Baekhyun.

Jin made his way towards the two and asked, “Why are you here so early?”

Chanyeol bowed before adding decorations to the cupcakes he was baking, “These are for Jimin! I haven't talked to him in a while, so I wanted to give these to him.”

Jin watched as Baekhyun’s face fell and wondered how someone could be that oblivious, “Chanyeol. That's great and all, but are you still trying to ask Jimin out?”

Chanyeol nodded eagerly and Jin bit his lip, “Even though you have someone already?”

The taller looked around in confusion and asked, “Who?” Jin mentally face palmed and hoped that he wouldn't be involved in Yoonmin part two.

He watched as Baekhyun, the poor boy, walked out of the kitchen, making up an excuse as he walked away. Jin could hear the boy’s sniffles and knew that he was trying to hid his tears from Chanyeol, when was oblivious to the whole thing. Chanyeol eyes followed him in curiosity, and seemed to want to follow the boy.

Jin stopped him, to let Baekhyun get ahold of his emotions, and stated, “Well, Yoongi and Jimin are getting married.”

“What?!” Chanyeol’s eyes were wide as saucers, and he stared in shock. Jin nodded and Chanyeol, who was still processing information, walked out of the kitchen, looking for Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun? Where are you?” Chanyeol called out.

He heard a tiny voice call out, “Here.” And Chanyeol saw Baekhyun cradling hot chocolate in his arms.

Chanyeol collapsed next to the boy, throwing an arm over his eyes, “How could this happen to me? I didn't talk to him for a month and he’s already married? Plus, from my information, Yoongi hates Jimin, why would he suddenly propose out of nowhere? I just don't get it!”

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol like so much love and resent, he had no idea how Chanyeol hasn't noticed by now, “Maybe you should start looking for other people.”

Chanyeol glanced over at Baekhyun, who had a hopeful expression on his face and sighed, “But no one can compare to Jimin. He was perfect.”

Baekhyun scowled and suddenly stood up, stepping over Chanyeol’s long legs. “I have to go, I forgot that I’m leaving on Monday, so let's keep in touch, alright?”

Baekhyun wasn't necessarily lying, he was leaving on Monday, but he had nothing to do at home. Also, he knew that if he left right now, he would never see Chanyeol again, but his heart was hurting so much, that he wasn't thinking straight. So, he left.

Chanyeol followed his figure with his eyes, wondering whether Baekhyun was going through anything, but shrugged it off. He didn't think he did anything wrong, so he left it alone, making a mistake that he would regret unless he fixed it soon.

 

Jennie and Yoongi were sitting together, both not talking. Yoongi didn't know where to start, but Jennie already knew what was happening. Yoongi, suddenly calling her, and telling her to meet him? It only meant that her chance was over and Yoongi was being too charming, telling her in person instead of flat out rejecting Jennie.

“It's happening earlier than I thought,” Yoong looked at Jennie in curiosity and she gave a small smile, “I knew that one day you would recognize your feelings for Jimin, but it's happening so soon. Sooner than I thought.”

“So you knew all along, but I'm only figuring it out right now?” Yoongi grinned.

Jennie nodded, “Your Eomma knew as well.”

Yoongi pondered for a bit and said, “My Jimin, he came to me without an answer. He gave me hard times, and questions I couldn't solve.”

“And, knowing you, you couldn't admit to having no answer for him, but you didn't want to find the answer either.” Jennie admitted somewhat remorsefully.

“How do you know me so well?” Yoongi joked. It was bittersweet for Jennie, receiving the praise, but not the title that usually came along with it. Yoongi continued speaking and seemed to be deep in thought, “I soon realized that I wasn't going to try to find the answer anymore, because doing that only made it harder for me to realize what I really was supposed to do. And once I did all of that, it's fun now.”

Jennie, who had tears in her eyes, glanced at Yoongi who was smiling, “Yah! Aren't you supposed to be apologizing?”

Yoongi laughed and shrugged, “I apologize for hurting you,” Jennie couldn't help but let out a smile, “But, it's not like I played you. I really thought you were the one for me.”

“I was your hideout from Park Jimin while you ran away from him,” Jennie commented. She thought for a bit more before extending her hand, “Okay, I don't know how I should feel, but congratulations on your wedding!”

Yoongi shook her hand, “Not yet, though.”

Jennie laughed, “Well an early congratulations then.”

Yoongi nodded and they let go. Yoongi continued to smile at Jennie and said, “But you know, you’re the perfect woman.”

Jennie smiled and looked up into Yoongi’s eyes, “I know.”

 

BamBam was deep in thought. He knew what Jimin was going to tell him, so he kept on rejecting Jimin’s calls over and over again until he shut his phone off completely, placing his head in his hands. 

He had come to school to apologize to Jimin and hopefully start over, and wasn't expecting a poster decorated on the announcements board. The poster had little chibi figures of Yoongi and Jimin, dressed in formal attire. The heading of the poster had “Congratulations to the new couple!” written on it, and there were wedding bells above the chibi’s heads. He kept on denying the poster, wondering how Yoongi could change that quickly and propose to Jimin, but knew it was true. All of the looks Yoongi threw at Jimin when he thought no one was looking was evidence for the new events. It explained why Yoongi would tease Jimin, but not Jennie, or why Yoongi hated BamBam. It all made sense now, and BamBam needed to think about it more before doing anything else. He hated that he was ignoring Jimin, but he wasn't mentally prepared to see Jimin’s face. He needed time before he would be able to make things somewhat normal with Jimin again.

He was ripped out of his thoughts when the room he holed himself up in was filled with outside light. BamBam lifted his head to see who it was and realized that it was Jennie when she collapsed next to him silently. She seemed to barely be kept together by a thread as well, and she started silently crying next to him.

“Wow, Jennie showing her weak side. This is something that needs to be photographed.” BamBam commented dryly.

Jennie continued crying, ignoring BamBam’s comment and they both knew he didn't actually mean it. They were just both in a state of shock that needed time to heal. Lots of time. BamBam, who felt pity for the girl, brought tissues over and started to hand them to her. She took them graciously, drying her river of tears, and soon he felt her head hit his shoulder in defeat.

When he felt Jennie’s tears hit his shoulder, however, he could greatly relate and could swear a tear fell down. It was somewhat a pity party in the sense that they had both lost the people they loved, and they would have to move on. But what was even worse was that they knew the whole time, they knew the outcome, but they desperately and valiantly thinking that they were enough to change that fate.

Except, they knew, deep down, that nothing could separate Min Yoongi and Park Jimin.

 

Hobi, Taehyung, and Jimin were all sitting together, thinking of what to do next. BamBam wouldn't answer any of Jimin’s calls, and Jimin really wanted to tell BamBam himself. He hated that BamBam had to learn the news from a poster, but he loved BamBam as a friend, and he wanted to give a formal apology.

Eventually, the came up with the idea of Hobi calling BamBam and telling him to meet him somewhere, but instead of Hobi being there, it would be Jimin. It was a bad plan in a sense that they would be tricking BamBam, but Jimin felt like crying every time he remembered how hurt BamBam must be feeling. He didn't want to hurt BamBam like how Yoongi hurt him when he met with Jennie, but he knew that it would happen eventually. The best he could hope for was making the blow easier and maintaining their friendship.

An hour later, BamBam had agreed to meet up with “Hobi” at the park, and Jimin was anxiously waiting, fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater. He heard approaching footsteps, and he turned around, looking straight at BamBam. To say the least, he looked terrible. He had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was flat on his head, not styled like it usually was. Jimin instantly felt a punch in his gut and he felt his tears rising up.

BamBam looked at him in disbelief and Jimin waved, “Hey.”

Hesitantly, BamBam sat down next to Jimin, keeping space between the two, “BamBam, I have to talk to you.”

BamBam looked away, glancing at his phone. Jimin followed BamBam’s movements and knew that BamBam was lying when he said, “Sorry, someone texted me. It's urgent, so I have to go now.”

Jimin was at a loss for words when BamBam stood up, brushing nonexistent lint off of his clothes. His last chance to tell BamBam was rejected, and Jimin didn't know how to fix it from here. BamBam seemed so gone that Jimin realized he was unable to fix it himself.

Helplessly, he watched BamBam leave, feeling useless and insignificant. However, Yoongi heard of the events and BamBam made a sound of surprise when he saw who was standing behind him. Jimin turned around as well and didn't know whether to be thankful or annoyed when Yoongi was the one behind BamBam.

Looking BamBam straight in the eye he asked, “BamBam, can we talk?” BamBam visibly flinched and he shifted around giving a snort.

“What do you think? I have nothing to say to you, so get lost.” His voice cracked a little bit in the middle, and Jimin felt a pang in the heart when he listened to his friend’s voice.

Yoongi remained straight faced and went over so he was next to Jimin, “I have something to say to you, though, so listen closely.” Yoongi paused and looked at Jimin, “I really like Jimin. I don't feel obligated to get your permission, but since he’s so concerned about you, it's my business. I wish for you to let go of Jimin now and let him marry me. However, it’s your decision not mine.”

BamBam looked up, annoyed, and faced Yoongi, “What kind of idiot are you? Min Yoongi you will listen to me now. You have been so mean to Jimin until now. What would make you change your mind just like that? In case you forgot, I dated and loved Jimin the moment I laid my eyes on him, and~”

Jimin cut in, his small voice overpowering BamBam’s angry one, “BamBam, I'm sorry.”

BamBam smiled sadly, feeling his heart take a blow, “Why should you be sorry?”

“I'm sorry and thankful, but it's just that~”

BamBam turned around letting his tears fall. He quickly wiped them away and said, “Enough. It would be better for you to leave because I know what happened already. Park Jimin, you really have no taste in men. You’ll regret this later, for sure, but I won't take you in then. Would that be okay with you?”

Jimin looked sad, feeling tears running down his face. Yoongi glanced at his boyfriend? Fiancee? and saw the tears, pulling Jimin in closer as BamBam continued to talk, “See? He can't give me an answer straight away. So, Min Yoongi, what will you do if Jimin regrets it?”

Yoongi looked up from Jimin and tilted his head contemplatively, “You’re right. What happens if he doesn't like me anymore. I'm nervous and scared and unprepared, but I love Jimin with all of my heart, so that should be enough for now.”

BamBam turned around, facing Yoongi once again. “You punk. You better realize that I'm always watching you. If you make Jimin cry, I’ll make you sorry for that for the rest of your life, understand?”

Yoongi nodded, pressing a kiss to Jimin’s temple, “I’ll remember that.”

 

Namjoon was on damage control duty. True love still had its costs even after everything was done, and he had to meet with SeungJoon to apologize.

“I'm really sorry for what happened between your granddaughter and my son. It was really all my fault. I should've taken care of my health better. And I know Yoongi may seem mature and intelligent, but he’s still an impulsive kid. However, I still think that~”

SeungJoon scowled and waved Namjoon’s words away, “Let’s not talk about that anymore. I had my part of the agreement, but you broke your part. I can't go through with a broken agreement. It's as simple as that!”

Namjoon became flustered and said, “But you liked the group so much, and now that they’re nearing their debut…”

“I'm not a man that works like that.” Seungjoon said matter of factly. “I don't draw a line between private and public matters. I only liked the game because of a certain someone there.”

Namjoon looked down at his hands and mumbled, “I see…”

Soon a knock was heard and Yoongi entered, dressed up in a suit and tie. Namjoon stared at him in shock and Yoongi politely bowed to Seungjoon.

“Did you come here to apologize or something?” Mr. Kim asked.

“No.” Yoongi said, “I’m here to talk about what I had talked about with Jennie. I'm here to talk about our business affairs.” Seungjoon looked insulted and Namjoon glared at Yoongi, trying to tell him to shut up, “I don't think Jennie would like it if I apologized. She doesn't want to be the one who’s hurt or apologized to in the end. I only know that because I’m like that as well.”

Seungjoon laughed bitterly and smirked, “So you’re saying that you can't apologize because of Jennie, but you still want to be sponsored?”

Yoongi nodded, “Yes. Please invest in our new group. However, I’m not asking you to sponsor the company with it. It can be debuted under another company, or even under yours, but please let them be debuted. They have worked so hard to reach this point, and it would be a shame to tell them that they wouldn't be able to debut. If you sink a ship and all of it’s crew members because you hate the captain…”

“It would be a shame? Are you trying to teach me something?” Seungjoon asked angrily.

Yoongi shook his head, trying to save this conversation but Seungjoon suddenly yelled, “Min Yoongi! I don't like you at all! You should be begging me to debut this group and apologizing. Heck, you should even be asking for my forgiveness about Jennie. Otherwise it looks bad for me to just sign the contract!” A beat passed and Seungjoon broke out into a grin.

Namjoon and Yoongi looked up simultaneously and they broke out into twin smiles. Namjoon couldn't stop laughing, and Yoongi tried to hide his smile, overjoyed by his unexpected success. Seungjoon on the other hand was laughing loudly, and called for the assistant to get his stamp.

Another good save by Yoongi.

 

Namjin and kids were seated in the living room, relaying what had happened back to the three. Jin was smiling in delight and Jimin couldn't help but be proud of Yoongi.

“Yoongi, don’t worry about the company affairs. You can go become a medical student and go to med school! I don't want you taking all the credit for my hard work.” Namjoon joked.

Yoongi tried to intervene but Namjoon put his hand up, scolding Yoongi, “We don't need to worry about this happening for another twenty years!”

Jimin looked around and asked, “What’s going to happen in twenty years then?”

Jungkook’s eyes lit up and he pointed at himself, “Then it’ll be my turn. Hyung doesn't even listen to K-pop, so it makes more sense that I do it. After all, I have a boyfriend who’s obsessed with the new groups. So, Hyung, go and help kids like Yugyeom. I’ve heard that he’s gotten worse and I want you to find the cure.” Jungkook added sadly. He looked down at his lap, remembering the phone call he got from Yugyeom, telling him that he may not be able to talk as much.

Yoongi smiled and looked around, flustered, locking eyes with Jimin who gave him his greatest eye smile yet.

 

While the family were all gathered for breakfast, minus Yoongi, Jin’s eyes lit up as he suddenly remembered something.

“Oh! I heard from a friend that Hobi has gotten really popular lately. Everyone seems to want him as their dance coach now!”

Jimin nodded and smiled, thinking about how Hobi barely had anymore time for hanging out now that he was recognized as a professional dancer, “I think he’ll teach Olympians someday.”

Namjoon laughed, “That's good. I hear that many college students are carefree and not getting jobs once they graduate.”

“There is one carefree college student in our house!” Jungkook announced staring directly at Jimin.

Jin lightly smacked Jungkook and twisted around to grab something, “Mochi, you got something from Bangtan University,” Jimin took it from Jin and opened it, wondering what it was, “What is it?” Jin asked.

Jimin looked around worriedly and looked at the contents inside the envelope once more to make sure that he wasn't making it up, “I-it’s the report card…”

Jungkook sighed and looked over at Jin who seemed curious as to what Jimin’s grades were, “I wouldn't even bother asking what they are.”

Jimin finished his food and somberly took the report card with him. He was failing most of his classes, and C’s, F’s, and D’s made a common appearance in the paper. He groaned and collapsed on the bed kicking his feet a little. Yoongi entered the room, watching him with confusion.

As soon as Jimin realized that Yoongi was in his room, he stood up, dragging his feet over to Yoongi, “What am I going to do?” Jimin whined. He handed Yoongi the paper and hid his face behind his hands.

Yoongi glanced at the paper and winced a little bit, watching as Jimin tried to find the words to speak, “You know, I thought I had enough credit to pass this year. I even calculated it and it was enough, but I’m failing.”

Jimin was at a loss as to what to do and shifted nervously as Yoongi scrutinized him, “Then you’ve miscalculated the credit, and if you fail, you have to take the class again. It's set it stone, so I can't help you no matter how much you cry and whine about it. Since you got yourself into this mess, you have to get yourself out of it.”

Jimin was taken aback by Yoongi’s bluntness, and looked down, “I know that.”

Yoongi’s lips turned down into a little frown and he shrugged, “Then is settled.”

Yoongi turned to walk away, but Jimin stopped him, a hesitant look on his face, “Wait! You know...I'm not really the studying type. So, what would you say if I just dropped out of school. No matter how much I try, my grades never go up...”

Yoongi looked pissed and he rolled his eyes at Jimin. “If you drop out, you’ll just follow me around a lot more, right?”

Jimin frowned and he shook his head, “It's not like that.”

“Everyone's studying so hard, trying to get good grades so that they can have a good job. It's a war out there, but what are you doing? Have you even thought about your actions at all?!” Jimin looked up sheepishly and pouted, “Am I right or wrong?”

Jimin’s face twisted and he bit his lip before facing Yoongi, “You don't know how I feel. You are good at sports, studying, music, basically everything, without trying at all! You’re even popular with the girls too! Min Yoongi, you have no idea how much others are hurt. Someone like you could never understand someone like me!”

It was true, Yoongi was good at everything, and Jimin couldn't help but feel burdened by all of it. He and Yoongi were going to be married, but Jimin couldn't even compare to Yoongi at all. He didn't deserve Yoongi, but when Yoongi yelled at him like this, telling him to do better, he felt angry. Whether he was angry with himself or angry with Yoongi, he felt like a burden.

“If you are nothing but perseverance, and you’re giving up right now, you’re a shell of yourself. And I’m not interested in Park Jimin without his perseverance.” Yoongi stated.

Jimin felt his tears come back and he huffed, keeping his voice eerily calm, “How can you be so cruel to me, Yoongi?”

Yoongi simply stared at him, and Jimin made his decision. He grabbed his coat from where it was laying on the bed and he put it on, grabbing his phone from the dresser.

“Where are you going?” Yoongi asked, watching him grab his things.

“Anywhere.” Jimin responded, pausing to collect his thoughts. He took a deep breath, knowing that he was acting impulsively, but he couldn't bring himself to care too much.

“Do you have a place to go to this late at night?” Yoongi interrogated, watching as Jimin collected his things.

“I do.” Jimin said stubbornly. He avoided Yoongi’s piercing gaze and continued, “Maybe I’ll run into some other guy’s place!”

Yoongi smirked and folded his arms, “You don't have the guts to do that. Maybe you’ll go to BamBam’s house, or possibly Chanyeol’s?” He mocked.

Jimin glared at him and scowled, “What? You’ll be sorry for this! You’ll definitely regret it!”

Yoongi turned around as Jimin grabbed his bag, “Whatever.” He said uncaringly, caring quite a bit.

Jimin stormed out of the house, his suitcase in hand, and he headed for Hobi’s dance studio. Jin watched him go with a worried expression and called Yoongi down to talk.

“What did you say to him?” Jin asked. This was the first fight since the announcement, and Jin thought that everything was going well. He thought that after Yoongi proposed, he wouldn't have a reason to tease Jimin anymore. That's obviously not the case here.

“I gave him some sense about the future.” Yoongi said simply, taking a sip of his water.

Jin frowned and looked at the door, as if expecting Jimin to come back, “You know, when Jimin gets knocked down he always gets back up, but this time, I think you went a little too far.”

Yoongi stared at his cup and Jin left, and expectant look on his face. Jin wanted Yoongi to chase after Jimin and stop him, but Yoongi didn't budge at all. Jin knew that the two were both too stubborn to help the situation, so he prayed that Yoongi would get some sense knocked into him.

Yoongi scowled and realized that Jimin may actually crash with BamBam since things were okay now between the two. He knew that Jimin and BamBam still talked, but Jimin respected BamBam’s wishes to sometimes be left alone. Yoongi also knew that Chanyeol found out as well, but didn't know much other than that. He could probably ask Jungkook if Jimin was staying with Taehyung, but knowing his brother, Jungkook would refuse and side with Jimin, telling him how he was wrong to scold Jimin like that.

Yoongi put his head in his hands and sighed, wondering where on earth Jimin could be.

 

Jimin was actually in a pub at the time. He was telling Taehyung and Hobi of his predicament.

As soon as he arrived at Hobi’s studio, he was pitied and they called Taehyung, who suggested to go out drinking. Two cups in, the lightweights were all hugging each other and crying for Jimin. Well, the lightweights minus Taehyung who stayed sober because he didn't like drinking.

Eyeing the two, he raised an eyebrow and said, “You guys can stay at my house for tonight, since you both are miserable.”

Hobi looked up and slurred, “He’s right! He haven't had a boy’s night in a while! We need to have fun and party!”

Taehyung tsked at the elder and said, “We had enough fun for tonight. Let's just get home and then we’ll see from there.” He knew fully well that as soon as they were washed up, Jimin and Hobi would collapse and fall asleep, having killer hangovers the next morning.

And the next morning he was right. Hobi was holding his pounding head and Jimin was rolling around on the bed, whining in pain. Taehyung had to drag them all out of his bed so they wouldn't be late for school.

“C’mon kids, you need to go to school now.” Taehyung sighed, throwing Hobi and Jimin some clothes that they had left there.

When they finally got ready, and Taehyung texted Jungkook where Jimin was, Taehyung dragged their asses outside, telling them to walk to school, ignoring their whines of protest and pain.

As they walked to school, Jimin stated, “I’m not going back home without an apology. This is a good time to let him know that I’m a permanent figure in his life, and I’m not some sort of come and go guy! After all, I can't be the only one who’s all over him!”

Hobi applauded loudly, causing him to attract some weird stares from people, and congratulated Jimin, “Aigoo, it seems you finally came to your senses! I have to go now though, so tell me how it goes okay?” Jimin nodded and he waved Hobi off as he ran to the studio.

Taehyung cheered as well, and they laughed as they walked to their class. Taehyung only had to remind Jimin of his oath once, on their way, and Jimin willed himself not to think of what Yoongi was doing at the moment to the best of his ability.

 

That night, Taehyung’s face paled as he recognized the car park in front of his apartment.

“Jimin, my family’s home.” Taehyung informed Jimin sheepishly. He felt bad that his family suddenly came home, leaving Jimin without a home, but it was time, in Taehyung's opinion, for Jimin to go back home. Jin probably missed him, and was worrying over nothing.

Jimin sighed, but gave him a smile nonetheless, “It’s okay, Taehyung. I’ll be fine.”

“You’ll go back home though right? You know Yoongi was saying all of those things because he cared.” Jimin nodded and Taehyung hugged Jimin, “Promise me you’ll go home okay?”

“Okay.” Jimin said meekly. Satisfied, Taehyung walked into his apartment and Jimin apologized to Taehyung once he was out of earshot.

“Sorry, Taehyungie, but I’m not going back until he apologizes.” Jimin whispered. He had set his mind on a goal and until he got what he wanted, he wouldn't budge. It was time for Yoongi to realize that Jimin couldn't be the one holding this relationship together.

However, as he walked the streets of Seoul, he realized that he should've stayed at someone’s house. There were more drunk people than sober people walking around, and men were coming up to him, asking him to come to their club. He kept his ground though, and realized that Yoongi was right; he was too dependent on other people and he needed to change.

He could use this time now to reflect and grow as a person. Maybe even become worthy of Yoongi. After all, he couldn't live his life as a trophy husband. He wanted people to look at Yoongi and him and know that both of them were earning money in the relationship, and both of them were madly in love with each other.

He spotted a restaurant that was hiring, and read that it also provided housing. Jimin walked into the restaurant and the lady there smiled at him. She seemed to be in her late forties, but kind as well.

After he told her of his eagerness, she patted his face and asked, “Are you sure you want to work here? It's hard sometimes and I’ll need you to help out in the kitchen when it gets too busy.”

Jimin smiled and nodded, “It's okay! I can handle it no matter what!”

The owner smiled at him and clapped her hands together, “Okay then! Would it be okay for you to start right now then?”

Jimin nodded eagerly and the owner laughed at his cuteness. As he collected dishes and took orders, he felt a thrill instead of feeling like these were a chore. It was something new for him to explore, and he would make sure to not take this job for granted.

Once the day was done, he got a call from Taehyung, and pouted a little when he realized that of course Taehyung would call and ask Jungkook if he was home yet. He apologized and told him the name of the diner as a compensation. And although Taehyung wasn't happy, he opted to cheer Jimin on instead.

 

When Taehyung saw Hobi the next day, he pulled him aside so they could talk. Jungkook quickly joined him, since he had a break from the cafe, and they were all sitting in the courtyard of the college.

“Hobi-yah, Jimin got a job at some lousy diner in the shady part of Seoul.” Taehyung informed Hobi.

When Hobi looked confused Jungkook butted in and told him, “Taetae’s family visited and Jimin left. However, instead of coming back home, he got a job.”

Taehyung nodded and Hobi asked, “So is Jimin going to drop out now? Wasn't he talking about that with us for a while?”

Taehyung shrugged and looked at Jungkook for support, “Well Yoongi told him not to, and said that he would call off the engagement if he did, but who knows?”

They all thought for a moment, and when Jungkook looked up, he saw a figure standing near the bench that they were sitting on. He had an agitated aura around him and Jungkook gasped in surprise. Taehyung and Hobi looked up as well, and looked at him in fear.

“Hyung?” Jungkook squeaked. He thought that Yoongi wouldn't be able to find them here since he barely came outside, and opted to study (aka sleep) in the library.

 

Min Yoongi walked away from the group and entered his car, driving to where they said Jimin was. If Jimin was in the shady part of Seoul, anything could happen to him. And who knows, maybe the restaurant owner was corrupt as well. If something happened to Jimin, Yoongi would get hell from Jin, and hell from himself. He wouldn't say it, but he loved Jimin too much to let him wander around the streets by himself. 

He walked around where Jimin could have gone, since Taehyung didn't state the exact location, and walked into every diner he could find. The whole process took about two hours, plenty of time for him to think about how to approach Jimin, but when he finally found Jimin, he had no idea how to go about doing this. So, he decided for the best tactic he had. He was going to have Jimin come to him.

He sat down at a table and grabbed a newspaper to cover his face. His heart was beating in anticipation and the two days without Jimin made him realize how much he missed the boy following him around. He missed the admiring gazes Jimin gave him and the late night snuggles Jimin would insist on having when he missed Yoongi (which was everyday). He missed the way Jimin would be stubborn and wear Yoongi’s clothes as pajamas, finding them comfortable even though Yoongi usually wore button down shirts.

He remembered the first time when Jimin snuck into his room, and smiled to himself at the memory.

_Yoongi got ready for bed, Jungkook already sleeping, and read some of his book. He yawned after a while and turned off his bedside lamp, pulling his covers to his chin. It was about a week after he proposed to Jimin, and he still felt giddy thinking about it. He felt himself drifting off and didn't hear the door open, feet shuffling over to his bed. He did feel the dip in the bed and the body that pressed against his own though._

_He caught the aroma of strawberries lingering with the new body, and grinned to himself. “What are you doing?” Yoongi asked. Jimin tensed, startled that he was caught._

_Yoongi sensed this and smiled wider, throwing an arm around the boy. He snuggled closer to the boy, Jimin’s hair tickling Yoongi’s nose, and he tangled their feet together._

_“Well whatever, it was a nice surprise.” Yoongi whispered._

_Jimin shifted in Yoongi’s hold so he was facing Yoongi, and grinned at Yoongi, “I meant to be sneakier. But, what were you doing up so late?”_

_Yoongi glanced at the clock and saw that it was midnight, “Reading. What were you doing?” He asked teasingly._

_Yoongi saw Jimin’s blush in the darkness and he hid his face in Yoongi’s chest. Yoongi heard a faint mumble that tickled his neck and he asked him what he had said. Jimin glanced at Yoongi and mumbled, “I couldn’t sleep. I was thinking about the proposal.” Yoongi felt his heart speeding up at the comment, and then he panicked. What if Jimin regretted the proposal?_

_“Are you disappointed? Maybe I should've taken my time. Oh gosh, of course I should have. We should've gotten to know each other more before I asked you to marry me. I'm so sorry Minnie.” Yoongi rambled, fidgeted with his blanket._

_Jimin giggled and kissed Yoongi’s lips, effectively shutting him up, “Stop. You’re perfect, Yoongi. I couldn't have asked for a better proposal.”_

_Yoongi blushed as well and grumbled, “Go to sleep, it's late.”_

_Jimin nodded and Yoongi placed his arm under Jimin’s head, Jimin snuggling into the crook of Yoongi’s neck in return._

Yoongi was woken out of his daydream when a waiter appeared at his table, asking for his order expectantly. He glanced at the menu briefly, and ordered a bowl of doenjangjjigae, waiting for Jimin to serve him. After a few agonizing minutes, he sensed Jimin coming closer to the table. When Jimin finally placed the soup onto his table, tiny hands grasping the bowl, Yoongi didn't know what to do with himself. Yoongi was worried that he would burn himself, and he was worried if he would mess everything up. Surprisingly, everything was fine, and taking a spoon, he ate a little bit of the soup. He inwardly winced, finding the soup a tad too although for his tastes, and called Jimin back over.

“This is terrible. Did you make this?”

Jimin shook his head, not realizing who it was and apologized, “I’ll make a new one then.”

Yoongi looked at Jimin, who was obsessing over the soup and waved his hand, “Don't bother, it’ll taste the same either way.”

Jimin frowned and he recognized the voice, his voice catching as he called out Yoongi’s name in shock. In a flash, Yoongi took him out of the diner and sat him down at a small park that was nearby.

Jimin seemed to finally be getting over the fact that Yoongi found him, and he took a seat next to Yoongi, who was lazily staring at the pedestrians, “What's your plan now?” Yoongi asked Jimin.

“I realized that in the time I was away from you, I was being too childish and bothersome. But in that time I thought about what I wanted to do.” Jimin trailed off.

“What's that?” Asked Yoongi.

“I’ve told you once before, and you’ll probably think it's a hopeless dream, but this was the only thing I wanted to do. I want to help you in whatever you do,” Yoongi smiled and Jimin continued, “I want to become a nurse. Even though I may not be good at it, if I try hard, I’m bound to get the hang of it one day.” Yoongi scanned Jimin’s face as saw the small crease in between his eyebrows, and could tell that Jimin was being serious about the whole thing.

Yoongi kissed Jimin’s cheek, a rare form of affection that Jimin barely got, and faced Jimin, “So you’ve thought about this a lot. I believe in you, Nurse Minnie.”

Jimin felt tears form and he turned away from Yoongi, sniffling slightly. Yoongi pulled Jimin towards him and Jimin faced Yoongi, tears running down his face. He smiled and pulled Jimin into a hug, cradling the boy’s head.

“Come home with me now, you’re now ready to be my husband.” Yoongi softly said.

Jimin clutched Yoongi harder, “Can I? You know, while I ran away, I missed you to death.”

Yoongi smiled and pulled away, so he could see Jimin’s face properly, “I know. I missed you too.”

Yoongi’s heart was satisfied with this. He got his fill of diabetes, and a weight that he didn't know he was carrying, was lifted off of his shoulders.

 

When they came home for dinner that evening, Jin sat them down for an important announcement. Once he made sure everyone was home he grinned and cleared his throat dramatically.

“Next week Wednesday, don't make any plans.”

Namjoon scratched his head and said, “I’m playing golf with Chairman Kim, though.”

“Me too! Taehyung and I are going to the amusement park.” Jungkook spoke up.

Yoongi said something as well and Jin waved his hands, ceasing the chatter, “Then you all go and cancel your plans.” He said it all very determinedly, and it made the family wonder what could be happening that day.

Namjoon knew that it wasn't Jin’s birthday, or their anniversary, or Mother’s Day. So what could it be?

Yoongi frowned and asked, “What's next week Wednesday?”

Jin smiled and chirped, “Your wedding ceremony!”

Everyone in the dining room nodded and then looked up in shock. Simultaneously, they shouted, “Wedding?”

Jin nodded and Jimin and Yoongi shared twin looks of shock. Namjoon looked like he was going to faint, and poor Jungkook was fiddling with his chopsticks. They had no suits or cakes ready, and Namjoon sighed, as he knew many strings would have to be pulled to pull this wedding off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't that satisfied with this chapter, but since I've already dragged it to Tuesday, I just YOLOd it... ALSO I ADDED THAT LITTLE EXTRA PART BC YOONGI ISNT THAT HEARTLESS...
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENT IF YOU LIKKKED!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon and Wedding fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVENT UPDATED IN WHAT SEEMS LIKE FOREVER BC OF GRADUATION AND LAST MINUTE PROJECTS GIVEN

(Yoongi frowned and asked, “What's next week Wednesday?”

Jin smiled and chirped, “Your wedding ceremony!”

Everyone in the dining room nodded and then looked up in shock. Simultaneously, they shouted, “Wedding?”

Jin nodded and Jimin and Yoongi shared twin looks of shock. Namjoon looked like he was going to faint, and poor Jungkook was fiddling with his chopsticks. They had no suits or cakes ready, and Namjoon sighed, as he knew many strings would have to be pulled to pull this wedding off.)

Yoongi placed his coffee mug down and faced Jin, “Eomma please! Why do we have to have everything your way.”

Jin frowned and shrugged innocently, “What do you mean my way? You were the one who said you’d marry Jimin.”

“After I graduate college.” Yoongi deadpanned.

Jin shook his head and asked, “When’s that? You have to be a resident, an intern, and then you’ll have to serve in the army as well. By the time you’re married, you’ll be well in your thirties!”

Namjoon scratched the back of his neck, “But still…”

Jungkook pouted as well, remembering how much Taehyung wanted to have a date together. “I wanted to go on that date.”

Jin put his hands up, effectively shutting down any complaint and stated, “Stop! It was very hard getting a wedding hall, so I want to see that your schedules are empty next week Wednesday. I’ll also be requiring your full support before the wedding.” Before anyone else could complain, Jin stood up and walked away, leaving everyone in a dazed state of mind.

 

Taehyung sent a message to the group chat, an urgent text, telling Hobi and Jimin where to meet and when. Jimin was confused and hurriedly left the house, wondering if something was wrong with Taehyung.

When he arrived to the cafe, Taehyung and Hobi were already there, sitting at a table nearby. His drink was already ordered for him and Taehyung motioned for him to sit. With a eyebrow raised, Taehyung asked, “Jiminie, anything new with your life?”

Jimin shrugged, not finding anything as exciting as the proposal and Taehyung smacked the table. “Nothing! Really? Because Jungkook cancelled my date with him next Wednesday and I want to hear from you why.”

At the words next Wednesday Jimin’s face lit up and he nodded aggressively, “Oh yea! I'm getting married next Wednesday.”

Hobi almost spit out his coffee and he smiled mischievously, “Oh yea, because getting married is common and everyday.”

Taehyung bursted out laughing and Jimin blushed a deep crimson. Hearing the bell chime, they turned towards the door and saw Baekhyun standing there, holding his head up high and proud.

They then heard someone gasp in shock and they turned towards the noise. Chanyeol was gaping at the boy like a fish and stood there awkwardly. Chanyeol rubbed his eyes and then walked up to Baekhyun, his face splitting into a grin.

“Baekie! I thought you left?”

Baekhyun shook his head and he looked firmly at Chanyeol’s shoes, “I didn't want to go without telling you something important.” He briefly glanced up at Chanyeol, blushed, then glanced back down, frowning slightly, “I like you.”

Taehyung, Hobi, and Jimin made similar noises of shock for Baekhyun’s boldness but Chanyeol shrugged, “I like you too! That's why I’m happy you came back and~”

Baekhyun shook his head and his frown became more obvious to where Jimin, Hobi, and Taehyung were watching with interest, “No, I mean I like you like you. If this were a dream world I would want you to be my boyfriend type of like. I don't want you to look at Jimin anymore, and I want you to look at me sometimes. I’m here too.” Baekhyun sniffled. Jimin was in awe of Baekhyun’s boldness, and hoped that Chanyeol knew how to handle these things.

“I’m flattered, really. I j-just~” Chanyeol stumbled.

Baekhyun turned around and hung his head down, “Fine. Whatever. I just wanted to let you know. I also wanted to let you know that my flight leaves in three days.” And with that he left Chanyeol in the dust.

 

After a hectic couple of days, Jimin got a call from his grandma and she told him to meet up at the house, telling him to dress up slightly. Wondering why she wanted to see him suddenly, he wore a button up underneath his sweater and some non ripped jeans that was hidden in the back of his closet.

Curiously, he walked into his grandparent's house and looked around. He greeted his grandparents and behind the pair was Yoongi, wringing his hands nervously. Jimin looked up in shock and his grandma herded them into the car, excluding his grandpa since he was getting too old for hikes up mountains. Jimin was taken aback as to why Yoongi was here, not seeing much of him since the wedding announcements, too busy planning to see each other.

Yoongi took the wheel and started driving, following Jimin’s grandma's instructions on where to turn. Jimin kept on asking where they were headed, but he got no response, pouting even more when he realized he was being ignored.

When they climbed up the mountain, though, Jimin finally realized where he was. It took a lot of willpower not to cry at the moment as well, nostalgia flooding back in waves. He spotted his dad’s grave and felt his eyes sting with tears as he watched Yoongi place flowers on the grave.

His grandma smiled fondly and said, “Yoongi wanted to visit your dad before you got married. He’s quite smart, thinking about it before me, and I can't express how proud I am of the man you are now, Jiminie.”

Yoongi drowned them out and bowed towards the grave, “How do you do, Mr. Park? It's your son-in-law. Do you like me?” Yoongi smiled. Jimin caught his gaze and he felt his tears break free. Yoongi wrapped an arm around Jimin’s waist and kissed his temple comfortingly, “Already, Minnie here doesn't listen to me. He's too stubborn for his own own. But don't worry. I’ll take good care of him.”

Jimin wiped his face of his tears and he directed his attention to his dad. “Appa, I’m getting married. Do you see? Personally I think he’s a little snobbish, but I love him with all of my heart.” Jimin cried.

Yoongi felt tears rise up and his hugged Jimin as Jimin sobbed into his shoulder, breaking Yoongi’s heart.

“I love you too, Minnie.”

 

They were walking around the park, planning their wedding together. Yoongi was spouting ideas, and Jimin was approving or rejecting them, curious about one thing.

“What about our honeymoon?” Jimin asked as he bounced along the sidewalk.

Yoongi pondered and asked, “Do we have to go? We don't have much time.”

Jimin pouted and whined, “There you go again! Complaining and shooting down ideas!” Remembering their encounter earlier, where Yoongi had a hard time figuring out why they needed new suits for the occasion.

Yoongi shook his head and continued walking, “Okay, okay. Is there any place you want to go?”

Jimin nodded and made a pleased sound in the back of his throat, “Even if it's not far away, I want to go on an island.”

Yoongi nodded and thought, “How about Yeo Eui Do then? It was once an island. And if not that how about Bam Island or Ddook Island.” Jimin whined and desperately wanted to avoid those places, knowing for sure that they weren't romantic at all. Yoongi sensed his discomfort and pulled his phone, “Okay. Let's determine where we go with this. If you get three of the same pictures, then we’ll go where you want to go.”

Jimin nodded and folded his hands together, staring at the screen as Yoongi shook the device. The pictures scrambled around and Jimin bit his lip chanting, “Jeju Island. Jeju Island! Jeju Island!”

The pictures aligned and Jimin got three matching ones, not believing his luck. He cheered and he clapped his hands happily, “Yes! Jeju Island!”

Yoongi shook the app again while Jimin was distracted and smiled as the pictures were the same pictures again. He knew that the app was supposed to always give the same three pictures if you switch something in the settings, so pleasing Jimin, he decided to let Jimin think he won.

 

Jimin had Hobi and Taehyung over for the bachelor's party and they suddenly handed him a present. He looked at it curiously, and his friends hid giggles behind their hands, urging him to open it. He looked at their sly faces and opened the blue box to find short shorts that seemed to be underwear.

Blushing, he playfully hit his friends and asked, “Yah! What is this?”

Hobi smiled widely and teased, “We googled it and they said that this is the most important thing at a honeymoon.”

Taehyung nodded enthusiastically and reenacted, “You can go into the shower thinking about your Yoongi, and then jump out and wear these short shorts. He won't be able to resist you.” Jimin’s eyes bulged out of his head as he comprehended what Taehyung had said, and was too shocked for words.

“Yah!” Jimin shouted, throwing pillows at the boys.

Hobi caught the pillow and smiled evilly, “So tell us, does Min Yoongi kiss well?”

Jimin blushed even harder and he laughed as his friends continued asking him the question. Hobi and Taehyung giggled at his suffering and dangled the short shorts in the air, torturing Jimin playfully.

 

Back in Yoongi’s room, Jungkook and Yoongi were shifting in their sleep, obviously not being able to sleep yet. Eventually, Jungkook turned around so that he could see Yoongi in his bed and asked, “Hyung, are you asleep?”

“No.” Yoongi replied back, propping an arm under his head.

Jungkook thought for a bit and stated, “You’re finally getting married to Park Jimin.”

Yoongi smiled at the thought of Jimin, wondering what he would look like tomorrow. Jimin wouldn't let Yoongi see his tuxedo for the wedding, and scolded Yoongi for trying to take a peek. However, the one thing Jimin let Yoongi pick out were the rings. And even though Yoongi wouldn't admit it, the rings caused him to have more stress than he’s ever had in his whole life. He couldn't give Jimin any rings, they had to fit both of their personalities, and that was the most challenging part about finding one. But when he finally did find one he was extremely satisfied and couldn't wait for Jimin to see them.

“You're right. Why? Do you still not approve?” Yoongi asked.

Jungkook shrugged, “I don't know. He's dumb and ditzy, but also stupid at times. Like when he jumped into water to save me, even though he had no idea how to swim. Or the most infuriating, when he would take all of that shit from you, smiling through it the whole time. I'm lucky though, because I already found someone who’s cuter and smarter than Jimin.”

Yoongi pursed his lips, but continued listening to his brother. “But, I’m glad that you're marrying Jimin not Jennie. As your brother I love you, you know that right? But to be honest, you have some sort of character disorder. So, I think Jimin is the perfect match for you. He fills in everything you're lacking in and you do the same to him. Where you’re lacking in social skills and personality, he has that. And where he’s lacking in brains and bluntness, you have all of that. You’ve chosen the perfect match, congrats Hyung!” Jungkook cheered, quickly turning around and pulling the covers over his head. He felt nervous from the random confession, but he knew that his brother would be happy hearing those words from him.

And he was right, Yoongi beamed at the words and settled down, finally sleeping.

 

Chanyeol was sitting at the counter, hands tearing at his hair. He was conflicted over Baekhyun, and had no idea what to do. This feeling, the feeling of his heart squeezing was not foreign to him. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, and that made him even more infuriated.

Chanyeol glanced at the clock and realized that Baekhyun would be leaving in two hours, and he made up his mind. He would have plenty of time to think about why he was leaving later, but for now, he needed to stop Baekhyun from going back to America. Something told him that the pain in his heart would only get worse when Baekhyun left, and the pain would be unbearable and possibly incurable.

The way to the airport all he was thinking was Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, and how much he wanted to hug the younger. It was then that he realized what was wrong with him. It wasn't the pain of Jimin that was conflicting him, it was the pain of Baekhyun that plagued his thoughts. He realized that he missed having the boy smiling and talking to him when Chanyeol got bored during work, and he missed the surprise movie visits Baekhyun would make, ringing the door and barging in with a movie. Soon, Chanyeol ended up giving Baekhyun a key, and the movie nights became more often, ending up in snuggling on the couch more often than not.

Arriving at the airport he looked for Baekhyun’s flight, but collapsed on a chair when he realized that he was too late. Baekhyun’s flight left ten minutes ago, and now he would never see the boy again.

Almost as if he was imagining it he heard a voice behind him ask, “Yeollie?” Only one person ever called him Yeollie and he turned around to see where the voice was coming from, “It is you!”

Chanyeol nodded and Baekhyun asked, “Are you here to tell me not to go?”

Blushing, Chanyeol shook his head and stumbled, “N-no! I came to send you a farewell. By the way, isn't your plane leaving right now?”

Baekhyun nodded and put a hand over his heart, “Yea but it didn't feel right for me to leave like that. It hurt my heart too much.”

Chanyeol could relate, but felt the need to clear the air. Even though Baekhyun may not want to hear it, he didn't want Baekhyun feeling like the second choice. “I have to tell you something, Baekie.” Chanyeol admitted, sitting the both of them down, “As you know I have Jimin in my heart. Like actually, I’m pretty sure I have a Jimin shaped hole in my heart as well. So, I can't move on, do you understand?”

Baekhyun nodded and refuted, “If you have a Jimin shaped hole that I’ll bring cement and fill the hole and add Baekhyun shaped flowers in your heart instead. That way you know me, but it doesn't hurt you.”

Chanyeol laughed awkwardly and joked, “Yah! You’re going to kill me!”

Baekhyun smiled and Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck, “I made double chocolate cupcakes. Do you want to go back and try some?” Baekhyun nodded eagerly and Chanyeol led them away, grabbing Baekhyun’s suitcase so the smaller didn't have to drag it around.

Baekhyun attached himself to Chanyeol’s arm and kissed the taller’s cheek, giggling. Chanyeol flushed a deep red and smacked Baekhyun playfully, only to follow it with a kiss on the top of Baekhyun's head. Baekhyun laughed loudly and Chanyeol did as well, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun.

 

Yoongi, Namjoon, and Jin were all outside greeting people who came to the wedding ceremony. Jimin, who insisted that Yoongi didn't see him until he walked down the aisle, was waiting in a room with Hobi and Taehyung. They were taking pictures with Taehyung’s polaroid and teasing Taehyung about his and Jungkook’s matching ties.

They soon heard the door open and the three turned towards the door curiously. They burst out in smiles when they saw their former teacher, and she ran towards them with the arms extended.

“Ms. Rose?” Jimin asked in shock. She nodded as she wrapped him up in the hug and congratulated him.

However they saw who was closely tailing the woman and they raised their eyebrows in question. Suddenly she smiled widely and pointed at her stomach and then at Jackson Wang, looking as if she was hiding a secret.

“Woah! Mrs. Wang???” Hobi asked, hi fiving the teacher.

Jimin eyed her bloated stomach and Rose turned her attention back to Jimin. “Congratulations!!! I can’t believe you were finally able to snatch up Min Yoongi!!! You make me feel like a proud teacher, Jimin-ah.” Jackson smiled awkwardly and congratulated Jimin as well, shaking hands with the younger.

He pulled Rose away and softly dragged her away from Jimin, not wanting Rose to overwork herself. They waved goodbye with smiles on their faces and giggled together, joking about how that cheesiness would be Jimin soon.

Soon, another person walked through the door and Jimin looked up, softly smiling as she congratulated him as well. Upon seeing the new arrival, Taehyung and Hobi left, smartly leaving them alone.

“Congratulations, Park Jimin. You look good today.” Jennie commented.

Jimin’s brain blanked, but he kept a smile on his face, complementing Jennie as well. “You too.” This Jennie seemed different from the regular, cold Jennie he was used to, and he proceeded with caution.

Jennie grinned and she looked away fiddling with the straps of her bag, “I’m glad that you’re the one he chose,” Jimin looked up curiously and wondered if he had heard Jennie correctly. She took a deep breath and repeated, “I’m glad that Min Yoongi chose you over me. That's why I fell for him. Do you understand?”

Jimin shook his head and grinned playfully, “I don't.”

Jennie laughed and continued, “Can't you see it? I'm saying Yoongi has chosen the perfect one for him. I fell in love with him for his ability to make decisions rationally and carefully.”

“Jennie-ah.” Jimin said in awe.

Jennie stood proud and sternly said, “You have to be happy. That way I’ll want to marry soon as well.” Jennie told him, teasing Jimin slightly.

“I’ll try.” Jimin laughed.

Jennie shook her head and protested, “No! Don't try. Your trying really scares me. Park Jimin’s perseverance, patience, and he’s trying as well?”

Jimin laughed with Jennie and slicked his hair back jokingly, “I’m the bomb.”

Jennie agreed and pulled Jimin in for a hug, “Congratulations.”

Jimin complied and thanked her, feeling elevated and happy for the wedding to start. He was happy that Jennie and him finally had no qualms and tension, and hoped that Jennie found someone soon. Someone that would make her happy and would help her forget about Yoongi. Jimin felt as if Jennie deserved some happiness in this mess, and hoped that she would find it soon.

 

Yoongi was still thanking people for coming, feeling like his hand would fall off any second. He then spotted BamBam who was leaning against a pillar, looking out of place.

“You look good.” Yoongi told BamBam, eyeing his blazer and plain white tee shirt.

BamBam straightened out the blazer and puffed his chest out, “Of course! What if Jimin decides that he doesn't want to marry you. If that happens I'm snatching him up and running away with him.” He joked.

Yoongi laughed and soon they heard Heechul, whom they had made the officiant, telling people to head to their seats.

Jimin heard it as well from the room he was waiting in and Jungkook sensed his nervousness. Since Jungkook was the ring bearer, he was waiting with Jimin as support.

“Are you nervous?” Jungkook asked Jimin, who was wringing his hands together, and biting his lip. Jimin hummed and Jungkook said, “Just don't make any stupid mistakes like dropping the rings or tripping over your feet.”

Jimin shoved Jungkook lightly, “Yah! Don't say that! You’ll put a jinx on me.”

Jungkook thought for a moment and his face lit up, “Hey! Do you want me to give you your present?”

Jimin nodded excitedly and Jungkook told him to lean closer. Secretively, Jungkook whispered something into Jimin’s ear, and Jimin pulled away in shock.

“What?!”

 

Finally, Finally, Finally, Yoongi was able to see Jimin, and Jimin did not disappoint. Jimin was wearing a dark, navy blue suit and cute matching bow tie. His suit had designs on it in silk and once Jimin got closer, Yoongi was able to see the swirls that made up the designs of the suit. Jimin’s chestnut locks were mussed up a bit to give him the perfect “bedhead look”, and he could swear that his heart was beating faster with every step that Jimin made in his direction.

Jimin had on makeup as well, Yoongi realized this when Jimin was suddenly inches away from him. He had faint eyeliner on, emphasizing his half-moons, and foundation covering his already perfect skin. Sure Jimin had a few acne scars here and there, but Yoongi thought that Jimin was perfect no matter what. Screw the scars, because Jimin did not need foundation, and Yoongi would make sure no one would tell Jimin otherwise.

Yoongi realized that his own black suit looked bland next to Jimin’s, but he shook himself out of it when Jimin looked up at him expectantly, Yoongi realized that he needed to finish the walk given by Namjoon. He took Jimin’s hand and walked them up to the altar where they would be doing their own vows to officiate their marriage.

Heechul’s voice spoke up when they were at the altar and he announced, “Yoongi and Jimin decided to not have an officiator because they wanted to be sort of different. So, they will be exchanging their vows by themselves.” 

Yoongi turned them around so that they would face the crowd of people and he held up his left hand, “I, Min Yoongi, take you, Park Jimin, to be my lawfully wedded spouse, for better or for worse, from this day forward, I promise to love you, respect you, and cherish you as your partner in life until death do us part.”

Yoongi looked at Jimin who was smiling brightly and he watched in awe as he repeated the vow, “I, Park Jimin, take you, Min Yoongi, to be my lawfully wedded spouse, for better or for worse, from this day forward, I promise to love you, respect you, and cherish you as your partner in life until death do us part.” Jimin tried not to let his voice crack since he felt himself tearing up, but was able to hold them back, staring into Yoongi’s eyes for support.

They heard their guests clap and Heechul announced that the rings would be exchanged at this time. He called up the ring bearer, and Jungkook walked up the aisle, pillow held out in front of him.

When he arrived at the altar, Yoongi took the ring and carefully slipped it onto Jimin’s hand. Jimin admired the ring and the way it sat on his finger, the silver ring reflected against the light, and the black ebony that wrapped around the ring, a reminder of Yoongi.

However, it came the time that he had to grab the ring, and his hands trembled as he held the ring up. Just then, he noticed the engravings on the inside and observed it more carefully as tears gathered in his eyes, realizing what it was. Inside of Yoongi’s ring was Jimin’s initials, and he didn't realize when the ring missed Yoongi’s finger, falling out of his grasp.

The crowd gasped and soon started looking around, trying to find where the ring had landed. Jimin winced at the scene, and mentally smacked himself for being stupid. Soon, Hobi was able to find it, and he laughed as he held it in his hand, returning it back to Jimin.

Under his breath Yoongi whispered, “I knew it, dummy.”

Jimin sneered, not putting any venom in it, “Oh stop. I know you've had a crush on me for a long time.”

Yoongi's eyes widened and he asked, “What are you asking about?”

Jimin smirked, “The second kiss wasn't in the rain, but while I was asleep, right? You were so cheap trying to steal a kiss from me. Next time, just wake me up. We’re married now, so it won't be weird.”

“Wha~” Yoongi tried to ask, but it was muffled by the feeling on Jimin’s lips pressing onto his.

Startled, Yoongi tried to get control of the situation, but Jimin had a goal, and he held onto the kiss for as long as he could, smashing their faces together. Once Jimin pulled away and the crowd was laughing at the couple, Yoongi pulled Jimin back and kissed him harder, startling Jimin, who was slightly cocky from the previous kiss. Jimin made a surprised sound in the back of his throat, but melted into the kiss quickly, cherishing the feeling of Yoongi’s lips on his own.

They rudely interrupted, however, when Jungkook awkwardly coughed, earning a glare from Yoongi who hadn't forgotten what Jungkook had done. Trying to avoid the glare, Jungkook ran over to Taehyung and hid behind the older.

 

Once they arrived at the hotel in Jeju, Jimin ran around, admiring the resort feel to it. The hotel was almost all outside, and the rooms were inside, each building accommodating four couple rooms inside.

“Woah! It's really nice! So much nicer than the pictures.” Jimin said in awe. He stuck his arms out and spun around, laughing as Yoongi looked around for their room.

He pointed left and stopped Jimin’s spinning, “We’re this way.”

Jimin nodded and they starting heading towards their building when they heard a woman’s voice complain, “Aish, you're so annoying. How can you have no sense of direction even with a GPS?” Her lips were painted a bright red and her dark, ebony hair hung in loose curls past her shoulders.

They heard a sorry from where a man was carrying what seemed to be all their luggage, and she turned to stop in front of Yoongi, recognition in her face, “Omo! What a coincidence. Are you staying here too?” Yoongi and Jimin looked at each other, seeing if either of them knew the lady. She smirked, “Do you not recognize me? We sat right next to each other on the plane.” The husband bowed to them, and they bowed back, not knowing what to do. The wife seemed annoyed by the man and pointed towards the front desk, “Hurry up and check-in, I want to go look around soon.”

The woman rolled her eyes and complained about her husband before turning back to Yoongi, “Woah, I didn't realize it before, but you’re really handsome. Like definitely movie star handsome.” She gushed.

Jimin’s eyes widened, warning sirens blaring in his head as he attached himself to Yoongi, shuffling away from the woman quickly. He prayed that they wouldn't run into that lady again, so they would be able to have a peaceful honeymoon.

Yoongi led them to their room, Jimin amazed, once he figured out that the door had a keypad to enter in the password. Jimin peeked inside of the room over Yoongi’s shoulder and screamed internally to himself, loving it already.

The room was spacious and from what Jimin could see, probably expensive too. There was a small living room area where Yoongi and Jimin could talk and watch T.V, and a small kitchen in the corner of that room. Once Jimin ventured further into the room, he gasped at the huge king sized bed in the bedroom and the marble theme in the bathroom.

Yoongi rolled their suitcases into the bedroom and smiled when he caught Jimin turning the bath water on and off, marveling at the faucet as in spouted water in spirals.

“Are you having fun over there?” Yoongi asked Jimin.

Jimin turned around and smiled at Yoongi from the doorway, “Wait! Let me show you something.” He jumped up from the bath ledge and took Yoongi’s hand, dragging him over to the huge balcony that was connected to the bedroom.

“Isn't the view nice? We can see the ocean from here.” Jimin said in awe.

Yoongi hummed in response and sat down, motioning for Jimin to sit next to him. Jimin yelped as the bench moved back when Jimin tried to sit on it and tried again, quickly discovering that the bench swung. He placed his head on Yoongi’s shoulder, and Yoongi interlocked their hands together, moving the bench slowly.

“Oh! Is your room that one? Our room is right next to yours!” A nasally voice called out. Jimin looked around and spotted bright red lipstick waving her arms, trying to catch Yoongi’s attention, who was glancing at her through half-opened eyelids.

Jimin bit his lip and went inside, collapsing on the perfectly made bed. He heard the patio door shut and lock, followed by a dip in the bed.

“What's up?” Yoongi asked, petting Jimin’s hair.

“Nothing.” Jimin pouted, turning his head away from Yoongi.

“Okay? Well, do you want to do something tonight? Maybe not go out, but get one of those couple deals…”

Jimin sat up and turned towards Yoongi, “Really?”

Yoongi nodded and he picked up the phone, making a show out of calling the front desk.

Within the next ten minutes, a woman showed up at their door, holding a binder of couple deals. Once they sat down, she opened up her binder and showed them a few deals, pointing at what was most popular and what was more expensive.

“What's the candlelight dinner?” Jimin asked, pointing to the option.

The planner smiled and glanced at Yoongi and Jimin’s clothing, noticing the matching outfits. Yoongi had a black hoodie with a white lock on it, and Jimin had white hoodie with a black key. “Ah, that's our most popular events among newly weds.”

She passed them a paper with more information about the event on it and Jimin read it with interest, “Steak, caesar salad, cake, live music, and free Polaroid service?”

Jimin glanced as if to ask if he liked it and Yoongi said to the lady, “Okay, we’ll take this one, then.”

She nodded and collected her things, “We’ll give you a call when we’re all set up. Oh and, there is one more couple who signed up for this event, so it won't be too crowded.”

Jimin wondered who the couple was, until the night of the actual event. He was very, no extremely, no he was _pissed_ when a certain high pitched, voice exclaimed, “Oh! What a coincidence! It seems like fate at this point! But you know, we should've just joined you at the airport. This one isn't any good with directions.” The woman stated, jabbing her finger at a boy who seemed a little than Yoongi and Jimin’s.

“You guys look rather young though…” She trailed off, taking a sip of her wine.

Jimin nodded, “We’ll be twenty one this year.”

The lady smiled, folding her hands over the table, “Oh, well you two married rather young then,” Jimin nodded and frowned, “Was it arranged? Me and him were arranged.”

Yoongi refilled the man’s cup, noticing that it was empty, and the lady grinned, “What a gentlemen.”

Jimin pouted and he took the wine glass with both hands, holding it from the cup. He heard laughter and he looked at the woman, “Is that how you drink your beer too?”

Jimin wiped his mouth and furrowed his eyebrows, “Well, I’ve never had wine before…”

Yoongi glanced at Jimin, concerned, and continued to watch him drink the wine. When Jimin collapsed on the floor, Yoongi decided that the night was over, and he carried Jimin to their room, politely saying goodbye to the other couple.

 

The next day was supposed to be sightseeing, but because of Jimin’s hangover, Yoongi drove slowly, stopping every now and then to let Jimin collect himself.

When they finally arrived, Jimin stared at the building and pointed, “Yoongi, how did they make a building out of clay?”

“They pick a day once a year and they add more clay to the building~”

Again they heard a woman comment, “Ah, so that's how they make it. Yoongi-sshi, how do you know so well? No wonder you’re a premed student! We should go together, since I don't really know anything.” She giggled, latching herself onto Yoongi’s arm.

Jimin frowned and he asked as politely as he could, “Excuse me, who are you?”

She laughed loudly and said, “No wonder you forgot! You chugged down two whole bottles of wine last night. Well, I’m Hyuna and that guy is Jaebum.”

Jimin nodded, biting his lip as he followed Hyuna and Yoongi into the museum. Only taking so much, he stomped his foot down and Jaebum looked at him in curiosity.

“Listen here. Are you her husband or what? Your wife is ruining my honeymoon.” Jimin asked, pouting slightly.

Jaebum nodded and commented, “I'm worried too. What if your Yoongi falls for my Hyuna?”

Jimin almost laughed at the comment and said bitterly, “What? Never. My Yoongi would never fall for a skank like that.”

Jaebum widened his eyes, “Who are you calling a skank? My Hyuna is just so cute and outgoing that she's mistaken like that a lot. But actually, she's an angel.”

Yoongi turned around, and twisted himself out of Hyuna’s grasp to stare at Jimin. He felt his gut curl as Jimin conversed with Jaebum, but was soon pulled out of it by Hyuna reattaching herself to his arm.

“YoonYoon! Do you want to go over there?” She asked, making Yoongi since with the new nickname.

A person then bumped into them with their shoulders, pulling his cap back over his head, “Sorry.” He said in English, ducking his head down, away from Yoongi’s gaze.

Yoongi twisted his face as he recognized Jin and looked around for the rest of the family. Sure enough, Namjoon, Jin, Jungkook, Taehyung, and even Hobi were scattered around the museum, all wearing suspicious outfits. He stifled a laugh and Jimin ran up to him, intertwining their hands together in an effort to get Hyuna away.

He walked them over to the museum shop and saw an old fashioned ink and brush. “Taehyung would like these. Should we buy them for him?” Jimin asked Yoongi.

Yoongi glanced over at Taehyung who was nearby and shook his head at Jimin. “No, I don't think you have to.”

Jimin looked at curiously, but Yoongi just smiled, leading them away from the store.

 

The next day, Jimin stabbed his waffles angrily and Yoongi looked up from his newspaper, alarmed, “What's up?” He asked warily.

Jimin set his fork down and pouted, “This is our last day, and we haven't spent any time alone together. So today, can we just go around alone? Please?”

“Okay.” Yoongi responded. Jimin squealed in excitement and wondered if his bachlor’s party present would be needed today.

They finished their meals quickly and they headed back to their hotel room to get ready for the day. Jimin applied his (not needed) compact to cover up the (invisible) spots, and Yoongi dressed in jeans and a blazer, looking amazing in Jimin’s unbiased opinion.

However, again, they couldn't catch a break, and they heard pounding at the door. “Yoongi-sshi!” Yoongi opened the door and Jaebum burst through, breathing heavily, “Oh thank god! Yoongi, can you help me? Hyuna is in pain, and I don't know what to do.”

Yoongi and Jaebum rushed to the other couple’s room, and Jimin followed, walking into the room as Yoongi sat down on the bed. Hyuna was dry sobbing in pain and lying down, breathing heavily.

“Where does it hurt?” Yoongi asked, glancing at his watch briefly.

Hyuna shook her head and cried again, “I don't know. It hurts all over!”

Yoongi rolled Hyuna from her side to her stomach, placing his hands on where it may hurt. “Does it hurt here?” He asked, touching the sides of her torso. Jimin frowned and felt that something was off about the whole thing. However, he kept quiet, knowing that he would have to get used to this.

“No, I don't think it's there.” Yoongi moved his hands to Hyuna’s upper stomach and she cried out in pain, moving the hand higher until it was right above her heart.

And as much as Jimin tried not to say anything or even show any signs of displeasure at the sight before him, he wasn't perfect, ”Stop it! Don't touch her there! S-she’s a skank.”

Yoongi snapped his head at Jimin and was furious at the younger, “Park Jimin, what do you think you’re doing?”

Jimin shook his head and felt tears surge forward, “I don't like it. I don't like that you’re touching another woman there.”

Yoongi laughed bitterly and stated, “You married a doctor, so if you are going to get bothered by these little things then I’m sorry, but this marriage is not going to work out.”

Jimin’s breath caught and he felt as though he had been slapped. He turned around and ran out of the room, holding back sobs as he ran away from Yoongi’s glares and Hyuna’s flirtatiousness.

Jaebum, who was sitting in the sidelines, called out Jimin’s name to no avail. “You should go after him!” He yelled. Yoongi didn't show any signs of getting up and Jaebum cursed, sending Yoongi a death stare before running after Jimin.

Hyuna, on the other hand, was delighted to have the two leave and she sat up, placing her hand over Yoongi’s that was resting on his leg. Yoongi felt bile rise up in his throat as Hyuna smirked, “Finally, it's just the two of us. Yoongi, you can't possibly like Jimin can you? I bet you don't even want to touch him either. Aigoo, what a shame. You should've met me before Jimin. Then~”

Yoongi stood up, having enough with Hyuna. “I wouldn't have even looked back twice at you. Maybe treating you no different as trash even. I was only nice to you since you were on your honeymoon as well, but that was it.” Yoongi was suddenly furious and he shouted. “How dare you speak about my Minnie like that? He is so much better than you, and that's why I chose to marry him. Unlike you, he has morals and a sane state of mind.” Hyuna gaped at Yoongi like a fish and scowled as he left the room.

He found Jaebum waiting for him, pointing at where Jimin was sitting. As he walked up to Jimin, he heard Jimin’s cute little sniffles and how he was wrapped up in himself like a little bundle. Yoongi laughed and sat down right next to Jimin, startling the boy. Jimin shifted away from Yoongi and pouted.

Yoongi soon realized that Jimin wasn't going to say anything so he said, “I thought you wanted to be together. Why are you out here alone?” When he got no response he asked, “Still mad?”

When Jimin glared at Yoongi, Yoongi chuckled, “I guess you’re right. You have every right to be mad, but you’re the cutest when you smile. When you smile it's a nice feeling for me too.”

Jimin stared at Yoongi, and when Yoongi looked at Jimin, Jimin looked straight ahead keeping a straight face. Yoongi sighed and started to tickle Jimin, who has revealed himself to be the most ticklish person Yoongi has ever known. Jimin started to laugh loudly and he hit Yoongi playfully.

Yoongi laughed as well and picked Jimin up, giving Jimin small kisses all over his face. When they settled back to their complex, they got ready for the day again, and did everything they wanted to do. Soon, they were back in the hotel, dressed in their pajamas. Jimin and Yoongi sat on a huge couch squished right next to each other, and Jimin picked at his flannel pajama pants.

“Sorry, for being stupid. I shouldn't have been jealous.” Jimin mumbled.

Yoongi looked at a Jimin briefly and commented, “Ugly,” and when Jimin scoffed he pulled Jimin so he was basically on top of Yoongi’s lap and added, “But handsome too...sometimes. Cute...occasionally. But why? Why do I love you so much? You're sometimes handsome, cute occasionally, but why do I want to see you?” He kissed the edges of Jimin’s mouth before saying, “You. What did you to me?”

Jimin shrugged and Yoongi leant forward, locking his lips onto Jimin’s. It was different from every other time they had kissed because this one meant something. It meant something more than the other ones, and it had an underlying promise in it as well. Jimin’s heart fluttered with every kiss and Yoongi picked him up again, kicking the door open with his foot. He held Jimin carefully, as if he was a doll, and laid him onto the bed.

He continued what they had started on the couch, and when Yoongi started to unbutton Jimin’s shirt, Jimin stopped and paused, “Wait. I need to get ready.” His voice was breathless and scratchy from the lack of oxygen, and Yoongi found him irresistible.

Yoongi tilted his head and asked, “Ready for what?”

Jimin bit his lip, not helping Yoongi in any way, and mumbled, “I-i just need time and~”

Yoongi rolled his eyes and unbuttoned the first button, “No. I can't wait anymore.” Jimin let him take off his shirt, and he pulled Yoongi in for another kiss, briefly wondering if he was dreaming. Whether this was all real. Whether he really did hit the jackpot and married his high school crush, because it didn't seem real yet. This Yoongi that Jimin was still getting used to didn't seem real yet.

 

Jin had set up Yoongi and Jimin’s room perfectly, using a theme of pastel blue and a light grey. Jimin still couldn't believe he woke up next to Yoongi everyday and ran downstairs to say good morning, forgetting that he was supposed to eat breakfast and study with Yoongi today. 

When Jimin ran downstairs Yoongi asked, “I was looking forward to going to the library early with you.

Jin cooed and rubbed Jimin’s hair, “Isn't it amazing? My son is a doctor and my son-in-law is a nurse.”

“It's not final though.” Yoongi said.

Jin nodded and agreed with Yoongi, “Right. You still need to take the test and get in, but wow! I know you’ll be able to do it Jimin!”

Jimin smiled and Yoongi frowned, “What? No. I meant it's not final that Jimin is your son-in-law.”

Jin’s grin dropped and he looked murderous, “You just came back from your honeymoon! What do you mean you're still considering it?”

“Well, I think that Jimin should be entered into the registry when he passes the exam to become a nurse. It's only fair.” Yoongi sad nonchalantly.

Jimin gaped and Jin tore at his hair, “That's not fair!” Jimin said.

Yoongi shrugged, “Minnie, where did all of your perseverance go?” He stood up and left, smiling widely at the trick he played.

He heard Jin call out his name, but he simply ignored it, knowing that Jimin had just had a flame ignited in his mind. Yoongi knew the power of Jimin’s perseverance and hoped that Jimin would be able to pass the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...yoonmin did have sexy times. Except I can't write sexy times so you have to use your imagination...ANYWAYYSSSS IM GETTING SLOWER AT UPDATING AND I NEED TO UPDATE MORE!!! Probably don't expect Monday/Sunday updates anymore. Maybe more Tuesday/Wednesday ones depending on how motivated I am
> 
> I crave kudos and comments o(∩_∩)o


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH LAST OFFICIAL CHAPTER!!

(“Well, I think that Jimin should be entered into the registry when he passes the exam to become a nurse. It's only fair.” Yoongi sad nonchalantly.

Jimin gaped and Jin tore at his hair, “That's not fair!” Jimin said.

Yoongi shrugged, “Minnie, where did all of your perseverance go?” He stood up and left, smiling widely at the trick he played.

He heard Jin call out his name, but he simply ignored it, knowing that Jimin had just had a flame ignited in his mind. Yoongi knew the power of Jimin’s perseverance and hoped that Jimin would be able to pass the test.)

 

Jimin and Taehyung waltzed over to Bangtan’s dance studio, more like Hobi’s dance studio, opening the doors in a grand entrance. Jimin’s jaw dropped when he saw Hobi and another boy dancing to a soft melody. The boy turned, lost in his own world, and Jimin realized that he knew this boy.

“Yugyeom-ah?” Jimin asked quietly.

The boy turned when he heard his name and Hobi turned as well, wondering who dared to disturb dancing time. His face softened when he realized that it was Jimin, and Yugyeom ran over to Jimin.

“Is it really you?” Jimin couldn't believe it. The Yugyeom who could barely do any strenuous activity was dancing with Hobi perfectly.

Yugyeom nodded and Jimin pulled the younger into a hug, “Oh my gosh. You look so good!”

Hobi frowned and scratched the top of his head, “How do you to know each other?”

Jimin laughed and smiled brightly at Hobi, “Remember when Jungkookie was sick?”

Hobi smiled and glanced at Taehyung, “Of course! Taehyung couldn't stop moping about it while his beloved Kookie was away from him.” Taehyung blushed and Hobi nudged him slyly.

“Well, Jungkook and Yugyeom were roommates in the hospital. I never thought that I would see him again. Especially like this,” Jimin’s eyes glazed over and he recalled, “Did you know that Yugyeom couldn't even run around the hospital without getting sick? Now he's dancing as well as you.”

Yugyeom shook his head, “Never as good as Hobi-hyung.” Hobi smiled brightly, and glanced at Yugyeom. They seemed to have had some sort of mental conversation, and Taehyung coughed awkwardly.

“Okay, well as much fun as it is to watch you two stare at each other, Jimin wanted to talk to us about something. You can hear it too, Yugyeom.” Taehyung said, walking between the two boys.

He sat down on the floor, motioning for the others to follow him, and when they all were settled in Jimin took a huge breath and ranted, remembering what he actually came here for.

“Okay, so this may not seem like a big deal, but Yoongi refuses to legally officiate our marriage until I pass my transfer exams for becoming a nurse. And I know~”

Yugyeom put his hands up and looked lost, “Wait, hold up. Marriage?”

Hobi nodded and put a hand over his heart dramatically, “Yes, Yugie, my child finally got himself married to his long time crush.”

Jimin rolled his eyes and Yugyeom gave Jimin a high five, “Nice! I always knew that something would happen. Like Yoongi always would sneak looks at you here and there.”

Jimin laughed wholeheartedly and continued, “Anyways, I know it doesn't sound like a big deal, but he's not even wearing a ring,” Taehyung gave out a little gasp and Hobi punched his palm threateningly, but jokingly. “Who knows if I get into the nurse program too, because it's so competitive and ugh. I don't know.”

“This again!” Hobi groaned.

Taehyung sighed and shook his head, “If Yoongi’s like that at this point, then you better set him straight or something. God, I hope Jungkook isn't like this.”

Yugyeom scoffed, “Please, we both know you have Jungkook wrapped around your little finger.”

Taehyung snorted and Hobi said, “Seriously, if you need us to, you know, go gangster on him, we will. Because he's an idiot. Seriously, I don't care he's the top of the school, he's still an idiot.”

They all laughed and Jimin felt slightly better about the marriage. _Slightly._

 

“Is he still being stubborn about the officiating crap?” Jin asked Jimin as soon as the younger came back from school.

Jimin nodded and Jin grinned, “Well, I know a way we can go about doing this. Let's be honest here, he's not being fair with this promise, and it's not morally right.”

Jin explained the goals to him and left Jimin thinking whether this way morally right either. “All we need is Yoongi’s I.D in order to officiate your marriage. Once we do that, we should be good!” Jimin nodded weakly and climbed upstairs, waiting for Yoongi to come back home.

Once Yoongi arrived home and they were preparing for bed, Jimin waited until Yoongi was in the bathroom to make his first move. He spotted Yoongi’s jeans and coat lying on a chair and he crept over, heart beating a mile a minute when he upturned the jeans to find nothing. He tried again with the coat and this time, he was able to find Yoongi’s wallet. He opened it, finding the I.D quickly, and reached to grab it when he heard the door open.

Scrambling to put everything back, Yoongi looked at him curiously and asked, “What are you doing?”

“N-nothing.” Jimin stuttered, face palming when he realized that he stuttered.

Yoongi hummed and snatched the wallet away, tucking it under his pillow, “Not stealing money already are we?”

Jimin turned around, catching Yoongi placing the pillow back down. “Yah! Do you really think so little of me?”

Yoongi laughed, “I don't know? Do I?” Jimin scrunched his face up and Yoongi asked, “Are you not going to sleep?”

“I-I am! Just give me a second.” Jimin responded, changing into his pajamas.

He tucked himself under the covers and laid down awkwardly, waiting for Yoongi to fall asleep. About five minutes later, Yoongi was out like a rock and Jimin hesitantly turned to face Yoongi. He snuck a hand under Yoongi’s pillow and carefully drew the wallet out, keeping his eyes on Yoongi the whole time. In the middle of pulling the wallet out, Yoongi shifted, turning to face Jimin, and Jimin had to remind himself not to make any noises.

Thankfully, he successfully got the wallet and he turned around to pull the I.D out. Yoongi moved again, pressing himself against Jimin, throwing an arm lazily around Jimin’s middle. Usually, Jimin would appreciate the affection, but when his heart was running out of this chest, he'd rather not.

Jimin turned his head to check that Yoongi was still sleeping and twisted himself so he could put the wallet back. He tucked the small card under his own pillow, and let himself fall asleep.

 

The next day, Jin and Jimin headed downtown to get Jimin and Yoongi’s marriage officiated. Holding the plastic card in his hands, he handed it over to the woman behind the counter. Jimin was waiting in anticipation, wanting to hurry the process up and return the I.D. Once she scanned it, she glanced up at the pair and frowned.

“Your marriage has already been registered.” She stated, placing the card back in Jimin’s hands.

Jin frowned, “That's not possible. This is our first time here.”

The receptionist smiled and shook her head, “It says that your husband, Mr. Min, registered the marriage a couple days ago.”

Jimin’s mouth fell open and Jin laughed, hurting Jimin’s ears with his squeaks. Jimin had no idea whether to feel betrayed or mushy because of this. At least he knew that Yoongi cared.

 

When they went home that day, Yoongi was waiting for them, along with Jungkook, with arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. He spotted Jimin and stuck his palm out, sighing when Jimin placed the I.D in his hand.

“Sorry.” Jimin mumbled, not meeting Yoongi’s eyes.

“Yah! Min Yoongi, why didn't you tell us you already registered your marriage?” Jin asked, setting his coat down.

Yoongi gently prodded Jimin to look up and said, “Because I know that Minnie does weird, unspeakable things when he wants something. I just thought that motivator would help him succeed. Like it has in the past.”

Jimin gave a weak smile, feeling incredibly guilty, and Yoongi pulled him in for a hug, “Next time just trust me.”

“I'm seriously sorry.” Jimin whispered, his heart fluttering at the small contact.

“Don't be. I don't really think I was fair.”

Yoongi pulled away when he saw Jin watching and pushed Jimin’s hair out of his eyes before kissing the exposed skin. Jin made legit heart eyes at the pair, and Yoongi glared half heartedly, walking back upstairs.

 

Hobi thought that he finally understood what a heartbreak was when he saw Yugyeom that day. He never quite knew why Jimin would mope around after a fight with Yoongi or why he would cry for hours on end until today. Yugyeom quietly sat him down and looked Hobi straight in the eyes, confidence barely wavering as he took a deep breath.

“Hobi-ah, I’m going to the hospital one more time. They have to do one last operation on me before I can fully recover. But…they don't know the outcome. The doctors told me that they've only done the surgery a couple of times, and they were successful only five times of those eight people.”

“Five out of eight, huh? We should hope for six out of nine when yours is done.” Hobi joked, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

“Hoseokie…” Yugyeom tried, scooting closer to the older.

“It's okay, Yugyeom. I’ll wait for you. I know that you’ll fight, because if anything, I know that your perseverance is amazing. Almost as good as Jimin’s.” Hobi laughed bitterly. He briefly sensed warm hands on his, wiping the tears away before being pulled into a hug.

He wondered if he’ll understand the joy of getting his heart mended together as well. Or maybe Jimin would just have to tell him about it in the future.

 

Jimin bounced around, waiting for Yoongi to get in bed before he pulled a paper from behind his back.

“I applied for a transfer!” Jimin sing-songed, “But everyone seems to have found out about it, and now it's really competitive.”

“Good luck then.” Yoongi responded, pulling the covers over his body.

Jimin widened his eyes and he grabbed onto Yoongi’s arm, “Can't you help me study?”

Yoongi sighed, knowing that he couldn't say no, and quizzed Jimin on the book, catching himself grinning like an idiot when Jimin would have to think about something. His face would scrunch up and he would bite his lip, trying to find information in his brain. There were only a couple of rough patches but for the most part, Jimin knew everything pretty well, and Yoongi was confident in his Minnie. Jimin himself, was not.

“But what if I still fail?” Jimin asked, worrying over nothing.

Yoongi took Jimin's hand and looked at Jimin intently, “Okay, so we’ll make a deal. If you can transfer successfully, then I’ll grant you one wish.”

Jimin’s eyes lit up and he smiled brightly, “Really?” Yoongi nodded, “Then I want a date with you on Christmas Day, all day, just each other,” Yoongi nodded again and Jimin pouted, “Before we got married we couldn't date properly at all. Not even at our honeymoon could we catch a break.”

“Then we’ll do that.” Yoongi yawned and stood up, stretching his arms.

Jimin suddenly remembered something and he pulled Yoongi back down with wide eyes, “Wait! Can we practice the CPR? I’ve only read it in the textbook.” He gave his best puppy eyes and Yoongi obliged (not) grudgingly. 

He went over the basics with Jimin and laid down on the bed. Jimin took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the fake CPR and sat on one side of Yoongi. He checked if Yoongi was breathing and Yoongi quickly told him to pretend as if he wasn't. Jimin nodded and gulped, realizing what he had to do next.

“Okay, so now two breaths, mouth to mouth.” He blew two times over Yoongi’s mouth shyly, and pulled back quickly. Even though he and Yoongi were married, he was still shy around the sleepy boy.

“Yah, what was that? Whatever, just proceed.” Yoongi scolded.

Jimin nodded and went ahead with the chest compressions, hands clammy from the nervousness. Yoongi corrected him along the way and Jimin fixed himself, slowly becoming more confident in his compressions.

“Let's take a break.” Yoongi said, pulling Jimin closer to him.

Jimin tensed from the suddenness of Yoongi’s actions, then relaxed, resting his head on Yoongi’s chest. Yoongi closed his eyes as if to sleep, but was interrupted by the door opening. Fortunately, it wasn't Jin or Namjoon. Unfortunately, it was Jungkook. Jungkook let out a scandalized gasp, as if he hasn't done anything like that either, and averted his eyes. Jimin freed himself of Yoongi’s still tight restraint and sat up quickly, glaring at Yoongi for trying to keep him down.

“Jungkook, what's up?” He asked nervously, fixing his rumpled shirt.

Yoongi sat up slowly and eyed Jungkook, “I just had some problems on my homework…” Yoongi glared at the younger and Jungkook smirked, “But Hyung, you should remember that an innocent nineteen year old is in the room next to yours. You can't just be doing that kind of stuff.”

Yoongi scoffed and opened his mouth, ready to give a nasty comment back, but Jungkook quickly slammed the door shut, not wanting to be dissed by Yoongi.

 

It was the day of the exams and Jimin almost sighed in relief when the exam given was exactly the same as the one Yoongi made for him the other day. He couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself when the other students grumbled about the test, knowing that he did good by studying.

He anxiously waited outside the interviewing room, dreading his name being called. He wasn't sure whether he could present himself confidently enough, but thought about Yoongi and his teachings, and instantly relaxed.

Just in time as well. His name was called by the secretary, and he headed into the room. He felt a faint tug of nostalgia as he bowed and introduced himself to the interviewer.

The middle interviewer, who also seemed to be the main one, chuckled and her eyes flashed when she heard his name. “You are really lucky, Park Jimin. It's amazing that you were able to pass.”

Jimin glanced up and saw the mean, intimidating interviewer that he was afraid of for his college interview. Not was afraid, he realized, staring into the judge’s eyes, he still is afraid. He sat down and was able to get through the first couple of questions, but when it came to the CPR part, he started to get nervous.

It wasn't helping that the interviewer said intimidating things to him like, “If you do a CPR wrong than you could end up killing the person. Therefore ending up in jail. So, Park Jimin, if you see someone unconscious do you perform the CPR or not?”

Jimin looked at the dummy and back at the lady, “I’ll perform it. I still have to try to save this person's life.” He watched the woman tighten her already tight lipped grimace and scribble something down before telling him to proceed with the CPR.

Jimin nodded weakly and checked if the dummy was unconscious, listening to its breathing. Remembering his somewhat practice with Yoongi he started with the compressions, startled, when her heard the interviewer ask, “Aren't you going to call 911?”

Jimin stopped the compression, calling out, “Can someone call 911?”

Shaking her head, the interviewer turned back to her notes. Jimin, timidly going through with the CPR. He started pressing harder, remembering how Yoongi had corrected him and told him to press harder the day before.

Keeping a steady beat, he was stopped again and the lady rolled her eyes, “Stop. A normal compression is two inches deep, but you, Park Jimin, were going at three inches. You just broke this person's ribs causing a rupture in its lungs. You’re lucky this is fake, because if this were a real person, you would've committed a murder. I'm sorry, but we cannot educate a murderer to become a nurse.”

Jimin played with his thumbs during the scolding, nodding to what she was saying, looking down at the ground. He felt a little overwhelmed at the moment, wanting to do nothing more than lay down on his bed and hide under the covers for a while.

 

He walked into the house glumly, brushing away Jin’s questions and walked upstairs to his room. Yoongi watched him go up curiously, turning to Jin who was furrowing his eyebrows.

“It must've not gone well then.” Jin said sadly, looking back at Yoongi.

“And here I thought that Jimin finally found something. Poor Jiminie, he must be feeling so sad right now.” Jin sighed, purposefully staring at Yoongi, as if to give him a nudge on what to do.

Yoongi wasn't dumb for once, and he stood up from his chair. Yoongi quietly headed upstairs, leaving Jin downstairs, and called for Jimin when he saw a pile of blankets on the bed. Concluding that Jimin was in the pile, he slid under the covers, trying not to coo when he saw Jimin’s head pop up. His hair was all staticky from being under the covers, and a frown was decorating his usually happy face.

“She said I killed someone, and that I can't be a nurse because I killed someone.” Jimin pouted and his bottom lip wobbled, a sure sign that he would start crying soon.

Yoongi pulled Jimin into his body and adjusted the two so that Jimin’s head could rest on his chest, Yoongi’s hand roaming through Jimin’s brown locks soothingly.

“And here I was excited to spend Christmas Day with you.” Yoongi sighed, Jimin felt even worse and he started to fall back under the pile, breaking away from Yoongi’s hold. Yoongi was able to keep his grip on Jimin, and Jimin was stuck there, wallowing in pity. “A promise is a promise too. But I’m sure we can find something else. We said the whole day originally, so why not changing it to the dinner only. It's not breaking the promise, so what do you say?”

Jimin grinned and his spirits were raised slightly, “Really? We can still have our date?”

Yoongi nodded, and Jimin extended his neck so he could peck Yoongi on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Minnie.” Yoongi whispered, sighing in contentment.

 

It was Christmas Day, and Jimin spent so much time picking out an outfit that by the time he was on the road, he was five minutes late. The taxi cab driver warned him that there would probably be a lot of traffic and Jimin nodded, glancing at his watch every five seconds.

He was soon brought out of the trance when a crash was heard and a swarm of people gasped and huddled around the crash site.

“Did she just fly in the air?” The driver exclaimed, squinting to see better.

Jimin looked up and exited the car, his heart beating rapidly. The people were all whispering, someone noticing that she wasn't breathing, and others calling for people to call 911. However, no phones were pulled out, everyone assuming that someone was calling the emergency number. Jimin bit his lip, looking at the girl. She seemed about his age, and he couldn't imagine the guilt that would eat him knowing that she died.

Pushing his way through the crowd, Jimin yelled at everyone to stand away, and surprisingly, everyone did, too much in shock to process everything that was going on. Jimin took a deep breath and checked for breathing, this time realizing that this was real. He couldn't risk anything at this point.

He puffed two breaths into her mouth and went on with the chest compressions, realizing that no one called 911 yet. He looked around, spotting a man in a bright orange jacket, “You, orange jacket. Call 911, please.” The man obliged and pulled out his phone, calling the emergency number immediately.

Once doing the compressions, Jimin repeated the cycle, blocking out the hushed whispers of the pedestrians. After a couple minutes, he started giving up, wondering if he killed the girl, and furrowed his eyebrows worriedly. Luckily for him and the girl, she suddenly started to cough, taking huge gulps of air as she started to regain consciousness. Jimin slumped onto the pavement, tears in his eyes as he felt his heart slow down, going back to normal pace.

After checking in with the hospital, Jimin rushed over to the restaurant that he was supposed to meet Yoongi at and looked around for his husband. Finding nothing, a waiter informed him that the restaurant was closed, and he nodded glumly, exiting the restaurant.

Jimin walked outside, looking down at the ground, and yelled in shock when he bumped into someone.

“Yoongi?” Jimin asked, recognizing the faint pine scent. He said it in a way that sounded he was still trying to confirm it himself, and he practically leapt into Yoongi’s arms.

“I was involved in an accident...sorry.” Jimin mumbled.

Yoongi shook his head and placed a hand on the back of Jimin’s head. “You’re okay though right? Never do that again. I was worried sick about you. I swear to god, Minnie, you have a phone for a reason. At least give me some sort of warning.” Yoongi patronized, pulling back so he could placed light kisses all over Jimin’s face.

Jimin started to giggle from the kisses and squirmed in Yoongi’s grip, Yoongi, leading them to the car. Once seated, Yoongi drove off somewhere and Jimin sighed pitifully.

“Why is it so hard for us to have a date? We’re married, this shouldn't happen anymore.” Yoongi smirked and he continued driving, ignoring Jimin’s questions as to where they were going.

 

Hobi was practicing, critiquing himself if he did a single thing wrong, making sure to correct it so it was never wrong again. He didn't hear the door open, nor did he notice the pair of eyes watching him until he stopped dancing, finally noticing the boy. Seeing the younger’s bright smile, he collapsed to the floor and started crying.

Yugyeom’s face fell and he ran over to Hobi, wrapping him into a hug. “Hobi-hyung, why are you crying?”

Hobi sniffled and he breathed in Yugyeom’s citrus scent with a hint of the forest, which he had no idea that was possible since Yugyeom barely went outside. “Is it really you?”

Yugyeom laughed and he nodded, “Yes, it's me. The doctors were able to fix me, and they thought that I was going to die for a second. They said my heart stopped for two whole minutes, before they were able to bring it back.”

Hobi looked sick and he winced, “Never tell me that kind of stuff again. You’re too healthy to be unhealthy, and I never want to hear a peep about you dying anymore. Do you understand me?”

Yugyeom nodded and they stared in silence before they moved closer to each other, drawn to each other like magnets. Soon, the gap was closed by Yugyeom, and Hobi closed his eyes, imprinting the kiss in his memory. Faster than Hobi would've liked, Yugyeom pulled away and whispered, “I won't if you promise to stop working yourself so hard. I feel like you’ve lost weight.”

Hobi looked a bit sheepish and Yugyeom pulled the both of them up from the ground, “Well then, Hobi-hyung, we’ll have to feed you. I’m going to call Taehyung and Jungkook and tell them to meet us at the pub, kay?” Hobi nodded again and smiled widely in the mirror. The boy looking back at him copied the action, and this time, the boy’s smile didn't look strained. It looked genuine, happy.

Real.

 

Namjoon poured Jin and him some wine, relishing the empty house for once. Jungkook had gone out with Hobi, Yugyeom, and of course, Taehyung, and Jimin and Yoongi were together. It felt weird for some reason, not having any noise except for the squeaky laughs Jin would give when Namjoon made a mediocre joke, and the accompanying chuckle that Namjoon would give when he heard his husband’s laugh.

He didn't quite know why people complained about Jin’s laugh, because it was beautiful. To him at least. It was melodic and it fit the man that went along with it. Just like how he and Jin fit together, both mentally and physically.

“Jinnie, Merry Christmas.” Namjoon said, raising his glass.

“Merry Christmas.” Jin repeated, clinking their glasses together.

That year was the most peaceful year for the two. The most perfect year as well. Everything went right and when something went wrong it was for a good reason.

They ended the night on the couch, Jin, falling asleep watching Serendipity on Namjoon’s shoulder, and Namjoon snoozing soon after, wrapping an arm around Jin’s waist. This was how they fit. Perfectly and completely.

 

Yoongi parked his car at an abandoned drive in movie theater, and Jimin recounted his story about the accident. Yoongi listened intently and laughed, listening to Jimin gush about being a nurse like he was watching god move the stars.

“I think that I didn't just apply to become a nurse because of you. I think I always had a spot for it. I’ve decided that I’m going to apply to Bangtan as a nursing major and see from there.” Jimin told him firmly.

Yoongi hummed and pulled something out of his car compartment, reading to make sure that it was the right track.

“What's that?” Jimin asked, trying to steal a glance at the CD.

Yoongi snatched it away from his gaze and inserted it into the CD player, turning the music up. A soft melody floated through the car and Jimin glanced at Yoongi quickly.

“Is this?...” Jimin trailed off, hearing Yoongi’s voice come onto the speaker.

“I never knew you could rap.” Jimin stated, closing his eyes to let himself submerge deeper into the song. He could just remember the first time he and Yoongi had bonded. When Yoongi showed him his music, and Jimin let Yoongi hear his voice. Jimin never thought that Yoongi kept it after all of this time, and he felt overwhelmed as he heard the soft melody echoing throughout the car.

Yoongi watched Jimin’s reaction carefully, a little nervous about showing this to the younger. He worked on it since the honeymoon, and he’s been waiting for a right time to show Jimin, and the right time was now.

As the final chords finished playing on the song, Jimin looked back at Yoongi with tears in his eyes and Yoongi frowned, “Why? Do you not like it? Was Hobi’s lower part too strong? Did Jungkook sing incorrectly? Or maybe did~”

He was cut off by Jimin’s lips on his. It was salty from the tears that fell and Jimin's wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s neck. “Shut up. It was amazing. You are amazing.”

Yoongi was a bit speechless, but shook himself out of it quickly. “Wow, I never knew that you liked kissing so much.”

Jimin pouted and looked at Yoongi, “Well it's not my fault you always give me kisses everywhere but my lips. Also that you tend to ramble when you’re nervous unless I do something about it. Now that I think about it, it's all your fault.” Jimin teased.

Yoongi’s eyes darkened and he pulled Jimin back by the neck, breath ghosting over Jimin's lips. Jimin’s breath hitched and he blushed, letting Yoongi kiss him. Jimin felt Yoongi’s slightly chapped lips over his own and decided that this was the best Christmas he’s ever had.

No, best couple of years. He met his basically mother figure, his dad, biggest Yoonmin shipper, and his husband all within those years. Not to mention that his friends also scored big as well. Taehyung was probably going to be his brother in law, and Hobi was most definitely going to be offered a job to work with professional dancers.

But, in Jimin’s opinion, he thinks that the best thing that came out of this was Yoongi. He wasn't the harsh boy that everyone loved in high school. He was the soft, slightly (read: very) whipped for Jimin, boy that he loved even more in college. And from there, there was nowhere to go except up.

Maybe he could convince Yoongi to adopt a dog along the way as well. Who knows. After all, nothing was predictable when it came to Park Jimin. Yoongi knew that well enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh...it's done. I'm still going to add my extra little scenes and stuff (taekook wedding), but the drama is done!!! Alps Yugyeom and Hobi felt a little rushed to me, but I felt like Yugyeom needed to be put back in the story, well and healthy. I'm like 99% sure that the next thing I put on ao3 is not going to be a Korean drama make, because I've had this idea in my head for so long, and I'm dying to write it out!!!
> 
> THANKS FOR STILL BEING HERE!!!
> 
>  
> 
> LEAVE A KUDOSH AND COMMENTETH

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! First chapter done! ~_~
> 
> (IM SORRY FOR MAKING LISA A BAD GUY I ACTUALLY LOVE HER WITH ALL OF MY HEART)


End file.
